<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Even More) Diamonds in the Sky by Missjlh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702250">(Even More) Diamonds in the Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missjlh/pseuds/Missjlh'>Missjlh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eyes on the Sky [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GreedFall (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Basically ER on the sea, But no major characters die I promise, Canon-Typical Violence, De Sardet is a Naut Doctor, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, Healthy and Loving Romantic Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injuries, Oral Sex, Outbreak of contagious illness, PTSD, Post-Canon, Sequel, Time Skips, descriptions of medical procedures, sex under the stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missjlh/pseuds/Missjlh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as a doctor and a Naut is not always easy but it is always interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eyes on the Sky [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’d highly recommend reading “Diamonds in the Sky” because this is a direct continuation following the conclusion of that story and events from that story are referenced. I see this as primarily a series of one-shots telling stories of Alys and Vasco’s life together after they left Tír Fradí.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say her life has changed would be an understatement. It's a total and complete shift, and it's not easy, even if the change is one she's dreamed of for years. Ceding any decision-making responsibilities, save for those involving the health and safety of the crew is easy, but knowing she's responsible for keeping everyone around her alive is daunting. She worries when it comes down to it, that she won't be enough. </p><p>Of course Vasco picks up on this. "You're the most talented healer I know, Alys. The skills you bring are much-needed and you'll save and improve the lives of so many around you," he tells her one night as they're lying in bed in their cabin at the port. </p><p>It's Vasco's job to watch over the people around him. He's not just responsible for his crew anymore, but for the personnel of an entire fleet. Their first voyage; a round trip to Sérène and back is scheduled to leave in two weeks. Several ships in the fleet will be a part of that voyage; others will stick to local journeys transferring goods and people around Tír Fradí. The past month has had him talking to the ship captains and re-assigning people as needed. </p><p>The hours are long and he frequently comes to bed well after she does, but he's excelling at it and fulfilled in a way she's never seen before. </p><p>Alys is relieved when Vasco tells her that it'll be most of the same crew on the Sea Horse with them. People she knows well at this point, who know her story and trust her. She's looked upon with suspicion at port. Word has gotten around that the former governor is now a Naut - and seaborn at that. Something many can't quite wrap their head around.</p><p>"Clever of you, to infilitrate us like this, Governor," a young woman named Amelia says to her one morning as she spits at Alys’ feet.</p><p>"My title is 'Doctor' now," she says politely. She understands her caution and wants to earn the trust of the people around her so refuses to let herself get drawn into an argument. Instead she walks away. In time her skills will make themselves known more widely. </p><p>Most of the time these confrontations occur when Vasco is not with her. Vasco is well-respected at the port and while some may not trust her, the vast majority trust him - or appear as if they do outwardly. </p><p>But drink loosens tongues. At the tavern one night, while her and Vasco are sitting quietly nursing a drink, one of the captains sees her and goes on a drunken tirade aimed at her and Vasco. </p><p>"The governor whispers honeyed words in the ears of our commander and pretends to be a doctor! How can our people allow a bloody noble make decisions through a puppet? Your noble wife must be a good lay for you to tarnish your reputation and sell yourself out to her," he slurs, staggering and stinking of cheap booze and stale tobacco. </p><p>Those words hurt and she looks down at her lap, feeling small and shamed. She’d been worried her presence would hurt Vasco’s reputation and impact how he is perceived as a leader. She hates that there is any hint that she is the one making the decisions and not him. </p><p>Vasco simply grabs the man by his shirt and pushes him against the wall, and speaks quietly enough so only the three of them can hear.</p><p>"My office, tomorrow morning. You'd best get out of my sight this evening and think long and hard about how you plan to convince me of your value as a captain in my fleet." </p><p>She apologizes to him that night when they return to their cabin and he stops her before she can finish. </p><p>“I’m not offended by the fool’s words about me. Someone will always have something to say about me.”</p><p>Such is the nature of leadership. Alys knows it well. </p><p>“I’m angry by what he said about you,” he continues, “that he automatically thinks the worst of you when you returned to us 29 years after Adrien stole you from your mum and then from the Nauts. You’re home now.”</p><p>“But he doesn’t know that, Love. Not everyone has heard the story. In time people will see what I’m capable of but until then, many will think the worst.” </p><p>“It doesn’t mean I need to tolerate it. Especially that publicly.” </p><p>Alys is not privy to the discussion the next morning, of course, but the man - Luis, knocks on their cabin door that afternoon and apologizes to her profusely. </p><p>"I had no idea, my lady! Commander says you're a doctor skilled beyond measure and that your intentions are genuine. I'll not doubt you again."</p><p>"My title is 'Doctor', not 'my lady' and my name is Alys," she says in response.  </p><p>It's happened frequently, in the last few weeks, that strangers at the port have defaulted to 'my lady'; a consequence of her noble accent and posture. She supposes it was optimistic of her to expect to be able to shed her noble identity instantly upon joining up, even with her face tattooed.</p><p>The woman she was before this is gone. Smothered and hidden away. She’s no noble; simply a doctor trying to keep the people around her alive. </p><p>"Of course. Doctor." He hands her a bottle of whiskey and rushes away. </p><p>Apparently Luis asked around the port to find out what she drinks. It's a fine bottle of whiskey and she shows it to Vasco when he returns home that night. He chuckles. </p><p>"Apparently the years on land have not dulled my tongue."</p><p>"I could have told you that, Love. This'll taste quite nice from the flask." </p><p>Some habits will never change, and sipping whiskey together under the stars from a shared flask is one of them. </p><p>***</p><p>Alys makes the infirmary on the ship her own. By the time she's through with it, it's not just an infirmary, but an alchemy lab and a greenhouse. Vines twist around stakes standing in large pots, and flowers and herbs bloom. Ingredients she'll need for various healing and magic potions, as well as ointments and herbal remedies. </p><p>She keeps the porthole open in an attempt to let some sunlight in, but she will likely need to use magic to aid in keeping the plants alive. There's just no good place to keep plants on a ship where they'll get enough sunlight without getting in the way. </p><p>"It looks good, Tempest," Vasco says as he walks in. </p><p>"I'm pleased with it."</p><p>He walks over to the plants and runs his fingers over them. "Do you have everything you need?"</p><p>"I believe so. The real test comes when people actually need my help."</p><p>"If you're so desperate for a patient to complete the look of the room I could go find someone to spar and throw the match. Give you some cuts, bruises and maybe even a stab wound to sort out if we're lucky," he says dryly, with a mischievous look in his eyes. </p><p>She can't help but smile a little. As if Vasco would ever throw a spar on purpose; his pride couldn’t handle it. "You're terrible, you know that?"</p><p>"Aye, yet somehow I convinced you to marry me. Twice. And remain married to me."</p><p>"You're a good lay. Makes up for a lot," she winks at him.</p><p>"My wife decides she's had enough of a life of nobility and instead opts for a dangerous and exciting life at sea alongside me, not because she finds my company irresistable, but because I'm an obscenely good fuck," Vasco says, as he grabs her rear and squeezes it. </p><p>"Prescisely. I'll be under a very good commander too," Alys can't say it with a straight face and bursts into giggles. </p><p>Vasco snorts and then looks at her with such fondness it makes her heart race so she wraps her arms around his neck and holds him. "I'm so lucky to have you by my side," he says, leaning in to kiss her tenderly. </p><p>"The feeling is mutual, Love." </p><p>Their moment alone is interrupted by a wolf whistle and they turn to see Flavia and Lauro in the entrance to the infirmary. </p><p>"Thought we'd check your work space out, Allie," Flavia says.</p><p>"Looks good. Seeing the commander go soft on us is a nice touch," Lauro adds.</p><p>Vasco rolls his eyes, but he's smiling and doesn't mind the ribbing.</p><p>"He's hard when it counts." </p><p>Flavia and Lauro burst out laughing and Vasco chuckles as he gives her arse another squeeze.</p><p>"You're one of us now!" Flavia says as she moves in for a hug and Alys finds herself feeling as if she truly belongs somewhere; something she's felt precious few times in her life and she's happy, so happy, to be part of a new family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Portrait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fate of the special gift Alys and Vasco left for the nobility.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green Blood and Vasco left a month ago. It's been strange working for someone else after 18 years at her side. What began as a position training and guarding the children of nobility ended with him as part of a family. She's his sister in all the ways that matter and has been for years - though he denied his fondness for her for far too long. </p><p>For now, he's working as one of Lady Morange's bodyguards, in addition to his work alongside Commander Sieglinde. In time he expects he will drop the palace gig, but for now it's steady, comfortable work and pays well. </p><p>It's just not interesting. He doesn't have the comfortable rapport he had with his previous charge. He can't tease Lady Morange or crack off-colour jokes. She doesn't have a husband who delights in annoying him as frequently as he can. </p><p>He misses her. And he misses Vasco; something he never thought would be the case years ago. </p><p>He's thinking of them as he walks through the front hall of the palace and stops to look at the portrait of them. It's the same as all other noble portraits - they're standing straight side-by-side looking properly dignified and terribly bored. The other art on the wall catches his eye and he spies a new portrait out of the corner of his eye. Lady Morange must have commissioned a new work. Kurt walks over to it and his eyes near leap out of their sockets. </p><p>The piece is well done; a charcoal work on parchment, and it is presumably very true to life. It's ornately framed with a beautiful gold frame. And the subjects are nude. Very nude. </p><p>"Dammit, Green Blood," he mutters to himself as he looks down at the floor. </p><p>Modest is generally not a characteristic Kurt would use to describe himself. He can appreciate a nice nude portrait. He's spent the night with more women than he cares to admit. But when it comes to her, he is terribly modest. </p><p>It's something that can't be helped; he met her when she was 10. And the rational part of him knows she's a grown woman and has been for years, and that her and her husband have been married for awhile now, but he can still pretend she doesn't get naked with him on a regular basis. Except when evidence to the contrary is starting right at him on the walls of the palace. </p><p>The realization that Green Blood and Vasco had the audacity to not only have a nude portrait commissioned, but ornately framed and left as a final gift to the nobility dawns upon him and he laughs. Hard enough that another guard approaches. </p><p>"Are you well, Sir?"</p><p>Kurt pats the man on the back and leads him away from the portrait. Apparently it has not been discovered yet by anyone besides him and he won't spoil their fun this quickly. </p><p>"Excellent. Just remembered something that happened the other day, is all."</p><p>Eventually it'll be discovered and when it is, Kurt hopes he's able to prevent it from being thrown on a fire or stuffed away in some closet somewhere. That he can give it back to them so they can find a new place to hang it and scandalize the nobles of the city. Carefully wrapped, of course. He's not going to hang a nude portrait of his fledgling and her husband on the walls of his quarters. </p><p>Weeks later he's in the throne room when there's a commotion downstairs. Apparently an elderly woman passed out and her husband is frantically fanning her. It's likely related to the corset she's wearing underneath her excessively fancy dress, but he monitors the situation, and she regains consciousness quickly and screams for the governor. </p><p>Lady Morange appears quickly and the woman points an accusatory finger at her. "There is filth on the walls! Who is in charge of the art work? They have hung up pornography!"</p><p>Kurt has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Lady Morange, presumably anticipating the woman to be complaining about a portrait of a woman showing her ankle or something, wanders over and raises her eyebrows when she sees the artwork in question. </p><p>"I believe this was hung here by mistake. My apologies Lady Pruett." Hastily, she pulls it down and walks back to the throne room. </p><p>"I can ensure the artwork returns to its rightful owners, Your Excellency," Kurt says, leaning in and speaking under his breath. </p><p>"Do see that it does."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A New Patient</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Departing New Sérène for the first time as a Naut.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her first voyage as a Naut. Alys can’t help but buzz with both excitement and nerves. She won’t be of much use as the Sea Horse departs the port; she’s not nearly experienced enough to be anything more than in the way, but she is available to tend to any minor injuries that occur. </p><p>“Shall we meet tonight? Our usual spot?” Vasco asks her, just before she leaves to board the ship. </p><p>“I look forward to it, Love,” she responds, giving him a quick kiss and squeezing his arm. </p><p>It goes without saying that the ship and crew take priority and if anything comes up for either of them, they’ll have to skip their nightly chats on the deck. </p><p>But it’s not as if they’ll be apart. She’ll always be able to find him easily enough. Space is at a premium so Alys anticipates having to adjust her expectations for personal space. After all, she is a crew member now and not a passenger. </p><p>People are going to overhear her and Vasco’s private moments and she’s made peace with that. Mostly. </p><p>As far as she can tell it’s a fairly straightforward start to their journey. She brews potions and heals a cut hand - the product of a fall in the kitchen. Apparently the man had been introducing himself to the cook, Sofia and trying to show off when it happened.</p><p>“You’re my first patient as a Naut,” she tells the man - Javier. </p><p>“You do know what you’re doing, eh?”</p><p>She smiles at him, attempting to look reassuring. He’s new to the crew and this is the first time they’ve met. “I’ve had more practice than I’d wish to think about and I’ve mended far worse wounds. Ask the commander nicely and he’ll show you the stab wound I healed for him several years ago. I won’t even need to stitch this.” </p><p>“I’ll believe it when I see it, Doc.”</p><p>“Keep your eyes open, then.” </p><p>She concentrates, sending a wave of healing energy towards his hand. The cut closes easily, leaving him with a thin layer of freshly grown skin covering the area.</p><p>Javier looks shocked. “How...what...it’s gone?”</p><p>Alys giggles as she wraps a thin bandage around his hand. “I know how to use my magic to heal. It’s a technique many islanders on Tír Fradí have. My mum was an extremely gifted healer.”</p><p>“But you speak like a noble? And were some sort of politician with the Congregation?” </p><p>“Adrien d’Orsay ordered the kidnapping of my mum. I was born on a Naut ship and Adrien insisted he keep me. I was raised by his sister.” </p><p>She’s done keeping Adrien’s secrets - at least with her fellow Nauts. </p><p>“Shit. Explains the seaborn tattoo then. Some of us wondered why you had one of those when you were a noble joining to be with your lover.”</p><p>“My husband,” she corrects him politely. It’s a small thing, but she’s proud to be married to Vasco. “While the cut is healed your skin will be sensitive, so be careful for a few days. Otherwise you’re good to go.” </p><p>Javier stands up to leave but turns and looks back at her. “You could have lived in a palace the rest of your life. Why walk away and sign up for a life of lumpy beds, wet feet and dealing with our lot? The commander is handsome enough if you’re into men but could he possibly be worth it?” </p><p>The perception, even among some of those who know her story, is that the only reason she accepted her birthright is because of Vasco. Which isn’t true. Her calling in life is to heal people and she feels at home at sea. Joining the Nauts feels right, regardless of who her husband is. </p><p>“I’m right where I want to be and doing what I was meant to do.” </p><p>Javier nods in acknowledgement. “Glad to have you aboard, Alys,” he says as he walks out of the infirmary. </p><p>She finds Vasco that night and he wraps an arm around her and holds her. </p><p>“Smooth departure?” </p><p>“About as smooth as you can get. How was your day?”</p><p>“It was good. Quiet. Javier came by with a cut on his hand and was most impressed with my abilities.” </p><p>“They are impressive.” </p><p>“There are plenty of people who have medical training.” </p><p>“Not necessarily among the Nauts. Not to your standards. Medics are common, but a trained surgeon? Extremely rare. On a particularly unfortunate ship I could very easily be told to act as the ship’s medic alongside my normal duties.”</p><p>Vasco’s decent with field medicine and has assisted her before. He has a good understanding of first aid thanks to her. </p><p>“You’re not terrible.”</p><p>“I’m not you. But it could be worse. On many ships the medic is also the cook. And if a sailor finds themselves impaled or shot, it’ll be the knife used to prepare the previous meal that’s used to fix ‘em up.”</p><p>Alys winces. </p><p>“I don’t want that for my fleet. Every ship should have a doctor. Eventually, every ship on the sea.”</p><p>“Ambitious. I like that idea.”</p><p>“We’ll find you an apprentice, Tempest. Someone you can share your skills with.”</p><p>She loves the idea but worries about whether she would be an effective teacher. He notices that she is ruminating. </p><p>“You are an excellent teacher. You taught me all I know about alchemy and healing.”</p><p>“I’d be proud to teach an apprentice everything I can. But... it could take some time to find someone. Until then I’ll need an assistant for the very worst situations. The ones where my patient will die without a second set of hands to help.”</p><p>Vasco nods. </p><p>“I know how busy you are, Love. That you have so much on your shoulders. But you know your stuff. And more importantly, you trust me and follow my directions.”</p><p>“I will assist you, Tempest. It’s my responsibility to keep everyone on the ship alive and if I’m needed to stick my hand in someone’s insides then I am at your disposal,” he says before she finishes asking him. </p><p>With any luck these situations will be few and far between and she will have an apprentice before one comes up. </p><p>“How frequent are serious injuries?”</p><p>Vasco considers. “Depends on the voyage. As you’re aware I’ve had several difficult voyages in my life. Minor injuries are common. If you were not around those minor injuries could fester.”</p><p>“Becoming deadly,” she finishes for him. </p><p>“Your presence will save lives. Not just the dire ones but minor injuries that may have turned fatal.” </p><p>He sighs regretfully and she looks at him. She knows the look on his face. His plan for his fleet is deeply personal, in addition to practical. </p><p>“Just remembering someone. A girl in my classes on the island when I was little. Her name was Simone. I fancied her when I was young. Most of the boys did. She had the loveliest corkscrew curls and the brightest smile. Really happy with the life; something I couldn’t fathom at the time. Simone was a talented navigator. Second only to me.”</p><p>“Not that you’re bragging or anything,” Alys says lightly, in an attempt to make him laugh. He smiles at her in response. </p><p>“When I was appointed captain, I asked around about her. To see if I could get her transferred to the Sea Horse to act as the navigator. But nobody knew her home port or what ship she worked on. Eventually I found someone who knew. Another classmate of ours.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Impaled with a bit of wood. Small - more an annoyance, at first glance. The medic pulled it out and bandaged her up. But the wound wasn’t cleaned properly and the wood was dirty.”</p><p>Alys knows exactly what happened to this poor woman. </p><p>“She died a week later, delirious with fever. The wound looked horrifying by the end I’m told.” </p><p>“I’m sorry, Vasco.” </p><p>“She’s not the first I’ve known to die and she won’t be the last. The sea can be cruel. But if someone with your skills had been on that ship...”</p><p>Alys understands the importance of flushing wounds thoroughly before healing. The early signs of a wound going bad. But one day it won’t be enough and she won’t be able to save someone’s life. </p><p>“I’m not perfect.”</p><p>“But you increase the odds. What would my chances have been were you not around during the coup?” </p><p>She still has nightmares occasionally about that day. That day and the day her cousin died are among the worst days of her life.</p><p>“The blade had hit your subclavian artery. It wasn’t severed but you were losing blood quickly. An experienced medic may have been able to stop the bleeding and stitch you up, but you would have been extremely weak. Had they cleaned the wound thoroughly, you might have had a chance, but the wound almost certainly would have festered had you not died of blood loss first. You likely would have been too weak to fight it off,” she speaks quietly, and without emotion, trying to separate herself from it. </p><p>Still, her hands tremble at the thought and Vasco, seemingly recognizing her anxiety, gives her a kiss. </p><p>“I shouldn’t have asked, Alys. I’m sorry. That was a difficult day for you.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine. I was there and you are well.”</p><p>“Thanks to you. You’ll have to pull me out of the fire again someday,” Vasco speaks calmly, reminding her of the dangers of the life they live. Any number of things can go wrong at sea and she is the final barrier between life and eternal oblivion. </p><p>“I’d tell you to avoid getting yourself hurt but the last time I told you that you ended up stabbed a few weeks later.” </p><p>“Maybe you should tell me to spend more time in the infirmary. Build up my body’s tolerance for injury by wounding myself in any number of ridiculous ways.” He looks at her, a shit-eating grin on his face. </p><p>“Yes, Love, because that’s exactly how injuries work,” she says sarcastically. </p><p>“You’re the doctor, not me.” </p><p>She changes the subject. “We’ve yet to break in the bed properly.”</p><p>“We had plenty of sex in that bed during our trip to and from Sérène.”</p><p>Alys whispers in his ear, her breath brushing against him as she gently palms his cock through his breeches. He moans softly in response. “But I wasn’t a Naut at the time. I’d very much like to fuck my husband for the first time at sea as a Naut.” </p><p>“How could I say no to such a request?” He takes her hand and together they move swiftly towards their quarters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As I started writing I realized this very much could turn into “ER at sea” because the main character is a doctor. </p><p>Also, I’m not a doctor and only have a hobbyist’s knowledge of medicine. I’ve done my best to look up period-appropriate treatments (and y’know, added magic to it) and realistic injuries but if I get anything egregiously wrong feel free to let me know and I can make corrections.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wagers and Parties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bet from long ago is settled.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lauro walks into the infirmary one morning as Alys is cleaning empty potion bottles. She turns to look over at him and he smiles sheepishly at her. </p><p>“I tripped and fell onto my hand. Think a finger is broken.”</p><p>Even from afar she can tell the middle finger on his right hand is broken. She puts down the bottle she was holding and walks over to him, casting a spell to look at the damage. It needs to be set, but it won’t be difficult to mend.</p><p>“That’s definitely broken. I’ll fix you up and you should have full use of your hand in a few days.” </p><p>She hands him a piece of willow bark to chew before she sets it. As she’s working, Lauro is looking around the room. </p><p>“Are you looking for something?”</p><p>“Commander isn’t in here is he?” </p><p>Alys gives him a funny look. “No, he would be in his office, at the helm or walking the deck at this time of day. Why do you ask? Did you break your finger doing something he would disapprove of?” </p><p>“Oh no,” he says quickly. “I have a question. Of a delicate nature. The commander wouldn’t like it.” </p><p>“I’m going to set your finger on three - three... two...” Lauro braces himself, “one...” She straightens the fractured finger bone quickly as Lauro yelps. </p><p>“Sorry. Worst part is over,” she starts casting a healing spell and he visibly relaxes. “You had a question that would irritate Vasco?” </p><p>The crew respect the hell out of Vasco. Teasing banter is common amongst the crew, Alys and Vasco included, especially if people are socializing in the evenings but there are some subjects the crew generally avoid with him. </p><p>“When you and Commander Vasco were first getting acquainted, you spent a lot of time together.” </p><p>“That is true.” </p><p>“How did you spend that time?”</p><p>“You can’t possibly want a list of everything we did? I get the impression you’re curious about a specific activity.” </p><p>“What were you up to... alone?” Lauro’s cheeks redden and Alys can’t quite suppress the grin on her face. She knows what he’s asking but she’s going to draw this out and make it as uncomfortable as possible. </p><p>“Lots of things.”</p><p>He clears his throat. “Were you...?”</p><p>“I don’t understand what you’re asking, Lauro,” Alys says, putting on an aura of innocence. </p><p>“Did you fuck?” He blurts out, before covering his face with his left hand. </p><p>Alys laughs. “Why so curious about when we consummated our relationship? That was more than five years ago now.” </p><p>“There may have been a bet amongst the crew. Something we realized we would never be able to settle, unless you were the kissing and telling type. Which you aren’t. And Commander Vasco would give us an earful if we had ever asked.” </p><p>“What was the bet?”</p><p>“Whether or not you two would ever fuck during the voyage. Like, actually fuck. Not just grind against one another shooting bottles off the deck of the ship.” </p><p>“Ah. No, we didn’t.” </p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>“You bet we would, I assume?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Did you frequently wager on Vasco’s love life?”</p><p>Alys is incredibly amused by the whole thing and oddly flattered that the crew found their relationship interesting enough to bet on. But she’ll never tell Vasco.</p><p>“No. Was mostly quick tumbles as far as I could tell. But you. You were different. He was sweet on you. We could see it in his eyes - he loved you from the beginning, you know. Your cousin bought in - bet you would. I can give you his wager back, given...” he trails off. </p><p>Alys is touched by the thoughtful gesture - and unsurprised Constantin got involved. It is nice to learn something new about him all of these years after losing him. “Keep it. He would have wanted you to have it. Now that you have your answer you’ll distribute the winnings?”</p><p>“Aye. You won’t tell Commander Vasco will you?” </p><p>“No, I’ll keep this between us. Did Kurt happen to make a wager?”</p><p>Lauro shakes his head. “Told your cousin he was a fool for making the wager he did, though.” </p><p>Typical Kurt. She finishes healing the broken bone and splints his finger - mostly to keep him from using his hand for the next few days. </p><p>“Keep this on and come see me in two days and I’ll look it over.” </p><p>“It’s nice having you around. You’re good at patching us up and Commander Vasco is happier. Smiles a lot more than he did before he met you.” </p><p>“I like being here,” she says with a smile. She’s been a Naut for four months now and is starting to really feel settled into the life. The newer members of Vasco’s crew - the ones who hadn’t been on the voyage to Tír Fradí have gotten to know her and most trust her; the only holdout being Amelia, the woman who initially belittled her in port.</p><p>“Drinks tomorrow evening? If you show up the commander might consider taking a full evening off.” </p><p>“Wouldn’t miss it. I’ll make sure Vasco stops by too.” </p><p>Lauro nods at her and leaves the infirmary, leaving Alys reminiscing about the first voyage she ever took on this ship. The woman on that journey no longer exists, but she thinks fondly of lessons about the stars, longing gazes and nights spend in Vasco’s arms. </p><p>***</p><p>It’s a quiet night and much of the crew has taken the evening off and are hovering in groups on the deck. Alys is standing with Lauro, Jonas and Flavia. Vasco is off chatting with another group. </p><p>They’re watching Javier and Sofia flirt with one another. It’s cute. </p><p>“Are they going to fall into bed tonight?” Lauro asks. </p><p>Flavia scoffs. “No way. They’ll be dancing around one another longer than Alys and the commander were.” She looks over at Alys. “No offence meant.”</p><p>“I’m not offended. I’m well aware we took our time.” </p><p>“They might as well get it over with. They like one another.”</p><p>“It was nice, in the end, waiting as long as Vasco and I did. There were no doubts about our feelings or our desire to spend the rest of our lives together. If it takes them a few months or a year to get there, that’s their business, Lauro.”</p><p>Amelia joins them and Alys greets her politely, but receives a glare in return. She chooses to ignore it and braces herself for a potential confrontation. </p><p>She doesn’t know Amelia’s story; nor does anyone else on the crew. But she’s young - maybe 19, and sea given. </p><p>“I’m surprised you know how to drink, my lady.”</p><p>Alys bristles a bit at the use of the old title. “You don’t think the nobility remain sober at their parties, do you? The parties may be dull affairs but drink does flow freely at them.” </p><p>“You must look forward to returning to them once the commander reveals all of our secrets to you.” </p><p>Flavia opens her mouth to speak but Alys stops her. “It’s fine, Flavia. Perhaps it’s time we settle this, Amelia because evidently my actions have not been enough to earn your trust. I once lived amongst the nobility, true, but Adrien d’Orsay kidnapped my mum from Tír Fradí and I was born on a Naut ship. Therefore I’m about as much a noble as my husband is and I’m glad to put that life behind me.”</p><p>Amelia is about to counter her when Alys raises her hand. “And, frankly, I prefer our parties to noble parties. Because I can tell people what I actually think about them. I’ve spent months tolerating your glares, your comments and your attempts to turn others against me. I haven’t said a word in my own defence and my husband remains unaware. Which, kudos to you, because as any of my friends here will tell you, he notices almost everything. I’m sick of your bullshit, Amelia and sowing distrust is more dangerous than anything else. So stop it.”</p><p>Her heart is racing and she feels dizzy. Flavia notices and puts a steadying hand on her shoulder. </p><p>Amelia looks unfazed by her words. “Your anger is cute, my lady. If you’re truly going to stick around, you’d best sharpen your tongue.” </p><p>It’s at this moment that Vasco re-joins them and wraps an arm around her waist. “Ah, your bodyguard is here.” Amelia raises a glass at Alys mockingly before departing. Vasco watches as she walks away and she feels him stiffen. </p><p>“It’s fine, Love,” she says quietly. </p><p>He remains at her side but looks reluctant to drop the matter. Flavia chimes in to try to change the subject. “What did you do at noble parties?”</p><p>“Depends on the sort of party. If it was a dinner party everyone sat around a huge table and made connections or business deals. Or negotiated marriage agreements. Occasionally there was some gossip but they were mostly dull affairs.” </p><p>“Did you ever go to one, Commander?” Jonas asks.</p><p>“A few. Occasionally I was asked to share stories of my life at sea. More often I was ignored.”</p><p>“Balls were a different beast entirely. The women wear huge gowns and the men are all in suits. There’s dancing, an orchestra and periodically a duel or two if someone feels they’ve been offended. And assassination attempts. They could be quite entertaining, provided you weren’t the subject of an attempted assassination.” </p><p>“Agree to disagree, Tempest. I didn’t much care for checking over every drink we were handed for poison at those damned things. If someone wants to kill us I’d rather they be upfront about it.” </p><p>Alys gives him a wry smile. “If only it had been that easy. I never have to wear shoes that make my feet hurt again, which is quite nice.” </p><p>“I never did figure out how you walked in those,” Vasco responds. </p><p>“They make similar shoes for men. You could have bought a pair.”</p><p>Vasco snorts and everyone looks at him. “Lady Morange had insisted on a pair of prior to the first dinner party I accompanied you to. They ended up in an alley and I stopped in and bought myself a reasonable pair of shoes on my way back to the apartment.” </p><p>Alys bursts out laughing. “I shouldn’t be surprised I suppose.” </p><p>The rest of the evening is a pleasant one and her and Vasco stumble into bed late. </p><p>“I don’t like the way Amelia treats you,” Vasco says in the morning as they’re getting dressed. </p><p>“I’ll earn her trust in time. I understand it.”</p><p>“I can talk to her.”</p><p>She should have realized Vasco was aware of what Amelia has been saying but chose to remain quiet about it because she hadn’t brought it up to him.</p><p>“No, that will make her angrier. Not everyone is going to like me. I’m fine to stay out of her way.” </p><p>“It’s not right.”</p><p>“No, but I fear there will be more disharmony if you do speak up. Nobody else is listening to her. Let her say what she wants and some day I’ll end up having to patch her up and she’ll discover I’m not such a horrible person.” </p><p>“I won’t say anything for now but if she’s stupid enough to say anything in earshot of me again she’ll discover you’re the nice one of the two of us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tavern Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alys and Vasco have a strange meeting in a Sérène tavern.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mildly NSFW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’ve landed in Sérène. It’s her first time there as a Naut and she feels an underlying fear that she will be recognized. </p><p>The palace doesn’t know that she’s even resigned, let alone that she’s disappeared. Voyages across the sea aren’t that frequent so the letters containing that information are set to be delivered to the palace in the next day or two. </p><p>“They have no reason to suspect you’re here, Tempest,” Vasco tells her as she stands in the port, unable to make her feet work properly. </p><p>“What if I’m recognized here?” </p><p>He takes her hand. “None of the nobility give a shit about us. We may as well be invisible. If any of them see us while we’re on leave - and that’s a big if, since we’ll be far away from anywhere nobility frequents, they won’t give you a second glance. As far as they’re concerned we’d just be two Nauts in their way.” </p><p>She hopes he’s right. Back in New Sérène, Vasco was rarely recognized by the nobility once she became governor, despite the fact that a portrait of him was hanging prominently in the palace. But she also has her mark to contend with, and the fact that she was once a well known member of Sérène society. </p><p>They have three weeks on land. Vasco has work to be done in the port - meetings, shifting crew members, finalizing the manifests, that sort of thing, and Alys needs to be available in case of any injuries or illnesses, but they will still have lots of time to themselves. </p><p>Time they’re planning on spending scouring bookstores, going for walks and quiet mornings lounging in bed. She’s looking forward to waking up to her husband sliding between her thighs and licking her cunt until she screams. Actual screams, not carefully muffled moans in an attempt to hide what they’re up to. </p><p>Everyone knows anyway. More than once she’s left their quarters in the morning to someone patting her on the shoulder and congratulating her. It’s somewhat amusing, being congratulated for laying with her husband of more than five years. </p><p>Vasco just shakes his head at it. “It’s the folks not getting laid who get excited about it. They’re living vicariously through us,” he told her once. </p><p>And then there’s Amelia, who looks disgusted whenever she notices her and Vasco entering or leaving their quarters together. She hasn’t spoken another word to Alys, but glares at her frequently enough. </p><p>It’s late before Vasco joins her in their cabin. He pulls off his coat and removes his boots before collapsing on the couch, eyes heavy. </p><p>“Would you care for a bath?” She asks him quietly. </p><p>“Don’t have the energy to deal with a tub of water,” he mutters. </p><p>“I’ll handle it. You worked so hard today.” He looks at her gratefully and squeezes her hand before she gets up to put a pot of water on the stove. </p><p>The tubs at the apartment and palace are the one thing she truly misses. No need to lug pots of water from the well to the tub, and then in the reverse once you’re finished. And the water even came out of the tap pre-heated somehow!</p><p>Still, it’s a simple enough task and when the tub is filled with warm water she finds Vasco dozing on the couch and taps him. He starts and opens his eyes. </p><p>“I’m sorry for startling you. Your bath is ready.”</p><p>He undresses and walks over to the tub and gets in, moaning softly in satisfaction. </p><p>“You’re a lifesaver, Tempest.”</p><p>The tub isn’t nearly big enough for the two of them but she is able to sit behind him and rub his back as he washes up. While he hasn’t complained to her, she’s noticed his back has clearly been bothering him the last few days. </p><p>“Can you sleep in tomorrow?” </p><p>“I can. I’ll have a meeting in the afternoon but should be free to join you for dinner.” </p><p>“Shall we go to the tavern or would you rather I cook something?”</p><p>He turns his head and gives her an incredulous look. “I felt like I should at least offer to cook, Vasco,” Alys says sheepishly. </p><p>“The tavern will be nice. Some manner of variety will be refreshing after four months at sea.” He stands and Alys hands him a towel she’d hung over a nearby chair. </p><p>“Get into bed once you’re dried off. I’ll deal with this and come join you.” </p><p>He nods, his eyes barely open as he towels himself off. Alys grabs a bucket and starts draining the tub. </p><p>Vasco is already asleep when she steps into their bedroom. She undresses and slides into bed beside him, wrapping an arm around his torso. </p><p>For once she wakes up before him; a testament to how worn out he is. She could get up and start her day but can’t bring herself to do so. Instead she relaxes in bed, listening to the steady rhythm of his breathing. Eventually his eyes flutter open and meet hers. He smiles at her. </p><p>“Watching me sleep?”</p><p>“Just enjoying the view, is all. How are you feeling?” </p><p>“Significantly more human. Damned hungry, though.”</p><p>Do they have any food in the cupboards here? She didn’t think to check and still isn’t sure how that works. </p><p>“We’ll have to go to a shop and pick up what we need. Or try to track down someone with a pot on the fire here at port,” Vasco explains, correctly determining what she’d been ruminating over. </p><p>“If I run to the shop, will you manage until I get back?” </p><p>“I can come with you,” he moves to get up but Alys gives him a kiss and gently stops him. </p><p>“Rest. It’s not far and you’ve been working so hard.” </p><p>“If you insist. I am cooking us breakfast.”</p><p>Alys throws a shirt on and pulls a pair of breeches up. “I had assumed you would. You could try to teach me this week.”</p><p>“You’re a hopeless case, Alys. If Judy back in New Sérène couldn’t teach you and months on the road fending for ourselves didn’t do it either, I think it’s not something you’re meant to do. Keep fixing the crew and I up and brew all of those fancy potions and I will happily cook for you. Keep you from burning the cabin down.”</p><p>She giggles. He’s not wrong. Learning alchemy first really hurt her in this regard; she approaches cooking the way she crafts potions and evidently that is an extremely poor idea. “I’ll be back soon, Love.” </p><p>There’s a chill in the air this morning so she wraps a scarf around her neck and puts her coat on before leaving the cabin. She was right; there is a shop nearby and she might as well be invisible. It takes a few attempts to get the shopkeeper’s attention and when he looks at her it’s with poorly veiled disinterest. </p><p>Alys tries her best to disguise her noble accent. Poorly. Very poorly. But it is easier than subjecting herself to any of the questions that might come up if there are any hints about her former life. She grabs a loaf of bread, eggs, fruit and some sausage and pays the shopkeeper before fleeing back to the port, her stomach in knots. No, the man didn’t look at her, but the fear of being discovered here remains. </p><p>She’s hungry and can’t resist getting into one of the apples as she walks back. It’s been months since she last had fresh fruit. And it’s a novelty to her to bite into a fresh apple out in public; it’s something that would be seen as terribly improper for a noble to do. Kind of an absurd thing, in retrospect. </p><p>The rest of the morning is quiet. Vasco makes them breakfast and they sit on the couch after they eat. </p><p>“How are you doing with everything?” He asks her. </p><p>She smiles at him. “Good. I’m happy and I enjoy the work I’m doing. It’s different from what I’m used to and it’s difficult but it feels natural. Not like I’m having to pretend. I was pretending my whole life up until now and it took so long to realize that.”</p><p>Vasco takes her hand and kisses it. “Your anxiety has seemed like it troubles you less lately.” </p><p>“It has been better. Well, it wasn’t great when I was shopping this morning but that was completely separate.”</p><p>“Did anyone approach you?”</p><p>Alys shakes her head. “The shopkeeper hardly looked at me. Being here still makes me nervous. It will until Adrien dies.” </p><p>It would be a cruel thing to wish the man she once called ‘Uncle’ dead but it would ease so many of her worries. </p><p>“You’re one of us, Tempest. Nobody will let that man or his people do anything to you. I swear it.” </p><p>It’s nothing he hasn’t told her before but he repeats it so patiently once more. A life under Adrien’s control has done damage; the sort of damage that takes a long time to heal. </p><p>“I know you’re right. I just can’t help but be scared.” </p><p>Vasco moves closer to her, placing his hand on the back of her head and pulling her close. He kisses her slowly and she feels safe. And loved; so loved. </p><p>“He hurt you and I hate him for it. But you’re safe and whenever you’re scared of that fucker I’ll be right here to reassure you.”</p><p>Alys crushes her lips against his, all fire and passion and need. She slips her hands under his shirt and runs her fingers over his abdomen, his muscles twitching beneath them as he moans softly against her lips. A hand wanders to her shirt and unbuttons it. </p><p>“Is this fine, Love? I know how tired you’ve been. This can wait.” </p><p>Vasco nibbles on her neck as he continues to unbutton her shirt. “I intend to make you scream for me,” he murmurs. </p><p>*** </p><p>They take a table in the corner of the Naut tavern. A desire for privacy but also an attempt to respect the privacy of the other crew members. </p><p>“They should feel free to let loose without fear I’ll see something and give ‘em a talking to,” Vasco tells her. </p><p>Drinking, gambling or soliciting the services of prostitutes obviously doesn’t bother Vasco and Alys knows this but she does recognize that people may not want to partake in such activities with their commander in the room. Hence the discretion. </p><p>They opt to order a bottle of whiskey, which arrives alongside plates of food. </p><p>“Are you free of meetings tomorrow or will I be doing the heavy lifting tonight?” She asks after they toast and take their first sips. </p><p>“I’ll have some work to do later on, but I’ll have more than enough time to sleep off the unfortunate decisions made tonight.”  </p><p>At first she thought there would be a chance they wouldn’t finish the bottle in front of them but realizes that was somewhat naive. It’s been months since either of them have been able to really relax like this. </p><p>They’re drinking and chatting for awhile when a man slides a chair over and sits at the table beside Alys. Vasco gives him a hard stare. </p><p>“Is there something you needed?” He asks the man. </p><p>Someone he doesn’t know, then. Not a crew member on another ship within the fleet. The man’s eyes are on her and his gaze burns. She focuses on Vasco, feeling extremely uncomfortable with the sudden intrusion. </p><p>“An interesting development here, my lady,” he says, attempting to sound alluring as he gestures at the tattoos on her face. </p><p>“That is no longer my title. It is ‘Doctor’,” she says coolly. </p><p>“Fascinating,” he whispers seductively. </p><p>The man continues to look at her with a wry grin on his face. He’s handsome enough, she supposes, with longish blonde hair and a face covered in a weeks’ worth of stubble. From the tattoos on his face she sees he is sea born and has some form of officer position. Is he trying to hit on her? If so, why is he doing so with Vasco at the table? That’s just sloppy. </p><p>“I’m unsure why you think it appropriate to chat me up with my husband at the table.” </p><p>“I’m not here to hit on you. Unless you and your man are interested in some fun. In which case we could negotiate. No, I’m interested that the pretty little noble girl married a Naut. I’d wondered if the two of you were involved. A commander. No, <i>the</i> Commander. Everyone knows your name, Commander Vasco. Good catch, Doctor.” </p><p>He says her title sarcastically and looks deeply amused, as if the situation is a joke only he is in on. </p><p>“Mind if I grab a refill from the bottle? My glass seems to have emptied itself.” The man reaches for the bottle before Vasco stops him. </p><p>“You have a motive. State it,” he growls, glaring at the man. </p><p>He’s non-plussed by the flash of Vasco’s temper. “Just looking to catch up with a pretty girl from long ago, is all.” He digs around in his pocket and pulls out a gold-plated compass. “Been useful over the years. Not sure how you knew I was fond of navigation.” </p><p>She feels dizzy. It’s only now that she recognizes him. Mateo: the young Naut she lost her virginity to, who inadvertently saved her from a lifetime of pain. Grabbing the bottle she pours him a generous drink. </p><p>“Love, remember the story I told you about how I got out of my arranged marriage? That it was a Naut I chatted up at the tavern? This is Mateo.” She nods towards him. </p><p>Realization hits Vasco and he starts to laugh, hard. “This is the man? You chose a handsome one at least.” </p><p>“I owe you an apology. One that’s more than a decade delayed,” Alys says to Mateo, speaking very seriously. </p><p>Mateo puts his hands up. “Not at all. Was angry at first but eventually realized whatever was happening with you was far worse than having to run out of a tavern with a hard cock and my pants half down. ‘Sides, the apology you sent to the port was much appreciated. Sold the pocket watch, though. Drank very well with that money. Hope that doesn’t offend you.”</p><p>Alys shrugs. “Still, it was rude not to give you a warning. Or explain the situation. I was young and scared and about to be forced to marry a man 30 years my senior.  It made me desperate. You saved my life that day.”</p><p>“While I appreciate being told I saved you, can you maybe not say you were desperate when we fucked? Hurts the ego. Perhaps we can rephrase it? Say you were ‘blown away by my charm and flowing hair’?”</p><p>“You were the prettiest man in the tavern,” she responds honestly in an attempt to placate his ego. Kurt had told her not to lay with a coin guard and the other Nauts weren’t nearly as good looking. And she certainly couldn’t have lain with a noble and expected her plan to succeed.  </p><p>Mateo has the same swagger she remembers, though she’s unsure if it’s been earned now or if it remains an act, just as it was when they were young. </p><p>“So what has ‘Jane’ been up to all these years? That’s not your name any longer but I doubt that’s what it was back then.”</p><p>“My name is Alys. And, no, my name wasn’t Jane.” </p><p>“What was it?”</p><p>“None of your business. That woman no longer exists,” she responds politely, yet firmly. </p><p>Mateo chuckles lightly. “I’m not looking to go after your rich family. Just curious is all.”</p><p>It’s Vasco that speaks up this time, correctly sensing Alys’ discomfort at the confrontation. “She said it was none of your fucking business. Quit pressing the matter.” </p><p>“Your Commander is quite... commanding, Alys. Does he bring work into the bedroom, if you know what I mean?” He winks rather lewdly at her. </p><p>She simply rolls her eyes. “You’re a bit foolish to be saying such things in the presence of a man several ranks ahead of you.”</p><p>“I take risks, pretty girl. Now, I believe you had a story to te -.” </p><p>“You owe this man no more, Tempest,” Vasco says loudly, interrupting Mateo. </p><p>“No, I do. I can share what I’ve been up to. Broadly, at least.”</p><p>“I like you. Very diplomatic. And I like you Commander. Never sailed with you but heard good things. ‘The hard ass with a heart of gold’ they call you. And brilliant, so the stories say. Can only hope to make Commander myself someday. Interesting match, you two.” </p><p>“You’re angling to make Commander?” Vasco asks Mateo with a hint of disbelief in his voice. </p><p>“I’ve got my secrets, just like your girl. Things that can be uncovered if I reach a high enough rank. Only mine are about 10 years old and across the sea. Speaking of, what have you been up to the last decade, Alys?” </p><p>“I moved to New Sérène. That’s how I met Vasco; he was the captain of the ship that took us there. I was the legate for the Congregation of Merchants for a time and Vasco was by my side helping me along with a team of allies from other nations and factions. I took another political position eventually but grew tired of the life and decided to go out to sea with my husband and be the doctor I’d long dreamed of being.” </p><p>It’s a short version of events. A lot has happened over the years - much of it painful and not something she wishes to speak of with a man she met in a tavern and slept with over a decade before. </p><p>“Yet your face tells me you’re sea born, like me. There’s a story there.” Mateo takes a sip of his drink. </p><p>Alys sighs and pours herself another drink. “There is. I’m the daughter of a woman from Tír Fradí. She had been kidnapped by the Congregation and gave birth on a Naut ship. Then I was kidnapped from both my mum and the Nauts and raised amongst nobility. A life I was never meant for and never comfortable with.” </p><p>“You’re far more interesting than I took you for, pretty girl. Neither of you ever did respond to my offer of a little fun. How about it? I’ve never had a commander. Or a doctor for that matter.” </p><p>“No!” Alys and Vasco shout simultaneously. </p><p>The thought of inviting this man into their bed actually repulses her. </p><p>“You understand I had to try. The two of you are a good looking couple. If you ever change your mind, Sérène, in all of its sad and filthy glory is my home port and I may be around.” </p><p>Alys can’t imagine something less likely to happen. What she found charming as a young woman is now deeply obnoxious. </p><p>“I don’t mean to be rude but the two of us had been looking forward to a quiet evening alone,” Vasco says, much to Alys’ relief. </p><p>Mateo stands up and pours himself one more drink. “Say no more! I’ve intruded long enough and drank more than my fair share of your fancy whiskey. It was nice to reminisce and more than a little surprising, Alys. Commander - do make sure you’re doing your job properly.” </p><p>Vasco just gives him a blank stare and Alys offers him a polite wave as he departs, staggering slightly. Now that he’s standing she notices that he’s filled out quite a bit; that he’s no longer the lanky young man she met so many years ago. </p><p>“So that happened...” she says, fiddling nervously with a loose thread on her sleeve. </p><p>“That man was... something. I don’t know what, but something.”</p><p>“Obnoxious?”</p><p>“To say the least.” </p><p>“I’m sorry. I know that was awkward, Vasco.” </p><p>He stretches his hand across the table and links it with hers. “He saved you. Unknowingly, but he still saved you. I’ll endure an evening in his company out of gratitude.” </p><p>“I don’t think either of us has to worry about a hangover tomorrow.” Mateo had drank a truly impressive amount in the time he spent at their table. As a doctor she hates to think what that quantity of alcohol has done to his body over the years. </p><p>“There’ll be time to make regrettable choices another evening. Perhaps in the cabin next time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always imagined Mateo looking like Heath Ledger circa A Knight’s Tale which broke my heart a little now that he’s been re-introduced more than a decade later and older than Ledger ever was.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Awkward Voyages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A passenger makes Alys’ next voyage painfully uncomfortable.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a risk being in Sérène that she hadn’t considered at first. That a member of the nobility would book passage to New Sérène, discovering her on the ship and revealing where she went off to after resigning as governor. </p><p>When she realizes this, early one morning, she shoots up in bed. Vasco’s hand squeezes her hip. </p><p>“Nightmare, Tempest?” He asks her sleepily. </p><p>“I’ll tell you when you’ve woken up. Get some more rest, Love.” Vasco mutters something unintelligible, rolls over and is back to sleep quickly. </p><p>She climbs out of bed and goes to the kitchen to make herself a pot of tea. It’s far too early to be awake but she may as well make the best of it, she thinks, as she cracks open a book. It’s a romance novel, light and syrupy sweet and precisely what she needs to calm down. </p><p>Vasco walks into the kitchen at a far more reasonable hour, fully dressed and rubbing his eyes groggily. Alys looks up from her book. “Morning Vasco.” </p><p>“Morning.” He putters around the kitchen for several minutes making his tea and putting together a plate of fruit for the two of them. He gives her a kiss on the cheek as he sits down. </p><p>“Love, how far in advance do you get the passenger manifests?” </p><p>“I already have them. Adrien is not booked on the ship, Tempest; I checked.” </p><p>“It’s not him I’m worried about.” She still doesn’t know what Vasco did to scare Adrien off but doubts he’s in a hurry to get on another Naut ship. </p><p>Vasco stands up and opens a desk drawer and pulls out a stack of papers and places them in front of her. “They’re not confidential so you’re free to take a look.” </p><p>“Thank you,” she says gratefully. </p><p>“Is there someone in particular that worries you?” </p><p>“Anyone who could recognize me.” </p><p>A quick scan of the names reveals most people booked on one of the ships in the fleet are not nobility. She’s about to hand them back to Vasco when her eye catches a name she previously missed. Claudette Delaine. </p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>Vasco looks up from his tea. “Someone you know?” </p><p>“In the most carnal of ways.”</p><p>His eyes widen. “Someone you slept with, then?” </p><p>“Claudette Delaine. Youngest daughter of the Delaine family. As the youngest she wouldn’t be entitled to much of an inheritance so the move to New Sérène is likely an attempt to find her own fortune. Or she’s to marry someone on the island.”</p><p>“So am I to meet every other person you’ve slept with?” He asks dryly. </p><p>Alys laughs. “What her and I did would hardly count as fucking. But no, there were a few other disappointments you’re unlikely to ever encounter.”</p><p>Vasco looks over at the paperwork. “She’s on the Sea Horse. Will she recognize you?” </p><p>They never really ran in the same circles; the Delaine family is not nearly as prominent as her adoptive family is. She met Claudette by chance at a party and was invited home with her. </p><p>Then again, her face was a memorable one in Sérène. </p><p>“If she got a good look at me. But it’s possible I can convince her I’m someone else.” </p><p>None of the nobility really knew Alys. Her interest in medicine was generally swept under the rug by her uncle as it was seen as too eccentric. All they saw was Adrien’s polite niece who was an excellent dancer, quiet, never far from Constantin and who occasionally sung at parties when asked. There’s a good chance she could lie if Claudette ever approaches her with questions. </p><p>“We’re invisible to most of the nobility anyway. You were one of the few to ever pay me any mind.”</p><p>“They never try to get to know you or the crew?”</p><p>Vasco shakes his head. “Unless they need something, in which case most are rather loud about it.” </p><p>Alys smirks. “You were popular with young noble women. Even ended up marrying one. If Claudette tries to seduce you, turn in the other direction. Constantin told me she was also a disappointment when he slept with her.” </p><p>“I could invite her to bed with us. Might make for a good story.” </p><p>She looks up at him and he’s smiling the way he always does when he’s purposefully being obnoxious. It’s charming and lovely and warms her heart. But that damned image of Claudette in bed with them... “I’ll be thinking of that all day. Thanks, Love.” </p><p>Vasco stands up. “I live to be a menace to you. And with that, I need to get going. Enjoy your thoughts,” he says, leaning down to give her a kiss. </p><p>“I know all your secrets, Vasco!” she hollers after him and he laughs and gives her a wave as he walks out the door. </p><p>***</p><p>An arranged marriage. That’s apparently why Claudette is on her way to Tír Fradí. Alys overhears her bragging to Flavia about her betrothal to a wealthy widower on the island. A man much older than her.</p><p>Flavia yawns and looks around, presumably looking for an excuse to escape the conversation. Alys decides to help from afar. </p><p>“Flavia! I need a hand in the infirmary,” she says behind the half-closed door, disguising her voice slightly. </p><p>She sees Flavia make her apologies and rush over to the infirmary. Alys closes the door behind them. </p><p>“What do you need, Alys?”</p><p>“Nothing. Just thought you could use a rescue.” </p><p>Flavia lowers her voice. “That woman is a nightmare. Not only is she demanding, but she will not stop talking about ‘landing a rich one’.” Flavia does an excellent imitation of Claudette’s voice and accent and Alys giggles. </p><p>“I’ve... met her. I’d rather the nobility of the Congregation not know where I’ve gone so I’m hoping she doesn’t notice me.” </p><p>Other than her mark, she really does look different from her days as a noble. Her long chestnut hair is either loosely tied back or left down entirely, and her once fair skin has taken on a bit of a tan. And, of course, she’s dressed as a Naut now and not a noble. </p><p>“Were you friends?”</p><p>Alys clears her throat. “Not...entirely...” </p><p>Flavia’s face lights up. “You slept with her!” </p><p>She was always terrible at hiding things outside of diplomatic situations. </p><p>“Once. The less we speak of it the better.”</p><p>“Oh! Does the commander know? He’ll get a good laugh out of it.”</p><p>“He knows.” </p><p>Flavia looks disappointed that she couldn’t witness his reaction to the news. </p><p>“It’s going to be a long trip for you, Alys.”</p><p>She sighs. “Yes it will be.” </p><p>Claudette does not seem to pay attention to her. Most days she’s in the infirmary which is off-limits to passengers unless they’re in need of medical treatment. This means she’s just a mysterious face to Claudette in the mess hall during meals. </p><p>One evening Alys finds herself heading to dinner late after treating another passenger’s seasickness and finds Claudette seated across from Vasco, who looks thoroughly miserable about the situation. She meets his eyes, wondering if she should swoop in and rescue him. “I’m fine,” he mouths to her. </p><p>So she sits at the next table over with Flavia who is shamelessly eavesdropping on the conversation. </p><p>“She’s telling Vasco all about her fiancé,” Flavia says quietly, looking terribly amused by the whole situation. </p><p>“I’m going to be rich. I’ll have a home you could never imagine, Sailor.” </p><p>Alys looks at Flavia who raises her eyebrow. “If looks could kill, Commander’d have a corpse in front of him.” </p><p>Alys is seated with her back to them to avoid being seen by Claudette but can practically feel the annoyance radiating from her husband. </p><p>“I’m sure I can imagine it just fine. And I must get back to work so if you’ll excuse me...” </p><p>“But I haven’t finished telling you about my fiancé’s business!” Alys never realized just how irritating Claudette’s voice is. It’s all false sweetness and disturbingly child-like; as if she’s attempting to appear younger than she actually is. The implications of that are uncomfortable and Alys shivers slightly. </p><p>“Unfortunately for you, I’m not paid to listen to you blather on about your fiancé and his money; I’m paid to keep you and the crew alive.” She hears Vasco stand up and walk out of the mess hall.</p><p>“You, I don’t think I’ve talked to you yet!” Alys knows without turning around that Claudette is speaking to her. </p><p>“Doc, the commander was walking a bit off, wasn’t he?” Flavia says loudly. </p><p>She plays along. “Oh yes, I should check up on him. He never has time to see me to deal with his aches.” </p><p>“Better go now before he hides away in his office.”</p><p>“You’re right! Sorry, my lady, another time,” she says without turning around. Leaning forward towards Flavia, she speaks under her breath. “I owe you several drinks.”</p><p>Alys finds Vasco wandering the deck and checking things over. Amelia is sitting nearby working on her latest knitting project and glares at her when Alys meets her eye.  </p><p>She looks around quickly to see if she needs to maintain the ruse; luckily for her (and unlucky for Flavia) she does not. </p><p>“I feel inclined to judge your taste just a little bit, Alys.” </p><p>“I never said I liked her personally. She was pretty and I wanted to spend the night with her. I was also 20 at the time.” </p><p>“She is pretty, I’ll give you that one.” </p><p>“Flavia fell on the sword to get me out of there undiscovered so we owe her several drinks.” </p><p>“Poor woman. Hopefully she escapes quickly.” </p><p>“Flavia’ll probably be able to tell you all about Claudette’s husband. Since you missed out on it and all.” </p><p>“Lucky me,” Vasco says, sounding as if he’d rather fling himself overboard than spend another minute hearing about her wealthy betrothed. </p><p>***</p><p>Alys stays hidden far longer than she ever expected. It’s not until they hit rough waters towards the end of the voyage that Claudette gets a good look at her. She walks into the infirmary looking green and limping. Her stomach twists into knots when she sees her and she quickly undoes her hair in the hopes that it will cover her mark just enough to remain unnoticed.</p><p>“Doctor, I fell and my stomach feels dreadful. I thought Nauts knew how to cross the sea?”</p><p>“We do. Rough water is to be expected.”</p><p>“Well stop it! Tell the commander to use his magic!” </p><p>Alys takes her arm and leads her to a bed, helping her sit down. </p><p>“I don’t give the commander orders and neither do you. Him and the other crew are doing an exemplary job.” </p><p>Alys walks over to her cupboard and pulls out a glass jar full of powdered ginger, which she puts in a cup. She pours water over it and gives it a quick stir before walking back to Claudette. </p><p>“This should help your nausea. Provided you can remain out of the crew’s way, sit on deck and look out at the horizon.” </p><p>“I fell and hurt my leg too!”</p><p>“Yes, you told me already.” Alys casts a spell to look for damage and discovers it’s a minor sprain. So minor that she’ll be walking out the door following a simple healing spell. </p><p>“Will you need to amputate?”</p><p>Is she being serious right now? She thinks she is. “You will be fine. Your ankle is sprained but I can heal it magically without any trouble.”</p><p>“Magic? You’re using Naut magic on me?” </p><p>“No. Magic used by the islanders of Tír Fradí.” </p><p>Claudette meets her eye for the first time. “I know you. You’re the prince’s niece, aren’t you?” Claudette reaches for her hair and pushes it aside, revealing her mark. </p><p>“Don’t touch me!” Alys snaps, stepping backwards so quickly she loses her balance and just barely regains her footing. Adjusting her hair to cover her mark as best as possible, she glares at her. </p><p>“I thought you looked familiar. Word in Sérène is that he disinherited you. Are you so desperate to make a living that you joined the Nauts, Elizabet?” </p><p>That’s not her name anymore, and Elizabet De Sardet no longer exists. But she can’t react with shock or anger if she’s to lie her way through this. </p><p>“My name is not Elizabet. I have no idea what you are talking about,” she says, trying to sound calm. </p><p>“I know someone who was visiting His Highness and his new wife when the letter announcing your resignation came. He was angry, apparently. Almost violent in temper. I plan to suggest my husband seek the governor position now that it is open,” she says sweetly. </p><p>The mere mention of Adrien’s reaction sends bile up her throat but she manages to swallow it back down to avoid vomiting. </p><p>“I am seaborn; your politics mean nothing to me. I am not the woman you think I am.”</p><p>Alys casts her healing spell, forgetting to tell Claudette what she was about to do in her panic. Claudette screeches. “What are you doing?” </p><p>It was all for show; she wouldn’t have felt more than the tingle of her magic. </p><p>“Healing your damned ankle!” </p><p>It feels good to properly raise her voice at someone who deserves it. </p><p>“I’ve never met anyone else with a mark like yours, Elizabet.” </p><p>“You will. It’s not terribly uncommon amongst the people of Tír Fradí. Whoever this woman is probably had ancestors from the island.” </p><p>Claudette doesn’t have to believe her, she just needs to sow enough doubt to make her reluctant to share her discovery widely. </p><p>“Your ankle has been healed. You may go now.” </p><p>She stands up and heads out of the infirmary before stopping in the doorway. “The prince might pay good money to know where you are.” </p><p>“Whoever this prince is would be angry to have paid for a tip that is ultimately false given that I am not the woman you speak of.” </p><p>Claudette looks unsure. “What is your name?”</p><p>She doesn’t know that Nauts change their name when they join up. But she will not risk the prince learning her new name. </p><p>“Jane.” </p><p>Alys paces around the infirmary trying to figure out what to do. Eventually she opens the door and waves Javier over. “Can you have the commander come to the infirmary if he’s not too busy?” </p><p>“I’ll bring him right over, Doc.” </p><p>She’s still pacing when Vasco enters. “She knows?” he asks. </p><p>Alys nods. “She threatened to sell the information to the prince. I’m hoping I made her doubt the validity of her claim enough to dissuade her.” </p><p>“The prince won’t do anything with the information. It’ll take at least half a year for him to get the offer and another year after that to learn you’re a Naut. I assume she does not know your name?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t give her my real name.” </p><p>“It’s no threat. He knows already. You married a Naut, where else would we have gone?” </p><p>“We could have gone to Vignamri.” </p><p>“He’ll assume you joined up. But he disinherited you and he’ll pay Claudette for her silence. The revelation that his niece ran away to join the Nauts would cause a scandal.” </p><p>She’d never considered that. “You would have been damn good at politics, Love.” </p><p>“I’m a bit further removed from the situation is all. Claudette is a minor noble who scrambled up the ladder and is trying to claw her way up higher. The information she has is not worth what she thinks it is.” </p><p>“I suppose it isn’t.”</p><p>“Though...” Vasco lights up, and Alys is immediately intrigued. “If we’re frequently on this route and there are a number of the nobility heading to and from Tír Fradí, Adrien may find he’s spending a considerable sum of money to keep the information quiet.” </p><p>Alys grins with satisfaction at the thought. </p><p>***</p><p>She’s on deck when they arrive in Sérène, doing her best to be helpful. Claudette approaches her and takes her hand, dragging her over to the edge of the ship. Claudette points at a man. </p><p>“My beloved, and the man who will ensure I live a life of luxury.” </p><p>Can someone she doesn’t know well really be her ‘beloved’? The absurd acts put on by the nobility are even more baffling now that she’s escaped the life. </p><p>She can’t recall the name of the man but she did meet with him occasionally and found him to be irritating to deal with. “I wish you a wonderful life,” she says without emotion. </p><p>“It’s too bad you’ll never know the joy of marriage.”</p><p>Alys simply lifts her left hand, displaying the wedding band tattooed on her ring finger. Something she had done shortly after joining the Nauts officially. “My husband and I have been married for years.” </p><p>“Nauts don’t marry! So it must be someone on the island? You’ll see them for a few days before disappearing again for a year?” </p><p>She hears Vasco walk up behind them. “My lady, I need to steal my wife away. I do hope you enjoyed your voyage.”</p><p>“That would be my husband. Good luck in New Sérène.” Claudette looks dumbfounded at the revelation. Alys takes Vasco’s hand and they walk away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An anniversary arrives.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have some shameless fluff because the world outside is exhausting and tooth-rotting fluff is a necessity.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not always easy to keep track of dates at sea. Vasco keeps a calendar meticulously updated so he can always tell her precisely what day it is. </p><p>Maybe it’s just that she escaped from a world where getting an important date wrong could spell disaster for negotiations, but she just can’t be bothered to keep close track of it anymore unless they’re in port. </p><p>So it is a surprise to her one evening when Vasco meets her at their usual spot with a flask of whiskey. They hadn’t planned to drink that night. </p><p>“It’s the good stuff tonight, Tempest.” </p><p>She gives him an odd look. “Are we celebrating something?” </p><p>“Today marks the first anniversary of the day you joined the Nauts.” </p><p>Has it only been a year? “I hadn’t realized; I lost track of the dates again.”</p><p>He smirks at her. “I’m well aware. Our fifth wedding anniversary was a few weeks ago.” </p><p>She winces. “I’m so sorry Love. I should have remembered that at least. You didn’t say anything about it?”</p><p>Vasco hands her the flask and she takes a swig and offers it to him. He takes a swig as well. “Our anniversary is not something I’m particularly sentimental about. We have two of them, and those are the days we married, but we’d bonded in our hearts long before that. Besides...” he hands her the flask. “I could hardly gain the moral high ground when I, myself had forgotten until that evening.”</p><p>Alys takes a sip from the flask. “And you’re the one who keeps track of the dates on the ship!” She says, lightly teasing him before growing serious once more. “It doesn’t matter much to me either, Love. For the same reason.” </p><p>“This day means more to me. The day I was finally able to bring you back home.” Vasco takes the flask from Alys and tosses it back before wrapping his arm around Alys. She turns and buries her head in his neck. </p><p>“Are you well, Tempest?” Her shoulders are shaking slightly and she’s crying softly. </p><p>“I’m just so happy.” He pulls her more tightly against him and kisses her forehead.</p><p>“Look at me; how embarrassing,” she says with a bit of a laugh. Vasco offers her a handkerchief and she takes it and wipes her eyes. </p><p>“Drink?” Alys nods and takes the flask from him and drinks. </p><p>“I never thought I could ever be happy like this. That I would be married to the man I love, healing people at sea and seeing the world like this. My whole life before I joined was a series of compromises. I cannot be happy but what can I do to make my life tolerable? True happiness was beyond my comprehension and just now, I realized that I have it and that this life is mine. For good.” </p><p>Vasco drinks. “I thought the same, for so long. Doubted I’d ever be happy with the life forced upon me. I’m glad to have been wrong; that I get to share a life with you at sea.” </p><p>He’s smiling at her but Alys notices the glimmer of tears in his eyes. “We’re dammed sentimental tonight, aren’t we?”</p><p>“I knew it was a risk. The crew knows to leave us alone at night.” </p><p>“Because if they don’t they’re liable to discover their commander is secretly a complete and utter romantic?”</p><p>“They already know that, now that you’re around.”</p><p>They don’t hold back their affection during their nightly meetings. Frequently they simply cuddle on the deck as they look up at the stars. “Does it bother you?” </p><p>“Of course not. The crew are happy to have you around. More than one has told me I’m much easier to be around now.” </p><p>“You’re certainly less mysterious than you once were.”</p><p>“You thought me mysterious?” </p><p>Alys snorts. “Yes. When we first met, you fascinated me, even before you approached me. A man my age, who had the respect of the entire crew; many of whom were twice your age. Your leadership skills were obvious to me and I found myself wondering what challenges you overcame to become the man I saw in front of me.” A pause. “And you were, frankly, the most beautiful person I’d ever laid my eyes upon.” </p><p>“I told you a few of my stories on the voyage.” </p><p>“Yes, you did. But, you see, I wanted to know everything about you, and until I did, you remained the mysterious and handsome captain I so desperately desired to have in my bed.” </p><p>“And are you satisfied now that there are no more mysteries? Have I become boring?” </p><p>“Never boring, Love. There are still some things about you I’ll never understand.”</p><p>“Oh? Like what?”</p><p>“How you can do such complex mathematics in your head.”</p><p>“It’s always been easy. Probably just comes naturally to me. Like putting people back together is for you. And refraining from telling idiots that they are, in fact, idiots.” </p><p>“I’m somewhat less diplomatic a year removed from life as a politician.”</p><p>“By your standards, but you’re still gentle and patient and tolerant of people who do not deserve it.”</p><p>“What was it that made you approach me that night we first spoke? Other than the fact that Flavia told you I’d been eyeing you.” Alys asks suddenly. She’s never asked him before. </p><p>“The song you were singing. At first I could only hear the melody, but it sounded sad. Then I heard the words and I immediately hated the person who could make you sing such a sad song. Adrien, I presume?” </p><p>“Yes. I wrote it after I escaped the arranged marriage.” </p><p>“I thought little of you at first. But you surprised me at every turn. You rescued Jonas. You were kind to the crew and tried to get to know them. And someone who could move me the way you did was someone I wanted to speak to. So I did.” Vasco clears his throat and looks bashful. “I thought you were beautiful but assumed you’d lose interest after asking me to bed. Yet somehow I managed to charm you and here we are.” </p><p>“So sweet and loving with one another it sickens everyone around us?” </p><p>“Aye, that.” </p><p>The flask is empty and Alys feels pleasantly flushed from the whiskey. “It’s been a good year, Vasco. Thank you for remembering.” She threads her fingers with his and their lips meet, their kisses whiskey-flavoured and perfect. </p><p>“Very smooth, Commander! Nicely done!” A voice, indiscernible to her rings out from high in the crow’s nest. Whomever is on watch for the night. </p><p>“Fuck off, Javier and tell Sofia how you feel already!” Vasco shouts in response. </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” </p><p>Vasco rolls his eyes. “The man’ll be pining for her until he’s on his death bed. Shall we move the celebration away from leering eyes?” </p><p>“A perfect idea, Vasco.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Explosions and Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alys loses her first patient.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning: there is a death in this chapter (a character never previously mentioned) and one character processes the death by self-flagellating themselves by way of medical procedure.</p><p>NSFW at the end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She hears the explosion, grabs her bag and runs. It happened in the cargo hold and she almost trips down the stairs in her haste. </p><p>The wall and floor are covered in black burn marks and there’s bits of wood and metal everywhere. Suddenly she’s grateful she didn’t take her boots off earlier when things had been quiet. </p><p>Vasco is beside an unconscious young man - Emile, she thinks his name is and placing pressure on the wounds all over his torso. A new member of the crew and someone who has kept to himself for the duration of the voyage. </p><p>“Damned fool dropped a lit cigarette right into a barrel of gunpowder. He took the worst of the blast.” </p><p>Shit. Pieces of shrapnel from the blast are embedded in his torso and he is badly burned. </p><p>“Can you help me carry him to the infirmary once I’ve wrapped his injuries?” </p><p>Vasco nods and she quickly bandages him before the two of them carry him back to the infirmary. The crew look on in muted horror. </p><p>“I’m going to need your help, Love,” she tells him. </p><p>She’d just lost her apprentice a few weeks ago after it was discovered the woman passes out at the sight of blood. So she’s working alone once again, and this sort of incident was just the thing she’d been worrying about. </p><p>Vasco meets Flavia’s eye. “You’re in charge on deck. If anything comes up I’ll be in the infirmary helping Alys.” He turns his gaze over to Jonas. “The cargo hold needs cleaning up. Move the gunpowder barrels and don’t smoke any fucking cigarettes while you’re cleaning up.”</p><p>The crew looks baffled by the second set of instructions, which would be common sense to most but they simply nod and get back to work. </p><p>Despite the way they look, his external wounds aren’t nearly as troubling as the internal damage caused by the shrapnel. It’s the worst she’s ever dealt with and he’s bleeding out quickly. </p><p>“Vasco, clean the wounds and put pressure on them. I need to try to heal the damage around the shrapnel before trying to remove it.” </p><p>She concentrates hard, sending healing energy throughout his body, pushing herself harder than she’s had to in several years. She’s able to remove several of the larger pieces from his torso. </p><p>It’s not enough, in the end. And she knew it was almost certainly hopeless as soon as she arrived at his side. He was losing blood too quickly and as hard as she tried she couldn’t reverse the damage in time. His heart stops and she can’t get it going again, despite her best efforts. </p><p>He never regains consciousness. Never has a chance to give final goodbyes to a lover or friend. </p><p>“He’s gone,” she says quietly. She’s never lost a patient before this.</p><p>“You did the best you could. Gave him a chance at surviving at least.” Vasco takes her hand and squeezes it before leaving to grab a shroud. They wrap his body together. </p><p>“I tried to stop him. He panicked and stuffed the cigarette into the barrel. Had I not been there and about to chew him out he wouldn’t have died.” </p><p>“It wasn’t your fault. He wasn’t thinking. It’s a tragedy, but you were trying to keep us all safe.” Alys wraps her arms around Vasco and he winces. She pulls back and looks at him. His shirt is covered with blood stains all over his arms; something she hadn’t noticed in the rush to try to save Emile. </p><p>“You’re bleeding!” </p><p>“Emile was the priority. I took some shrapnel in the blast but had been far enough away to avoid the worst of it. I’ll live.” </p><p>“Sit down and I’ll be right back.” Alys rushes over to grab a fresh bottle of alcohol, more bandages and a clean scalpel. A look at her potion cabinet tells her she’s down to the last pain relieving potion, and she lacks the ingredients to brew more. Nothing to numb the skin either; this voyage has been especially high on injuries and it’s lucky that this was the first fatality. She washes her hands and takes a deep breath. </p><p>He’s sitting on a bed, unbuttoning his shirt and she swoops in and helps him remove it before offering him the potion. </p><p>“It’s the last one I have until we dock and I’m able to stop at an alchemist. Hopefully you won’t need another,” she says. </p><p>He refuses it and motions towards the bottle of alcohol at the table beside the bed. “Something worse may come up. I’ll manage.” </p><p>She gives him a look. “You’re being ridiculous. I’m going to have to cut some of the wood out of you to prevent further damage when I remove it. On top of that I won’t be able to heal all of your injuries magically so I’ll have to stitch you up. Not to mention flushing out your wounds so they don’t fester and kill you.” </p><p>“I’m used to it. If a member of the crew hurts themselves in the next few weeks they shouldn’t have to suffer.” </p><p>He places the health and safety of his crew first and she’s not surprised he’d sooner suffer now than risk someone else suffering later on. </p><p>“At least take a sleeping potion, then.” </p><p>He motions again for the bottle of alcohol. “There’s no need for that, Tempest.”</p><p>“You have got to be kidding me.” She puts her hands on her hips and glares at him. </p><p>“Crew might have need of me.” </p><p>It’s a bullshit excuse but she knows when it’s not worth arguing further with him. Accepting defeat she hands him the bottle of alcohol and he takes a several swigs from it. </p><p>“You’re being a terrible patient right now,” she tells him, trying to remain light in an attempt to beat back the anxiety building in her belly. Her heart is palpitating and she takes a deep breath to try to fend off the lightheadedness she feels. </p><p>“Got to keep you on your toes.” </p><p>Just another patient. She has to separate herself from the situation emotionally in order to treat him properly. </p><p>A quick spell tells her only a few of the largest pieces will need to be cut out; the rest are small enough that she can pull them out without causing damage. She focuses on the larger pieces first, working as quickly as possible. He doesn’t cry out but he does ask her for a cloth at one point, and when she hands one to him he spits a mouthful of blood into it. </p><p>“From biting the inside of my cheek,” he explains before she asks. </p><p>“I can get you a piece of leather to bite down on.” </p><p>“This is working just fine. Hand me the alcohol?” </p><p>Shaking her head in wonder at the extent of his stubbornness, she hands him the bottle and he takes a long draw from it. </p><p>“We’re almost through the worst of it. I will have to stitch the smaller ones and they’ll scar.” </p><p>“Do what you need to do, Alys,” he says weakly as he closes his eyes. He’s exhausted from this and she wishes he’d just accepted the damned sleeping potion instead of self-flagellating himself by way of medical procedure.</p><p>She’s still pulling bits of wood out of his arms as the sun sets, forcing her to stand up and light the lanterns hanging from the ceiling. Vasco is still awake and watching her. </p><p>“I can’t remember the last time I was this drunk,” he says to her, his voice slurring. </p><p>“Is it helping?”</p><p>He shrugs. “Prob’ly.” </p><p>He’s going to have a wicked hangover in the morning in addition to arms full of stitches. She hands him a water skin. </p><p>“You should drink some water, Love.” </p><p>Flavia wanders into the infirmary shortly after sunset. She looks over at Emile’s shrouded body and her face falls. </p><p>“He blew himself up, then?” She says to Vasco. </p><p>“Aye. Damned fool.”</p><p>“You look like shit, Commander.” </p><p>“I feel like shit.” Alys gives him a look and he grins ruefully. “I can handle it. Been awhile since I’ve annoyed Alys as thoroughly as I have today.”</p><p>Alys knows he’s putting on a front. That this whole procedure is an attempt to process the guilt he feels for Emile’s death. </p><p>“Get to bed once she’s done, eh? The cargo hold’s been dealt with and nothing else of note happened today. I can update your log.”</p><p>Vasco shakes his head. “I’ll do it in the morning.”</p><p>“You get some rest too, Alys. You look nearly as run off your feet as your husband.” </p><p>“I will.” </p><p>She finishes patching him up two hours after the sun sets. “I’ll change your bandages daily and I can do more healing on you in the morning. No heavy lifting for two weeks, Vasco.” </p><p>“I’ll be good. Promise,” he mutters as he stands up, extremely unsteady on his feet. She wraps an arm around his waist and slowly walks him towards their quarters where he sits on their bed. </p><p>“We’ll need to do a funeral tomorrow,” Vasco says as she sits down beside him. Alys nods.</p><p>“Fuck.” Vasco shakes his head, as if trying to clear the thoughts from his mind. </p><p>“I know. I’m so sorry Love.” </p><p>Her inability to save Emile hurts her, but the pain she feels is nothing compared to the guilt her husband is feeling. So, despite the anxiety she’s feeling she forces herself to stay composed for his sake. </p><p>Vasco twists around and lies down, and gingerly lifts his arm up; an unspoken invitation. Alys lies down beside him and curls up against him, resting her head on his chest and listening to his heart. A reminder that he’s still here with her. It has a calming effect on her. </p><p>He closes his eyes and she runs her fingers along the tattoos on his chest, trying to ease him to sleep. </p><p>***</p><p>When Vasco wakes up she looks him over and does as much healing as she is able, which isn’t much. Yesterday was taxing and she pushed herself right to her limit. Luckily everything seems to be healing cleanly so far. </p><p>She thinks of the story Vasco told her once of his childhood friend and swears she won’t let that happen to him. It’s long been a fear of hers, that she will lose him to a preventable complication that she missed. Her breath hitches as she thinks about it and she pauses her ministrations.</p><p>“You fuss over me so thoroughly whenever I hurt myself. You’re not going to miss anything, Tempest. This won’t kill me. I promise.” </p><p>“How did you know?”</p><p>He meets her eyes. “Because we’ve known each other for years now and whenever I so much as bruise myself you are looking me over until I’m fully recovered.”</p><p>“Does it bother you?”</p><p>He cups her face and runs his thumb over her bottom lip. “I wasn’t used to it when we first met. I’d never had anyone who cared to treat me so tenderly. Not just the healing but the soft touches. The cuddling. Never had any of that before you.”</p><p>“I had never had a lover I could take care of before you.”</p><p>“Your fussing doesn’t bother me, Tempest. It feels nice to have a wife who cares enough to do so.” While is words are loving, there’s a deep sadness in his eyes. Emile is still on his mind just as much as he is on hers. </p><p>“Did Emile have a lover?” She asks Vasco. </p><p>“No idea. I’ll ask around in port.” </p><p>The situation still weighs on him heavily and Alys knows he needs time and a bit of space to process it. Much of the crew knows this as well; they’ve known him for years and have learned to read his moods. </p><p>He stands by Emile’s body on the deck for a long while. Alys remains at a distance to give him some privacy and dissuades Amelia from walking by. </p><p>“He needs some space; can you take the long way round?” She asks after catching her shoulder. </p><p>Amelia glares at her and looks over at Vasco and Emile’s shrouded body. “Thought you were supposed to be a doctor, my lady?” She says under her breath. </p><p>“I can’t save everyone.” </p><p>Amelia gives her another look and bumps her shoulder forcefully as she turns and walks in the other direction. </p><p>The funeral is a sad and muted affair. Nobody on the crew knew him well and it feels wrong to be the ones to send Emile off. Nauts are buried at sea so after the funeral Alys helps a few others lift and slide Emile’s body off the edge of the ship. </p><p>Vasco looks frustrated that he is unable to help, which is part of the reason Alys stepped forward; to act in his stead. Afterwards he wanders the ship, checking on everything before going to his office. She busies herself in the infirmary, cleaning up after everything that happened yesterday. </p><p>Alys knocks on his office door just before dinner. He’s writing notes when she walks in. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” </p><p>“I’m angry. At myself mostly, but also Emile. The profound stupidity of what he was doing!” He lowers his voice, “The lad is dead. No sense being angry with a dead man.” </p><p>“Dinner will be served soon. Shall we eat with everyone else?” </p><p>“I need to put in an appearance. Check on the crew. It’s hard for everyone, even if we didn’t know him well.” </p><p>In a way, this part of his job is not so different from the work she did for so many years. He’ll hide his own grief and check in on everyone; taking on the burdens of the crew in an attempt to ease their pain.</p><p>“And how are your arms feeling?” </p><p>“Sore but I’m fine.”</p><p>“I’m here. However you need me.” She takes his hand and squeezes it. </p><p>“I’m sorry I was so difficult yesterday, Tempest. You have a hard job and I made it worse for you.”</p><p>“You’re not the first stubborn Naut to turn down pain relief or sedatives. You endured better than many do.”</p><p>She’s treated people with far worse injuries than Vasco’s who’ve refused to take anything, save a few swigs of liquor. Her treatments are seen as a novelty by some - especially older Nauts, and those who do not know her are not inclined to trust her when they hear her noble accent. Especially if they’re not aware that she’s married to Vasco. </p><p>She’s had more than one person pass out on her during treatment. </p><p>“Regardless, I should know better and listen to your advice.” </p><p>“I get it. You were hurting. You’re still hurting. It’s not easy being rational in that head space.” She smirks a little at him. “How sore is the inside of your cheek today?”</p><p>He laughs a little and winces. “It might hurt more than my arms do at this point.” </p><p>“Lucky for you we’re surrounded by salt water. Boil some, let it cool off and swish it in your mouth three times a day and it’ll help. Probably sting like shit though.”</p><p>“Should have known you’d have a remedy for it.” </p><p>“I have a remedy for almost everything. Is there anything I can do for you?” </p><p>“I don’t imagine so. I’ve lost crew members before and it’s never easy.” </p><p>Alys moves closer to Vasco and stands over him, reaching down to run her thumb across his lips. “Would you care for a distraction?” </p><p>He meets her eye and smirks at her. “Would the doctor allow me to indulge in the type of distraction I’d like?” </p><p>“Yes, so long as you sit back and relax,” she says as she runs a hand down his chest. </p><p>“I’ve never had you in my office,” he says breathlessly. </p><p>Alys gets down on her knees in front of Vasco and unties his breeches with deft fingers. “If anyone comes in, I’ll be hidden behind your desk.” </p><p>He chuckles softly. “Nobody’ll come in. Rest of the crew is avoiding me today. You’re the only one who dares come near me.”</p><p>“Because I know what you need.” She reaches into his breeches and pulls his half-hard cock out, sliding her thumb over the slit as he hisses. </p><p>“And what do I need?” He asks.</p><p>“To come down my throat.” His cock twitches and hardens under her fingers and she leans forward, taking him into her mouth and laving him with her tongue. </p><p>“I can do that, if the doctor feels it is best for my recovery.” Alys moans and gives him a hard suck. His hands twist into her hair, pulling slightly and guiding her movements, taking exactly what he needs from her. But he’s holding back, trying not to buck his hips for fear of gagging her, so she puts her hands on his hips and squeezes, encouraging him to fuck her mouth. </p><p>He’s never needed much in the way of encouragement from her. His grip on her hair tightens and he thrusts, gently at first but as his orgasm builds his thrusts become erratic and Alys takes a breath before taking all of him in.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” he moans. “Almost there. It’s so good.” </p><p>Her eyes are watering and her lungs are burning from lack of oxygen as he fucks her mouth. She reaches up under his shirt and scratches her nails down his chest, hooking two fingers into the rings in his nipples and giving them a gentle tug, which brings him over the edge and he spills down her throat with a loud groan. She withdraws, just enough to take a breath and gives his spent cock one last suck. </p><p>“Better?” She asks, though she already knows the answer. When she came in he was sitting stiffly, stress and grief written all over his face and body. Now he’s slumped in his chair, head tilted back and panting, an expression of bliss on his face. </p><p>“Better,” he says, wiping her cheek; an attempt to clear the streaks of kohl off her face. “Shall I return the favour? Lay you on the desk and spread your legs?”</p><p>“No, Love. All I wanted was to take care of you so this was perfect.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Littlest Naut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A child is born during a storm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first child Alys ever delivers comes in a storm. Not content to come quietly, the newest little Naut on the Sea Horse decides to make an appearance amidst pouring rain, cracks of thunder and waves so high Alys needs to tie herself and the mother down, lest they be tossed about the infirmary. </p><p>The woman came on-board heavy with child so the birth was inevitable. It’s not terribly uncommon for families struggling with poverty to travel, despite the woman’s delicate condition. For the poorest out there, a sea born child means there’s one less mouth to feed and a chance at a better life for the child. </p><p>“I could not arrange for a wet nurse to be on board. She’ll have to feed the child until we reach the port,” Vasco tells her, looking thoroughly frustrated with the situation. </p><p>It’s a complication. The mother may bond further with the child, making the loss that much more painful for her. Or she may refuse to nurse. </p><p>She doesn’t want to have to figure out how to feed an infant who can’t be fed by breast. There’s cows kept on board to feed the crew and at least one provides milk; she supposes the baby would need to subside on that and oatmeal until they made it to port.</p><p>“How far along would you say she is?”</p><p>She didn’t get a good look at the mother, but based on the glance she did have, she’d estimate six months along. </p><p>“Six months. Give or take a month.”</p><p>“Fuck.” Their voyage is six months, around the continent. Which means the mother’ll have to feed the infant for three months. “There were several children listed on the manifest which means she has experience in such matters at the very least.”</p><p>“And her husband is traveling I assume?” </p><p>Vasco shakes his head and Alys feels another pang of sympathy for the poor woman. She’s moving across the continent with her family to try to build herself a better life - somehow, and whatever her story is, it can’t be a happy one. </p><p>Many families will chance a trip by carriage overland but bandits are frequent in rural areas of the continent. Travel by ship may be far more expensive but it’s safer. </p><p>The passenger hold for those outside the nobility is a cramped room full of bunks below deck. Alys has entered the hold frequently to check on ill passengers and once they’ve departed, she tracks down their pregnant passenger. </p><p>Four children are roughhousing in the area in front of a bunk. Two girls and two boys ranging in age of 3 to about 12. </p><p>“Pardon me,” she says as she tries to sneak past the children, who give her a scandalized look. Did she say something wrong? She knocks on the wooden beam next to the bunk. “Mrs. Eleanor Bertel?” </p><p>The woman looks up at her from the bunk, eyes half open and hair in disarray. “What’ya want?”</p><p>She extends her hand. “My name is Doctor Alys and I was hoping to examine you and ask a few questions.” </p><p>The woman’s eyes open wide and she looks at her; an expression she knows well. One of distrust. </p><p>“You some fancy noble type? Doctor they hired to make sure they get their child?”</p><p>“I’m a Naut, same as all of my brothers and sisters on board. I happen to be trained as a physician and have the ability to heal magically. I will be tending to you when you go into labour but want to look you over beforehand to ensure you and the baby are healthy.” </p><p>“I’ve pushed out six children and only one came out stillborn. I know more about birthing babies than you could.” The woman looks over Alys, settling on her firm stomach. </p><p>“Mrs. Bertel, giving birth has its risks and by looking you over now, I will be better prepared when you deliver.” </p><p>“Never needed no fancy doctor to birth my babies before and I won’t need one now.” </p><p>Alys lowers her voice. “Then think of your other children and accept my care for them.” </p><p>“Fuck off, you posh bitch.” </p><p>She can’t force someone to receive her care so she simply walks away and complains to Vasco in bed that night. </p><p>“She’s putting herself and the child at risk. What if something happens to her? She’s not thinking of her children who need their mother!” </p><p>“What happens if she refuses your care when she goes into labour?” </p><p>“It’s her decision. We can’t force it on her.”</p><p>He sighs. “You’re right, Alys.”</p><p>“It’s because of how I speak. I still sound like a noble so she assumes the worst of me. If I didn’t sound like....this, I wouldn’t get dirty looks from Nauts who don’t know me in port or chewed out by passengers I’m trying to assist. And maybe Amelia would stop being so bloody cruel to me. I keep hoping that I’ll pick up your accent but I can’t! My elocution teacher trained me too damned well.”</p><p>“Elocution?”</p><p>“How to speak and pronounce words appropriately.” </p><p>“You had someone... teach you to speak?”</p><p>“All nobility do, in the Congregation at least.”</p><p>Vasco looks dumbfounded by the very concept and stares at the wall as if he’s trying to puzzle something out. </p><p>“The point is, I’ll always sound like someone with money and people are going to turn their nose up at me.” </p><p>“You need not change who you are and how you speak.“</p><p>“I understand why people hear me and instantly feel unsettled.” </p><p>“All you need to do is tell me in port when anyone looks at you sideways and I’ll set them straight. And I wish you’d let me talk to Amelia. She’s talented; far beyond where most would be at her age but the way she treats people will hold her back.” </p><p>“But I want to be respected on my own merits, not just because I’m your wife. With folks in port and with Amelia.”</p><p>Vasco pulls her closer to him. “Let me protect you. I’d do the same for anyone in the fleet being treated this way. Any person stupid enough to bully a crew member on one of my ships needs a good talking to.” </p><p>“I’ll try,” she says in a small voice.</p><p>“I can try talking to this passenger. See if I can convince her to accept your care.” </p><p>It doesn’t work and Vasco spends the rest of the day wandering around the deck in a foul mood. Alys knows when to leave him be and this is most certainly one of those situations. Whatever this woman said to him has really made him angry. </p><p>At the very least, her prediction of when Mrs. Bertel is due was correct. Three months to the day after they departed she goes into labour. The bad news is, a storm arrives the same day. </p><p>“It’ll be a bad one, Tempest. Ready the infirmary and when you have to move about, hold onto something if you can.” </p><p>Alys is expecting to have to heal his bruised and battered body once the storm dies down. “Be careful, Love.” </p><p>“I always am.” </p><p>The lantern hanging from the ceiling is swaying violently as the ship is tossed around by the sea. Several hours in, the door opens and Mrs. Bertel enters, hunched over. </p><p>“Baby’s coming. Needed light,” she pants. </p><p>Alys stands to help her to a cot but she is batted away by the slight but surprisingly strong woman. </p><p>Did this woman seriously walk on the deck, unsecured during a storm? “Who brought you here?” </p><p>“Nobody.”</p><p>“Weren’t you warned to stay below deck? A member of the crew would have had to assist you.” </p><p>“I’m in labour, not a fucking invalid.” </p><p>Alys sighs. “That’s not the point I was trying to make. Even I don’t go up on deck during a storm like this one, unless I’m needed to treat a life-threatening injury. And in that instance, another member of the crew escorts me.” </p><p>“The man in charge looked mighty sore to see me. Started yelling. He’s a real piece of work, y’know that? You and him would get along - shit!” A contraction overwhelms her and she stiffens, gritting her teeth through it. </p><p>Alys doesn’t bother mentioning that the ‘man in charge’ is her husband. Nor does she bother to mention the danger she put not only herself, but the crew in. What if she was sent flying into someone? Or was thrown overboard? Damned foolish woman. </p><p>“May I examine you to determine how much your cervix is dilated?”</p><p>“I told you before, I don’t need help birthin’ babies!” </p><p>Alys throws her hands up in the air. “Fine, as you were, then! You’re obviously the expert, it’s not as if I have medical training, healing magic and experience treating patients during this type of weather. So go on ahead, I’ll just sit here and relax.” </p><p>Vasco would be proud to hear her right now. </p><p>She has to sit and endure several hours of this as Mrs. Bertel labours, finding the energy to glare at her throughout. But then a wave hits and the ship goes sideways, sending both her and Mrs. Bertel flying. She crawls over to her. “Were you injured?” </p><p>“How the fuck am I to get this baby out in weather like this?”</p><p>“With my help, Mrs. Bertel,” Alys says grimly. She glares at her again but finally relents. </p><p>“Just get the babe out.” </p><p>Alys helps her back to the cot and sits her down. “Hold on to the bed, I will be back with some rope.” She walks carefully to her cabinet and pulls out two lengths of rope; one for Mrs. Bertel and one for her.</p><p>“I’ll secure you to the cot and then I will secure myself to a chair and examine you properly.” </p><p>“Don’t talk about it, just do it.”</p><p>“What a lovely, charming woman,” Alys thinks, before stopping herself. Whatever circumstances brought her on this ship were difficult. And she’s in labour with a child that will be immediately given over to the Nauts. So she’s entitled to be a little difficult. She ties them both down without another word. </p><p>“May I use my magic to look you over?”</p><p>Mrs. Bertel gives her a look so sharp it sends a bolt of anxiety through her so she casts her spell without another word. She’s fully dilated.</p><p>“How long were you in labour below deck?”</p><p>“Long enough to know you need to stop talking and catch the damned thing!”</p><p>Alys will concede that point and without another word, prepares to deliver the baby. With anyone else she thinks she’d offer encouragement; tell the patient to push during contractions, that sort of thing, but has been chewed out enough this afternoon. This woman knows what she’s doing; two pushes and Alys has a bundle of wailing infant in her arms. She cuts the cord and grabs a towel she placed on the table beside her and cleans the little boy up. </p><p>“You have your baby, then. One less mouth for me to feed.”</p><p>Alys doesn’t know the protocol here so she treads lightly. “Would you like to know if it is a boy or a girl?”</p><p>A flash of anguish crosses her face, briefly breaking the woman’s combative act before the wall goes back up. “It’s not mine; I see no point.” </p><p>Alys has held a baby only once before, back when she was a teenager. She’s read enough books on the care of infants, but her movements feel stilted and awkward. He senses her discomfort and starts screaming again, so she pats his back.</p><p>“We have no wet nurse aboard so you will need to nurse the infant until we reach port.”</p><p>The woman shakes her head. “Not my child, I won’t take it to my breast.”</p><p>“We have bottles. If you were willing to express into a bottle someone on board would manage the rest.” </p><p>The woman is about to refuse, judging by the look on her face so Alys uses a time-honoured tactic: bribery. </p><p>“You’re right: I was a noble. Came from a real fucking rich family too. But I hated the life and when I found out I was actually the sea born daughter of a kidnapped Native woman, I swore to leave and return home to the sea. But I still have money squirrelled away. Tell me, what is your plan when we make it to port?” </p><p>“Have a job lined up in a fancy house in the city.”</p><p>“I assume you will need to find accommodations for yourself and your children?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>The baby’s wails grow louder and Alys keeps trying to calm him by patting him on the back.</p><p>She raises her voice so she can be heard over the baby’s cries. “I’ll give you enough to buy a house if you help us. We’ll bottle feed but you’ll provide your milk.” </p><p>“I want the money first.” </p><p>Luckily Alys and Vasco keep a stash of gold onboard with them. </p><p>“As soon as I’ve received confirmation it is safe to go on deck and I’ve treated any injuries that resulted from the storm you will be paid, in full. You have my word. But this little one will need to be fed before then.” </p><p>“How do I know I can trust you? The rich only stay rich by cheating us poor folk.” </p><p>She’ll never be trusted by this woman. But Vasco might be. </p><p>“You know the ‘man in charge’ who was yelling at you? The one you said I’d get along with? Well, you were right. Commander Vasco is my husband. And he’s a good and honourable man and if I were to ever renege on our agreement, all you’d need to do is tell him of it and he’d ensure you received what was promised.”</p><p>“Get me a bottle, then. And I’ll know if you’re cheating me.” </p><p>Alys unties herself and stands up carefully, adjusting to ensure she has a good hold of the infant, who is squirming with a strength she hadn’t expected. She grabs a bottle and brings it back. </p><p>“We have an ice box, so if you are able to express more than one feeding at a time we can ensure it is preserved until it is needed,” she says. </p><p>“Well, fuck on off, then. I don’t need an audience.” </p><p>“Very well, I will be back shortly.” </p><p>The sea seems to have receded and she can hear the patter of rain on the deck, but no howling wind. She stands at the door. </p><p>“Is it safe to come out?” </p><p>“All clear, Doc!” Lauro shouts. </p><p>And so she opens the door, carrying the crying baby, and hoping someone on the ship knows how to feed him. </p><p>“You had an exciting day, I see. Look at the little thing,” Lauro dangles his fingers in front of the baby and a tiny hand grabs his index finger and he squeals with delight before catching himself and returning to an aura of calm. </p><p>“Do you know anything about caring for them?” </p><p>“Not a clue.”</p><p>“Were there any injuries?” </p><p>Lauro shrugs. “We’ll all be sore but nothing that needs immediate healing. ‘Cept your husband took a bit of a beating. May want to look him over if you can get him to sit still.” </p><p>“Easier said than done. I’ll track him down.” </p><p>She finds him at the helm, looking around, trying to determine where the wailing infant is. The exhaustion he’s feeling is obvious but his face breaks into a grin when he sees her. </p><p>“Flavia, take the helm? Got a new crew member to meet.” </p><p>Flavia comes over quickly and takes the helm. “I wanna hold the little one too!” </p><p>“He’s hungry. We’ll need to see if his bottle is ready for him but I’ll bring him around once everything is settled and we’ve had a chance to rest.” </p><p>Vasco is at her side and looking fondly at the baby in her arms. “A little boy? May I?” He extends his arms and Alys gratefully hands him over. He’s squawking even louder now, demanding to be fed and by now has announced his presence to the rest of the crew, some of whom have gathered around to get a look at him. But Vasco isn’t bothered; taking the baby with a surprising level of confidence and expertise. </p><p>“You’ve done this before.” </p><p>“Had a few little ones born on ships I’ve sailed on over the years. What’s his name?”</p><p>“He doesn’t have one yet - aren’t the Nauts supposed to name him?”</p><p>“Of which you are one,” he winks at her as he rocks the baby. </p><p>“Me? You want me to name him?”</p><p>“You saw to his safe entrance into the world in the middle of a storm. I’d say the responsibility should be yours.”</p><p>“Gale. Assuming that doesn’t fly in the face of any Naut superstitions.” </p><p>He chuckles. “No, and it fits. Little Gale is a force of nature.”</p><p>“I made an...arrangement with Mrs. Bertel to provide milk in bottles so I need to stop in our quarters before returning to the infirmary to feed Gale. And you need to be checked over.”</p><p>“I’m fine, Tempest.”</p><p>“I have it on good authority that you took a bit of a beating.”</p><p>He groans. “Who tattled?” </p><p>“Not going to reveal my source. I’ll meet you in the infirmary? You should knock first, just to make sure Mrs. Bertel is decent.” </p><p>She opens the locked compartment of the desk in their quarters and counts enough gold to buy a modest house and puts it in a coin bag. Upon returning to the infirmary she finds Vasco feeding Gale and Mrs. Bertel fully dressed and looking impatient. </p><p>Alys hands her the coin purse. “Enough for a modest house. I should look you over and I can do some healing; cut down your recovery time significantly.”</p><p>Mrs. Bertel feels the bag before looking inside. “More than I expected.”</p><p>“I keep my word. May I look you over?” </p><p>“I’m fine. Have someone bring bottles down to the hold and you’ll get your milk for the baby.” She walks out of the infirmary without another word. Alys sighs and sits next to Vasco on the cot. </p><p>“I hope you aren’t offended, Alys, but he was insistent that I feed him.” </p><p>She smiles at him. “No, you’re far better with babies than I am. I don’t have the first clue how to handle them.” </p><p>“You’ll pick it up quickly. And there’ll be plenty of crew members leaping to help. Little ones are always popular on ships.” </p><p>“I’ll be glad for the help.”</p><p>“You bribed her.”</p><p>“I did. I didn’t break any rules, did I?” </p><p>“No, but I’ll keep it off the log anyway to save us a potential headache with the admiral. It was a kind thing you did.”</p><p>“Thought she could use a break. She’s ill-tempered but the world’s made her mean. She hurts and this can’t be easy either. Figured she needed some generosity more than most.” </p><p>Gale finishes the bottle and Vasco starts patting his back. “Got a towel? He’s likely to make a mess.” </p><p>Alys grabs a nearby towel and drapes it over Vasco’s shoulder, just in time, as Gale spits up. Unbothered, Vasco simply chuckles and kisses Gale on the top of his head. “You’re good at that, little one,” he says, his voice soft and taking on a tone she’s never heard before. </p><p>It makes her wonder if, in another life, one where they decided to stay on land, if they’d have ever changed their mind and had children. Seeing him with Gale is so lovely it makes her heart feel as if it could burst. </p><p>“Can you grab a blanket, Alys?” She stands and grabs a blanket and hands it to Vasco, who starts wrapping Gale up. </p><p>“Swaddling. Makes infants feel safe. He should get to sleep now.” And Vasco is right; once swaddled, Vasco is able to rock the baby to sleep in a few minutes. Gently, he puts him down on the cot. </p><p>“I should look you over now.” </p><p>“I’m fine - really. Just bruises. And a lot of swallowed sea water.” </p><p>“That I can heal. I did hardly anything with Mrs. Bertel. She didn’t want me to. For my peace of mind, please.” </p><p>“I should know better than to try to avoid your care by now,” Vasco says as he pulls his shirt over his head. His back, torso and chest are littered with bruises. “Took a few blows to my hips and thighs too.” </p><p>“You were really knocked around, weren’t you?”</p><p>“The dangers of the job.” Alys winces sympathetically as she looks him over. </p><p>“I want to check to make sure you don’t have any internal damage. And that you didn’t inhale any water.”</p><p>“I know I didn’t inhale water, Alys.”</p><p>She gives him a look. “You tried to tell me you didn’t need tending to and you look like shit so you’ll forgive me for being thorough.” </p><p>She uses her magic to look him over, confirming that there is no water in his lungs, and nothing is broken. No other dangerous internal injuries either. </p><p>“Nothing life threatening. I can heal the worst of the bruising, which is going to be uncomfortable.” </p><p>He takes her hand and kisses it. “I’m an old pro at this by now. I know it’ll hurt while you work.” </p><p>How many times has he been under her fingers while she’s healed bruises, cuts and other minor injuries from their adventures? She couldn’t possibly count them. Still, she would feel like she wasn’t doing her job properly if she didn’t warn him. </p><p>“I’ll take good care of you, Love.”</p><p>“I’d want no one else tending to me. Even if I am a pain in the ass about it.” </p><p>“I know to expect you to be a bit of a pain by now. Crew knows too. Hence my informant.” </p><p>She casts her healing spell, running her hands over the bruising as gently as possible. Years of practice means she’s efficient and the bruising clears up with just minutes of work.  </p><p>“Feeling better?” </p><p>“Much.”</p><p>Alys runs her fingers through his hair. “We should go rest. I may have healed you but your body has still been through an ordeal and you need to get some sleep.”</p><p>“Tempest...you do know how infants work, yes? Gale will not be letting us get much rest.” </p><p>She’d forgotten about that part. Gale will be staying in her and Vasco’s quarters until they reach port.</p><p>“I suppose they don’t, do they?”</p><p>“I’ll speak with Amelia. See if she can drop the bottles off and pick them up when they’re ready for Gale. Mrs. Bertel is unlikely to respond well to seeing you or I and may enjoy the opportunity to complain about us to Amelia,” Vasco says. </p><p>“You’ll teach me the baby stuff? I’ve read books but...” she trails off. </p><p>“I’ll teach you all you’ll need to know.” Vasco lifts Gale up and, as quietly as they can they leave the infirmary for their quarters to get as much sleep as they can before he wakes up again. </p><p>***</p><p>Babies are a lot of work. And she knew this, but still finds herself overwhelmed over the next few weeks. Figuring out what Gale wants at any given moment is a puzzle and there are some days when she just can’t solve it and his frustrated wails bring tears to her own eyes. </p><p>And so she heads out of the infirmary planning to find Vasco to ask for his advice but when she does find him in his office, it becomes too much and she starts to cry herself, as she holds Gale, who remains in hysterics. </p><p>Vasco, who very easily could have seen the absurdity of the situation and laughed, didn’t, instead wrapping an arm around her and dangling his other hand in front of Gale who grasps for it with his tiny fingers. </p><p>“I can take him, Tempest.” </p><p>“But you’re so busy!” </p><p>“Work I can do with an infant in a sling. I’ll take him for a walk around the deck to check in on everything and hopefully he’ll settle and nap so I can get some more work done here. You need to go get some sleep.”</p><p>Alys protests. “I have things to do in the infirmary and what if someone needs me?”</p><p>Vasco kisses her on the cheek and takes Gale from her. “You’re not difficult to find, Alys. If something happens, we’ll track you down. But you’re tired, you’re frustrated and you need a break.” </p><p>“I’m no good with babies,” she says, sounding defeated. Reading adults is easy and her training in diplomacy has proven useful frequently, but babies are a different matter entirely. You can’t negotiate with an infant incapable of expressing themselves in words. </p><p>“There’s no shame in it.”</p><p>“I’m the doctor and I can’t even make a baby stop crying.”</p><p>“Your job is to heal injuries and treat the ill. Not tend to children. There are people on our island who care for the little ones. Nobody thinks any less of you for having difficulty with it. Now, go and get some sleep.” </p><p>As she’s lying in bed trying to get to sleep, she thinks of a few weeks back when she wondered if her and Vasco would have decided to have children if they’d stayed on land and realizes that no, they wouldn’t have. That she’s known her entire life that she lacks any semblance of maternal instinct. It was a silly hypothetical anyway; they were always going to return to the sea eventually, to a life where having children of their own would not be realistic. </p><p>She sleeps for hours, and only wakes when Vasco enters their quarters. Opening her eyes to look at him, she sees he is without Gale. </p><p>“I’m sorry for waking you, Tempest. Flavia has taken Gale for the night and I thought I would get some rest while I could.”  </p><p>Alys pats the bed and Vasco undresses hastily and lies down beside her, pulling her close. As always he smells like gunpowder, pine, cinnamon and the sea; scents she associates with home and safety. She kisses his chest and looks up at him. </p><p>“I must admit I’m happy to see you awake. I’d hoped somewhat that, if you were awake and felt like it...” he stammers, before trailing off. </p><p>“You want to take advantage of our time alone?” </p><p>“With the baby in our room it’s been so long since I’ve made you feel good the way you deserve. I’d very much like to rectify that now.”</p><p>“Oh? How do you intend to do so?” </p><p>He lowers his voice, whispering in her ear, his breath brushing against her ear. “First I’d kiss down your perfect body, slowly; teasing you until you’re aching for me to touch you.”</p><p>“Go on...”</p><p>“And then I’d settle between your legs and kiss your cunt. I’d service you with my clever mouth and when you got close, I’d fuck you with my fingers until you came all over my tongue.”</p><p>“I like the sound of that,” she says breathily, with a soft moan. </p><p>“And then I’d do it again, because I want you to feel so good tonight and I’ll reach my pleasure with my own hand as I bring you to your peak.”</p><p>“You won’t fuck me?”</p><p>“Not tonight. In the morning, while we’re both still sleepy and relaxed, I’ll make love to you. Slowly, really take my time with you.”</p><p>She whimpers. </p><p>“Is this plan agreeable to you?” </p><p>“Yes. Fuck, Vasco, please...” </p><p>And he smirks so attractively, pleased he’s got her so keyed up with just his words alone and he cups her cheek, kissing her and making good on the promises he’s made for the evening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We still live in a world where some people, especially women, are judged if they choose not to become a parent. So it was important to me to show that there is no shame in lacking the skills needed to deal with an infant and finding caring for a child to be frustrating.</p><p>I also have a whole backstory about Mrs. Bertel before realizing that she’ll never actually appear again and that it’s not necessary for the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ice and Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alys sees more of the world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s early in the morning and Alys can see her breath in the infirmary. She’s never been this far north before and the cold is unpleasant. </p><p>Vasco had to get up early. He has been most days now that it is as cold as it is, checking that the ropes haven’t frozen to the deck overnight and keeping watch. Ice is a very real hazard up north. </p><p>When Vasco leaves their bed, she quickly finds she becomes too cold to sleep, despite the thick fur blankets on the bed. Something she really must thank <i>Modryb</i> Slàn for next time they’re visiting her in Vignamri. She definitely whined a little and gave him a look when he was getting dressed this morning as she shivered under the covers. </p><p>“Do you have need of more potions in the infirmary? The burner will warm things up a little in there,” he suggested. “Got to head out now; brace yourself.” When he opened their door a blast of cold air blew in and retreating deeper under the covers did nothing to help. </p><p>She’s not running low on potions; had they been anywhere else she wouldn’t be brewing anymore unless things were painfully quiet, but she may take his suggestion and brew a few this morning, just so she has an excuse to have the burner on for a little bit. </p><p>Nobody knows their destination. Not even Vasco. When he got his orders to sail the fleet to wherever they were going, he showed her a map of the seas. </p><p>“This is as far north I’ve ever gone,” he puts a finger on a latitudinal line high up in the map. “We’re heading here,” pointing at a spot on the desk next to his tea cup. </p><p>“Uncharted waters, then?”</p><p>“Yes. Bridge Alliance contract. They want to know what’s up there and Admiral Cabral has given the job to me. We’ll want to buy some warmer clothing before we depart.”</p><p>There’s no clothing warm enough for this weather, she thinks grumpily. </p><p>As of two days ago they’re off the map. The fleet ships are sailing as a unit and there’s a team of Naut cartographers mapping what they find. Which, so far has been a lot of sea. And ice. </p><p>It’s exciting in many ways. Setting eyes on places never seen before by anyone on the continent. But she’s so damned cold! </p><p>There’s a knock on the door. “Hello?” She calls out.</p><p>“Is the burner going? Or can I open the door without letting the heat out?” Vasco responds. </p><p>“Burner isn’t on, Love!” Vasco opens the door and closes it swiftly with his foot. He’s holding a tray with a tea pot and cups on it. </p><p>“A peace offering. Everything’s fine on deck so I have a few minutes to warm up with you.” He pours a cup and hands it to her and she accepts it happily, the cup warming her aching hands.</p><p>“Peace offering? You’ve done nothing wrong - unless you’re about to confess something?”</p><p>Vasco takes a sip of his tea. “You’re grumpier than usual in the mornings. The cold isn’t agreeing with you.” </p><p>“I bloody hate it,” she admits. </p><p>“Never seen snow or ice before?” </p><p>“It snowed a few times a year in the Congregation. It rarely stuck around longer than a few days. I couldn’t even imagine this sort of cold until experiencing it. You’re managing surprisingly well.” </p><p>“I’ve been up north a few times. I’d say your body will adjust to the cold but it’s been a month in this weather and you’re as miserable as you were when we first arrived up here.” </p><p>“It is exciting, Love. To be discovering new places instead of transporting people and cargo across the sea. I just wish we could be exploring somewhere warmer.” </p><p>He laughs. “Me too, admittedly,” he confesses. “This assignment is an honour but with it comes new and unusual dangers.”</p><p>Like frostbite. She had to frantically consult her books to find the appropriate treatment for frostbite once the crew started pouring into the infirmary with frozen digits. And the aforementioned ice. </p><p>“You might discover a new place. Somewhere the folks on the continent have never seen. And if you do, it won’t just be a story told on your body, but in the Naut history books.” </p><p>“Or we may just sail through a whole lot of very cold sea water.” </p><p>She shrugs. “Impossible to know until we do. Thanks for the tea, Vasco. And for putting up with me.” </p><p>“You put up with my shit; only fair I do the same. Do take solace in the fact that it will be summer when we make it back to New Sérène.”</p><p>“That will be marvellous. I may even get a sunburn!” </p><p>They left Tír Fradí in the summer so they’ll have been at sea for a year by the time they return. But, in return, they should have at least two months’ shore leave when they do arrive in port. Time her and Vasco can spend with Kurt and her aunt. </p><p>“Think warm thoughts, Tempest. Safe to assume you’d prefer to cuddle in bed as opposed to standing out on deck tonight?” </p><p>“I’d like to be under as many blankets as possible in our quarters, yes.” </p><p>“I’ll make that happen. And I can think of a few ways to generate some extra body heat,” he gives her a lewd grin and winks. “Should head back to it. Check in on Sofia later if it’s quiet and she might have dishes for you to wash in the kitchen.” </p><p>The kitchen is the warmest part of the ship. She’s spent a lot of her down time there this last month as a result. It ends up being mercifully quiet; the crew seems to have finally listened to Vasco and are keeping their gloves on when they’re outside. </p><p>“Here to wash dishes again, Allie?” Sofia calls out when Alys enters the mess hall. </p><p>“How’d you know it was me?”</p><p>“Nobody else has developed a sudden passion for washing dishes as a result of the bitter cold.” </p><p>“Do you have any for me?” </p><p>“A few. And a bottle of wine to share if you’d like.” </p><p>She likes Sofia and regrets not getting to know her sooner. She’s a wallflower; rarely joining groups of other crew members when people do get together, but she’s engaging and chatty one-on-one. </p><p>“I’d love a glass of wine. Any particular occasion?” Alys walks into the kitchen and sighs in relief at the warmth radiating from the oven. It’s warm enough that she is able to take off her coat, which she places on a chair just outside the kitchen. A few dishes have piled up next to the wash basin so she grabs one from the top and Sofia places a glass of red wine in front of her. </p><p>“Not really. Just thinking about Javier and wishing he wouldn’t be so hot and cold. It’s confusing.” </p><p>Javier has been sweet on Sofia since the day he met her nearly two years ago. Sofia has been sweet on Javier almost as long. But for whatever reason Javier won’t tell her how he feels. And Sofia has told her that she will not be the first to make the leap. Rejection frightens her. </p><p>She doesn’t know what advice to give. Telling her to talk to him about her feelings hasn’t worked. What she suspects will happen is they will continue to dance around the subject until something snaps and they end up either shagging or drunkenly marrying one another at one of their deck parties. </p><p>“You enjoy his company, right?”</p><p>“I do,” Sofia responds. </p><p>“And he enjoys your company. For now, let that be enough. The two of you spend most of your evenings off together. It’s a good thing.” </p><p>“Who was it that said ‘I love you’ first? You or Vasco?” </p><p>“Technically Vasco. But there are many ways to show someone you love them.”</p><p>Sofia looks over at her. “So you were telling him that you loved him before that?”</p><p>“In my own way. I’m sure you’ve noticed I am the affectionate sort.” </p><p>“You give the best hugs of anyone on the ship, Allie. ‘Cept for Javier.” </p><p>“So you’ve hugged him, then?” She asks, her voice teasing. So much about Sofia and Javier reminds her of the early days of her and Vasco’s relationship. Only stretched over a far longer period of time. </p><p>“Every evening we spend together before going to bed,” she says, blushing furiously. </p><p>Javier does give good hugs. He’s broad and tall; intimidating to those who don’t know him, but he’s easygoing and quick to crack a joke. Usually if she gives him a hug he’ll lift her clear off the ground. </p><p>“You should track him down on deck sometime and surprise him with a hug.” </p><p>“Oh, I couldn’t do that! I’d get in the way.” Sofia’s face grows even redder and she looks mortified, making Alys wonder if she’s pushing too hard. </p><p>“If the sea is quiet and the crew doesn’t look too busy, I’m sure he could spare a few minutes. Vasco’s the commander and I still stop by his office some days for a quick cuddle. Or he finds me in the infirmary.” </p><p>She really hopes Sofia doesn’t think she’s using ‘cuddle’ as a euphemism. Because they haven’t had that many mid-day fucks. A few, yes, but most of the time they’d rather draw things out and really take the time to enjoy one another. </p><p>“Maybe...” </p><p>“Do it. He’ll be happy to see you.” </p><p>“I will. Maybe after we finish our wine,” Sofia says, standing up straighter and projecting confidence. </p><p>“I’ll get out of your way once we’re finished. I like our chats, Sofia.” </p><p>“I’m glad the commander married you. He was so besotted on the voyage where you first met. And so were you.” </p><p>***</p><p>It’s another month of sailing at a snail’s pace through the half-frozen sea. A month in which she’s cold almost all the time during the day, and Vasco grows increasingly strained from the stress of traveling through such dangerous waters. </p><p>There’s not a whole lot she can do to ease his stress, but she does rub his back and shoulders every night in an attempt to work the knots out. </p><p>“You’re so good at that,” he sighs in relief as she manages to loosen his tight muscles just a little. </p><p>“You carry your stress in your back. It’s not much but it’s something.” </p><p>“Lauro spotted a huge sheet of ice. Could be a land mass. Or, it could be that the sea has frozen over.” </p><p>“Land would be exciting, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>“And far preferable to a frozen sea.”</p><p>“That would be bad?”</p><p>“Potentially. Could mean that we’d end up frozen in the ice and trapped here. We’ll be close to it by morning. Would you come along as part of the group to look things over?” </p><p>“I’d be happy to help out any way I can. What would we do if it is the sea that is frozen?” </p><p>“We return to the ship, turn around and hope the sea doesn’t feel fit to freeze around the fleet.” His expression is grim as he says it and the thought sends a chill down her spine that is completely unrelated to the cold. </p><p>***</p><p>Being in a boat on the water is terrible. The wind is howling in her ear and droplets of freezing cold water are splashing up into her face. She’s wrapped in several layers huddling close to Vasco when he’s not standing and giving orders to the other lifeboats making their way over to the mysterious ice sheet. Her eyelashes have frozen together and the bitter wind makes her eyes water and her nose run. </p><p>Their boat reaches solid ground (Or ice? It’s impossible to tell just yet.) first. Vasco steps onto it and shifts his weight before frowning. Ice and not land.</p><p>Alys looks far beyond him towards the horizon; she’s not sure why, maybe just to memorize the scene that may lead to her eventual death. Far in the distance she sees what looks like a cliff. Mostly white, but when she squints she sees dark stone poking out in spots. </p><p>“Vasco, look over there!” she points at the cliff. </p><p>He squints his eyes. “Is that...rock? It couldn’t be. Not on ice.”</p><p>“This is ice, but that’s land over there. The shallow water close to shore must be what’s frozen. We’ve hit a land mass!” </p><p>He extends his gloved hand out to the lifeboat and she grasps it, holding tight as he helps her onto the ice. He addresses everyone in the boats. “Doctor Alys spotted a cliff in the distance. A small group of us will head out to take a look. Stay alert and watch out for the ice in the water.” </p><p>It’s her, Vasco, and Flavia making their way towards the cliff. The wind is howling and they have to shout to be heard. Vasco walks slightly ahead of them and at one point stops and kicks at the snow. Clearing it from under his feet reveals that it is rocks and not ice underneath him. “We’ve hit the shore,” Vasco says in amazement. </p><p>“You did it, Love. The first Naut to step foot here and the discoverer of a new world.”</p><p>Vasco opens his arms. “What are the two of you waiting for? They’ll still put the second and third Nauts to step foot on this place into the books.”</p><p>Alys looks at Flavia. “Together?” </p><p>Flavia extends her gloved hand and Alys takes it. “Together.” They jump onto shore, the rocky beach shifting underneath them and into Vasco’s waiting arms. </p><p>Vasco isn’t a cartographer and, despite a year of traipsing around Tír Fradí with her, he’s not one of the people who will actually scout what they’ve discovered. That’s being done by Bridge Alliance scouts who will work alongside Naut cartographers. The three of them make their way to the cliff, making note of the rough terrain as they go. But then they turn around and return to the boats where Vasco addresses everyone once more. </p><p>“Land is about 100 metres that way. We’ll have scouts and cartographers get a sense of the place. Looks awfully sparse, as far as I can tell. Too damn cold for most things to survive here.” </p><p>The ships can’t get any closer to the shore without running aground and Vasco is concerned about the entire crew living in tents while the scouts and cartographers do their work. So most of the Nauts remain on the ships. </p><p>“You can go back to the ship, Tempest; no need to sleep in a tent out in the cold with me.” Vasco tells her. </p><p>“But this is where injuries are most likely to occur. We don’t know what dangers are out there. I’m more helpful out here.” </p><p>The cold is bitter, but they keep a fire going and she spends much of her time in front of it when she’s not treating frostbite or other injuries. Nothing major, luckily; the thought of having to treat something life threatening in this climate fills her with dread. </p><p>One benefit to camping is the view of the night sky. It’s extraordinary. And deeply unusual. </p><p>“I don’t recognize some of these stars, Alys. It’s as if we’re looking up at a different sky.”</p><p>The scouts and cartographers return in two weeks with even stranger news. She overhears them talking to Vasco. </p><p>“We made it 20 kilometres inland and our compass stopped working. Didn’t point north anymore.” </p><p>“Cold must have fried it.” </p><p>“Nonsense, Commander,” another of the Bridge Alliance scouts responds. “Mine did the same thing. Something’s not right with this place.” </p><p>It’s not until the Alliance scouts return to their tents that the cartographer approaches Vasco. “A compass wouldn’t point north if there was nowhere further north to go. We’ve reached the top of the earth.” </p><p>Vasco sits with the news for a minute and then nods his head. “Those scouts will be pleased when they figure it out. That’s enough to get their names in their own history books.” </p><p>She approaches them. “But you’re the one who led the expedition; shouldn’t it be you?” </p><p>“Ah, but they paid for it, Alys. Me and the rest of us Nauts are a necessary evil. Nothing more, so far as they’re concerned, the credit is theirs.” </p><p>They don’t see a single human; the mysterious place they landed appears to be completely devoid of civilization, but they do occasionally see animals. A herd of large cow-like animals walks past the camp at one point, and periodically she sees a massive white predator lingering. One day, it approaches their camp, ready to attack. </p><p>Several Nauts from one of the other ships pull out weapons - guns and a sword, but they risk frostbite and worse by engaging with it. Can’t shoot a gun with thick gloves on. </p><p>Magic has no such limitation. </p><p>“Retreat; I have this!” She shouts, running so she is within range of the beast. The three of them look at her as if she’s mad but step back. </p><p>A stasis spell stops the creature in its tracks, giving her time to prepare a far more powerful storm spell. She aims carefully; too much and its fur won’t be usable and she wants to make herself a blanket to keep out this horrible cold. Her aim is good; lightning strikes it in the skull and it drops to the ground, dead. </p><p>“You’re...the doctor, right?” One of the Nauts stammers. </p><p>“That is correct,” she says as she approaches the corpse. </p><p>“How’d you do that?” Alys bends down, pulls out a knife and begins skinning the strange creature. </p><p>“Magic.” </p><p>“But you’re a doctor.” </p><p>Off the Sea Horse, her proficiency in combat is not well known amongst the Nauts. </p><p>“I have other training. It’s proved useful.” </p><p>Once the creature is skinned she examines the pelt. The fur is thick, with a soft undercoat below the coarse outer hairs. </p><p>An Alliance passenger must have seen the fight and approaches her as she walks back to camp. “I’ll take the pelt, as a gift to Governor Burhan and evidence of a previously undiscovered species.” His ungloved hand is extended towards her. </p><p>How entitled can these people be? “You and your team are free to track and kill one of your own. And the corpse is out there if you wish to take samples. But the pelt is mine.” </p><p>“You work for us,” he sneers. </p><p>“And there’s nothing in your contract about handing you the remains of anything we kill. So head out yourself if you would like a gift for the governor.” </p><p>“I’ll speak to your commander,” he threatens, waving a finger in her face. </p><p>This makes her laugh. “Go right ahead; he’ll confirm everything I’ve just told you. Far less diplomatically too. Commander Vasco has more important things to be doing with his time. And do put your gloves back on. Frostbite sets in within minutes here.” </p><p>Vasco finds her by the fire later, preparing the pelt the way her aunt had taught her. She holds it up and shows Vasco. “Beast was too close to camp and about to attack so I dealt with it. This’ll keep us nice and warm in bed once it’s ready.” </p><p>“I’d heard you killed one of them. And enraged one of the passengers.” He pulls off a glove and runs his fingers over the fur. </p><p>“He felt I should give it over to him as a gift to Governor Burhan. I set him straight.” </p><p>“So did I.”</p><p>“I had warned him not to go to you. What did you tell him?” </p><p>“I may have hinted that it would be a shame if the waters were to grow rough enough to send certain passengers flying into the frigid sea.” </p><p>“I’m sure he loved that.” </p><p>“Had more than a few choice words for me. Not well-composed words. Tripped him up more than a little.”</p><p>“Rendered him speechless?”</p><p>“Mostly. So, when this is ready and on our bed, does this mean I’ll be able to slip out of our quarters in the frigid mornings without you giving me the look you normally reserve for when I’ve been especially irritating?” </p><p>“We’ll see how warm it is. You know, you could avoid getting such looks by working from bed in this sort of weather.” </p><p>He wraps an arm around her and kisses her cheek; his lips warm against her chilled skin and the stubble of his unshaved face ticklish. “A fine idea, though there are more than a few holes in your proposal.” </p><p>***</p><p>They need to leave after another month and the Bridge Alliance scouts are not happy. “We need to study this place, Commander!”</p><p>Vasco gives them a hard look. “No, we need to return before supplies run out. We found this place, we’ve started mapping it and your nation can charter another expedition to explore it further.” </p><p>“What if we paid you to stay another month?”</p><p>“Money’s no good to me if I’m dead. You’re free to stay but the fleet’s heading home.” </p><p>“You wouldn’t dare leave us!”</p><p>“Wouldn’t be leaving you. You’re free to come with us. Or stay. Makes no difference to me.” </p><p>“You’re being too cautious. We could easily spend another month here, Commander. Your wife killed that massive white beast a few weeks back; all we’d need is to hunt. We’re not convinced you know what you’re doing.”</p><p>Alys smirks to herself; they have no idea who they’ve just insulted. He steps towards the man who insulted him, deliberately standing too close for comfort; a gesture of intimidation. When he speaks, it is so low she can hardly hear him.  </p><p>“You asked the admiral for the best and she gave you the best when she assigned me and my fleet to this voyage. You may have paid us but I am the one who decides when we need to leave, not you. I’d suggest re-reading your contract, which clearly states this, as well as the fact that I am entirely free to leave you behind should you opt not to return on board.” He steps away from the man, returning to her side by the fire and sitting next to her. </p><p>“Bloody idiots,” he mutters. </p><p>One of the other scouts points at her. “You, Lady! Can you stun one of those white creatures with your magic? We want to bring a live one back with us to study.” </p><p>Doesn’t even have the decency to use her title. Just defaults to calling her ‘Lady’. Before she has a chance to respond, Vasco speaks up. </p><p>“Oh no!” Vasco stands back up and raises his voice. “I’ve had enough of your ‘live animals’ on my people’s ships. We will not be transporting whatever those things are if it is still alive!” </p><p>“The contract says we can bring samples back,” the man retorts, crossing his arms and glaring at the two of them. </p><p>“Samples! Rocks, plants, animal parts. Not live animals! Which, again, is stated in your contract!” </p><p>“Just one!”</p><p>“No!” </p><p>The scouts walk away, grumbling - presumably about Vasco. He looks at her. “I’m going to talk to everyone else tonight. We’re rowing back to the ships at first light tomorrow and heading home.” </p><p>“Will you tell the scouts?” </p><p>“No, but I will wake them up personally in the morning and inform them that we are leaving imminently.” </p><p>“Cruel but fair.” </p><p>“Fools shouldn’t have pissed me off.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>While they’ve reached the North Pole in this world and I’ve based the wildlife on creatures found in that region of our world, I see the area as being more akin to our South Pole in terms of climate and population. There are no people living there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Shore Leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time off in New Sérène allows Alys to discover surprising (and welcome) information.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I had not realized my wife was part cat.” Alys’ eyes flicker open at the sound of Vasco climbing up onto the roof of their quarters, where she’s spent the last two hours napping. </p><p>“It’s so warm up here.” After close to a year dealing with the bitter cold, as they’re getting close to Tír Fradí, the sun is warm once more so she decided to take advantage of a quiet afternoon and take a nap. </p><p>“Aye, it’s hot today. Can’t get a good breeze in my office.” </p><p>She sits up and makes her way over to him and rests her head on his shoulder. “Could just bring your work out here. If you bring a paperweight you’ll be fine.” </p><p>“I’m tempted.” </p><p>“You should! We spent far too much time bundled up to keep the cold out. Take your shirt off too. Would hate for you to not tan evenly.” She tries, and probably fails to look completely innocent and not at all self-serving. </p><p>He doesn’t buy it. “I’m sure the state of my tan is all you’re concerned about and you’re not interested at all in eyeing me as I work.” </p><p>“I would never do such a thing. To engage in such scandalous behaviour? That doesn’t sound like me at all.” </p><p>“Bullshit,” he says with a grin as he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it at her. “I’ll work half-naked for you, though... you’ve been up here some time. Would hate for you to tan unevenly.” </p><p>The way he looks at her, pleased with his own cleverness and eyes roaming over her body makes her ache with need. “I’ll trade you,” she says as she pulls off her own shirt and hands it to him. When she does he takes her hand and pulls her against him, capturing her lips with his own in a passionate kiss. She deepens the kiss and straddles his lap, grinding against his half-hard cock. </p><p>They’re interrupted by Lauro. “We can all see you two! Stop sucking face on the roof!”</p><p>Vasco pulls away from her. “I’m working, Lauro!” </p><p>“Referring to bedding your wife as ‘working’ is fuckin’ weird Commander.” </p><p>Alys’ composure breaks and she starts laughing, burying her head in his neck. </p><p>“I should go and actually get some work to bring out here. Pick up where we left off tonight?” </p><p>Alys gives him a kiss; chaste, a promise of things to come. “I’m looking forward to it.” </p><p>***</p><p>Her hair is down and covering her mark as best as she can and she’s wearing a hat; an attempt to conceal her identity in the Coin Tavern of New Sérène. Kurt should be arriving shortly. </p><p>To most she’d be unrecognizable now. Her face is tattooed; telling the story of her life: that she’s saved lives at sea and the newest addition - that she took part in a voyage that discovered a new land. And her forearms, which she has on display in a shirt that’s rolled up to the elbow are also heavily tattooed; acknowledgments of her magical prowess. </p><p>In fact, Kurt doesn’t recognize her. They spot him at the entrance, looking around at the tables for her and Vasco. She waves her arm to catch his eye and he grins and rushes over to give her a hug. </p><p>“Let’s have a look at you, Green Blood!” He pulls back and looks at her face. “You’ve got a new one, don’t you?” </p><p>“I do.” Kurt doesn’t ask any further questions, mindful of their need to keep Naut secrets and moves to embrace Vasco. </p><p>A server comes by and drops off drinks for them. “How have you been, Kurt?” </p><p>“Life’s significantly less interesting for me than it is for you. Same as always: guarding the Governor and working with Sieglinde. You have any stories you can share from your latest adventure?” </p><p>They can’t actually reveal that they discovered a previously uncharted land. “Last voyage was a long one. Spent it tending to injuries and treating sea sickness. Luckily we didn’t have any illness worse than a minor respiratory ailment break out amongst the crew.”</p><p>“How long are the two of you here?”</p><p>“Two months. We’ll be heading to Vignamri next week.” </p><p>“I do have some bad news for you, Green Blood.” </p><p>She looks at him, concerned and bracing herself until he grins wickedly at her. “I’m afraid I must tell you that you’re dead.”</p><p>“Well fuck, Tempest. I hadn’t realized I was laying with a corpse all year.” </p><p>“I’m dead? What do you mean?” </p><p>“Prince d’Orsay sent a missive to Her Excellency announcing that you had died. A fall while exploring out in the bush on the continent, apparently. Your body was returned to the palace and you’ve been laid to rest in the family mausoleum.” </p><p>“What body did they put in the mausoleum?” </p><p>“Probably found a recently deceased person of about your age that looked enough like you to fool people from afar. Point is, you’re dead.” </p><p>“I wish they’d not entombed a stranger next to my mother but this is good news nonetheless.”</p><p>“He’s fully washed his hands of you, Alys. There’s no going back on his word now,” Vasco says. “You’ll be missed but if it’s all the same to you I’ll continue to defile your corpse so long as it remains warm and pliable,” he raises a glass in a mock toast. </p><p>Kurt rolls his eyes. “Had to bring sex into it,” he says as he raises his own glass. </p><p>Alys raises hers too. “May my corpse continue to remain unusually active for decades to come!” </p><p>The three of them drink into the early hours of the morning and stumble out the door of the tavern. She pulls Kurt into a hug before they go their separate ways. “I’m always so happy to see you. Visiting Tír Fradí is my favourite because my other family is here.”</p><p>“We’ll do this a few more times before you two get back to sea, Green Blood.” </p><p>Her and Vasco make it to their cabin and Vasco closes the door behind them a little too hard in his inebriation. He starts laughing, the contagious sort that makes her laugh too and she clings to him, stomach aching in the best way. </p><p>“What’s so funny?” She asks when they calm down. </p><p>“I’ve been fucking a corpse,” he says, repeating his joke from earlier in the evening. </p><p>She starts unbuttoning his shirt frantically, clawing her fingers down his chest as she does. “This dead woman is wanting, Vasco,” she says breathlessly. His own fingers reach for her shirt and he unbuttons it with equal enthusiasm before pushing her against the wall, untying her breeches and shoving them down her legs. </p><p>A hand slips into her smalls, sliding over her slit. “You’re soaked for me, Tempest.” </p><p>“Don’t make me wait,” she whines as she unties his own breeches and pushes them and his smalls down, exposing his hard cock. He rips her smalls off in his haste and buries himself to the hilt in a fluid motion. She wraps her legs around his waist as he drives himself into her, his pace near punishing in its intensity. </p><p>“Touch yourself”, he says breathlessly as he nips and sucks down her neck.</p><p>“I could hardly refuse a direct order from my commander,” she says equally breathlessly, her right hand slipping between them to her rub her clit, the spike of pleasure making her clench around his cock. He moans and slows; an attempt to stave off his orgasm. </p><p>“I need you to come with me. Squeeze my cock and finish me with your pleasure. Can you do that for me?” </p><p>Her orgasm is building, a tightly wound coil and she’s so close. “Keep talking. Just need a little more,” she pants. </p><p>He moans in her ear so beautifully. “Your perfect cunt takes me so well.” His words are broken up by his moans, so overwhelmed with pleasure he can hardly speak. “Couldn’t make it to our bed before taking you.” </p><p>The spark catches and she comes, crying out his name as she digs her nails into his back. He follows shortly afterwards, finished by her pleasure just as he’d asked her. They’re both panting as Vasco lets her go and her feet hit the floor. </p><p>“Glass of water first and then bed?” He asks and she nods. </p><p>Once in bed he pulls her against his chest and nuzzles the back of her neck. “I’ll never tire of this,” he whispers. </p><p>“Me neither.” </p><p>***</p><p>“Tell us a story. About you and Mum when you were children.” </p><p>Stories are the only way she’ll know her mum and <i>Modryb</i> Slán is always pleased to indulge her. </p><p>“I’ve never told you how she learned she could heal, have I?” </p><p>“You have not.” </p><p>“She was young and followed me everywhere. Irritating for an older sister who wanted her privacy. So I went hunting, thinking she wouldn’t follow. Our parents didn’t let her go into the woods then; she was too little for the dangers they contain.”</p><p>Her aunt once told her that Mum was about five suns younger than her. </p><p>“She followed but kept her distance. Arelwin was good at that; quiet as a mouse. I wasn’t paying attention and tripped. Twisted my ankle. Thought I’d have to crawl back to camp when she showed up. I was angry. Told Arelwin she shouldn’t have followed me. That it was too dangerous. I made her cry,” she says, looking deeply regretful as she tells the story. </p><p>Alys understands the increased impact memories of childhood conflict have when you’ve lost someone. Memories of arguments she had with Constantin hurt her deeply. She regrets every harsh word she ever said to him. </p><p>“She said she could make the hurt go away and put her hands on my ankle. It hurt when she touched it and I had more angry words ready. But then it stopped. I watched as the swelling went down under her little fingers. It wasn’t perfect but it was enough that I could limp home and keep her safe.” </p><p>“That’s amazing; to have fixed a sprained ankle that young!” </p><p>“Our <i>Doneigad</i> agreed. She began her training the next day. Took to it immediately. It was a mixed blessing; her skill was a gift, but it was difficult for her in many ways. Long days of training and healing the village is a burden for a child as young as her. For years I wished I hadn’t gone into the woods that day. That her gift remained hidden just a sun or two longer. But she never complained. It gave her compassion.” </p><p>“I was an adult when I discovered my healing abilities. I cannot imagine being responsible for the life of another as a child.” </p><p>“She pulled her first life from the brink of death at 12.” </p><p>“Shit,” Vasco says, looking impressed. </p><p>“You have done this, yes, <i>Magem</i>?” </p><p>“A few times. Maybe more than that if you expand the criteria to include injuries that would have eventually been fatal as opposed to immediately fatal. It’s...not easy.” </p><p>She loves her work and the satisfaction that comes with making people well again, but when it’s life or death and a single wrong move or a delay of seconds means failure, it’s hard. A pressure she can compartmentalize in the moment but it stays with her. The memories of those she’s lost are burned into her soul. </p><p>“A responsibility you bear well, Alys. You do Arelwin so proud.” </p><p>Alys smiles at her aunt in response. They’ll be here another month. Time to spend exploring the woods, looking in on any clan members who might need her care, and visiting. It’s not just <i>Modryb</i> Slán she’s visiting when they come to Vignamri, but the rest of the village. She’s been accepted as one of them, completely and without reservations. And Vasco, as her husband, has been accepted too. </p><p>It’s amazing how different her life is now. For years all she had was Mother and Constantin. Now she has two families full of people and a husband who love and accept her without judgement. On the rare occasions she misses the comforts of a life of nobility all she needs is to think of all of the people who love her and who she loves in return and the nostalgia vanishes. </p><p>She’ll never have to stand in a room full of people and feel alone ever again. And for that alone, it’s worth enduring the frigid days up north.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Quarantine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An outbreak of illness separates Alys and Vasco.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning:</p><p>We’re going to be seeing an outbreak of a contagious illness (not respiratory; I wrote this with typhoid in mind) and a quarantine, which remains in place even as one character becomes extremely ill and their spouse is unable to be with them. </p><p>Given the state of everything in the world right now, unfortunately this hits close to home for many people, so thought it best to provide a warning.</p><p>The next chapter will be the same events but with a different character POV.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You don’t get a lot of space to yourself on a ship. For this reason, illness runs rampant if it takes hold. Even before she joined, the Nauts were meticulous about checking for symptoms before undertaking a voyage and periodically delayed a voyage by several days if an important crew member or passenger became ill. </p><p>Alys took it to new levels. She asks everyone if they’ve so much as been exposed to illness before they’re allowed to board. </p><p>It was a strategy that worked. Until it didn’t. She quarantines the first patient; a servant traveling alongside their noble employer. </p><p>“Vasco, I’ll need to stay in the infirmary as this runs its course. I’ve been exposed and can’t risk infecting you,” she says behind the closed door of the infirmary. </p><p>“What if you need help?”</p><p>She knows what he really meant. He’s worried she’ll become sick. </p><p>“I’ll manage on my own. The ship should be cleaned as thoroughly as possible. Have someone bring meals and if anyone is feeling unwell, send them to the infirmary immediately. And wear a scarf over your face if you are in close quarters with anyone else.”</p><p>“Be careful, Tempest. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, Vasco.” </p><p>Over the next two weeks there is a steady stream of passengers and crew in the infirmary. At its worst she was caring for ten people with symptoms of varying seriousness. There are two deaths, both of them passengers. </p><p>Amelia has the worst case she’s seen amongst the crew. Her fever is high and she hasn’t been able to keep water down. There’s little Alys can do but replace the damp cloths on her skin, give her sips of water and hold her hand. </p><p>Alys has her doubts that Amelia will recover and Amelia seems completely unaware of her surroundings. </p><p>“Why are you helping me when I’ve been such a bitch to you?” Amelia asks, during a brief lucid moment. </p><p>“Because you’re my patient and that’s what I do.”</p><p>“You could have let me choke on my vomit and nobody’d know.”</p><p>“I’d know. I wouldn’t do that to you. Or anyone, regardless of how they’ve treated me.” </p><p>“Shit,” Amelia says before falling unconscious once more. </p><p>As her patients recover she sends them back to their duties on the ship as soon as they have the strength to return to work. She can only imagine how run down Vasco must be from keeping the ship going with so many people in the infirmary. He comes by every day and they talk through the closed door.</p><p>“You are still feeling well, Vasco?” She asks him one day. </p><p>“I am, and so is the rest of the crew. And you?” He sounds tired and she wishes she could take care of him. To send him to bed to get the full night of sleep he likely hasn’t had since this thing started spreading. </p><p>“I haven’t caught it yet.” He’s probably thinking the same of her. </p><p>This is the longest they’ve gone without seeing each other face-to-face. She needs a hug from him so badly it aches, but she swallows those feelings down. Her patients need her to be strong for them and there will be time to be emotional once this blows over. </p><p>Amelia beats the odds and, while weak, her fever breaks. Alys helps spoon broth into her mouth and she finds herself wondering why it is suddenly so warm in the infirmary. Probably just stuffy, is all. </p><p>Her head is pounding the next morning and dread settles in the pit of her stomach. She’s caught it. With effort, she stands up and pours herself a glass of water and sips it slowly as she writes a list of instructions on a piece of parchment. Instructions for her care in the event she’s incapacitated. Likely useless, since she will not risk anyone else being exposed to her and in another day or two Amelia will be well enough to finish her recovery outside the infirmary. </p><p>A sudden wave of nausea hits her and she vomits into a nearby bucket. When the contents of her stomach have been ejected she simply dry heaves, her abdominal muscles cramping with the effort and tears rolling down her face. </p><p>Finally it stops and she sits back against the wall, breathing heavily. She’s hot, so hot and she chances another sip of water, if only to cool herself off and remove the taste of vomit from her mouth. </p><p>A knock at the door. “Tempest?”</p><p>Shit. She lacks the energy to stand so instead she crawls to the door. “Hello Vasco,” she croaks. </p><p>“Are you well?” He sounds panicked. </p><p>“I am. I just didn’t sleep well.” She hates herself for lying to him but if he knew that she is sick there is nothing she could do to keep him away from her and she will not put him in danger. </p><p>“How is Amelia?”</p><p>Alys looks over at Amelia, who is still sleeping soundly on one of the cots. “She’s on the mend and still asleep.”</p><p>Her head is pounding in time with her heartbeat and she desperately wants to lie down. “Would you be angry with me if I went to get some more sleep, Love?” </p><p>A pause. “Of course not. Why would I be angry?” </p><p>“I don’t know,” she says softly, almost on the verge of tears. She feels awful, she’s scared and she wants her husband so badly but can’t be near him. </p><p>“Get some rest. I’ll check back in tonight.” </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” </p><p>The thought of crawling back into a cot is too much for her so she rests her head against the door and closes her eyes. </p><p>Amelia wakes up and is stronger, but still needs help getting around so Alys helps her to the privy and brings her the food left for them outside the door. She hides her own symptoms as best as she can. </p><p>There’s no point in trying to eat so she sticks to sips of water. Her brow is damp with sweat and her hands are shaking but she makes it through the day. </p><p>She doesn’t remember talking to Vasco that evening. Perhaps she fell asleep before he showed up. </p><p>The urge to vomit overwhelms her through the night and she loses count of the number of times she crawls towards the bucket near her cot. But all she’s doing is dry heaving, having vomited up the water she drank hours ago. </p><p>Amelia finds her curled around the bucket in the morning. Apparently she’d passed out at one point. She’s standing on her own and sipping a cup of tea. “So you have it too, huh?” </p><p>“No, this is how I always sleep.” </p><p>“Commander Vasco was outside the door calling for you last night. Sounded real worried too.” </p><p>“Did you tell him I’m sick?”</p><p>“No. Didn’t know last night. Thought you’d just pushed yourself too hard.”</p><p>Alys sits up and looks at Amelia. The colour has returned to her cheeks and the dark circles under her eyes are gone. “Your symptoms appear to be gone. While I’d recommend giving it another few days before getting back to work, you can leave today if you’d like.” </p><p>“Shall I tell the commander you’re sick so he can come tend to you?”</p><p>“No!” She says loudly and forcefully. “He cannot put himself at risk. I know what needs to be done and can take care of myself.” </p><p>Amelia looks doubtful. “I’ll stick around another day if it’s all the same to you. I’m still pretty tired.” </p><p>Alys simply nods and puts her head back down on the ground. She feels hands under her arms lift her and drag her back into bed and she mutters a thank you before falling back asleep. </p><p>There’s a wet cloth on her brow when she wakes up and a glass of water on the table beside her bed. She takes a sip. </p><p>A knock on the door. “Alys?” </p><p>She doesn’t have the energy to stand up. “Good morning Vasco!” She says as loudly as she is able. </p><p>“You mean ‘good evening’? It’s late in the day. Are you unwell? Do you need help?” He’s speaking urgently. </p><p>“I’m just tired.”  </p><p>“I’ll wear a scarf, just let me check on you.” The door knob twists but the door doesn’t open. </p><p>She must have locked it yesterday morning.</p><p>“I’ll be fine, Vasco. I just need sleep.” </p><p>He has a key to every door on the ship and he could force the issue and she knows it. “Please, just let me come in. I won’t touch you or come close to you. Please.” His voice breaks and he’s struggling to speak through tears and it makes her heart ache. </p><p>As soon as he sees her he’ll rush to her and insist on caring for her. She can’t make him sick. Too many people rely on him. </p><p>“It’s too dangerous. You can’t. I’m sorry.” Her own voice breaks. </p><p>“I understand.” She’s never heard such despair in his voice and she nearly gives in and asks him to enter. But she can’t put him at risk. </p><p>Her eyes open. She’s so cold. Unbearably so. A set of hands holds a glass to her lips and she drinks. </p><p>“You’re not s’posed to be here Vasco,” she mumbles. </p><p>There’s no response. A new cloth replaces the dry one on her forehead. Later he undresses her and washes her with a cool rag before helping her into a set of clean clothes. </p><p>“Vasco you’ll get sick,” she says. There is still no response. </p><p>She can’t tell what time of day it is. But she hears him talking to a woman behind the door. He sounds sad. Her eyes close once more before she can think of something to say to reassure him. </p><p>Her head aches and she can’t see straight. A woman with blonde hair comes to her and she’s sure it’s her mum taking her to the beyond. “Don’t want to go...” she mumbles. The woman simply sits and takes her hand. “Mum please don’t take me away,” she begs. </p><p>“You aren’t going anywhere Alys,” she says in response. </p><p>“Don’t leave me Mum.” </p><p>“I won’t.” </p><p>Her head clears and she wakes up and for the first time in days she’s not terribly chilled or overheated. Apparently her fever has broken. </p><p>“Vasco?” It’s difficult to talk and her voice is hardly above a whisper. </p><p>“He’s not here,” a woman’s voice responds. </p><p>“Mum?” </p><p>“I’m not your mother. I’m sorry.” A face appears above hers. A woman with black hair and deep brown eyes. Amelia. </p><p>“I saw my mum. I must’ve been completely out of my mind.” She tries to sit up but lacks the energy to do so. Instead Amelia holds a glass to her lips and she drinks. </p><p>“You were very sick. It wasn’t easy keeping your husband out of here. He’s been sitting outside the infirmary door and even sleeps out there. I called for him when you were at your worst. He almost knocked down the door when I told him. Only reason he didn’t was because I promised I’d let him in if you got any worse. To say goodbye, y’know...” </p><p>“How long?” </p><p>“A week and a half.”</p><p>That means she’s been sick longer than most of her other patients. But she doesn’t understand. It was Vasco tending to her wasn’t it? </p><p>“But how was Vasco taking care of me if he wasn’t here? Or was that just something I hallucinated?” </p><p>“I took care of you,” Amelia says. “You’d have died otherwise. As I got better you kept getting sicker so I just... stayed. Found the note on the desk and followed the instructions on it. Commander kept insisting he take over but you were so insistent that he stay away so I thought you had a good reason for that.” </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You did the same for me.”</p><p>“But it’s my job to do that. I’m a doctor. You’re a sailor.” </p><p>“Figured the commander would probably take it badly if his wife died under my watch. Doesn’t mean I like you or anything.” </p><p>“Did you like the work? Tending to me?” She does need an apprentice after all. </p><p>Amelia bursts out laughing and looks horrified. “Fuck no! It was gross. If I ever have to clear vomit out of an unconscious person’s mouth again it will be too soon.” </p><p>Well, so much for that idea. Amelia helps her sit up and she sees that the infirmary is empty, save for the two of them. “Nobody else got sick?”</p><p>“No, just you. Plague has run its course.” </p><p>With no fever and the ability to keep broth and water down, she decides to let Vasco in to see her that night after she’s had a bath and changed into fresh clothes. Amelia helps her. </p><p>“You can probably leave once I let Vasco in. Nothing short of a sea monster will drag him away from my bedside so he can take over.” </p><p>“That’s the plan, Doctor.” </p><p>Doctor. Not “my lady”. Alys smiles at her and Amelia looks uncomfortable and walks away. </p><p>There’s a knock on the door and the second Amelia unlocks it, the door bursts open and Vasco runs over to her. He collapses onto the floor and flings his arms around her, burying his head in her shoulder, the soft sounds of his weeping muffled in her shirt. </p><p>She wishes she had the energy to hold him as tightly as he’s holding her. Instead she runs a finger along his arm and hopes he understands. </p><p>“I was so afraid,” he says when he is able to speak. </p><p>“It’s a dangerous life,” she parrots back a line he said to her years ago about life at sea. </p><p>“I hated not being there. It should have been me caring for you.” </p><p>“You’d have caught it too and it might have killed you.” </p><p>Vasco sighs. “Can we talk about it when you’re well again? Come up with a plan so we’re prepared whenever this happens in the future?” </p><p>“Yes.” She’s glad he’s not trying to talk about it now. She’s so tired. “How’re you?” She asks sleepily, closing her eyes. </p><p>“Looking forward to sleeping in a bed next to my wife.”</p><p>“Cots are too small for two people.”</p><p>Vasco stands up and she hears the sound of a metal frame dragging on the floor until another cot is right up against the one she’s in. He lies down in it and turns towards her. “I improvised. Feels good to be in a bed. My back is killing me.”</p><p>This reminds her that Amelia had told her Vasco had been sleeping outside the infirmary. He probably hasn’t slept in a bed in a week. </p><p>“I can rub your back.”</p><p>Vasco chuckles and takes her hand. “You don’t even have the energy to sit up. I’m fine and you’re the patient, not me, and I must insist that you get some rest.” He leans forward and kisses her forehead. </p><p>While she’s able to get around after another few days of rest, it’s weeks before she really feels better. Walking more than a few steps takes her breath away; the side effect of a week and a half spent in bed. Her muscles are weak and it will take time to strengthen them again. During this time Vasco hovers and stops in at the infirmary several times a day to make sure she’s not over-exerting herself. </p><p>Half the time she’s napping in a cot, assuming there are no injuries for her to tend to. She feels guilty; there’s cleaning to be done, potions to be brewed and the plants have been terribly neglected over the last few weeks. </p><p>“I’m sorry I’m not doing my duties as I should be,” she says to Vasco when he checks up on her. She’d been asleep until he came in. </p><p>He leans down and kisses her. “What do you need done?” </p><p>“Cleaning, and I’m low on bandages and potions. I can try to brew some potions and tend to the plants tomorrow.” </p><p>Without another word Vasco leaves her side and begins tidying the infirmary. “You have far more important things to be doing,” she protests.</p><p>“My job is to make sure everyone in the fleet makes it to shore safely. The most important part of my job and that is what I’m doing now.” </p><p>“Love...” She tries to stand up to help but she’s dizzy and has to sit down again. </p><p>Vasco rushes over and kneels in front of her. “You need to listen to your body and rest,” he gives her a stern look. “Don’t make me order you to take it easy.” </p><p>“It’s really sexy when you order me around.” </p><p>“That is not happening until you’re feeling better. And to recover, you need to rest. Lie down and let me handle the infirmary.” </p><p>She gives in and lies back down and when she wakes up again she’s alone in the infirmary, which is now spotless. </p><p>***</p><p>“There must be something we can do to lower the danger you’re in when illness hits the ship. And something we can do to allow me to care for you should you need it.”</p><p>Vasco had waited a few weeks to give her some time to recover before bringing this up. They’re in their quarters cuddling in bed. </p><p>“Even with proper hand washing, it’s still risky. The outfit crows wear might help but...”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“Nobody knows for sure if it really does help. All we know is that if someone is sick and people are nearby, there’s a good chance they become sick too. It’s the risk I take as a doctor. But not a risk you should be taking, Love.”</p><p>His eyes well up and he blinks rapidly to try to clear them. “I know what I am and the importance of my position. But you’re my wife and nothing is more important to me than you. And I don’t know what to do when my priorities clash. I was so afraid, Alys. For days I sat against that door, both hoping and dreading that door would open.”</p><p>There’s no good answer. As the commander of the fleet, Vasco could have ordered the door opened at any time. But he didn’t, out of respect for her wishes. She sees how it hurt him now that she’s recovering. His nightmares, the way he refuses to leave a room without giving her a hug or a kiss. He’s clinging to her now, as if she would disappear if he lets her go. </p><p>“I’d rather get sick than experience that again,” he says quietly. “Let me be your husband if there’s ever another outbreak and you become ill. Should the worst happen I keep detailed notes; Flavia would get us to port safely.” </p><p>“But if you die then it is my fault.” </p><p>“No it wouldn’t be,” he says firmly. “It would be my choice.”</p><p>The thought of him getting sick or even dying after tending to her hurts. But how can she tell him no after seeing how much he’s hurting after being kept away while she was so sick? </p><p>“Let me do some research. I’ll visit the crows when we get to port and speak with them. See if there’s any new discoveries on the subject. I can draft an appropriate policy for the partners of crew members who become sick with a contagious illness. One that would allow you to see me, provided you take the appropriate precautions.” </p><p>He releases the breath he’d been holding. “Thank you Tempest.” He kisses her repeatedly. </p><p>“I’m sorry I don’t have the energy to make love yet.” </p><p>Vasco gives her another kiss. “There is no rush. I’m content simply to be close to you.”</p><p>By the time they reach their destination - a port city in the Bridge Alliance, she has almost recovered. The first thing she does is walk to the nearest fabric shop to pick up some yarn. Knitting is something she knows almost nothing about but Amelia loves it so she asks the shopkeeper to point out a variety of fine balls of yarn. And asks the shopkeeper to simply sell her whatever else she thinks someone who likes knitting will enjoy. </p><p>Amelia is in the barracks. Alys catches her eye. “Do you have a few minutes to chat?” Amelia nods and they walk to a quiet spot in the port. </p><p>It’s a little awkward, admittedly. Alys is nervous and wonders if she’s overstepping. “I, um, I’m grateful. You saved my life and you didn’t have to. It would have been easy for you to walk out the door and force Vasco to take over. But you didn’t. You kept him safe and you kept me alive. Thank you.” </p><p>“You’re welcome.” </p><p>Alys hands the bag to Amelia. “I wanted to get you something. I’ve seen you knit before and...” she trails off. </p><p>Amelia opens the bag and her face lights up. “This is extraordinary!” She looks at Alys. “Thank you. This must have cost a fortune. You didn’t have to do this.”</p><p>“I wanted to. Don’t worry about the cost; I have the money.” She hesitates for a moment before continuing. “I’d ask that you not repeat this to anyone, but Vasco and I are... comfortable.”</p><p>“Comfortable?”</p><p>“Being governor of New Sérène paid well. Very well. And our accommodations were covered by the Congregation during my years as Legate and Governor. By the time I resigned, we had enough money saved that we could have purchased a modest home and lived the rest of our lives on our savings very comfortably. But we didn’t because this is what we want to do with our lives. The money just sits in a bank in New Sérène, which is absurd. So we use it to brighten the lives of those around us when we can. As long as we have enough to settle down in my mum’s village on Tír Fradí when we retire, that’s enough for us.” </p><p>“That’s why the commander buys us all drinks at the tavern at least once when we are on leave.” </p><p>“Yes, though he would do that regardless of whether we had that money or not.” </p><p>“You must also have an inheritance coming from your family.”</p><p>Alys shakes her head. “I lost all I was entitled to when my uncle disinherited me. Anything my adoptive mother had left me and anything my uncle would have left me. I wanted it that way.”</p><p>“You...asked him to disinherit you?” Amelia looks at her in disbelief. </p><p>“Multiple times. It wasn’t until Vasco stepped in that Adrien relented.” </p><p>“What did Vasco say to convince him?” </p><p>“He’s never told me what happened in the woods that morning. I expect threats were exchanged. The prince was in quite a state when Vasco dragged him out of the forest.” </p><p>“You never asked?”</p><p>“I told him I didn’t want to know. Threatening a prince is... well, you can imagine the consequences should Adrien have decided to make noise about it. I assume Vasco ensured Adrien would remain silent somehow because he did promise me he was safe, which remains the case. And the prince had me declared dead. Made up a fake accident, found another body to bury; the typical noble cover-up bullshit. Couldn’t have anyone know his niece ran off to become a Naut.”</p><p>Amelia looks impressed. “The commander is a fucking badass. Threatening a prince? Damn.” </p><p>Alys speaks nervously and rapidly. “Please don’t tell anyone that story. I’ve never told it to anyone else and if the wrong person overhears it...”</p><p>“I’ll keep your secret. Why tell me?”</p><p>“Because you didn’t believe my intentions were good. I thought if you understood just how far we went to escape that life you would see me in a different light.” </p><p>“I already did. Nobody willingly deals with what you did when everyone was sick unless they actually want to be. You almost died caring for us. Now I figure, if someone were to spy, they wouldn’t be a doctor to do it.” </p><p>Alys nods her head. “I appreciate what you did for me. Vasco does too. I’m not sure if he’s told you that.” </p><p>“He shook my hand once you left the infirmary but didn’t actually say anything. Walked away rather quickly too.”</p><p>Vasco’s been emotional and working through some trauma as a result of everything that happened. When they’re alone he shows it but she’s not surprised he’s trying his best to hide it from the crew. </p><p>“When he’s able I’m sure he’ll express his gratitude in words,” is all she says. </p><p>“I make hats for the little ones on the island. This will make a lot of hats for the kids. Thank you, Doctor.”</p><p>Alys gives her hand a squeeze. “You’re welcome.” </p><p>“You’re a decent sort but that doesn’t mean I like you, Doctor.” </p><p>“I didn’t expect you to, Amelia.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Typhoid isn’t actually spread through the air so Alys’ advice to Vasco regarding wearing a scarf is not that helpful. But this also takes place in a world where disease and bacteria are not fully understood yet. She knows if people are close to sick people they can get sick too, and knows the importance of hand washing (which wasn’t known yet in this era in our world) but doesn’t have a full understanding of why it’s so important. </p><p>As an aside, this is why I don’t use the word “infection”; she doesn’t know about bacteria. Just that wounds can get worse if they’re not cleaned properly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Quarantine, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When his wife gets sick, Vasco finds himself in the frustrating position of not being able to help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning:</p><p>Like last chapter, we’re dealing with an outbreak of contagious illness. We’re seeing the events of the last chapter from Vasco’s POV as he has to deal with the knowledge that his wife is sick and he cannot be by her side.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had seemed to be an average day before everything went wrong. He woke up, got dressed and left to get his day started. Did he kiss Alys before he left their quarters? He can’t remember but suspects he forgot.</p><p>A runner comes and says she’s asked for him. But when he arrives at the infirmary she tells him not to open the door. </p><p>“A passenger has become ill. Vasco, I’ll need to stay in the infirmary as this runs its course. I’ve been exposed and can’t risk infecting you,” she says behind the closed door of the infirmary. </p><p>“What if you need help?”</p><p>He’s worried, so worried she’ll get sick and he won’t be able to tend to her.</p><p>“I’ll manage on my own. The ship should be cleaned as thoroughly as possible. Have someone bring meals and if anyone is feeling unwell, send them to the infirmary immediately. And wear a scarf over your face if you are in close quarters with anyone else.”</p><p>“Be careful, Tempest. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” </p><p>He knows the risk she’s taking and he is worried.</p><p>The crew is frustrated by his orders. To them, it’s extra work. But they do it and if it keeps them alive he’ll happily endure their mutterings about what a bloody asshole he is. </p><p>It’s bad. He remembers when he was so sick as a child and wonders if this is the same illness. As more of the crew get sick, he’s left with fewer and fewer people to keep the ship going.</p><p>The first passenger to catch it dies. Vasco gives the news to her employer who reacts with indifference. The callousness of it disgusts him and he has a few choice words for them. Alys wraps her body in a shroud and Vasco sends it overboard and immediately leaves to bathe. Something Alys told him to do very firmly. </p><p>“She didn’t know how to write, so she dictated a message to her mother and I wrote it for her. She’s back in Hikmet. I’d like to deliver the message personally if I’m able.”</p><p>“Of course you’ll be able to, Alys.” He can’t think of what can happen. Not now. </p><p>“I hope so.”</p><p>As more people come down with it, the infirmary becomes more crowded and Vasco finds himself running a skeleton crew. He’s up 40 hours straight at one point, but manages to stop by to check in on Alys before collapsing in bed. He reassures her that the rest of the crew is healthy. </p><p>She sounds just as tired as he is. But she reassures him that she’s still well. </p><p>A second passenger dies; another servant. He sends the body overboard and bathes, hoping this is the last person they lose. </p><p>He knows when she’s caught it, even if he’s in denial at the time. She claims to just be tired but her voice is hoarse and he can hear the fear in it. There’s no more denying it the next evening when he stops by and she thinks it’s still morning. </p><p>“I’m just tired.”  If she weren’t so sick he’d get angry at her for lying to him. But any anger he feels is drowned by visceral panic. </p><p>“I’ll wear a scarf, just let me check on you.” She locked the door because she knew he’d try to get in. </p><p>“I’ll be fine, Vasco. I just need sleep.” </p><p>“Please, just let me come in. I won’t touch you or come close to you. Please.” Now he’s the one lying to her. </p><p>She knows him too well. </p><p>“It’s too dangerous. You can’t. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I understand.” And he does, in a way. Whatever this illness is, it’s life-threatening. She’s trying to protect him, but her protection is also a cruelty. </p><p>He says good night to her and walks to his office in a daze, running numbers through his head. 20 people have gotten it so far. 2 have died. Death rate of 10%. But Alys is otherwise healthy, and she had mentioned one of the servants who had died had been sickly. But the other had been young and healthy. Like Alys. </p><p>Amelia caught a bad case of it and Alys had worried she would not pull through. But she’s getting well. And she may not even get a severe case of it. Perhaps she’ll be back on her feet in a day or two. </p><p>He sits and does paperwork by lantern all night because he cannot fathom the idea of sleeping. </p><p>Amelia is still in the infirmary with her. She’s the one who responds when he calls to Alys. </p><p>“She’s in real bad shape, Commander. Hasn’t woken at all this morning.” </p><p>His heart sinks and he starts twisting the door knob, as if he’ll be able to force it open if he just twists hard enough. When that doesn’t work he hits the door in frustration. </p><p>“Let me in, Amelia. She needs my help.” </p><p>“She told you not to come in yesterday.” He can hear her hesitating.</p><p>Ordering Amelia to open the door would be simple, but he would be willfully disobeying his wife’s wishes. While he’s the commander of the fleet, he cedes total control to her when it comes to anything medical.</p><p>He can’t do that to her. Not yet. </p><p>“I can watch over her. I found a note on the table with instructions.” </p><p>Vasco nods before realizing Amelia can’t actually see him and that he needs to talk. “I’ll come by tonight. But if anything changes - anything, scream and someone will find me. Please.” A tear rolls down his cheek and he hastily wipes it away before anyone notices. </p><p>“I will call for you if she gets any worse. I’ll do my best for her.”</p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>He doesn’t actually remember what he does that day. It’s as if he’s merely existing until the evening when he can go check up on her again. Violent retching greets him from behind the door. </p><p>“I’m here Tempest. I’ll come in if you need me. Just say the word and I’ll come in.”</p><p>There’s no response, save for more retching. </p><p>“I love you so much. Stay strong for me, understand?” </p><p>Eventually the vomiting stops and he can hear her moaning softly. Amelia comes to the door. “She’s been like this all day. I think she thinks I’m you. Keeps calling me by your name and telling me not to put myself in danger.” </p><p>Her fever must be high enough that she’s hallucinating. </p><p>“You need to cool her down. Do you have water?” </p><p>“Some.”</p><p>“Wet a cloth and drape it over her forehead. Keep it moist. I’ll get you some more water when you have need of it.” </p><p>He knows this much about caring for someone who is ill, at least. </p><p>Eventually Alys falls asleep again. “She seems better now. You can go to bed Commander.”</p><p>“I’ll stay right here.” The thought of leaving her now is unfathomable, so he pulls his coat tightly against himself, rests his head against the door and braces for a thoroughly uncomfortable night. </p><p>He wakes with the sun and stands, wincing as his back spasms. There’ll be no stretching that out. </p><p>“Stayed there all night, Commander?” Flavia walks up to him. </p><p>“Alys is sick.” </p><p>“We all assumed as much. Anything I can do?” </p><p>“My notebook and log - can you bring them to me? I can work here today.”</p><p>“I’ll be right back.” </p><p>He’s on the verge of a panic attack, something that hasn’t happened since the day he was laid off. Remembering Alys’ techniques, he concentrates on the deck, examining knots in the wood and counting the nails. </p><p>“I’ll check everything over today and do anything else you need. Brought you a chair and a blanket and told Sofia to get some breakfast for you,” Flavia rests everything on the chair she brought him. </p><p>“Thank you.” He can’t look at her, otherwise he’ll lose his composure. </p><p>Flavia wraps her arms around him and pulls him into a tight hug and any hope of maintaining his composure is lost as he stifles a sob in her shoulder. She pats him on the back. </p><p>“Figured Allie would want me to give you a hug, seeing as she can hardly walk past someone without giving them one,” Flavia says lightly. </p><p>“Her aunt is like that too. Hugged me as soon as Alys told her who I was. Her mum was too, apparently.” </p><p>“So she comes by it honestly, then?” </p><p>“She does. Her adoptive mother was affectionate with her as well.” </p><p>Flavia lets go of him. “I’ll stand in for her until she’s feeling better. Call for me if you need anything. I mean it, Vasco.” </p><p>She so rarely calls him by just his name despite knowing him for nearly 15 years and sailing alongside him when he was still a sailor and not a commander. But this isn’t about work; it’s family looking out for one another. </p><p>“I’ll let you know.” </p><p>Amelia checks in with him several times a day. “No change, Commander” is usually what she tells him. </p><p>He both wants the door to open and he dreads it. If the door opens he can see her. But if it opens it may just be to say goodbye to her. </p><p>“I don’t know how to live without you,” he says when he hears that she’s awake. </p><p>The only time he leaves is to wash up and change his clothes. And even then, only after he’s heard from Amelia. </p><p>The morning of the tenth day brings him the news he’s been hoping for. “She’s lucid again. I gave her some water and she’s back to sleep but she doesn’t feel hot anymore.” </p><p>“Thank you,” he whispers against the door as he rests his forehead against the cool wood. He sits like this for the rest of the morning, hoping she’ll wake up and speak loudly enough so he can hear her voice for the first time in days. Or, even better, speak to him. </p><p>“She said you can come in tonight and that you should leave and get some rest,” Amelia says behind the closed door. </p><p>As if he could rest. Despite the exhaustion he feels, his relief is overwhelming and he’s bursting with energy. So he walks the deck, checking on the crew and making sure everything looks as it should. </p><p>It does, and he knew it would. Flavia is excellent at her job. His stomach gurgles and he realizes he can’t remember the last time he ate so he goes to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. </p><p>Time has never passed so slowly but eventually the sun sets and he knocks on the door. Amelia unlocks it and he turns the knob almost violently, opening the door and running to her, collapsing on the ground next to her and wrapping his arms around her. And everything he’s felt, not just in the last ten days but in the weeks before that rushes out of him and he falls apart, not caring that Amelia may still be in the infirmary and witnessing this. </p><p>“I was so afraid,” he says when he regains his composure. </p><p>“It’s a dangerous life.” She sounds weak and he feels his heart break all over again. </p><p>He looks at her properly. Frighteningly pale and her cheeks are hollowed out as a result of too much weight lost in such a short period of time. She looks frail; as if a slight wind would blow her over. Amelia must have brushed and braided her hair after helping her bathe and she’s in a loose-fitting shirt. </p><p>“I hated not being there. It should have been me caring for you.” </p><p>“You’d have caught it too and it might have killed you.” </p><p>He’s been as sick as she was and he would rather catch it but be able to care for her than experience what he did over the last week and a half ever again. “Can we talk about it when you’re well again? Come up with a plan so we’re prepared whenever this happens in the future?” </p><p>“Yes. How’re you?” She’s barely awake, which reminds him of just how exhausted he is. </p><p>He’s a mess due to the myriad of conflicting emotions, and the stress of the last week and a half has taken a toll on him. But she’s in no condition to be saddled with his pain so he tries to keep it light. “Looking forward to sleeping in a bed next to my wife.”</p><p>“Cots are too small for two people.”</p><p>There’s another cot nearby. He drags it over and lies down next to her. His back protests the movement and he winces. “I improvised. Feels good to be in a bed. My back is killing me.”</p><p>“I can rub your back.”</p><p>Even in her condition she’s still trying to fix him up. “You don’t even have the energy to sit up. I’m fine and you’re the patient, not me, and I must insist that you get some rest.” He leans forward and kisses her forehead. </p><p>Luckily she relents without argument and closes her eyes. Vasco slides as close as he’s able and puts an arm around her before closing his own eyes. </p><p>He’ll never leave their quarters in the morning without kissing her ever again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wear your masks and stay healthy, everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vasco takes Alys for dinner and a member of the crew receives a promotion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s not a whole lot to do in the city they’re in. But there is a nice little restaurant near the port that Vasco takes her to. </p><p>“I can guarantee you haven’t tried anything like what they’ll serve you. It’s not food nobles serve and the spices are rarely exported to the rest of the continent.” </p><p>The smell hits her as soon as she steps inside. It’s indescribable but smells delicious. </p><p>“Do you trust me to order for you?” </p><p>She doesn’t know what anything on the menu is so it’s best kept in his hands. “Order me whatever you’re having.”</p><p>Vasco grins at her. “I won’t order the exact same thing. You’ve never eaten spicy food, have you?”</p><p>She has not. It wasn’t popular in Sérène and any events she went to in Hikmet served extremely mild food.</p><p>“I can’t say I have.” </p><p>“I’ll have them bring something a bit more palatable for you. The level of spice I enjoy in my food would be unpleasant for you.” </p><p>Vasco orders for them and a pitcher is brought over to them. Alys pours herself a glass and takes a sip; it’s some sort of mint lemonade. </p><p>The plate in front of her is covered in rice, with a fragrant yellow gravy on top of it. </p><p>“Lamb curry,” Vasco tells her. </p><p>It’s spicier than anything else she’s ever eaten and her nose is running and her mouth burns, but it’s delicious. Vasco has no discernible reaction to the spice. </p><p>“Is your meal not spicy?”</p><p>“Oh, it is. I’m just used to it. Traveling all over the place my whole life has allowed me to try all sorts of food.”</p><p>One of the things she’s learned about him since becoming a Naut is his fondness for the local food served in the ports they visit. He’d never expressed much in the way of enjoyment for the food served to them at fancy dinner parties by the best chefs on Tír Fradí so she always assumed what he ate wasn’t a huge priority, so long as it was decently prepared. But it turns out the food he loves is the sort that one can find in small restaurants not frequented by the nobility; family run establishments serving the same food they would cook for themselves at home. </p><p>“I can’t believe I’m only learning now just how fond you are of spicy food.”</p><p>“It’s not as if there was anywhere I could get it on Tír Fradí. The folks in Hikmet didn’t bring their spices with them.”</p><p>“What’s the best meal you’ve ever had?” </p><p>“I met a Naut in this port once. Older woman, served as the cook on her ship. Told me if I caught her some fish she’d cook ‘em up for me so I spent the afternoon fishing off the edge of the dock. She cooked them in another type of curry; it was green. Damn near licked my plate clean. Never saw her again unfortunately. How about you?” </p><p>Alys has been served all manner of gourmet meals in her life, elegantly prepared by the finest cooks in Sérène and New Sérène. But she’s had nothing so interesting as a curry dish made with fish she’d caught personally. </p><p>“Not a full meal, but the palace kept a baker on staff. He was excellent, and whenever I asked him nicely he’d make a dacquoise cake. It was made with almond meringue, and buttercream with a biscuit base. He’d put strawberries on top of it.”</p><p>“I don’t know what half those words mean, Tempest,” Vasco says as he laughs at himself. </p><p>“We can try to find a bakery that sells them next time we’re in Sérène.” </p><p>“Is the man who made them for you still around?”</p><p>“He retired just before I left Sérène. I’m unsure where he is now or if he’s even still alive.” </p><p>She’s tempted to ask around about George. He was always kind to her and would be discreet if she found him and visited. Probably pleased to learn she’s not actually dead. </p><p>“I might see if I can find him when we’re in Sérène. It may not be for awhile, but it would be nice to see him again if he’s still alive.” </p><p>They’re off to Hikmet next and from there, will probably journey over to New Sérène before crossing the sea once more. </p><p>“I’m promoting Amelia and transferring her to another ship,” Vasco says, changing the subject as the server comes to collect their empty plates. </p><p>“Oh?” </p><p>“It’s well-earned given... well... everything, and a position opened up on the Pelican, so I thought now would be a good time.” </p><p>“Does she know yet?” </p><p>“No. Normally I’d tell her first but thought I should talk to you first. Practice getting the words out without my mind going back to...” he trails off. </p><p>Alys puts her hand on his. “She’ll be happy. You’re allowed to be emotional. You’ve told me that so many times over the years.” </p><p>“I’m being a bit of a hypocrite aren’t I?” A tear escapes from his eye and rolls down his check and he wipes it away. </p><p>“It’s not easy to be vulnerable. I understand.”</p><p>Vasco takes a deep breath and composes himself. “It should give you some peace. She was unkind to you. I should have had her transferred a year ago and I’m sorry it took me so long.”</p><p>“I cannot be angry with her after everything she did for me. She was right where she needed to be in the end.”</p><p>“Aye. She was.” </p><p>***</p><p>Amelia sits down next to her at the port. Alys had been reading and enjoying the cool breeze out by the sea. “Doctor, I just got the news. I’ve been promoted.”</p><p>“Congratulations. You must be pleased.”</p><p>Amelia isn’t just pleased; she’s buzzing with excitement. </p><p>“I leave on my new ship in the morning. Thought I’d say my farewells to the crew first.”</p><p>“It was good working with you.”</p><p>Amelia smirks a little. “Can’t ever fully rid yourself of your upbringing can you? I was a bitch and you hated working with me.”</p><p>“You did save my life so I thought it best to be polite.” </p><p>“You saved mine. We’re even now.” </p><p>It’s the best she’s going to get from Amelia. She expects her to leave but she stays seated, fidgeting a little. </p><p>“The commander really loves you, huh?”</p><p>“He does. But surely you knew this before now?” </p><p>“I never really knew what that looked like until you got sick. He thanked me when we met just now. Cried a little. Never thought I’d ever see a fleet commander cry and now I’ve seen it twice. Can’t imagine anyone ever caring that much for me. Not just to cry over me but to sit outside a closed door for a week keeping vigil.”</p><p>It wasn’t just distrust that made Amelia target her, but envy, Alys realizes. Amelia had never bonded with any of the other crew members. It must have been painful to join the crew at the same time as the once-noble wife of the fleet commander and watch as she fit in almost effortlessly. But what Amelia wasn’t aware of is that she’d known most of the crew for years. That she’d regularly had drinks with many of them. They were her friends already so when they became family the transition to her new life was easier. </p><p>Amelia was lonely and lashed out as a result of it. </p><p>“You’re still younger than Vasco and I were when we met. I’m sure you could find someone to settle down with if you’d like.” </p><p>“Maybe. Well, good luck with the doctor thing. Hope it continues to work out for you.”</p><p>Alys extends her hand and Amelia shakes it before standing up and walking away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vasco eats the way I do. When I think of the best meals I’ve ever had, many of them were in little family-run holes in the wall or street food.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Alys’ Apprentice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alys finally finds herself an apprentice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alys needs an apprentice. For the last five years she’s run the infirmary on the Sea Horse, fully dedicating herself to a life at sea keeping the crew and passengers safe. </p><p>Occasionally it’s a challenging job. Sailing is a dangerous line of work and months at sea at a time can aggravate existing health issues. She’s dealt with outbreaks of contagious illness, heart issues, and once amputated the leg of a poor young sailor who was unlucky enough to crush it during a storm. That was unpleasant. Not that she’d ever complain - the young man’s career trajectory shifted before it even had a chance to get going. </p><p>Through it all, she’s dealt with much of it on her own. For the more dire situations she’s pulled Vasco in to act as an assistant, but as the commander of an entire fleet, he has far too many other duties to be handing her surgical instruments or sticking his fingers in an open wound to stem the flow of blood as she repairs severed arteries. </p><p>Her first apprentice had potential. A young woman - Téa, who was excellent at dealing with the minor illnesses; dehydration, sea sickness, and hangovers. But then a sailor sliced his finger open and she asked Téa to clean and put pressure on the wound and she passed right out. Hit her head too; immediately becoming the more pressing patient. </p><p>Concussing yourself at the sight of blood is understandably a bit of a dealbreaker so Vasco had her assigned elsewhere. </p><p>Subsequent apprentices never reached Téa’s potential. Milo lacked any semblance of bedside manner and she was not going to train an asshole to be a doctor. Yvonne could have been talented but had issues following her instructions. An apprentice who thinks she knows more than the doctor is not ideal, especially in an emergency situation when a patient’s life is on the line.</p><p>“Is it me, Vasco?” Alys asks after Yvonne stormed out on her. </p><p>“Of course it isn’t, Alys,” Vasco says immediately, “Your position is a new one in our guild and it will take time to find someone with the natural talent and affinity for what you do.”</p><p>He’s right, of course. Most ships have someone who acts as a medic, but it’s rarely a specialization. It’s whomever is most skilled and if a sailor is especially unlucky, the medic is the chef who is using the same unwashed knives used to prepare the most recent meal. </p><p>Nauts don’t grow up thinking they can be a doctor. And they’re not getting trained healers from the continent or Tír Fradí volunteering to join them.</p><p>On their first voyage together, Vasco and Alys stood side-by-side the first night, Alys freshly tattooed and eager to make the most of her new life. As they looked up at the sky, Vasco told her he wanted all of the ships in his fleet to have people properly trained in what she does. Eventually every ship on the sea. </p><p>“We’ll find you an apprentice, Tempest. Someone you can share your skills with.”</p><p>She was so excited by the prospect. And five years later there hasn’t been a single new doctor to show for it. </p><p>This voyage is a long one. Assuming all goes well, they’ll be at sea for a total of six months. Before departing from the Naut island neither her or Vasco had found a candidate they were satisfied with so they left and Alys resigned herself to working alone, or with Vasco for the worst cases. </p><p>She’s trying not to be anxious about it. Her anxiety has been better than it ever has these last five years. But tonight the prospect of working alone is stressing her out. Vasco joins her on deck after dark - their nightly ritual, provided the weather is nice and neither have other obligations, and one the crew knows not to interrupt for anything less than an emergency. </p><p>He comes with a blanket; one of the ones <i>Modryb</i> Slàn had made for them. It’s a cold night - as they head further north the days grow shorter and the air gets colder. They’ll be seeing icebergs soon. </p><p>She smiles at him and he wraps the blanket around the both of them. “I thought I’d come prepared. Even after all these years my lovely wife still forgets her coat.” </p><p>“That‘s not always true - I’m wearing a coat right now,” she protests lightly. He’s right - though she does bring her coat out when it would be dangerous not to. But on the nights where there’s just a bit of a chill in the air, enough to raise goosebumps but not make your teeth chatter? She can never bring herself to put one on and deprive herself of the simple pleasure of huddling in the arms of her husband for warmth. As much as he teases her, she knows he loves it too. </p><p>“Something is making you anxious,” he says. She hadn’t thought it obvious, but he watches and notices things nobody else would pick up on. Something in the way she was moving gave it away. </p><p>“What if something happens to one of us? We get hurt and there’s nobody else on board to help?” </p><p>“The thought has crossed my mind at times, especially after you were so sick,” Vasco admits, “I’ve no real solution, other than to suggest we avoid it.”</p><p>“Easier said than done some days.” </p><p>Vasco’s excellent at his job. He is a skilled leader, makes good decisions, is thoughtful, and has the respect of not just his crew, but the captains and officers of his entire fleet. Alys knows a good chunk of that respect comes from his willingness to put himself at risk if a situation calls for it. He never asks anyone to do anything he would not do himself. It’s not always a common trait in leaders and he’s beloved.</p><p>But it does mean she’s had to patch him up a few times over the years. Nothing especially dangerous, luckily, but his body is littered with more scars than when she first met him. Like the ones on his ankle from the angry <i>lewolan</i> that had broken free of its kennel that the Alliance passengers insisted be re-caged without harm. It was to be put on display alive, apparently. Vasco had pulled it off, but ended up with several of its teeth broken off in his right ankle. </p><p>Alys may have yelled at the passengers just a little bit once she’d pulled them all out and healed his fractured ankle. </p><p>Or the time a sailor was smoking near a barrel of gunpowder and set it off. Vasco had caught the idiot and was rushing over to give him a proper chewing out and he foolishly shoved the cigarette through an opening in the barrel. The gun powder reacted how you would expect, and shrapnel went flying. It could have been much worse: the barrel was nearly empty and far away from anything else that could have sparked, so the damage was limited.</p><p>Emile had died despite her best efforts. It was her first loss and she took it almost as badly as Vasco. Vasco had done all he could to help her and it was only after wrapping his body in a shroud that she’d noticed he’d been hit and had bits of wood embedded in his arms. So she learned that it takes about six hours of careful work to remove shrapnel from an exploded barrel. By the end of the night she was unable to heal the wounds completely, so his arms are littered with small scars; souvenirs from the explosion. It’s not a story he tells at the tavern; unlike the coup. It’s a reminder of a failure that haunts them both. </p><p>“We’ll find someone. The right person will make themselves known in time.” </p><p>“How was your day, Love?”</p><p>Vasco sighs. “In theory, fine. In practice, aggravating.” </p><p>“What’s frustrating you?” She knows the answer already - the same thing that’s been driving him mad on otherwise uneventful days all month. </p><p>“Simon, the bloody cabin boy. He’s 15, whip-smart, but ill-suited for the work. The lad is meant to be saving me time, but I’m left supervising everything he does, otherwise he’s liable to send us off course by mucking with the wrong sail or mess up the rigging. Or my notes will go missing, as they did today,” he says, sounding exasperated.</p><p>She’s heard these complaints all month. He’d been fond of the last cabin boy, who has since been promoted and transferred, so this is his first voyage with Simon. Likely the last too, based on all of his complaints. </p><p>“There must be a position on land he’s better suited for. Guards are always around at port, or people in the warehouse.” </p><p>“Aye. Seems a shame, though. He’s too bright to be spending his life guarding a warehouse. I wish he’d stop arguing with me at least.”</p><p>Simon is bitter and frustrated by his lot in life and, like many teenagers, takes it out on the people of authority around him. He’s sea given, like Vasco, and is working through a lot of anger. And Vasco’s numerous corrections are only making the situation worse; Alys gets the feeling Simon is bristling as a result and acting out further due to the stress of working a job he’s struggling with.</p><p>“He reminds me of you when you were growing up - at least based on the stories you and Admiral Cabral have told me.” </p><p>Vasco grumbles under his breath. She knows she’s right but it irritates him. </p><p>“Can you find something he can do that won’t keep you busy looking over everything he does?” </p><p>“That is a tall order, Tempest.” </p><p>Alys wasn’t really surprised when Vasco carries Simon into the infirmary during a storm several weeks later. </p><p>“The lad took a nasty fall. Broken leg, I think,” he says as he lowers him onto a cot. </p><p>“Be careful out there, Love.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine. The bed’ll be soaked whenever I make it in, though.” He kisses her before rushing back onto the deck. </p><p>Simon is still conscious but clearly in pain so the first thing she does is fetch a pain relieving potion and has him drink it. The boy is lucky he’s on a ship with her - it’s a complex fracture and in the hands of someone without her skills there’s little chance the bone would heal straight, giving him difficulties for the rest of his life.</p><p>But she can fix him up, and he’ll be able to walk after a week or so in the infirmary. Possibly less, but she expects the boy will appreciate a break from his duties, given how much him and Vasco have been clashing. It means staying up all night; not an uncommon occurrence, and not something that bothers her. All it means is she’ll collapse into bed beside her soaking wet husband in the morning. </p><p>Simon wakes up just as she’s finishing. They’ve made it through the storm and the violent rocking of the ship has finally stopped. </p><p>“How are you feeling, Simon?” </p><p>“It doesn’t hurt as much. Did you fix it?”</p><p>“I did, though you’ll need to keep off it for a week. What happened?” </p><p>“I fell. I was just trying to help, to show the commander I can do the things he asks me to do!” </p><p>She feels for the boy. Alys knows Vasco never would have ordered Simon to climb anything in a storm like that, so whatever he was doing was of his own accord. A foolish attempt to impress his superior. It’s hard, being in a position you’re not suited for. She did it for years and it’s stressful.</p><p>“He didn’t ask you to go up during the storm, did he?” She prods gently.</p><p>He sniffles and shakes his head. “He’s going to be angry,” he says, looking completely defeated. </p><p>“I happen to know him well, and I know he won’t give you too hard a time for this. It was dangerous and foolish but your broken leg is lesson enough. No more putting yourself in danger to impress him, understand? Doctor’s orders.” </p><p>He nods. “I guess I should find him and see what he needs.” He starts to try to get up. </p><p>Elizabet laughs and puts her hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him down. “You can’t put any weight on your leg for a week and I don’t think you should be trying crutches for at least two days. Today you’re taking it easy here in bed.” </p><p>“But I’ll be so bored!” He says, in the sort of whining tone she frequently hears the younger Nauts use. The tone she probably used herself when annoyed at Mother as a teenager.</p><p>“How about a book? I’ve got a few different books you can read.” </p><p>“I could read a book,” he says quietly.</p><p>And so Alys goes to their quarters and finds a few books for him to read. A novel she read a few years ago, a memoir written by an admiral, and a book she’d picked up at a shop somewhere that she hadn’t gotten around to reading. Vasco is snoring in their bed - she gives him a kiss before returning to the infirmary to drop the books and a plate of food off. </p><p>“Do you need anything else? If you think you will be fine for a few hours, I’d like to get some sleep.”</p><p>“I will be fine.”</p><p>“Holler if you need anything. The crew knows where to find me. And no walking.”</p><p>She collapses into bed beside Vasco, who stirs just enough to pull her against him and she’s asleep in minutes. </p><p>Alys wakes shortly after Vasco does. He’s just getting dressed when she opens her eyes. </p><p>“How is Simon?” He asks her. Guilt is plastered all over his face.</p><p>“He will make a full recovery. He won’t be able to put weight on his leg for a week. I brought him a few books before I came to bed.”  </p><p>“It was my fault. I should have found something else for him to do before this. Instead he nearly killed himself trying to impress me.” </p><p>She stands up and pulls him into a hug. “These things happen, Love. He’s young and acted without thinking. I know you, and I know you’ll beat yourself up about this no matter what I tell you, but he is fine,” she kisses him, “In the end he’ll probably enjoy the time away from you,” she adds with a smirk. </p><p>“It’s not a good fit for either of us, is it?” </p><p>“No. But you’ll find something else for him for the duration of the voyage, I’m sure of it.” </p><p>“Perhaps you can keep him occupied this week? Have him make bandages or do some light cleaning?” </p><p>“Of course.” That had been her plan anyway, provided Vasco hadn’t had any other ideas, so she’s happy to have him in the infirmary with her. </p><p>Simon is reading when she returns to the infirmary. He puts down the book and greets her with far more enthusiasm than she would have expected for a young man recovering from a broken leg. </p><p>“Hello Simon,” she says cautiously. Has he been up to something?</p><p>“Did you use screws to fix my leg?”</p><p>How does he know this? “I did not. But I did once before. A passenger broke his arm badly and begged me not to amputate. He survived, but had not re-gained full use of his arm by the end of the voyage.”</p><p>“You did? Did you follow the instructions in this book?”</p><p>What book did she give him exactly? She walks over and looks at the spine of the book. A medical textbook, written by a Bridge Alliance scientist. Apparently not the book she’d picked up at a shop somewhere but one she read repeatedly as a young woman trying to teach herself how to heal. </p><p>She smiles at him. “I followed many of the same instructions but have discovered surgical methods that work better and are safer than the ones detailed in the book. And I use healing magic, so I’m able to skip a few of the steps by casting spells.” </p><p>“I’ve never seen healing magic before. How does it work?” </p><p>“I used it last night, which is why you’ll be up and moving in a week instead of two months. I concentrate on the injury, imagine it healing and cast a spell that works to repair injured tissue in the body. My mum was from Tír Fradí and I discovered several years ago that she was an extremely talented healer. I inherited her gift.”</p><p>“What’s the worst injury you ever healed using magic?”</p><p>Simon is brimming with excitement, almost bouncing in the bed. </p><p>“My own injuries. I fought a guardian, with the commander and my Master of Arms - a man named Kurt. It was a large creature and was trying to hurt Vasco and Kurt specifically and had been ordered not to kill me. I jumped in front of its attacks, forcing it to deal non-lethal blows. Unfortunately I took enough hits that I broke several ribs, bruised most of my organs and had a fair bit of internal bleeding. It hurt like hell and I went through many magic potions over the course of the night healing myself, and was recovering for weeks afterwards. Without my abilities there’s a good chance I wouldn’t have survived until morning. But don’t mention that to my husband.” </p><p>She doesn’t tell the story of the young man her and Vasco couldn’t save or any of the other patients she’s lost over the years. </p><p>“How did you do it if you were that badly injured?”</p><p>“With great difficulty. Vasco would have been most displeased if I’d died. I’d received training from a man named Catasach; an extremely talented healer, and in the year before this, had more practice healing myself and my team than I’d care to think about.” </p><p>“Do you have more stories? Can you show me how to stitch something? How do you make sure a wound doesn’t fester? Can your magic cure illness?” Simon speaks quickly and enthusiastically and Alys spends the rest of the afternoon answering his questions. </p><p>That evening, she wanders to the kitchen and requests whatever is left of the cow butchered for dinner that night and is handed a leg by Sofia who looks baffled by the whole thing. Alys knows the expression well; it’s the same one the cooks at the palace gave her when she came in looking for carcasses for practice on.</p><p>She brings the leg to the infirmary and hands Simon a needle and thread. </p><p>“Thought you could use a bit of practice so I found you your first patient. It’s how I taught myself back at the palace in Sérène.” </p><p>With a bit of help he threads the needle and they spend the evening stitching the leg. Alys demonstrates and Simon copies her; picking it up quickly. </p><p>“I always found this sort of thing interesting but we didn’t learn much of it in my classes on the island,” he tells her. </p><p>Alys loses track of time and Vasco finds her in the infirmary. She smiles apologetically when she sees him. </p><p>“Sorry Vasco. I was so focused I didn’t realize how late it was. Were you waiting for me long?”</p><p>“Not too long. I realized I hadn’t seen you since we woke up so I figured something must have been keeping you busy.” He looks over at the leg her and Simon have been working on all night and watches as he stitches with his brows furrowed in concentration. </p><p>“You are good at that,” Vasco says to him. </p><p>Simon looks up at him. “I like it. Can you show me more things this week, Doctor? If you aren’t busy with other patients?” </p><p>Alys looks at Vasco, who is giving her a knowing smile. She nods at him. “How about you work with Doctor Alys from now on? She’s been looking for an apprentice who is interested in what she does.”</p><p>Simon brightens up. “You’d let me work with you, Doctor? And you’d allow it, Commander? Not that I don’t enjoy working with you Commander Vasco...” he stutters, worried his enthusiasm will somehow offend Vasco. </p><p>Vasco merely chuckles. “Don’t kiss my ass; you can’t stand working for me. You’ll get along better with my wife.”</p><p>Simon and Vasco won’t butt heads nearly as much with Simon no longer working directly for Vasco. It’ll be better for them both. </p><p>“I’d be happy to teach you, Simon.” </p><p>After five years, numerous failed students and one badly broken leg, Alys has gained an apprentice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Teenage Rebellion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vasco struggles to deal with an angry teenager.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Simon, where are my notes from yesterday?” Vasco calls for his new Cabin Boy, who enters his office. </p><p>“Dunno. Where did you leave them?” </p><p>He’d be impressed by the boy’s gall to talk back so shamelessly if he wasn’t so terrible at his job. Instead he takes a calming breath. “I had asked you to file them, but they aren’t in my cabinet. Where did you put them?” </p><p>“Somewhere. Your desk? I can’t remember!” </p><p>This is a waste of his time. “I’ll find them myself. Get out of here,” he snaps, waving his hand dismissively. </p><p>“And do what, Sir?” The ‘sir’ was dripping with sarcasm. </p><p>Any other Cabin Boy he’s worked with would find a task to keep them busy. Help the kitchen hand out rations. Clean. If they’re particularly competent, help with the sails. They wouldn’t need him as a glorified babysitter. </p><p>“Find yourself something to keep you busy. Weren’t you trained on the island?” </p><p>Simon doesn’t answer and storms out of his office, slamming the door behind him. Vasco looks out at the sky through the porthole: several hours until sunset and he has far too much to do to take a break to complain to Alys. </p><p>He finds his notes eventually, stuffed into a compartment in his desk. He wonders if Simon is doing it on purpose just to annoy him. They’ve known one another a month and clashed immediately. And, because this is a long voyage he’ll be stuck with him at least another five months. Sighing, he does his best to straighten them out so he can make updates and file them properly. </p><p>He’s been writing for awhile when the ship turns so sharply his ink well sloshes and nearly spills all over his desk. He steadies it before rushing out onto the deck to see what the hell is going on. </p><p>“What’s happening?” He hollers at Javier, who is at the helm. Flavia is scrambling up the rigging. </p><p>“Simon offered to help but undid the wrong ropes.” </p><p>Simon is nowhere to be found, of course. </p><p>Flavia’s likely to need a hand so he starts climbing up to join her. She’s surprised by the development. </p><p>“You’re Commander. You’re too high and mighty for this work.” </p><p>“I do the work I’m needed to do. Any person who claims to be too good for any task on a ship is a jackass.” </p><p>He’ll never order someone to do something he wouldn’t be willing to do himself. That’s always the way he’s done things. With two people, fixing Simon’s mess is easy enough and they climb back down. </p><p>“Don’t let Simon touch the sails without direct supervision,” he tells Flavia who nods. </p><p>“Sorry Commander.”</p><p>“Not your fault, Flavia. Anyone else would have done what you asked properly. Where’d he go?”</p><p>Javier speaks up. “When the ship turned he yelped, jumped down and ran away. Lad’s probably hiding from you.” </p><p>“When I was a boy I was taught to own up to my mistakes,” Vasco grumbles under his breath. </p><p>“He’ll figure it out eventually,” Flavia says kindly. An attempt to reassure him, but she doesn’t know half the things he’s done this month. </p><p>Or had the boy shout “You’re not my father!” in his face. He yelled back, almost as loudly, “But I am your commander!” before Simon stormed out. Not his proudest moment, admittedly, getting into a shouting match with a teenager. </p><p>He can be a hardass and he knows it. But it’s because he cares so damn much for everyone around him. The lives of everyone in the fleet are his responsibility and every injury and every loss hurts him. Everyone else he works closely with understands and generally does their job without supervision and follows his orders. </p><p>Not Simon. He’s tried explaining this to the boy. That he corrects him because he needs to learn and it will help him succeed down the line. And he gets “You think I’m stupid!” in response. And he doesn’t. He’s a bright young man; excellent with mathematics, well spoken and deeply compassionate. Just a terrible sailor. Unfortunately the highest positions within the Nauts - Captain, Commander, Admiral, all require one to be an exemplary sailor. His intelligence is wasted on a life acting as a bodyguard or assistant in port. But he can’t think of anything else for him. </p><p>As usual these days, he complains to Alys that night. “He reminds me of you when you were growing up,” she tells him and he bristles at that. He has nothing in common with the boy; he was always good at whatever he was ordered to do. </p><p>But a small part of him admits she’s right. He was bitter at his lot in life in his younger years. A bitterness that didn’t go away until he realized the life he had was precisely the one he wanted. Something his wife helped him with. Simon has the same bitterness, but none of the talent Vasco had that allowed his anger and smart mouth to be brushed aside by his superiors.</p><p>He resolves to try to be more patient with him. </p><p>The next few weeks test that patience thoroughly. It’s clear that Simon and him will never work well together. He does like the boy on a personal level but Simon, clearly expecting criticism, has a sharp response to anything he says to him.  </p><p>Three days out the barometer tells him a storm is coming. One that’ll be difficult to avoid entirely. He alters the ship’s course and with some luck they’ll just sail through the edge of it. Nothing the crew hasn’t handled before and he isn’t worried when he tells them. </p><p>Just as the weather is starting to turn he asks Simon to assist Sofia in the kitchen and he is displeased. </p><p>“Why can’t I help on the deck? Everyone else will be!” </p><p>Not strictly true; Alys will be in the infirmary and a few others will remain below deck. </p><p>“It’s dangerous out there and it’s better you stay out of the way.” </p><p>He expects a fight and is surprised when Simon simply looks downtrodden and walks away without another word. </p><p>It’s not until the storm hits that he realizes his error. That Simon took his words as a challenge and a need to prove himself. Out of the corner of his eye he sees him climbing the rigging. Not something that needs to be done now, and a task that is about as dangerous as it gets during a storm. Foolish boy. </p><p>He yells at him to get down, but the howling wind and freezing rain is near deafening. For a moment he thinks to climb after him, but there’s the rest of the crew to consider. Any ropes he could have used to secure himself and climb after him with any semblance of safety are being used to keep himself and the crew from being thrown overboard. If he falls to his death that puts everyone on the ship at risk. And Simon is too high up to get to quickly, regardless. He’s powerless to do anything. </p><p>Dread overwhelms him as he realizes that if Simon falls it’s his fault. That he should have found something else for him to do. But he didn’t and Simon didn’t feel valued and now he’s doing something near suicidal to prove himself. </p><p>The next few minutes feel like hours. Simon makes his way back down but stumbles, his feet dangling and he loses his grip, falling to the deck. Vasco runs to him. From the looks of it he didn’t hit his head - a small miracle at least. It’s immediately obvious to him that Simon’s leg is broken. </p><p>As gently as he can, he lifts Simon up. The boy says nothing but he does whimper. </p><p>“Doctor Alys will fix you up and you’ll be just fine,” he shouts, hoping he can hear him against the blowing wind and rain. </p><p>He fears he’s lying to Simon. That the break is not something she can fix. She has had to amputate severely broken limbs in the past. </p><p>The infirmary is blissfully warm and he realizes just how much his fingers and cheeks are aching from the cold. But he’s needed outside and cannot stay. He lowers Simon onto a cot, kisses Alys and heads back out. With any luck he’ll be able to head to bed in the morning. </p><p>By the time the sky has cleared, the sun is nearly up and he collapses into bed, cocooning himself in the blankets as he shivers. Alys is still not in bed - apparently she is still tending to Simon. Guilt gnaws at him and he wonders if he should go check in on him before realizing that he is probably the last person Simon wants to see right now. </p><p>Whatever happens to Simon is his damned fault. He can’t remember another time he so thoroughly mishandled dealing with a crew member. </p><p>But his exhaustion is overwhelming and despite everything swirling through his mind, he’s asleep in minutes, waking only briefly when Alys falls into bed beside him. </p><p>She assures him he will make a full recovery and comforts him when he blames himself. He doesn’t necessarily feel he deserves her compassion but he is grateful for it nonetheless. She’ll keep him busy as he recovers in the infirmary; a break that will be good for Simon and provide time to think of a new task for him. </p><p>Alys isn’t at their regular spot after the sun sets. Did something happen to Simon? An injury not caught at first? Or was someone else hurt? He heads for the infirmary, walking briskly. </p><p>It’s both a surprise and a relief to see Simon sitting up in bed with what remains of a cow leg over his lap. Alys is sitting on a chair beside him, watching him work. </p><p>Simon looks happier and more relaxed than he’s ever seen him. Vasco walks carefully towards them, almost reluctant to interrupt. The stitches Simon has done look reasonably neat as far as he can tell - certainly better than he could do. </p><p>Alys notices him first and apologizes for losing track of the time. Simon hasn’t looked up at him once, though it looks as if it is more to do with the fact that he’s concentrating rather than frustration. </p><p>“You are good at that,” Vasco says to him. </p><p>He realizes those may be the first words of praise he’s given to Simon and his stomach churns unpleasantly at the realization.</p><p>Simon finally looks up from the leg. “I like it. Can you show me more things this week, Doctor? If you aren’t busy with other patients?” </p><p>At this moment he realizes what an absolute fucking idiot he’s been. That the obvious answer to the problem had been right in front of him the whole time and he never considered it. Alys needs an apprentice and at no point did he consider seeing if Simon had any interest in what she does. </p><p>Perhaps it was fear of failure that kept him from seeing it. Alys has had three other apprentices and all three have not worked out for a variety of reasons. It’s been discouraging for Alys; shaking her confidence and making her doubt her abilities as a teacher. He didn’t want to bring another one on for her unless they were sure it would be a good fit. </p><p>He can’t recall seeing any of her other apprentices stitching a carcass, the way Alys did when she was first learning. It speaks not only of interest, but a strong desire to learn. Possibly a passion. He smiles at Alys, who understands immediately and meets his smile and nods. </p><p>“How about you work with Doctor Alys from now on? She’s been looking for an apprentice who is interested in what she does.”</p><p>Simon’s enthusiasm is near infectious. “You’d let me work with you, Doctor? And you’d allow it, Commander? Not that I don’t enjoy working with you Commander Vasco...” he stutters. Vasco finds it charming that, after months of talking back to him, he’s now afraid of offending him. </p><p>Vasco merely chuckles. “Don’t kiss my ass; you can’t stand working for me. You’ll get along better with my wife.”</p><p>Alys is one of the most gentle people he’s ever known. Sometimes he wonders what she saw in him in the first place, when he was such an ass to her when they first met. She has the ability to look deep down and see the true character of a person; a skill he benefited from because she didn’t immediately write him off when almost anyone else would have. </p><p>Apparently Simon needs gentle instruction. His blunt manner caused conflict which resulted in disaster. But Alys is patient and more likely to let it roll off her back when Simon lashes out. She’s no pushover, but she knows when someone needs to let off a little steam and when they’re actively trying to cause trouble. </p><p>Alys joins him on the deck soon afterwards and wraps her arms around his waist and holds him from behind. “Thank you.” </p><p>He doesn’t understand why she’s thanking him when it should be him thanking her. “I did nothing. I should have seen if he had any interest in what you do long before it came to this.” </p><p>Her grip tightens and she kisses his neck. “You’ll be beating yourself up for awhile over this but you don’t need to. It was a bad situation for you both and it led to a lot of stress - not just for him but for you too, but it ended well. He shows a lot of promise already.” </p><p>“How long do you figure it will take to train him?” </p><p>“Hard to say. He’s considerably younger than the previous apprentices so I’d probably want to supervise him for a few years. Once he gets more advanced I could take on someone else and he could help teach before transferring to another ship.” </p><p>“What do you have him doing now?” </p><p>She laughs softly. “I told him he should get some rest because his body needs it but he begged me to bring him another book to read so I handed him another of my textbooks before leaving.”</p><p>“He’ll be reading until morning then.”</p><p>“Most likely. I can’t give him a hard time because I did the same thing when I was his age. Besides, he’s interested and I won’t discourage that.” </p><p>“I’ll keep my distance from him. There’s no need for me to be involved and it’ll be better if I stay out of the way.” </p><p>“He doesn’t report directly to you anymore and you don’t need to avoid him entirely. In time the two of you will be able to build a friendly relationship. You’re a good man, Vasco and I can tell he knows that.” </p><p>There’s a chill in the air and he feels her shiver. He turns his head and realizes she’s not wearing a coat. “You do realize there are icebergs in the water, Tempest? You’ll catch your death.”</p><p>“I forgot it,” she says somewhat sheepishly. </p><p>“Did you really, or are you looking for a cuddle?” He unbuttons his coat and turns around, pulling her tightly against his chest. Her fingers are chilled and he can feel them, even through his shirt. She sighs happily. </p><p>“I did forget, but this is nice too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Trouble in Thélème</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zealots cause trouble during a stop in Thélème.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Describe the treatment for a puncture wound, Simon.”</p><p>Alys is brewing potions using the ingredients Simon is preparing for her. It’s straightforward work - but in her position a quiet day is better than the opposite. And it allows her to determine how much Simon is retaining from his reading. </p><p>“Ensure there is pressure on the wound to slow the bleeding, wash my hands, and clean the wound. Check to make sure there’s nothing left inside - dirt, bits of wood or pieces of metal. If the injury is severe call for you because you’ll need to repair the damaged organs or tissue.”</p><p>She smiles encouragingly at him. One day he’ll be ready to handle anything thrown his way, but his awareness of his current limitations impresses her. He’s a smart young man, and humble and enthusiastic now that he’s found work he enjoys and is good at. </p><p>“Stitch the wound shut.”</p><p>“You missed a step,” she says as she takes a completed potion off the burner and bottles it. </p><p>“Oh. Right. Offer the patient something for the pain. Liquor or a numbing salve if it’s minor, one of the pain relieving potions if it is worse. In the worst cases, a pain relieving potion coupled with a sleeping potion.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“After stitching the wound, bandage it. If the patient lost a great deal of blood, keep them for observation. Blood loss symptoms include cold and pale skin, rapid heart rate and breathing, confusion and weakness. Otherwise, instruct them on how to take care of their injury and what a festering wound looks like.” </p><p>“You’ll be ready to stitch a minor injury soon.” </p><p>Simon looks a little nervous at that. She attempts to reassure him. </p><p>“I’ll be watching and you have had a few months of practice, and many of the injuries you’ve closed are more difficult than anything you’ll do on a living person at first.”</p><p>The cook - Sofia now knows to send carcasses over to her and Simon. They’re on a ship, though, meaning they’re scarce. Occasionally she’s resorted to fishing to find a body for him to practice on - something she will do once more this evening.</p><p>It’s been three months and they will soon dock in Thélème. Not one of her favourite places to make port. The zealots can be dangerous; occasionally over the years Nauts have been kidnapped. Visiting Thélème is one of the rare times she misses her old identity: as a high-ranking member of the nobility, her and her loved ones would have more protection from the zealots. At least they’d be less inclined to kidnap her and burn her at the stake for heresy. </p><p>Most members of Vasco’s crew stay very close to port during shore leave in Thélème. Alys normally would too, but she’s running low on ingredients, necessitating a trip to the alchemist. </p><p>Vasco finds her that evening with a rod in her hand. She looks over at him and he smirks at her. “Finished for the day early, Love?”</p><p>“Yes. Thought I’d take an entire evening off and watch my wife attempt to fish off the side of the ship.”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘attempt’?” She says, pretending to sound indignant. </p><p>“Your catch rate is not good. You’d be better off asking another member of the crew to help you out.” </p><p>Alys knows this, of course. She’d never actually fished before taking Simon on as an apprentice. </p><p>“My rod-handling skills not up to your standards?” </p><p>“They’re up to my standards but not those of the fish you’re trying to catch.” </p><p>Javier was nearby and she can hear him chuckling as he walks by. Vasco shakes his head and calls out to him. “You’d get your rod handled a lot more if you’d just tell Sofia you’re sweet on her!”</p><p>Javier looks mortified. “I can’t do that. What if she rejects me? Ship’s too small to have things be so awkward with another.”</p><p>“She wouldn’t reject you,” Alys chimes in. It’s true; Sofia has been pining over Javier for several years now; since he joined the crew after Vasco became Commander. She’s spent plenty of evenings sharing a bottle of wine with her as she bemoans Javier’s apparent disinterest in her. </p><p>It reminds her of the early days of her and Vasco’s relationship. Except stretched over years and not months. Maybe they shouldn’t meddle, but watching them dance around it is becoming painful. </p><p>Were her and Vasco ever this infuriating? She remembers Siora’s insistence that she walk over to Vasco and tell him she’d like to sleep with him and realizes that, yes, they were. </p><p>“I’ll consider it,” he stammers. </p><p>“I’ll buy you a drink in port if you do, Javier,” Vasco says. </p><p>“And if she says no, Commander?”</p><p>“A bottle. Anything you’d like.”</p><p>Vasco could have promised Javier anything without fear because Sofia will be thrilled to hear Javier shares her feelings. </p><p>Javier brightens then. “Yes, Sir! Doc - you won’t catch any fish the way you put the bait on the hook. Bait would have slid off near immediately,” he says before leaving. </p><p>Alys reels in the line and finds the hook to be free of bait. “Shit.” Bending over, she fishes another worm from the bucket and tries to slide it on the hook. Vasco watches briefly before intervening. </p><p>“I can’t watch you do that to the bait,” he says, taking it from her fingers and showing her the proper way of putting it on the hook. She watches carefully before casting her line. </p><p>“You’re good at that part of it.”</p><p>“How old were you when you caught your first fish?”</p><p>“Barely able to walk. Caught it off the docks on our island,” he looks at her and kisses her cheek fondly, “and how old are we now? 34? You made your first catch two months ago.”</p><p>“I’m a recovering noble, Love,” the line jerks and Alys squeals excitedly before starting to reel it in. The catch remains on the line; a small fish, but big enough for Simon to practice on. She throws it into the bucket next to her. </p><p>“I’ve never caught one that quickly before!” It’s a small thing but she’s proud. </p><p>“You did well, Tempest.” While he was teasing her earlier, he’s completely genuine now. </p><p>Coming into this life as late as she did has had its challenges. She’s learned so much over the years, but Alys is well aware of her limitations. Navigation is something she struggles to wrap her head around, and she doesn’t dare touch the sails unless someone is watching her very closely. Healing is her strength and she knows enough to stick with what she’s good at. And fighting, which has periodically come in handy. Her stasis and storm spells are renowned amongst the crew. </p><p>With a fish caught for Simon she puts the pole away and turns her full attention to Vasco, ready to enjoy a quiet evening off with her husband. </p><p>***</p><p>“Doctor Alys, I can get the ingredients. I don’t have my tattoos yet so they may not realize I’m a Naut,” Simon says as they eat breakfast in port. </p><p>Simon is 15 and most Nauts don’t get their tattoos until they’re 17 or 18. In theory it’s a good plan but there’s not a chance she’s letting him go into the city unattended. </p><p>“No, Simon. We can go together.”</p><p>Vasco, who is eating with them, speaks up. “What combat training have you had, Simon?” </p><p>“I can throw a good punch, Commander.”</p><p>“No training with guns or a blade?” </p><p>Simon shakes his head. Alys had tested to see if he has an affinity for magic, but he’d had none and admittedly she hadn’t considered the need for combat training. </p><p>Vasco thinks briefly. Alys knows what he’s pondering. He’s skilled with both a gun and a blade - likely the best she’s ever seen in his fighting style, and would be well-suited to teach him, in theory. He works with a few other members of the crew on a regular basis and Simon could easily join in. But Simon is only just starting to feel comfortable around Vasco after they continually butt heads for the first half of the voyage and Vasco has tried to keep his distance in any official capacity, generally only communicating with Simon informally.</p><p>“You’re tall, with a long reach. You may be suited to using a sword,” Vasco says after a long pause. </p><p>Simon is very tall - almost as tall as Constantin was, and lanky. He has long blonde hair that’s constantly in his eyes and a face that reminds her of someone, but she’s hasn’t yet been able to place who. </p><p>Simon looks at Alys. “Can you teach me how to fight with a sword?”</p><p>Alys laughs and Simon looks confused. “Sorry, Simon. My former Master of Arms, Kurt, tried for 13 years and was never able to get me to avoid embarrassing myself in a duel. You’d be best with another teacher.” </p><p>“I instruct several other crew members and we’d be happy to have you join us. There’s varying skill levels in the group; I could pair you with someone more advanced and they could mentor you,” Vasco says, at last. </p><p>A smart strategy, having someone else mentor him while remaining a part of his class. Simon nods almost shyly. </p><p>“Once we’re off shore leave we’ll get lessons going again. Which alchemist are you heading to, Tempest?” </p><p>“The closest one to the port - a few blocks north from here.”</p><p>“Be careful.” For a moment a flash of concern crosses his face but he quickly hides it to avoid worrying Simon. They’ve finished eating and he stands and embraces her. “If anyone gives you trouble, kill them and run to the port,” he whispers in her ear. </p><p>“I’ll see you later, Love.” </p><p>Bloody Thélème. Her and Simon are stared at openly as they wander to the alchemist. Her, especially; a consequence of her mark and something she’s used to. The stares are different among Nauts; more curious than anything, and all she has to say is that she’s from Tír Fradí and most understand. </p><p>But here she’s regarded with fear. As far as they know Nauts don’t get the malichor so she’s especially baffling to the people she walks by. </p><p>Simon doesn’t like the stares. “Stop looking at her!” He snaps at one passerby; a well-dressed man with a cane who immediately swings it in their direction. It hits Simon in the shin and he is about to retaliate when Alys grabs his hand. </p><p>“We cannot make a scene. C’mon!” He leaves, reluctantly, with her. </p><p>“Why did you tolerate that, Doctor?” Simon asks her once they’re out of earshot. </p><p>“Because I must to keep us safe. Thélème is not a safe place for us if we run afoul the wrong people.”</p><p>“But you could take the old man! You can control plants and shoot light and make people stop in their steps!” </p><p>She sighs and speaks firmly. “It’s not the old man I am afraid of. It’s the zealots. We’re heretics in their eyes and they burn heretics. I understand your frustration but you must not draw attention to yourself here.” </p><p>Thankfully he nods and the rest of the walk to the alchemist is uneventful. </p><p>“What does a Naut need these ingredients for?” The alchemist looks at her suspiciously. </p><p>“Healing potions,” she says, trying to sound indifferent to his questioning. She fears he’s a member of the Ordo Luminis; while they were dealt with on Tír Fradí, the group almost certainly remains in some capacity here in Thélème. </p><p>“I suspect you’re lying. You’re planning some black magic ritual,” the man says snidely. </p><p>She gestures to Simon, and he moves closer to her, allowing her to cover him if it comes to a fight. “These are the ingredients for health potions, as well as sleeping, magic and pain relieving potions. As an alchemist, surely you must be aware of this. I am a physician.” Alys speaks calmly, trying to placate the man. </p><p>He charges her at least double the going rate, but she’s frightened and wants to leave so she hands him the coin, stuffs the ingredients in her side bag and they walk out of the shop. </p><p>They’re being followed. She doesn’t know this city well; not nearly enough to know the side streets and alleys they could take to shake off the people intent on following them. Alys’ hands are shaking but she puts on a brave face for her apprentice. </p><p>“We’re not far from the port,” she says, a false cheer in her voice. </p><p>Magic is difficult to hide if you know how to sense it. And Alys knows when spells are about to be cast and blocks them easily before casting a shield spell on her and Simon. </p><p>“Stay behind me,” she says and he does, wordlessly. He’s much taller than her so it’s more a gesture of comfort than anything but it’s all she can do until she can get them out of there. </p><p>“Heretic!” one of them, a middle-aged woman, shouts. </p><p>“Leave us be, we’re Nauts trying to get back to our port. We have no conflict with you,” she shouts back. She won’t use lethal force unless there is no other option. Doing so would make things more difficult for her people. </p><p>“She’s planning a black magic ritual!” The alchemist started this, then. </p><p>“I’m a physician!” </p><p>There’s at least ten people and they’re almost surrounded, but if she can block their way for just a few seconds they should be able to gain the advantage and make it back to port. </p><p>Alys concentrates on the land beneath her, focusing on the roots and weeds underneath the cobbled street. Pouring all of her magic into them, they rapidly grow and widen, destroying the street and forming a barrier between their would-be attackers and the street they need to take to make it back to the port. </p><p>“Go!” she says and Simon runs without hesitation. They won’t be able to remove the vines magically, forcing them to cut through them or take another path, possibly buying them several minutes. </p><p>Of course, they’ll assume that was a Naut spell. Idiots. They sprint as quickly as they can, running into the port towards relative safety. She bangs desperately on the door of Vasco’s office and he opens it, looking concerned. He need only look at their faces to understand what happened, and wordlessly he grabs his pistol and sword and steps out of the office. </p><p>“Simon, go to the barracks. Warn the others, but tell them not engage unless myself or the admiral gives the order,” Vasco says.</p><p>“Yes, Commander,” Simon says nervously before making his way to the barracks. </p><p>Vasco walks towards the entrance to the port with Alys. The group is lingering around the entrance, evidently trying to decide on a plan of action. One of them sees their approach and readies a spell in his hands. Alys casts another shield spell in response. </p><p>“You’re trespassing and I suggest you leave,” Vasco says bluntly. </p><p>“I know what you’re up to; she’s planning one of your black magic spells! You’ll put a curse on us!” The alchemist says as he points a finger at her. </p><p>“Then you fools best run, unless you intend on being the target of her spell?” </p><p>Most of the group listen and run. The alchemist and two others remain, standing defiantly before Vasco. </p><p>“You’ll burn alongside her,” the alchemist says, walking closer to her and Vasco. </p><p>Vasco simply shrugs, aims his pistol and shoots the man in the head. The impact snaps his head back and he falls to the ground, dead; blood pooling under his body. The other two look at him warily. </p><p>“I suggest leaving. I will not ask again.” One of them runs but the other casts a spell and Alys deflects it. She’s about to cast one in response when Vasco charges the man and slits his throat. He falls to the ground, twitching and gurgling as he bleeds out. </p><p>“It’s better that I did it. If this blows up on us a commander doing the killing will be met with less outrage.”</p><p>“But other Nauts have killed trespassers before?” She says, confused. </p><p>“Technically they weren’t trespassing. This part of the port is open to the public. But they threatened my family and I dealt with them appropriately. If their little cult decides to complain to the leadership here, all they need say is that it was a decision made by me. Did they hurt either of you?” He looks her over, as if searching for injury. </p><p>“No. Just frightened us is all.” She doubts she could have killed all ten of them if it came down to a fight; at least not without either her or Simon getting hurt. </p><p>“I’ll talk to the admiral. Make sure everyone is warned not to go into the city.”</p><p>“That’s a good idea.” The adrenaline powering her actions is dissipating and her voice cracks as she feels her eyes burn. She blinks rapidly. Vasco wraps his arms around her. </p><p>“You’re safe. I won’t let that happen again.” </p><p>Alys cries softly on his shoulder and he rubs her back. “They’ll think I did Naut magic. I controlled the plants to get away,” she eventually manages to say through her tears. </p><p>“Good. Let them think that.” </p><p>Vasco holds her close as they make their way towards his office and the barracks. They walk into the barracks and Simon and the others look up at them. </p><p>“The threat has been dealt with,” Vasco says simply.</p><p>“What happened?” A voice towards the back asks. </p><p>“Ordo Luminis zealots. Until further notice there will be no visits into the city and I recommend remaining armed in the public areas of the port.” Vasco speaks calmly but with authority. </p><p>There’s no argument from anyone in the barracks. Simon looks up at the two of them and she motions for him to come with her. They walk outside. </p><p>“I should speak with the admiral about what happened, Alys. Will you be fine until I return?”</p><p>She nods. </p><p>“I’ll come home as soon as I’m finished dealing with this. I promise.” He gives her a kiss and walks off towards the admiral’s office. </p><p>Wordlessly, Alys and Simon walk to the cabin. While Simon has been sleeping in the barracks, she wouldn’t be surprised if he asked to sleep on their couch tonight. He’s clearly shaken but trying his best to remain composed. She puts on the kettle when they get inside and Simon sits down at the table. They don’t speak until she brings a pot of tea and two cups to the table and sits beside him. </p><p>“People like that shouldn’t be allowed to live,” he says, voice steeped in bitterness. </p><p>Privately, she agrees that the cult is a menace to the world and that it should be dealt with. But she does not wish to advocate for violence outright. All these years later, she remains a diplomat in many ways. </p><p>“They’re ignorant, Simon. Zealots don’t understand there are other ways of seeing the world and that beliefs other than their own are just as valid. If they hurt us or we see them hurting innocents we must intervene, but cannot be the first to spill blood.” </p><p>“Why not?” Simon asks, angrily, as he clenches his fists. </p><p>“Because if we attack first, the government of Thélème will not be happy and that will escalate the conflict. Vasco and I killed many of these people on Tír Fradí during my years as Legate. They kidnapped Nauts, did horrific things to the islanders and all sorts of other things. But thanks to information we uncovered the cardinal arrested them in the end. Apparently they still have a presence here on the mainland.” </p><p>“They’re bad people.” </p><p>“Vasco and the admiral are talking and will make a decision on how best to deal with this.” </p><p>She expects Vasco to ask for her advice tonight. He usually does when it comes to any potential diplomatic matters in port. They sip their tea in silence for awhile, nibbling on biscuits Alys pulled out from the pantry. </p><p>“I wish I had a mum still,” Simon says suddenly. Alys looks at him, surprised. </p><p>“Do you remember her?” </p><p>He nods, not looking at her. “I remember her. She was nice and hugged me. We shared the same bed because there was no money for two beds. She worked a lot but I was still hungry and when I was she would give me food off her plate.” </p><p>It’s been a bad day for Alys but for Simon, who has likely never been threatened like this, it has been traumatizing. Of course he would think of his mother. He’d never told her he remembers her. She puts a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Her skin turned black. Mum was sad and kept telling me Dad would come home and save me. But he never did. When she died I was sent to an orphanage. They were mean and nobody hugged or kissed me. They sold me to the Nauts because one day a Naut came and picked me up and took me to port and I’ve been one ever since.” </p><p>“How old were you?” She asks softly. </p><p>“‘Bout six? Old enough that I was always behind in my classes.” </p><p>No wonder he struggled so much as a cabin boy. Most Nauts start from birth or shortly afterwards. That, coupled with the fact that his interests and natural talent lie elsewhere means he’d never been happy as a sailor of the traditional sort. </p><p>“Did the man who took you to port say anything to you?” </p><p>“He called me ‘Little Guppy’ and gave me a hug. I didn’t understand why the orphanage sold me to the Nauts when I had a dad somewhere.” Simon’s voice rises at the end; his frustration evident. </p><p>Her heart breaks for him, but she wonders if the true story is slightly more complicated than his assumption. There’s nothing she can say to comfort a boy who wants his dead mother so all she can do is give him a hug. </p><p>She talks to Vasco about his family that night as they lay in bed. A topic that very rarely comes up. </p><p>“Do you ever wonder about them? Ever consider trying to find your mother and father if they still live?”</p><p>He pulls her tighter against him. “Sometimes. I wonder what they would have been like as parents. But after Bastien...” he trails off. </p><p>Back when she was governor Bastien occasionally visited her office trying to obtain additional funding for his business. She always turned him down, recognizing it to be a poor investment. Bastien never did seem to figure out that Vasco is his brother; if he had, he would have attempted to use  that information as leverage with her to obtain a loan. </p><p>It was always sort of odd to speak to the man who was technically her brother-in-law by blood. But she never thought of him as family, given that Vasco so thoroughly rejected any familial relationship with him. She understands; she disowned her aunt and uncle, after all.</p><p>“Simon is likely to have questions for you tomorrow. What happened today was upsetting for him.”</p><p>Vasco simply nods and doesn’t ask any more questions, simply giving her a kiss and lying down. Alys slides closer to him and he drapes an arm over her waist. </p><p>Neither of them sleep well that night.</p><p>The next morning the three of them sit around the table eating breakfast. Simon is looking forlorn. </p><p>“I met my brother once. Alys was with me,” Vasco says to Simon. </p><p>He perks up. “You found out about your family?” </p><p>“I did,” Alys notices he does not mention that he found out well before being promoted to commander. “He was a noble living on Tír Fradí and a spoiled and conceited idiot. He got in too deep at a poker table, lost the goods he was to sell and had thugs sent after him. Alys was able to scare them off.” </p><p>“It must have been exciting to meet him!” </p><p>Vasco shakes his head. “I realized I was happy as a Naut and understood who my real family is. It wasn’t him.” </p><p>“You’re a commander, can you pull my file?” Simon looks at Vasco; almost pleading with him. </p><p>“I cannot,” he says gently. </p><p>Vasco has lobbied hard to have the rules changed so that any adult Naut would be able to find out about their origins but so far has not been successful. Alys has no doubt he will be able to get it changed eventually but he likely has a long fight ahead of him. It’s just not seen as a priority by most of the leadership. </p><p>“You may be able to find out your origins on your own. You remember more than most sea given, Simon,” Alys chimes in, hoping she’s not flouting some sort of rule or stepping out of line by encouraging it. She looks at Vasco who smiles at her. </p><p>So he approves of her way around the rules, then. </p><p>Simon brightens a little. “You would let me look on my own?” His inquiry is aimed at Vasco.</p><p>“There’s no rule against doing your own investigation. I am sure Alys would help if you wished it. I would offer my help too, but would have little in the way of useful information to offer,” Vasco says. </p><p>After all, Vasco has spent little time on the continent. But, Alys can help Simon contact orphanages and make inquiries. </p><p>“I think... I would like to think some more. But would you help me, Doctor Alys? When I’m ready.” </p><p>“All you need to do is ask and I’ll help however I can.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Stitches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Simon tends to his first patient.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s not a formal infirmary at the port in Thélème so if someone has something that needs to be looked at it’s really a matter of tracking her and Simon down. She’s never dealt with anything life-threatening in port but if it warranted, she always figured she’d bring a patient to the infirmary on the Sea Horse and take care of them there. </p><p>It’s a chilly day today so Alys and Simon are in the cabin going over lessons when there is a knock on the door. She opens it a crack (ever since their attack in the city she’s been rather nervous, even here in port) and sees an older Naut outside the door. She opens it. </p><p>“You’re the doctor?”  </p><p>“I am. What is the matter?” </p><p>“Got a wound that needs tending to.” </p><p>Sometimes it amazes her how blunt some Nauts can be without ever elaborating and providing the information she needs. She opens the door and invites him in. </p><p>“I’m Doctor Alys and this is Simon, my apprentice.” </p><p>The man does not introduce himself. Instead his eyes narrow. “You speak like one of ‘em fancy folk.”</p><p>“As you can see from my tattoos, I am not one of them.” She turns to Simon. “Would you like to speak with our patient and determine a plan for treatment?” </p><p>He looks somewhat nervous but manages to speak confidently. “What happened?” </p><p>“You’re putting me in the hands of a kid?”</p><p>“My apprentice, who is more than qualified to look you over,” Alys says firmly. He can say or think whatever he wants about her but she won’t let him be disrespectful to Simon. </p><p>“Get at it then, Boy.” </p><p>The man has a slash wound to his upper arm, and refuses to tell Simon what happened, which means he was either doing something he wasn’t supposed to, or is embarrassed by the circumstances that caused it. </p><p>“When did this happen?” Simon asks. </p><p>“Last night.”</p><p>It’s mid-day now and the wound has been uncovered since then. Not good. </p><p>“We will need to clean it carefully. Next time track us down as soon as you can,” Simon says, somewhat hesitantly. Chiding one’s elders at his age must be a little nerve-wracking. </p><p>“Simon, I’ll have you take care of this. I’ll be right here.” </p><p>The man looks over at her, incredulously. “Kid does stitches?” </p><p>“Yes, Simon is my apprentice and knowing how to stitch a wound is generally important in our line of work.” </p><p>“I can numb the area so it does not hurt as much, Sir.” </p><p>“You think I’m some coward? Just do it, Boy!”</p><p>Simon looks over at Alys, not sure what to do. “Do what he asks, Simon.” She says this reluctantly, knowing that his task will be much more difficult as a result of the man’s stubbornness. </p><p>The man curses and squirms while Simon flushes out the wound but when he offers to numb the area again, tells him to “mind his fucking business”, so Alys tells him to go ahead and start stitching.</p><p>For all of his bluster about the situation, the man lasts 45 seconds before he passes out. Alys can’t help but giggle a little bit but stops when Simon looks at her in terror. “Did I kill him?”</p><p>She feels badly for laughing before reassuring him and realizes she should have warned him about difficult patients long before this. “He’s fine. A lot of older Nauts refuse to accept any sort of pain relief or sedatives and it’s not uncommon for them to pass out. He’s the first I’ve seen pass out from stitching a shallow wound; I suspect the process might have made him a little nervous. It’ll make your job a bit easier because you won’t have to listen to him curse at you. You’re doing well.” </p><p>While the patient might be difficult, his first time doing this is far simpler than hers - stitching up Vasco’s stab wound following the coup. When he’s finished he cleans the wound once more and bandages it up. </p><p>“Well done, Simon. Tap him on the cheek a few times and he’ll come to. He might shoot up fast so stay back.” </p><p>She’s right: as soon as Simon taps him the man sits right up as if preparing to defend himself from an attack. </p><p>“I’m finished and your wound has been bandaged. Keep it clean and change your bandages daily. In a few days stop by and we can remove your stitches.” </p><p>“I can remove my own damned stitches,” he grumbles. </p><p>“That would be ill-advised, Sir.”</p><p>“I don’t take orders from a kid.”</p><p>Simon looks over at Alys, unsure of what to do. Alys puts a hand on the man’s back, leading him towards the door. “Thank you for stopping by and take it easy for the next few days. If you have any questions track us down.” </p><p>The man leaves, grumbling about “fancy noble healing methods”. She turns to Simon. “You just treated your first patient on your own. How are you feeling?” </p><p>He looks somewhat awestruck. “It feels good. I can’t quite believe it.” </p><p>“You did a great job. He was a difficult one.” </p><p>“What do you think happened to him?” </p><p>Alys knew right away what had likely happened to him but didn’t see the need to bring it up until now. “It occurred late at night so likely in a tavern. The wound was mostly shallow and jagged; caused by someone who was either incompetent or drunk. I don’t imagine a man with the combat experience he did would allow someone incompetent to get a hit in like that. He had love bites all over his neck, which speaks to a recent night of passion. Likely he was caught in bed with someone else’s partner and was too embarrassed to admit it.” </p><p>Simon looks impressed. “You figured out that much?”</p><p>“I’ve had a lot of practice over the years. And with the training I had as a diplomat I learned to be very observant.”</p><p>“How did you know he had combat experience?” </p><p>“He was covered in battle scars.” </p><p>“Ah. Will he be able to remove his own stitches?” </p><p>“He’ll try. But given that he passed out on you in less than a minute I don’t think he’ll get very far.” </p><p>“Is it common for people to be that difficult?” </p><p>Alys gives Simon a friendly bump on the shoulder. “Afraid so. Our methods are still seen as unusual. In time that will change, once there are more doctors around. One day you’ll be teaching someone yourself.” </p><p>“Can I ask you a question, Doctor?”</p><p>Sometimes Simon is hesitant to ask about her experiences before she became a Naut. As if he’s afraid to poke at a hidden wound. And yes, there is trauma in her past, but she’s told him before that he can ask her about anything. She nods at him, wordlessly inviting his inquiry. </p><p>“What was your first time stitching a patient like?” </p><p>Alys can’t help but laugh. “Worse than yours but for very different reasons. Talk to Vasco when he’s finished work for the day. He’ll tell the story far better than I and will be pleased to have an opportunity to show off the scar.” </p><p>“It was the commander? Did you know him at the time? Was that how you met?”</p><p>“It was. And we’d known each other awhile when it happened. We were together but hadn’t married yet.”</p><p>Simon looks at her with an expression of sympathy. As if he just realized how high the stakes would have been for her. “It must have been scary to see him get hurt.” </p><p>“One of the worst moments of my life. But I was there and able to fix him up and that’s what I had to focus on. I had to separate myself emotionally; to think of him as another patient and not my lover. A skill you’ll need to develop one day too.” </p><p>“Is that the only time he’s gotten hurt?”</p><p>“Not at all. I’ve patched him up plenty of times both before and after that. That was the worst of them, though.” </p><p>Vasco returns that evening and over dinner Simon asks Vasco to tell the story. </p><p>“Doctor Alys told me you were the first person she ever gave stitches to but told me to ask you to tell the story. What happened?” </p><p>Wordlessly Vasco moves his shirt collar to show Simon the scar from the coup. It’s been close to a decade by this point and is nothing more than a slightly jagged and pale band of flesh that stands out on his tanned skin. He turns to Alys and takes her hand. “Can I tell the story, Tempest? I know what that day was for you.” </p><p>“I thought your rendition of it would be far more entertaining than mine. Fewer tears too.” </p><p>He squeezes her hand before turning to Simon who is sitting across the table. “I’d been working alongside Alys on Tír Fradí for months. Shortly after arriving we discovered a Coin Guard shipment containing rifles and I was suspicious so I’d been poking around the barracks trying to figure out what was going on.”</p><p>Simon nods his head, listening intently. </p><p>“Turns out I was right. We were in the throne room with the other members of the team and Alys’ cousin. Kurt, her Master of Arms entered the throne room with a group of soldiers bearing the same rifles we saw. He ordered them to leave and gave us a warning. They were planning a coup, not just in New Sérène, but San Matheus and Hikmet.”</p><p>“You fought against a coup?” Simon looks at both of them in amazement.</p><p>“We did,” Alys says. </p><p>“Kurt told me that there were orders to target me specifically alongside Alys and her cousin. We got her cousin and his advisors hidden away before her, Kurt and I took to the streets to deal with the lieutenants and the commander. It was ugly and he was right - I was targeted. Nothing quite like a hoard of coin guards surrounding you to determine if you’re decent with a blade.” </p><p>He smiles fondly at the memory and Simon sits at the edge of his seat. </p><p>“Just a tip: fight dirty. A good kick to the knee or ankle will topple most, leaving them vulnerable. Kurt taught Alys to fight honourably, but it’s bullshit. If you’re surrounded do what you need to do to stay alive. And if someone trying to kill you is down on the ground and they don’t surrender, kill them.”</p><p>Simon looks rather shocked at the turn the story has taken. Alys figures he hadn’t realized just how much fighting the two of them did in those days. </p><p>“One of the lieutenants got lucky. I was fatigued and a bit off and couldn’t dodge their blow in time. But we subdued them before Alys realized what happened. She cleaned me up, stopped the bleeding with her magic and the three of us left to deal with the commander.”</p><p>“I burned the commander to a crisp with my lightning and shot him in the knee. Kneecapping him wasn’t strictly necessary but his lieutenant hurt my man,” Alys adds and Simon’s jaw drops. </p><p>“You killed a man, Doctor?” </p><p>“He lived... for a few days, anyway. My cousin had him put to death for treason shortly afterwards. But yes, I have killed; those who are trying to kill me, people I care for or who are hurting innocent people.” </p><p>And Constantin, who wanted to destroy the world, not to kill her. Thinking of her doomed cousin makes her heart hurt but she smiles at Simon to hide it. </p><p>“And that was the end of it. Alys took me home, drugged me and fixed me up. Did a damn good job of it. Not many people can say they stopped a coup and got themselves stabbed doing it.”</p><p>“You’re...proud you got stabbed?” Simon asks incredulously. </p><p>Alys understands Vasco’s perspective on the matter far better than she did a decade ago but is still amused by how excitedly he tells the story whenever anyone asks about the scar.</p><p>“Damn proud. Was happy to give Alys her first live body to work on.” </p><p>Alys lets out a long-suffering sigh and Vasco kisses her on the cheek. “You love me even when I annoy the shit out of you.” </p><p>“That I do. And all these years later you’re still forcing me to patch you up.”</p><p>“Think of it as practice, Tempest. Would hate for you to grow rusty.” Vasco stands up, grabs their plates and walks into the kitchen to wash them. </p><p>“Permission to speak freely, Doctor?” </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“The commander is a little mad.” </p><p>Alys laughs. “He has an interesting perspective on life and injury as a result of his career. He’s very careful and doesn’t take risks when he doesn’t have to. And there’s no one else I’d rather be beside in a fight.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. An Orphanage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alys and Simon search for information about Simon’s origins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Doctor Alys, would you help me look into my origins?” </p><p>It’s been about eight months since Simon last broached the topic. They’re nearing Sérène, which means he’s likely been thinking about his family frequently. She’s almost certain he was from the Congregation originally. </p><p>“Of course I will. We’ll only have a week in port in Sérène but you and I can visit the orphanage and make inquiries.” </p><p>Life as a member of a noble family gave her a shocking amount of privilege. She’s never been inside an orphanage; doesn’t even know where it is. So she’s not sure what to expect. </p><p>“Be careful,” Vasco says to her as her and Simon prepare to head into the city. </p><p>“You need me to get you anything while we’re out?” </p><p>“I need more tea but thought we could go together tomorrow. Stop in at a bookstore too; make a day of it.” </p><p>“Sounds lovely.” She gives him a kiss. “See you tonight.” </p><p>The two of them make their way to the slums of Sérène. Families are living in shacks, clothing filthy and torn, hovering around small fires. A child comes up to them, her face dirty and asks them for money. She pulls out a few gold pieces and hands them to her. </p><p>“I remember living in a place like this. Mum was sad she couldn’t buy me things.” </p><p>“For all of his wealth, Prince d’Orsay does not care for his subjects who are not currently making him money. Were he to invest in schools and provide avenues for these people to make a better wage, everyone would be better off.” It’s something she thought about frequently over the years. She would beg her mother to speak to her brother, to no effect. </p><p>There’s little she can do but she has a full coin purse, which will ensure some families are able to afford to eat for a week or two. The one small comfort is that she sees nobody with the black marks of the malichor. At least Adrien is committed to ensuring the land continues to remain untarnished, seemingly preventing the malichor from taking hold again.</p><p>They find the orphanage thanks to a woman they encountered who told her where it was in exchange for a few gold pieces. Alys humoured the woman; she’d have left her with some gold anyway. </p><p>“Do you recognize the building at all?”</p><p>Simon shakes his head. It’s larger than any of the other buildings on the street, built with stone and solid. As if whomever designed it wanted it to last long after the wooden buildings around it crumbled. They knock on the door and a short middle aged woman with a severe face and a tight bun opens it. </p><p>“Hello, Madam. I’m Doctor Alys and this is my apprentice, Simon. We were wondering if you would have a few minutes to answer some questions?” </p><p>The woman narrows her eyes, clearly not trusting the two Nauts in front of her. “What about?” </p><p>“We have reason to believe Simon was a resident of the orphanage for a time and we were hoping you’d have some information to provide us regarding the identity of the man who picked him up.” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>She takes her coin purse out of her pocket. “Perhaps a donation to the orphanage is in order? Make sure the children have enough to eat?” </p><p>“We don’t sell kids to your kind. You’re wasting your time here.” </p><p>The woman moves to close the door and Alys sticks her foot forward to stop her. “I’m a doctor. Don’t answer our question if you don’t want to but can I at least look over the children? Make sure they’re healthy?” </p><p>“We don’t sell kids to you lot!” </p><p>“I’m not asking that of you. I just want to help. The kids in there must see so little compassion.” She forces her voice to remain steady despite the growing pit of anxiety in her belly. </p><p>The woman brandishes a pistol and aims it at her. Both her and Simon raise their arms and she discreetly casts a shield spell over the two of them. “I see that we’ve overstepped. You have my apologies, Madam.” She says, speaking slowly and clearly. </p><p>“Leave. Now.”</p><p>“Of course. We apologize for the intrusion.” Keeping their eyes on the door, the two of them walk backwards away from the building until the woman lowers the pistol and closes the door. Once the door is closed she takes Simon’s hand and they run out of the neighbourhood, only slowing down when they reach the market. </p><p>“That was my fault. I was reckless and pushed too hard. I’m sorry,” Alys says as they stop to catch their breath. </p><p>“You just wanted to help; why did that lady threaten us?”</p><p>“Our people are a mystery and regarded with suspicion. I understand her concerns and should not have pushed. But we did learn one thing.”</p><p>Simon looks confused. “She didn’t answer our question.”</p><p>“No, but she did say that they do not sell children to us. This means the man who picked you up from the orphanage was your father. A Naut, himself.” </p><p>“But... why would he give me over?”</p><p>“He may not have had any other option, Simon,” she says gently. “Do you remember what he looked like?” </p><p>“Just that he had tattoos. And no beard. And when he gave me a hug he knelt down in front of me so I think that means he would be tall.”</p><p>“We got something out of that little adventure at least. Now, may I ask a small favour?” </p><p>“What is it, Doctor Alys?”</p><p>“Don’t mention the gun to Vasco.”</p><p>“Why? Will he go and get angry at the woman?” </p><p>Alys starts walking through the market and Simon follows. “No, he wouldn’t. But he would not be overly happy with me. With good reason.” </p><p>“I won’t tell him.”</p><p>“Much appreciated. Now, keep your eyes open for a little bake shop. I discovered it awhile back and the cakes are fantastic. And they serve coffee, which I can almost guarantee you’ve never tried before.” </p><p>It takes several minutes to find the shop; years at sea has impacted her ability to navigate in a city, but they sit down inside and unwind over cake and coffee. </p><p>“You must let me know if you like it,” she says when their coffee arrives. He takes a cautious sip, considers it for a moment before nodding in approval. </p><p>“It’s good, right? It’s imported and costly to keep in a home so only the most wealthy drink it every day.” </p><p>“Do you drink it often?” </p><p>“Only when we’re in port and even then I don’t indulge frequently.”</p><p>Simon looks down at the table. “How am I going to find my dad? That lady didn’t give us his name.” </p><p>It’s rare that she misses her old life but right now she misses the doors it would have opened. All she’d have had to do was write a letter and sign her name and title and the information would have been forwarded to her, no questions asked.</p><p>But that woman is dead. Were she to actually claim her old identity people would think her mad or a criminal for impersonating a dead woman. </p><p>“It’s something he may have spoken about with other Nauts. We could ask around.” </p><p>Having had Simon as an apprentice for a year now, his face still seems oddly familiar to her. Knowing that his father was a Naut narrows it down considerably; assuming it’s his father he resembles.</p><p>She’s met a lot of Nauts in many ports over the years. And the feeling that she’s encountered his father will not go away. </p><p>“Would Commander Vasco have heard anything?” </p><p>“Very unlikely. He was on Tír Fradí with me when you were given to the Nauts. I can check with him if you’d like; it’s possible he’s overheard some gossip somewhere.” </p><p>“He listens to gossip?” Simon looks at her, incredulous. </p><p>“Knowing the people who he works with is essential. He pays close attention. You probably already know this, having worked for him briefly, but he’s keenly observant. Notices almost everything. And he’s got a great head for dealing with issues that come up. Frequently he would come up with a creative solution to challenges we encountered when I was Legate. Prevented more than one conflict that may have otherwise resulted in death.”</p><p>“May I ask you a personal question? Or is that not appropriate?”</p><p>“You can. Ask me anything, though there’s no guarantee I’ll answer.” </p><p>“You don’t talk about your time as Legate very often. Or Governor. That’s when you and the commander fell in love, isn’t it? You must have lots of stories.”</p><p>“We first met on the trip to Tír Fradí. Fell hopelessly in love with one another, were idiots about it for several months which drove everyone crazy around us, but we figured it out eventually. I have many good memories from that time. Nights looking at the stars; time spent with our friends, working to bring about peace on the island and discovering how to end the malichor. But there are a great many very sad memories from that time. Horrible losses. Anxiety. Being stuffed into a world in which I never belonged.” </p><p>“You were sad then.” </p><p>“Yes, but also happy. Confused. Angry. Restless. Mournful.” </p><p>“So you’re happier now?” </p><p>She smiles at him. “Without a doubt.” </p><p>***</p><p>“Love?” </p><p>Vasco lifts his head up from the notes he was writing at their kitchen table. </p><p>“Can I bother you for a moment?”</p><p>“You never bother me.”</p><p>“I’ll remind you that you said that next time you tell me I’m being irritating,” she smirks. </p><p>“Oh, but that’s different. You’re actually doing it on purpose for your own amusement then. What do you need, Tempest?” </p><p>She sits down at the table. “We found out Simon’s dad is a Naut. Have you ever heard any gossip about a Naut having to give his son up to us?”</p><p>“Plenty but it won’t be of much use. It’s not an uncommon occurrence for a Naut to impregnate their lover. Sometimes the mother opts to raise the child; other times...” </p><p>“But what about an older boy? That must be less common.” </p><p>“Not a thing, I’m sorry. I doubt I ever would.” </p><p>“Not eavesdropping in port as frequently as you once did?” She teases. </p><p>“That’s not why. Simon told you his mother died. There’s a good chance his father tried to be around as much as he conceivably could. He probably feels guilty. And guilty men tend to drink their sorrows away and keep their lips firmly pressed shut.” </p><p>“And unless you can get the rules about people’s files changed, the information about his dad is locked away from him forever.” Being a doctor is a good position, but a doctor will never reach the rank of Commander. </p><p>“Aye. All we can hope is the lad gets lucky and finds someone willing to talk.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Mysterious Nobles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A sudden emergency brings Alys face-to-face with people from her past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning: non-detailed discussion of spousal and child  abuse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Simon, you need to work on your poker face. It’s remarkable how terrible it is. I’m out.” Her hand was shit and judging by his expression, whatever Simon has in his hand is good. </p><p>“Me too. Round’s yours Simon,” Lauro says as he takes a swig from the bottle in front of him. </p><p>Simon reveals his hand - two pair; decent but not exceptional and grins proudly. </p><p>“Doc, your student outplayed you!” </p><p>“Shit. We’ll have to quit our poker lessons. Soon you’ll be better than me.” </p><p>“I still have a lot to learn,” Simon says as his face goes red. “Is the commander any good?” </p><p>“Tip for you, kid - don’t go up against the commander. Doubt there’s anyone on this ship who can beat him.” </p><p>“I’ve beaten him a few times, Lauro!”</p><p>“Yeah but he’s sweet on you so it don’t count.” </p><p>Alys rolls her eyes but she’s smiling at him.  </p><p>They’re doing a fairly short trip this time - Sérène to Thélème. Definitely unusual for them but there are several ships sailing alongside them, all full of passengers. Even more unusually, the Sea Horse is not carrying any passengers, just cargo. With just the crew, who’ve mostly been injury-free, Alys and Simon haven’t had a lot to do. So, as any good teacher would, she started teaching him how to play poker in the evenings. </p><p>“I could probably track Vasco down and get him to play a few hands before we settle down for the night.” </p><p>“Doc, I’d prefer my money remain in my pockets.” </p><p>“Then you should really be playing better.” </p><p>“I’d like to watch you and Commander Vasco play,” Simon chimes in. </p><p>“I’m sure that can be arranged. Hold tight; I’m off to find my husband.” </p><p>She heads up to the deck and is shocked by the commotion. Vasco calls her name and she rushes over to him. </p><p>“Three passengers are on their way over in a lifeboat. Little girl has taken ill. Merchant family moving to Thélème I’m told.” </p><p>“What have you heard? Do you know her symptoms?” </p><p>She’s terrified it will be something infectious and she’ll have to quarantine the infirmary. It’s been several years since the outbreak that nearly killed her and she’s been lucky not to have had any outbreaks of illness that severe on the Sea Horse since. </p><p>“Abdominal pain, lower right side. Vomiting.”</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>“Is it contagious?” Vasco looks worried. </p><p>“No but if I’m right I am going to need Simon. And probably you.” </p><p>She rushes downstairs and finds Simon and Lauro. “Things just got a little too exciting; a child is on her way over by lifeboat. Suspected appendicitis based on the symptoms Vasco told me. I’m going to need you, Simon.” </p><p>Simon immediately gets up and heads over to her. </p><p>“I’d say ‘have fun’ but that sounds like a fuckin’ nightmare!” Lauro hollers after them.  </p><p>Vasco will bring the patient to the infirmary as soon as she arrives so they head there to get ready. “We need to sanitize this table. Surgical instruments, potions and alcohol are ready to go.” She’s going through her book shelf frantically looking for the reference book detailing how the procedure is performed. </p><p>“What are her chances Doctor Alys?” </p><p>She hesitates, wanting to reassure him, but knowing she needs to be realistic. “Not good. I’ve never done this before and a ship is not a good place to be performing such a delicate procedure. We’re lucky the sea is relatively calm, but I’ve asked the commander to assist us. If she survives she still needs to recover without the surgical site festering.”</p><p>“So she’ll probably die?”</p><p>Alys sighs. “We’re giving her a chance. Without us she’d certainly die and she would be in a whole lot of pain while she did. But if we intervene, she may survive. That’s what Vasco told me years ago and I remind myself of it any time we have a patient unlikely to recover. It keeps me sane, and it’ll keep you sane too.” </p><p>Vasco runs in shortly carrying a young girl - perhaps seven years old with long black hair. She whimpers as he puts her down on the table. “You’ll be in good hands with the doctors here,” he says reassuringly. </p><p>Two other people rush into the infirmary. A young blonde man of about 18 and a woman wearing a cloak which has obscured her face. “My daughter’s name is Celeste. Please save her.” </p><p>“I’m going to feel around your belly, Celeste; let me know when it hurts.” Alys is as gentle as possible but she shrieks in pain as she puts pressure on her lower abdomen. There’s no doubt in her mind that her initial diagnosis was correct. </p><p>Alys calls her mother over and when she walks into the lantern light, she sees her face clearly and is shocked. Renee Lacelle or, Lady d’Orsay as she’s now known. Wife of the prince, and apparently it is his heir on the table in front of her. Renee looks equally as shocked to see her. She takes a deep breath. </p><p>“Celeste has a condition known as ‘appendicitis’, and the only treatment is to remove the appendix. Time is of the essence, so we will be doing it immediately. She lowers her voice and steps closer to Renee. “We’ll do the best we can for her but you need to prepare yourself for the worst.”</p><p>Renee’s lower lip trembles. “Can I... say goodbye?” </p><p>“Of course. Though quickly, please, and do not touch the table. We’ll give you some privacy.” </p><p>Alys, Vasco and Simon walk out of the infirmary and she closes the door. </p><p>“Simon, I’ll need you to assist with the removal. Clamp arteries, clear away excess blood, and anything else I need. It’s dark so I’ll need to cast a light so we can see properly, which will impact my ability to heal her. The priority will be healing the internal damage. Vasco, while the sea is calm tonight, we’re going to need her kept still. You’ll hold her still while we work.”</p><p>Simon and Vasco both nod. “Whatever you need from me, just tell me and I’ll do it. Both of you,” he looks directly at Simon as he says this.</p><p>The door opens and Renee and the man - a bodyguard, she assumes, walk out. </p><p>“Jonas, can you show Mr. and Ms. Lapointe to their quarters?” Vasco says and Jonas rushes over. </p><p>“Save my daughter, Elizabet. Please.” </p><p>She doesn’t bother correcting Renee. “We’ll do the best we can.” </p><p>Celeste is still awake when the three of them re-enter. She places the first potion - pain relieving potion to her lips and helps her drink. Once she’s finished, she picks up a sleeping potion. “This will make sure you sleep until morning and give us a chance to fix what’s hurting you.” The girl simply whimpers and drinks it. </p><p>She’s asleep quickly. Ensuring the reference book is close by, she casts a ball of light. “Let’s get this done,” she says. </p><p>All things considered, it goes reasonably smoothly. Vasco holds her still as the ship rocks and sways, and Simon shows her, once again, that he’s a natural talent. </p><p>“You’re an excellent doctor, Simon,” she tells him and one point and he gives her a quick smile before returning his focus to clamping an artery. </p><p>“It hadn’t ruptured yet. She’s fortunate,” Alys says as she pulls it out.</p><p>She casts a healing spell to repair the internal damage, taking a magic potion so she can completely heal her internal injuries, reducing the risk of festering and making the recovery easier on the poor little girl. All that’s left is stitching the incision. </p><p>“Simon, you ready to stitch her up?”</p><p>He looks surprised. “Me?”</p><p>“Absolutely. You’ve got plenty of experience stitching wounds and I’ll be right here.” </p><p>He works carefully and with precision, and when the incision is closed he cleans it and bandages her up. </p><p>“She’s still alive,” Vasco says quietly, as he loosens his grip on her. It’s the first time he’s spoken since re-entering the infirmary. </p><p>“Well done, everyone.” Alys says, as she grips the table to steady herself. Casting as much as she has tonight wears on her and she’s exhausted. </p><p>“I’m still not sure how you two handle it. The pressure I felt, and I wasn’t even fiddling around inside her,” Vasco says. </p><p>“It’s what we do. I can’t imagine how you keep us all alive during some of the storms we’ve sailed through. I’ll stay with her tonight. Simon, once we’ve spoken to her mother, go and get some rest. Don’t worry about coming to the infirmary at the usual time; take the morning off tomorrow.” </p><p>“I’ll stay with you in the infirmary tonight, Tempest. Keep watch on you,” Vasco murmurs in her ear. </p><p>“Thanks Love.” </p><p>Renee and her bodyguard are fetched and she runs into the infirmary. Alys stops her before she touches her daughter. “She’s alive but in a fragile state. You can sit and hold her hand but she cannot be moved.”</p><p>“When will she wake up?” </p><p>“Morning, if all goes well. Depending on how she’s feeling I may give her another sleeping potion when she wakes up.” </p><p>Alys brings a chair over and Renee sits down and takes Celeste’s hand. Vasco brings her a chair of her own and she sits beside Renee. A quick glance behind her tells her Vasco is sitting on a cot nearby. The bodyguard is standing near the door. </p><p>“Our bodyguard stays with us. It’s nothing personal.”</p><p>“I’m not offended, so long as you understand that my husband will remain with me tonight.” </p><p>“I suppose that’s fair, Elizabet,” Renee says quietly. </p><p>“That’s not my name anymore. Elizabet no longer exists.” </p><p>“I was under the impression you were dead. Saw the body. What should I call you then?” </p><p>She pauses. “Doctor or Doc will suffice.” She can’t risk Adrien learning her new name. </p><p>“I wouldn’t tell him it was you who saved her. Or that we saw you, period. You will remain dead.” </p><p>“I cannot take the risk.” </p><p>They don’t speak further after that. It’s several hours before Alys is confident enough that Celeste will remain stable until morning. Vasco remains awake, barely, and she pulls a cot over and lies down next to him. </p><p>“We can get some sleep, Love.” </p><p>As she’s drifting off she notices the bodyguard remains standing at attention by the door. </p><p>Celeste awakens shortly after Alys does and Renee is immediately at her side, in tears. “How are you feeling, sweetheart?” </p><p>“It hurts,” she responds. </p><p>“We can give you more medicine to help you sleep and medicine to make you feel better, but first I’d like you to drink some water and eat some broth. Can you do that for us?” </p><p>Celeste nods shyly at her and Alys fetches a glass of water and asks Javier to bring them a bowl of broth. </p><p>The girl eats and drinks without complaint. Alys is not particularly good with children, but gets the sense that Celeste is a rather quiet but well-behaved child. Then again, she’s not feeling well and probably has far more energy when she’s healthy. </p><p>“I need to get to work, Tempest. I can call Flavia and have her watch your back - unless,” Vasco turns and stares at the bodyguard who looks dead on his feet, “we come to an accord. Your guard returns to your quarters for some much-needed sleep, and I’ll feel more comfortable leaving my wife unguarded.” </p><p>The bodyguard draws his sword and Vasco draws his in return. “Don’t do anything stupid, Guard,” Vasco growls. </p><p>“Chris, lower your sword!” Renee says quickly. The man does, and Vasco lowers his. “He’s right. You need some rest, Chris.”</p><p>“I’ll sleep here, my lady.” </p><p>Vasco opens the door to the infirmary. “Flavia, Doc needs your sword arm!” </p><p>“But my guard will be asleep?” Renee stammers. </p><p>“Healing takes a great deal of energy. Under normal circumstances my wife can defend herself against almost anything but I will not leave her undefended in the presence of a potential threat so soon after exerting herself.”</p><p>“We’re of no threat, I assure you!” Renee’s expression speaks of panic and something else that Alys can’t quite determine.</p><p>Flavia walks in, looking confused. “Then Flavia here will have a quiet day chatting with you two. Tempest, call for me if you need anything. Flavia, I’m trusting you with Doc here,” he emphasizes ‘Doc’, a subtle cue that her real name should not be used. </p><p>“Where do you need me, Doc?” Flavia asks after Vasco leaves the room. </p><p>“Settle down on a cot if you’d like. Should be a quiet day.” </p><p>“Commander Vasco has rarely given me stranger orders but I’ll not complain about a quiet day.” </p><p>“I’d never hurt you,” Renee says with conviction. </p><p>There’s so much she doesn’t understand about the situation. Vasco has initially told her it was a Merchant family moving to Thélème. And apparently they’re travelling under fake names. </p><p>“I can’t risk it, given who your husband is. You must understand why we’re being cautious.” </p><p>“I do.” Alys hears the sound of a suppressed sob coming from Renee. </p><p>She shouldn’t get involved. She should remain quiet and clean the infirmary. But she’s always been too soft for her own good. “My husband told me you were a family moving to Thélème. And apparently you were traveling under a false name.” </p><p>Renee turns to look at her and her eyes are bloodshot. “We needed to get away for a time. It was the next ship leaving the port.” </p><p>Her and her daughter are running away. “He won’t take well to you absconding with his heir.” </p><p>“No, he won’t. Hence the false names. It’ll give us a head start at least.” </p><p>Renee, for all of her education, lacks experience in the real world. Even with the bodyguard, they won’t last long until they’re discovered. </p><p>“He’ll find you. And Thélème is a horrid choice to claim refuge. The religious extremists are dangerous and if they discovered who your daughter is...” </p><p>Renee’s eyes bore into her, and she can feel her anger from afar. “So what am I to do? It’s me he targets now, but what if he turns his attention to her?” Renee says, raising her voice. Out of the corner of her eye she sees that Chris has woken up. </p><p>“Is all well, my lady?” </p><p>Renee lowers her voice. “Yes, go back to sleep, Chris.” </p><p>Suzette was an assassin and far more threatening than Adrien ever could be so he never dared lay a finger on her. Constantin was his target when they were growing up. But Renee lacks any semblance of combat training so is virtually defenceless. </p><p>“Do you intend for him to disinherit her?”</p><p>Renee scoffs. “Of course not. She will be the princess, I’ll make sure of that.” </p><p>“You can’t settle in Thélème. You’ll be found, kidnapped, tortured and executed as heretics, or he’ll disinherit her for taking refuge in another nation.”</p><p>“I may as well just get on another ship and go back. Accept my lot in life. His health is becoming poor, he may die in a few years,” she says bitterly. </p><p>She feels sorry for Renee. She never thought she would, but in front of her is a woman who took her advice to heart and is raising her daughter with the same love her mother did. </p><p>So, she decides to help. To give the woman so lost in how to live in the real world some advice that may keep her daughter safe until it’s time for her to take the throne.</p><p>“What if you went somewhere else? Far enough away that he cannot get to you easily, but still on Congregation territory, preventing him from disinheriting her?”</p><p>“Tír Fradí.”</p><p>“Yes. We land in Thélème in five days and Celeste will need time on land to recover before embarking on a journey across the sea, but it’s your best chance. Before you depart, send a letter to him, telling him where you’ll be and order him not to come for you two. Give him a chance to position this as his idea; an opportunity to give his heir additional experience. Raise your daughter as you see fit and when he dies, return to the continent so she can take her position as princess. And learn how to shoot a damned gun or use a sword so you can defend yourself.”</p><p>“He’ll send someone after us.”</p><p>“He might. But more likely he will make up some excuse as to why his wife and daughter moved to New Sérène in order to save face. Give you a chance to raise her somewhere safe. But if you return now, imagine what his reaction will be.”</p><p>“Adrien would kill me,” she says flatly. </p><p>“Your daughter needs you to protect her from him. There are tutors in New Sérène. She would receive a good education and meet a wide variety of people. The perspective she stands to gain will make her a stronger ruler when the time comes.” </p><p>“How much would passage be for three people?” </p><p>Alys doesn’t know the exact sum. But it’s expensive, and payment is frequently made in the form of sea given infants.</p><p>“You’d have to ask Vasco. It will be extremely expensive.” </p><p>“I’ll figure something out, Doctor.” </p><p>Celeste heals remarkably well over the next few days and is walking around with assistance by the time they arrive in port. She sees Renee talking to Vasco after they arrive and she looks devastated. Alys turns away. This isn’t for her to witness. </p><p>“Thank you for fixing me, Doctor,” Celeste, aided by Chris, walks up to her. </p><p>“You are very welcome, Celeste. We’ll be in port for a few weeks, and I’ve told your mother to stop by in three days and I’ll remove your stitches, so I’ll be seeing you once more.” </p><p>“Thank you for taking care of her. And her mother,” Chris says, before taking Celeste’s hand and walking away. </p><p>***</p><p>Alys is looking over Celeste and is still pleased with her progress. </p><p>“You’ll make a full recovery!” She says as she removes the last stitch and lowers her shirt. </p><p>“Thank you Doctor!” She says brightly as she sits up. </p><p>Renee has been quiet but looks over at Chris. “Can you take Celeste? I’ll be a few minutes.” </p><p>When the two of them have left the cabin, Renee starts to talk. “I managed to secure passage on the next ship to Tír Fradí. It leaves in a month and lands in San Matheus.”</p><p>“From there it’s easy enough to arrange for a carriage to New Sérène.” </p><p>“Your people are taking everything I have. Every piece of gold in my personal account.” </p><p>“It’s a long journey and there are three of you going.” </p><p>“What will I do? Where will we live? Is the heir to the throne doomed to live in squalor while I clean homes like a commoner so she doesn’t starve? How will I pay Chris?”</p><p>While Renee is more decent than many nobles she’s known, she’s still classist, seeing herself as better than commoners. And lacks the ability to think through problems to find a solution. </p><p>Getting further involved is a mistake. But Celeste seems like a sweet little girl and she cannot damn her to the life of abuse Constantin lived. </p><p>“You would not live in squalor. You would go to the palace, present yourself to the governor and arrangements would be made for your accommodations. If you play your cards correctly, you could likely find yourself with an advisory position at the palace. The heir to the throne in New Sérène will be met with excitement.” </p><p>“What would you do? If it were you?”</p><p>She looks at Renee. “That’s the thing. I never would have found myself in this position because that was not the life I wanted.”</p><p>Renee looks confused. “But Adrien told me you were deemed unsuitable.”</p><p>“A tactic to save face. Just as he told the world that I am dead in order to prevent the knowledge that his niece ran away to join the Nauts from becoming public. Would have been embarrassing for him. I believe I did tell you I was not meant for the life I once lived.” </p><p>“You did. But it made little sense to me at the time because I had not known you were a doctor.” </p><p>“None of the nobility did. My interest in medicine was seen as too eccentric to be public knowledge.” </p><p>“Did any of the nobility of Sérène actually know you?”</p><p>“Just my mother and Constantin.” </p><p>Renee looks a little shamed at that. “I’m sorry. It must have been lonely.” </p><p>She simply nods her head in confirmation, hoping to end this conversation. Renee seems to understand. </p><p>“Thank you for your help. For telling me how to save my daughter. I’ll make sure she learns about all you accomplished. As Elizabet De Sardet. Maybe one day she’ll figure out that her and the doctor who saved her life are one and the same.” </p><p>“Elizabet De Sardet is dead, Renee. Don’t say anything to the contrary. Please.” </p><p>“Would you give me your name, then? So she knows the name of the doctor who saved her life?”</p><p>Her name can still be used as a weapon against her and if Adrien does go after Renee and Celeste, Renee could reveal it in an attempt to regain his favour. </p><p>“No, I don’t think I can do that.” </p><p>Renee smiles a little to herself. “The smart move. I’m sorry you had to learn to protect yourself from him so well. And thank you again for protecting us.” She extends her hand, which Alys shakes and departs. </p><p>This won’t be the last time she sees Renee or Celeste, she suspects. But perhaps the next time she does, Adrien will be dead and Celeste will be a princess.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The first appendectomy was performed in 1735. Generally I’m trying to keep things mostly period appropriate, but with the addition of magic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Drinks and Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Simon celebrates a milestone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey...Doctor Alys?”</p><p>Her and Simon are cleaning the infirmary and getting ready to call it a day. They had a few passengers come in with seasickness, and she tended to some bruising on another passenger, but it was fairly uneventful overall. </p><p>“Yes Simon?”</p><p>“You know how to do noble stuff, right?”</p><p>She doesn’t quite know how to answer this. “I’m not sure what you mean. I was once a diplomat. I’ve had a good education and was taught combat.”</p><p>“I mean...things nobles do for fun. Horseback riding, or whatever.” </p><p>She always hated riding horses and has only done it a handful of times. “I sing, though not all nobles are talented in that area or interested in voice lessons.” </p><p>“You do have a pretty voice, Doctor. I like when you sing for the crew.”</p><p>Occasionally she’ll sing if there’s a crew get together. And, if she can sweet talk Vasco enough, he’ll pull out his guitar and play alongside her. </p><p>“I also know how to dance. Ballroom and ballet.” </p><p>This impresses Simon. “Wow! You still remember the steps? Did you dance with a lot of people at the parties you went to?”</p><p>“I did. It was common to use the dance floor as a discreet place to attempt to negotiate. I’ve danced with many people who’ve tried to make business deals with me. And one who tried to arrange for us to marry. He...was unaware that I was married.” </p><p>“Was Commander Vasco annoyed?”</p><p>“Of course not. He laughed - quite hard, actually, when I told him. And proceeded to tease me the rest of the evening. That was the rare ball he attended with me.” </p><p>“Does he know how to dance?” </p><p>Alys looks conspiratorial, and lowers her voice. “He is a very good dancer. It came naturally to him; he moves elegantly and smoothly in combat so it wasn’t a difficult skill for him to pick up.” </p><p>“Do you two still dance?”</p><p>“Not often. Occasionally on shore leave if we’re at the tavern.” It’s something she misses; the rare bit of her old life that she enjoyed. </p><p>“Would...would you teach me? It might be fun to learn. And if I get good I can ask a girl to dance and not look foolish doing it.” </p><p>Alys smiles at him. “Of course I’d teach you. I’ve taught a few other crew members over the years. It’s a handy skill to have.” </p><p>In the past when she’s taught other crew members she’s simply done so on the deck, but Simon is shy and self-conscious; fearful of being teased for not being good at it immediately, so she suggests the cargo hold instead. It’ll be stuffy and hot, but they’ll have privacy until Simon is ready to show off what he’s learned. </p><p>And so, every other day, assuming it’s quiet, they take an hour and Alys guides him through the steps of the dances most popular amongst Congregation nobility. It’s not the same as when she learned; there’s no music, no ballroom and no shoes that pinch her toes. </p><p>Music would be nice to have but dancing barefoot is surprisingly nice. </p><p>“Try to keep your head up. You know the steps; no need to watch your feet,” she tells him as they prepare to run through the steps again. </p><p>His movements are stiff, not fluid, but he’s got the steps memorized. With a bit more practice he’ll grow more comfortable. </p><p>“You’re better than many dance partners I’ve had at parties over the years,” she tells him. </p><p>“Who was the worst dance partner you’ve ever had?” </p><p>An easy question to answer. “I once danced with a man back in Sérène who was high in confidence but very low in skill. He’d attempted to dip me but ended up dropping me instead.” </p><p>“That must have been embarrassing for you.” </p><p>Alys shrugs. “More for him. My cousin mocked him relentlessly. Normally I’d have felt bad, but the man was a spoiled prick and the dressing down was much needed.” </p><p>The sound of feet coming down the stairs startles Simon and Alys turns around to see Vasco in the doorway. He smiles at the two of them. </p><p>“Crew’s been wondering what you two are up to in the cargo hold. Told them it was related to your medical training, Simon, but I suspect that is not true,” he gestures at their bare feet.</p><p>“Love, I’m teaching Simon a very important life skill.” </p><p>“Doctor Alys says you’re a good dancer!” Simon blurts out and Vasco’s face reddens slightly. </p><p>“I’m...passable.” </p><p>“I think Simon needs a demonstration. It’ll be good for his training.” </p><p>“There’s no music!” </p><p>“We haven’t had music and he’s been learning all the same.” </p><p>Vasco walks up to her and takes her hand in his. “You are likely better than I am now, Simon.” </p><p>Even after all these years together, the way he moves is still unrelentingly attractive to her. He moves gracefully, his steps fluid and passionate. She’s near out of breath by the time he steps back from her - and not just because of the physical exertion. </p><p>Simon looks at them, eyes wide, as if he’s come to a realization. “That was amazing.” </p><p>“Hardly,” Vasco says. “I lack imagination. Alys taught me and I follow the steps but there’s nothing interesting about my form.” </p><p>“My husband can be very modest at times.”</p><p>“If I start bragging about my abilities, people will ask for a demonstration.” </p><p>“And we couldn’t have that.” </p><p>“I need to have a few secrets.”</p><p>“I won’t tell anyone, Commander.” </p><p>Vasco clasps him on the shoulder. “Smart lad. What shall I tell the crew when they ask what medical training the two of you are up to?” </p><p>“Rehabilitation of limb injuries. Proper stretches, and the like,” Simon says immediately. </p><p>Something she taught him last year but nobody needs to know that. Vasco nods his head and grins in approval. “Most important knowledge to have. Have fun, you two. See you tonight, Tempest?” </p><p>“Of course, Love.” </p><p>***</p><p>She doesn’t want Simon’s first time at the tavern to be like hers. The nerves, the desperation, fear, anxiety, and dread. </p><p>At first she’s reluctant to be the one to take him. As close as they are, she’s still his teacher and she wonders if it would be uncomfortable for him. But then he asks her, specifically, when they’re on shore leave in New Sérène. </p><p>“I’ve never drank anything I like. I’m not sure what to do and I don’t want to look like an idiot.”</p><p>Like most teenagers, Simon is very concerned about appearances. He has a nervous energy that reminds her of herself when she was his age so she agrees to take him to the tavern. </p><p>She must tell Kurt that she’s become him when they get together tomorrow. </p><p>“What should I order?” Simon asks when they arrive at the Coin Tavern. </p><p>“What have you tried before?” She knows he’s tried whiskey; she offered him a glass of her and Vasco’s stash a few weeks ago and he didn’t care for it. </p><p>“Ale, whiskey, something Lauro gave me...”</p><p>“Don’t drink anything Lauro offers you,” Alys says quickly. Lauro’s home brew is foul stuff likely capable of bringing down a <i>nadaig</i>. </p><p>“And rum, from Flavia,” he adds. </p><p>“Order a glass of wine. Try white first.” </p><p>When the server comes around Simon orders himself a glass of white wine and Alys, a whiskey. </p><p>It’s busy in the tavern tonight. There’s a poker game taking place in one corner - mostly Coin Guards from what she can tell. A group of Nauts are nearby; she doesn’t recognize them so they’re unlikely to be anyone from Vasco’s fleet. A musician plays the violin for tips - she’s decent, not exceptional, but the music makes for a fine ambience. </p><p>And, of course, there are a few tables of noble patrons. Her and Simon may as well be invisible to them. </p><p>Their drinks arrive. Alys lifts hers in a toast. “You’re grown, Simon. Congratulations!” He takes a sip from his glass and nods his head in approval. </p><p>She’s so proud of the young man across from her. He’s blossomed over the last three years and her fondness for him is far more than that of a teacher. No, Simon is her family, much like how Kurt became her family. </p><p>“Did you go to taverns frequently when you were my age?” </p><p>She shakes her head. “Once in awhile. It wasn’t really for me at that time in my life. Constantin was far more interested in it. Got himself kidnapped just before we left for New Sérène. I had to blow a hole in a building, break the lock on his cell and sneak him away.” </p><p>“Did Commander Vasco help you?”</p><p>Alys laughs. “Oh no. That was the day we first met and he...was rather short with me at first.” </p><p>“I can’t imagine that. The two of you are so...” he gestures as he tries to figure out the right word to use. </p><p>“Affectionate?” She suggests. </p><p>“Yes. He didn’t like you at first?” </p><p>“Not particularly. It came from a place of mistrust. I was noble after all. He felt badly about his initial treatment of me and did apologize about two weeks into the voyage. I was fully besotted with him by then.” </p><p>Simon takes a sip of his wine. “Are we going to get drunk tonight?” </p><p>“If you’d like. The walk back to port is generally safe so we can do it inebriated.” </p><p>Simon’s never actually been drunk before. He drains the last of his glass and Alys motions to the server for fresh drinks. </p><p>“I met a girl in port,” Simon says once they’re three drinks in. He’s flushed and far more talkative than usual.</p><p>“Oh? Tell me about her.” </p><p>“Real pretty. Works on one of the cargo ships that transports goods around the island. She’s originally from Wenshaveye but volunteered to join us two years ago. Hoped to see more of the world.”</p><p>“What’s her name?” </p><p>“Efa.” </p><p>His face is bright red now. “We’ll be in port another two weeks. You should try to spend some time with her and get to know her.” </p><p>“Maybe,” he says hesitantly. </p><p>Alys knows when someone is in need of a confidence boost. </p><p>“You absolutely should! You’re training to be a doctor - do you have any idea how impressive that is? You’ve saved people’s lives! And you’re smart and thoughtful. It’s just talking; if it goes somewhere, great, and if it doesn’t, there are plenty of people out there.” </p><p>Simon simply nods his head, and changes the subject. </p><p>Vasco’s still awake by the time she stumbles into their cabin. He stands up and goes to the kitchen, returning with a glass of water. </p><p>“To minimize the headache you’ll have in the morning.” </p><p>She takes it and drains the glass. “Didn’t drink that much.” </p><p>“Don’t believe you, Tempest. You were trying to keep up with a teenager.”</p><p>“One who has never drank before. I’d say he’ll be in worse shape than me but my head never hurt in the morning when I was his age.” </p><p>Simon says nothing about what occurred between him and Efa during their leave, but when she sees him next he has a spring in his step and in the subsequent months, talks more than once about how he desires to return to Tír Fradí.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>While there’s unlikely to be any formal laws regarding drinking age in this universe, I see Simon as having just celebrated his 18th birthday.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Sunken Ship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Horrific events on the deck of a ship run aground test Alys’ healing abilities.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning: </p><p>This chapter and the next few are going to be really heavy, and recovering from a severe injury and dealing with PTSD as a result of a violent attack are going to be major themes. There’s descriptions of medical procedures featuring a main character and a secondary character, serious injuries in this chapter, descriptions of dead bodies (no named characters). No main characters die (and won’t ever ‘cause while I like to write angst on occasion, killing characters isn’t my jam).</p><p>I’m weirdly nervous about this plot arc. I hope I do everything justice.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s an unusual commotion on the deck today. Alys and Simon are in the infirmary; Alys is brewing potions and Simon is sterilizing equipment. It’s been a bittersweet voyage; after five years Simon is ready to begin working on his own and will be assigned to another ship in Vasco’s fleet when they reach New Sérène. Her new apprentice, Gabriella, will meet them in the infirmary later in the day. So far she’s proven herself to be capable and willing to learn so she’s optimistic about her future. </p><p>“Do you have any idea what could be going on, Simon?” </p><p>A sudden hard turn sends her off her feet and several cots slide across the floor. Simon makes his way over to her and helps her up. </p><p>“My best guess is the lookout saw something. What it could be, I haven’t a clue.” </p><p>As someone who isn’t a sailor, she’d only be in the way if she heads on-deck, so she’s left to ponder what could possibly be happening, hoping that it’s nothing serious and that there’s no danger. </p><p>Several minutes later she hears the sound of metal hitting metal; a specific sound she’s rarely heard on the ship. Looking questioningly at Simon, he answers her unasked question. “The anchor was just dropped.” </p><p>“What the fuck is going on up there?” She mutters to herself. </p><p>The infirmary door opens and Vasco sticks his head through the door. “I need you, Tempest,” before rushing away.</p><p>“That’s our cue.” Alys grabs her bag and Simon grabs his and they head onto the deck. But a quick glance suggests that there are no injuries. </p><p>“Who needs treatment?” She asks loudly. </p><p>“Nobody here yet. But out there, someone may,” Vasco shouts from the bow of the ship. </p><p>Alys looks around and her stomach twists with dread. Another ship, not one from Vasco’s fleet has run aground and is tilted at an angle. Half-sunk. Several of its masts have fallen over and, from here, anyway, she cannot see any sailors on the deck. </p><p>“What could have happened?” She says, to no one in particular. </p><p>“Idiot captain, that’s what happened,” Lauro says. </p><p>“Or a mutiny,” Javier adds. </p><p>“Do those actually happen?” The idea of a mutiny is beyond her comprehension. But Vasco is a skilled commander who ensures the captains in his fleet are competent and respected. And Vasco himself is beloved; if any single sailor ever spoke of mutiny on the Sea Horse, it would be shut down immediately by the rest of the crew. </p><p>“Rarely, but it’s not completely unheard of,” Javier says. </p><p>“But that’s treason! Punishable by death, I presume?” </p><p>“Assuming they’re caught. Most end up sinking the ship they’ve stolen, hence...” Javier points out at the wreck. </p><p>Vasco walks up to her. “I’m leading a group to head over to the wreck in search of survivors. Going to need you to come along and lend me your magic.” </p><p>It’s unspoken but his request is clear: he needs her to watch his back in addition to providing medical treatment to any survivors. So he’s come to the same conclusion Javier has, then. </p><p>“Of course, Vasco.” </p><p>She excuses herself and goes to their quarters to grab her gun and coat. Vasco is right behind her. </p><p>“Watch yourself over there. Whoever was at the helm when the ship ran aground is no ally of ours. Take them alive if possible.”</p><p>“Alive?”</p><p>“Leadership will want to make an example of a mutineer.”</p><p>“Who else are you bringing?” </p><p>“Javier and Jonas. Jonas is good with a rifle and Javier can take a hit near as good as Kurt does.” </p><p>“Be careful, Love.”</p><p>“I always am, Alys.” </p><p>The four of them get into a lifeboat and Javier begins rowing over to the half-sunk ship. Waves rock the little boat and Alys, who rarely has any trouble on the water, begins to feel sick. </p><p>Vasco is completely focused on the task at hand. “We’re likely to deal with opposition on board. If possible fight to subdue and not to kill. Look for Alys if you find any prisoners.” </p><p>They approach the stern of the ship and what looked like hanging debris from the downed masts reveals itself to be corpses. Seven bodies - both women and men hanging by nooses. She gags at the sight. </p><p>“How long have they been up there, Tempest?” Vasco asks her, more gently than he’s spoken since getting on the boat. </p><p>The bodies are decomposing, rotting flesh hanging off bone. “At least six weeks.” </p><p>“Maybe the crew caught the mutineers and dealt with them?” Jonas says hopefully. </p><p>“No. That was the captain,” Vasco says grimly, pointing at a body dressed in a coat almost identical to the one he wore when she first met him, 15 years ago now.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jonas says under his breath. </p><p>“Would this ship have had passengers, Vasco?”</p><p>He shakes his head. “Just cargo. It’s a small ship, likely on a shorter run. Ship this size wouldn’t have a large crew. Unlikely we’ll see much in the way of prisoners now.” </p><p>Javier secures the boat next to the ladder. “I’ll go first. Stay on the boat until I signal otherwise,” Vasco says. The three of them nod in response. </p><p>A sinking feeling in her gut tells her she should be going with him. But she doesn’t argue; he knows what to expect in this situation more than she does and he’s in charge. Near silently Vasco climbs the rope ladder and swings his legs over the railing of the ship. It’s several minutes before he returns and signals for them to climb aboard. </p><p>The deck is stained with blood and there are bullet holes everywhere. “One of the combatants was armed with a blunderbuss,” Vasco says, looking at the pattern of bullet holes on the deck. </p><p>The ship shifts underneath their feet and Alys grips the railing to keep from losing her balance. </p><p>“Javier, Jonas, you two stick together. Look for anything that can help us piece together what happened. Papers, or a marked map. Move slowly and quietly. Alys and I will try to find our mutineers and any survivors that are left.” </p><p>Javier and Jonas leave towards the rooms off the deck, leaving her and Vasco alone. “We need to head for the brig,” he says and she nods stiffly. </p><p>The brig is always at the very bottom of the ship, next to the cargo hold. It’ll be dark, flooded and a perfect spot for an ambush. Bits of cargo float by them as they descend into the waist-deep water. It’s not quite pitch black, but she can only see a foot or so in front of her, making her feel vulnerable and on-edge. The stench of rotting food and mould makes her eyes water and Alys tries her best to breathe through her mouth. “Shall I cast us a light?” </p><p>“Not yet. Not until we’re sure we are alone.” </p><p>And so they wade in the dark. At one point she feels something slither against her leg; an eel perhaps and she jumps and reaches for Vasco’s hand. He takes it and gives it a squeeze, an attempt at reassurance in a place where there is nothing but dread. </p><p>The brig is empty. Vasco fumbles around, feeling the doors, trying to determine if any of them had been compromised as a result of an escape attempt. “The hinges above water are rusted. None of them have been used in years. Whoever was responsible did not use the brig.”</p><p>“How many people would be needed to keep this ship going?” </p><p>“It would have left port with a crew of 12. We know seven were murdered. Four would have been the minimum, but two could have sailed it with more than a little luck.” </p><p>“So we’re looking for at least four mutineers?”</p><p>“Not necessarily. Could be the work of one or two people if they took prisoners.”</p><p>They wade out of the brig and cargo hold and make their way back up the stairs. Their boots are waterlogged and they’re no longer able to move silently. As they walk through a hallway, Vasco stops. “There’s definitely a prisoner on board.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>Vasco points at a series of chalk drawings on the wall. “Semaphore signs. Normally used to relay messages between ships. Whoever drew these knows how to read them. Either the navigator or a lookout. And whoever is responsible for their capture cannot, otherwise they’d be long gone by now.”</p><p>Alys knows the device used by the crew to send messages to other ships but cannot discern the symbols herself. </p><p>“It could be a trap,” she whispers. </p><p>“We’ll proceed as if it is.” </p><p>One-by-one they open the doors in the hallway to find them empty, save the last door, which contains the bodies of three people: two women and a man. Recently deceased from the looks of things. </p><p>“They died violently,” Alys says, staring at the gunshot wounds on their bodies. </p><p>“Shot by a blunderbuss. No evidence they fought back, so they had been caught off guard. Likely not actually shot here but their bodies dragged here after the fact. We know the weapon our mutineer favours. These were sailors and not officers, so our navigator may still be alive. Navigator usually sets up around the corner.” </p><p>They reach the office in question and Vasco slowly turns the knob, only to find it locked.</p><p>“We’ll lose the element of surprise regardless of how I force this door open so be prepared.” Alys casts a shield spell on them and Vasco pulls out his pistol, firing at the door knob, which promptly falls off, allowing him to push the door open. </p><p>There’s a man on the floor surrounded by maps. His blonde hair is filthy and stringy and his face is covered in an unkempt beard. A badly broken leg is chained to a ball. He looks up at the two of them. </p><p>“Rescuers? Am I glad to see you two!”</p><p>“What happened? Who is responsible?” Vasco asks desperately. </p><p>“Just one man. Sawyer. Most were killed. Three decided to align with him to save their own skins.”</p><p>“We found their bodies. Recently dead. Blunderbuss.”</p><p>“Sawyer’s work. I refused to surrender to him but he needed me to navigate. I sent him on this route knowing he’d run aground eventually.”</p><p>“Clever,” Vasco says. </p><p>“I’m damned, thought I may as well take him out with me. He figured me out,” the man gestures at his leg. </p><p>“Why would he kill his associates?” </p><p>“It’s been weeks. Food’s near run out. Only reason I’m still alive is I know how to get to somewhere we can make port.” </p><p>“This ship isn’t going anywhere,” Alys says, sounding confused. </p><p>“He’s trying to get her floating again. A fool’s errand, pretty girl.” </p><p>Alys starts and looks closer at the man. She’d never have recognized him in his current state. “Mateo?” </p><p>“That’s me. Not sure if seeing you is a good omen or a bad one anymore. You drop into my life once a decade and chaos follows. An agent of change you are, pretty girl. Any chance you can set me free and carry me to your boat? The three of us could make our escape.”</p><p>“There’s two more of us on the ship,” Alys says. </p><p>Mateo pales at that. “They’ll be dead any minute. Sawyer moves like a ghost. That’s how he won. Killed the captain before she had a chance to defend herself. Then went after the crew one-by-one. Nobody saw him coming. It’s a miracle you two are still alive.” </p><p>“I need to find Jonas and Javier. Stay with Mateo, Tempest and keep your eyes on the doorway.” Before she has a chance to respond he runs out the door. </p><p>“Vasco!” She shouts desperately after him. “Fuck!” </p><p>“Hope you know how to row a boat, pretty girl ‘cause it’s just you and me now.”</p><p>“Don’t say that!” She snaps at him, bending down to examine the chain attached to his leg. Shooting it may be enough to break it, allowing her to help him to the boat.</p><p>She knows already that his leg will have to be amputated. It’s been broken for several weeks now and the familiar stench of a wound gone bad fills the air of the stuffy room. </p><p>“I’m going to shoot the chain.” </p><p>“Hope you know what you’re doing.” Alys casts a shield on the two of them to protect them from ricochet, aims and shoots the chain, which breaks just enough from the impact that she’s able to free Mateo from the ball. </p><p>She hears loud footsteps down the hall and aims her pistol at the door. Javier and Jonas appear, weapons at the ready and she lowers her gun. “You’re alive!”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t we be?” Javier sounds confused. </p><p>“Ship was taken by a mad man. Moves silently. If he found you, you’d both be dead before you realized,” Mateo explains. </p><p>“Where’s Vasco?” Alys cannot hide her panic. </p><p>“Thought he was supposed to be with you?” Jonas says. </p><p>The sound of a gun firing chills her to the bone and she stands up and starts sprinting in the direction Vasco went in. “Get him to the boat!” She shouts as she runs. </p><p>That was not Vasco’s gun. </p><p>Seconds feel like hours as she makes her way to the deck, through tight hallways and steep staircases, dread firmly settled in the pit of her stomach. There hasn’t been a second shot and all she hears when she makes it on deck is the sound of waves crashing against the hull. </p><p>And then she looks to the floor of the deck and finds a fresh trail of blood and she knows what that means. She follows it, feeling as if she’s outside her body; a witness to a horror once confined only to her nightmares. Deathly pale, her husband is slumped against the railing, clutching his chest, trying to stem the bleeding caused by lead ripping through his flesh. </p><p>Alys runs to him, dropping to her knees and adding to the pressure he’s placing on his wounds. A quick spell shows her the extent of the damage and she instantly starts working to slow the bleeding. She hears a soft moan escape his lips and she’s relieved he remains conscious enough to be aware of what’s happening. </p><p>“I know it hurts, Love. I need to stop the bleeding.” She speaks with a calmness she does not actually feel to try to reassure him. </p><p>A tug on her sleeve surprises her and she looks up to see Vasco pointing behind her, an expression of terror on his face. Alys stands and finds herself facing a slight man of about 30 with a shaved head and a beard with a gun aimed right at her. Instinctively she casts a shield over her and Vasco and when the man fires, the shield deflects it. He looks at her, not understanding what happened. </p><p>So he’s never fought a magic user before. Good to know. Mindful of her need to save her energy to heal Vasco, she casts a modified storm spell right at him. Bolts of lightning strike their mark at the same time a rifle fires and the man falls to the ground unconscious, skin charred and blistered where her lightning hit. Alys looks over to see Jonas holding a rifle. </p><p>“Thought you could use a hand. Sorry for ignoring your order, Allie.” </p><p>The sight of Jonas is the best thing she’s seen this entire hellish day because it means she can focus on Vasco while he deals with Sawyer. “Tie him up. Bandage the bullet wound tightly.” </p><p>“Javier’ll take you, Commander and the navigator back as soon as you’re able to move him.” </p><p>Alys nods and drops down next to Vasco again. “Still with me?” She asks, forcing herself to sound calm. His eyes open and he nods weakly. </p><p>“I’m going to stop the bleeding and then I’ll cover the bullet wounds and we’ll move you to the infirmary and get you all fixed up. All you need to do is stay strong for me. You understand? This isn’t the first time you’ve been shot; you know what to expect. ‘Cept I know what I’m doing and you’ll be just fine.” </p><p>At this point she’s convincing herself of it rather than him. “I...love...you,” he says, voice laboured as he gasps between each word. </p><p>“Don’t talk, Vasco. Just stay awake and focus on your breathing. You’re not going anywhere. I love you so much.” </p><p>With each hard-fought breathe she can hear air escaping from his lungs and as soon as she stops the bleeding she turns her focus to the six bullet holes spread across his chest and torso. </p><p>She’s never fired a blunderbuss before, but her understanding is that it fires a number of projectiles with each shot. It almost looks as if Sawyer was using the same sort of bullets used in a pistol. And from the looks of it, got to near point blank range. </p><p>How the fuck did this man manage to get so close to Vasco without him noticing?</p><p>Grabbing a pair of scissors from her bag, she cuts six small patches out of Vasco’s leather coat. “I need to seal these wounds and to do so I’m covering them with these patches. It will make it easier for you to breathe.” </p><p>She turns to Jonas, who has finished tying up Sawyer. “I need an adhesive. Pine tar, honey - anything you can get. Run as quickly as you can.”</p><p>Why the fuck doesn’t she keep an adhesive in her bag? “Stupid, stupid, stupid,” she curses herself as she pulls out a bottle of alcohol and a clean cloth. Vasco’s eyes meet hers and she can see the dread in them. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I have to before I cover them.” A finger brushes against her wrist; an attempt to comfort her and guilt settles in her stomach. She drenches the cloth and, knowing he wouldn’t want her to give him time to brace himself, presses it firmly against his chest. </p><p>Over the 15 years they’ve been together she’s tended to him countless times and he’s never screamed until now. It’s a horrible sound, weak and breathless and she can hear the wheezing in his lungs as he struggles against her. And in that moment, she’s never felt worse than she does now knowing that to save her husband’s life she has to do this. Her eyes prickle with hot tears that she refuses to let fall as pink tinged droplets of alcohol run down his torso. And then all the fight in him is gone and he falls back against the railing, half-conscious as she finishes flushing the wounds. </p><p>She prays to whatever god can hear her that he doesn’t remember this. </p><p>“Pine tar, Allie. Had to wade into the cargo hold for it,” Jonas says, out of breath and soaking wet. She takes it from him gratefully. </p><p>“I need to know how long it’ll take to row back to the Sea Horse.”</p><p>“I’ll ask Javier.” Jonas runs off. </p><p>Pine tar is an antiseptic and, if anything, it’ll do some good. She covers the wounds with the makeshift patches quickly, forming a seal that will hopefully prevent his lungs from collapsing. </p><p>Jonas runs back. “‘Bout 45 minutes Javier says. I’ll watch the prisoner here and someone’ll come back for us.” </p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>While the bleeding has stopped for now, blood has filled his chest cavity, making it difficult for him to breathe. There’s a treatment but she really had not wanted to do it outside the infirmary before she had a chance to give him a sleeping potion at the very least. </p><p>But, really, she has no choice. His lips are blue and he’s exhausted from fighting for every single breath. </p><p>“Jonas, you didn’t happen to see any sleeping potions lying around while you searched, did you?”</p><p>“Not one, Allie. Was looking for them too just in case it would help.”</p><p>It was worth a shot. A tear escapes and rolls down her cheek. “Love, I’m going to do something that will make it easier for you to breathe, but it is going to hurt. It can’t wait until we get to the infirmary. I’m sorry.” </p><p>She turns to Jonas. “Clean your hands with the alcohol there and help me lie him down. I need an assistant.” </p><p>“Allie I know nothing about this!” Jonas protests. </p><p>“You’re all I have right now,” she snaps, before softening her voice, “you don’t need to know anything. Hold him still and hand me what I need when I tell you. Please.”</p><p>He nods, a haunted expression on his face as he pours alcohol over his hands, cleaning them off. Alys grabs a scalpel, hollow tin tube and a needle and thread and places them on a tray. Jonas turns back to her and together they lie Vasco down on the deck. He’s unresponsive and his pulse thready. </p><p>“We need to do this now. Place pressure on his shoulders and hips and keep him still. This will only take a few minutes.” </p><p>She counts his ribs carefully and when she finds the proper spot, makes an incision in the space between the ribs. He doesn’t react, which scares her, but she forces the thought out of her mind. “I need the tube.” </p><p>Jonas hands it to her wordlessly and she inserts it. Once it is in place she focuses on the build-up of blood in his chest cavity and guides it towards the tube. It works and blood starts to flow through the tube to the deck below them. The sound of a deep, desperate breath filling his lungs is music to her ears. </p><p>“Hand me the needle and thread?” She quickly secures the tube in place and reaches for bandages, wrapping his chest and torso thoroughly in an attempt to keep everything as clean and dry as possible while on the boat back to the ship. </p><p>“Is he...?” Jonas says.</p><p>“He’s stable for now. The bullets will need to be removed when we get back and there’s more damage for me to heal. It’s going to be a slow recovery.” </p><p>Alys tries to ignore the alternative. He will recover, she tells herself. But deep down, she wonders if their luck has finally run out. A decade at sea and, all things considered, there’s been few incidents between the two of them. Illness nearly took her a number of years ago, but this is the first truly life threatening injury between the two of them.</p><p>He told her once she’d have to pull him out of the fire again and today is the day she does it. </p><p>“Help me carry him. Take his legs and I’ll take his shoulders. As few sudden movements as you can; we want to avoid jostling him too much.” </p><p>Before she has a chance to lift him, Sawyer speaks up. “For all your doctoring, all you’ve done is guaranteed him a slower death. Woulda been kinder to let me finish ‘im off.” </p><p>She needs to get Vasco to the boat and she knows this man is baiting her. But she’s always been weak to taunts about her husband. So she walks up to him and looks down at him, hogtied; the gunshot wound on his shoulder hastily and inexpertly bandaged. “That man is my commander and he has ordered that you be captured alive. And I have never disobeyed a direct order from him, but if my husband dies, I swear to you; you will not make it to our island to stand trial. I will kill you myself and it will not be pleasant. So you best pray to whatever you pray to that he lives so you have a chance to die a far more painless death than you deserve for what you did to everyone on this ship and to my man. Do I make myself clear?” </p><p>Sawyer simply grins at her, all malice and cold satisfaction and she turns and walks away without another word. </p><p>***</p><p>The boat is rocking as they make their way back to the Sea Horse. Alys is holding Vasco against her chest to keep him as still as possible while she heals as much of the internal damage as she can; blood dripping from the chest tube onto her lap. Healing magic is a delicate tightrope; too much too fast and the body is overwhelmed. Too little and the injuries are fatal. Over the years she’s become an expert at balancing between life and death and reminds herself that she’s pulled people back from more dire situations. Probably. </p><p>She feels him stir against her chest and holds him tighter to try to keep him still. “Hurts...” she hears him mumble. </p><p>“I know, Love. We’re on our way back now and once we’re in the infirmary I’ll make sure you sleep through everything else, I promise. But you need to stay still.”</p><p>“Is he dead?”</p><p>“Captured alive but wounded. Jonas is keeping watch and someone will come back for them after dropping us off.”</p><p>“Good.” He takes a deep breath and she feels him wince. “Promise me you’ll live.”</p><p>“Vasco?”</p><p>“If you can’t save me. I need to know you’ll live. That you’ll move on, love another and build a life that makes you happy. Please Tempest.”</p><p>She chokes back a sob. “You’re going to be just fine so we don’t need to be having this conversation. Once we get to the infirmary I’ll give you a sleeping potion, remove the bullets and sew you up. And when you wake I’ll do everything I can to keep you comfortable. This isn’t what kills you.” </p><p>“Humour me, then.”</p><p>He won’t drop this and that dark part of her, deep down, the part that wonders if this is the last conversation they’ll ever have takes over. “I’ll do my best. I promise.” </p><p>It’s been 15 years and she doesn’t know how to manage without him. Tears fall onto his bare shoulder and she feels him put a hand on her thigh. </p><p>“I won’t be able to heal all the damage today. I’ll be doing it over the next few weeks. It’s going to be a slow recovery, Love. Months, maybe a year before you’re feeling completely well again. Some of the damage may be permanent.” </p><p>“I hadn’t wanted to get shot again. Forgot how unpleasant it feels,” he says weakly. He’s growing tired again. </p><p>“You don’t need to talk anymore. Just rest and I’ll heal you and keep you still.” </p><p>She can hear Javier breathing heavily with the effort of rowing the boat through the waves. The wind has picked up since they first made their way over.</p><p>“Lemme take over, big guy,” Mateo says. </p><p>“Your leg is a goddamn mess; don’t be stupid.” </p><p>“I don’t need a leg to row. Let me take over so pretty girl over there can tend to her commander properly.” </p><p>“Her name is Alys,” Javier says firmly. </p><p>Alys is touched that Javier spoke up against what he perceives to be disrespect. “It’s fine. Mateo and I... go back a long time. It’s a long story. If he wants to row, let him row.” </p><p>His leg is such a poor state that the exertion of rowing couldn’t possibly make things worse. It’s awkward but Mateo makes his way to the oars and starts rowing. </p><p>“Commander? You awake?” Vasco grunts in response. </p><p>“You want that man to make it to trial, you need to stick with us. Because if you don’t, I fucking swear I’ll kill him myself with my bare hands. And you need to live to chew me out for being an insubordinate jackass, you hear me, Vasco?” </p><p>“Fuck off; I’m riddled with bullets. Takin’ the rest of the day off,” he says in response and Javier tries to laugh to cover up a sob. </p><p>“You’re a real damned asshole, making me cry. And your wife. Nicest person I’ve ever known and you’ve gone and made her cry.”</p><p>“Yes, because I got myself shot just to see if I could make your eyes leak. Glad to know you care for me.” </p><p>Alys had considered asking Javier to cut it out but Vasco’s voice is stronger and the ribbing seems to be keeping him awake. </p><p>“Someone aside from your wife has to tolerate you. Might as well be me. How did you win her over anyway?”</p><p>“I’m exceedingly handsome when not poked full of holes.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, ‘cause you’re real ugly now. Pushing 40, with a full head of long hair and a face like yours? Men don’t interest me and even I can recognize you’re a damn prize.” </p><p>“Hear that, Tempest? I’m a prize.” </p><p>“Keep stroking his ego, Javier and he’ll be pleased this happened.”</p><p>“Not a chance, Alys. Not nearly as fun as getting stabbed.” </p><p>“Fun?!” Javier sputters. </p><p>“You haven’t heard the coup story? He tells it every chance he gets.” </p><p>“I have but he never said getting stabbed was fun.” </p><p>“Ah, he must save that addition for when I’m around just to annoy me.” </p><p>“I’d advise against getting shot,” Vasco says, sounding weary once more. She eases up on her healing spell a bit; there’s little more she can do until the bullets are removed. </p><p>They make it back to the Sea Horse. “We need stretchers,” Alys screams and she hears the crew go running. </p><p>Gabriella and Simon are in the infirmary and have prepped operating tables. Two crew members carry Vasco in and lay him on one of the tables. </p><p>“Gabriella, you’re with me. I’ll need a hand. Simon, another patient is coming in. Name’s Mateo and his leg’ll need to be amputated. Not sure if it’ll be below the knee or above; that’ll be your call.” </p><p>“Yes, Doctor,” he says, looking grim. </p><p>Alys runs to the cabinet and gets a sleeping potion as well as several magic potions. She’d considered a pain relieving potion, but given the amount of blood he’s lost and the fact that he’ll be asleep for hours makes her decide against it, for now. </p><p>Holding the bottle against his lips, she helps him drink. “This should work quickly. You’ll sleep through everything.”</p><p>“I love you. If...If I don’t wake up, don’t blame yourself.”</p><p>She runs her fingers through his hair. There are things she should be doing to prepare for what is to come, but she needs to just be his wife and not his doctor for a few minutes more.</p><p>“I love you too, my <i>minundhanem</i>. You’ll wake up; I promise. And I’ll be right here at your side when you do,” she leans down to give him a kiss. </p><p>She keeps talking to him until she’s sure he’s asleep because she wants him to fall into the unnatural sleep with her on his mind. Once she’s sure he’s asleep she looks at Gabriella. </p><p>“Everything is ready to go.” </p><p>Alys double checks to confirm and looks at Gabriella gratefully. She’s been on the Sea Horse for a year. Extremely gifted in science, she’d been training to be an engineer on the island but hadn’t been fond of it. Hearing of Alys’ reputation, she had tracked her down and begged to be taken as an apprentice. </p><p>“This will be delicate so when I ask for something, it needs to be done without delay.” Her voice is devoid of emotion. She’s a doctor now and not a wife, and cannot let her emotions cloud her judgement. </p><p>“I understand, Doctor Alys.” </p><p>Six bullet holes and six bullets to remove. Four are relatively simple, lodged in bone or muscle near the entrance wound. One is in his lung; that one worries her. And one hit a rib, ricocheted and stopped just short of his digestive tract, requiring a separate incision. </p><p>“We’ll do the simple ones first. Give my magic a chance to refresh itself before we tackle the lung.” </p><p>It’s a routine. She removes the bullet, repairs the damaged tissue and has Gabriella stitch up the wound. “My stitches won’t be as neat as yours,” she says as she begins work on the first one. </p><p>“They’ll do the job. A slightly larger or more prominent scar won’t matter. And it’s good practice.” </p><p>After she says that she realizes she sounds just like Vasco did all of those years ago when he was pleased to offer his body to her as practice. </p><p>“He’ll be happy you got some on-the-job training,” she adds. </p><p>She overhears Simon arguing with Mateo. </p><p>“There’s no saving the leg. I’ll remove it just below the knee and you will walk again with a prosthetic or crutches.”</p><p>“No. You’re a doctor. Set it and wrap it.”</p><p>“It’s been too long. The injury has gone bad and if it gets into your blood you’ll die. If you’d rather that than amputation we can ensure you’re comfortable.”</p><p>Simon’s come so far in the last five years. He speaks with authority and confidence. </p><p>“Fuck. You ever see a cripple as a commander? My career’s done.”</p><p>“There are still things you can do, Sir. It’s not hopeless.”</p><p>“You don’t understand what’s locked away from me. What information I’ll never learn. Can’t you at least try?”</p><p>“There’s nothing we can do to save it. And even if we could, it’s badly broken and started to heal crooked. It’d pain you the rest of your life. You’ll almost certainly get around better in time without it.” </p><p>“Fine. Grab the axe and get it done.”</p><p>“It’s not an axe,” he stammers with horror, “it’s a specialty saw. Meant for this sort of thing.”</p><p>“What are you giving me now?”</p><p>“A sleeping potion, Sir. And something to ease the pain. To make it easier to endure.” </p><p>“No. That monster murdered the rest of the crew, tortured me and broke my leg and I want to watch the end result of it.” </p><p>“But Sir!”</p><p>Alys won’t intervene unless asked. For one, she’s concentrating on her own monumental task; for another, Mateo is Simon’s patient and Simon is now a fully trained doctor. </p><p>“Do it. I’ll even time you if you hand me a watch. If I die, do me a favour and shave the beard before dumping my body? I won’t be tossed into sea looking like a street rat.”</p><p>Mateo’s swagger is about to really kick his ass. She looks up at Gabriella. “Check Vasco’s breathing and pulse. If either are outside acceptable parameters, tell me.” </p><p>A minute goes by in which she continues to operate, but can hardly breathe. “He’s fine,” she announces. </p><p>“Good.” </p><p>“Sir, I’m going to get started. You are likely to pass out.”</p><p>“Where’s my watch? Don’t you want to know how long this’ll take?” </p><p>“Brace yourself. He’s likely to scream before passing out,” she says quietly to Gabriella who nods. </p><p>And scream he does. Alys had removed her hands to avoid inadvertently causing further injury if she ended up startled. She puts her hand over Vasco’s heart while she waits for Mateo to quiet down; her own reminder that he’s alive and that she’s fixing him up. </p><p>Two minutes they wait before silence. “He’s out cold, Doctor. Everything’s fine otherwise,” Simon says and she gets back to work. </p><p>An amputation is a far less intensive affair than what her and Gabriella are doing. Simon finishes up and she’s still got the last two bullets to deal with - the most difficult ones. </p><p>“Do you need my help, Doctor? I’ve put pain relieving and healing potions at the side of the bed for him to take when he comes to.”</p><p>She remembers Sawyer, who took a full blast of lightning and a shot from Jonas’ rifle. He’s almost certainly made it to the ship by now. “The prisoner needs medical attention. Gunshot wound to the shoulder and burns from my lightning. Bring what you need to the brig; I can’t have him in here.” Her voice breaks and she steels herself, needing to stay focused. </p><p>“I’ll handle it. You won’t need to worry about a thing, Doctor.” </p><p>“When Mateo wakes up, try to talk him into taking those potions, Gabriella.” </p><p>It’s half an hour before he wakes up; half an hour in which Alys removes the fifth bullet and Gabriella begins closing the wound. “Take the potions beside you, Sir; you’ll feel better,” Gabriella calls out as she works. </p><p>“Fucking sadists you all are,” he says. </p><p>Neither her or Gabriella respond, but she sees him take the potions. </p><p>“I’m going to need you to hold him still for this last one,” Alys says. “Check his pulse and breathing first.”</p><p>While Gabriella does that, she runs her treatment plan through her head for the hundredth time today. </p><p>“A little high, Doctor.” </p><p>Unsurprising, given the amount of stress his body has been under. “We’ll need to work quickly.” </p><p>Every scenario she ran through her head over the last few hours was ultimately unnecessary. She’s able to get it out quickly and cleanly, without causing any additional damage. “I’ll close this one. Can you clean and bandage the rest? Keep them dry today, but we’ll put a poultice on in the morning to numb them and help further the healing process.” </p><p>Wordlessly, Gabriella gets to work and Alys closes up the last of the bullet wounds. When she’s done, Gabriella cleans and bandages that one too. She places a hand over his heart, confirming once more that he’s still alive. “We’re finished,” she says softly. Her legs are shaking and Gabriella catches her before she falls and sits her on the floor.</p><p>“Stay here with the commander, Doctor. You’ve been through an ordeal of your own.” </p><p>“I wasn’t hurt, Gabriella.” </p><p>Gabriella fetches a chair and brings it over, helping her sit in the chair. “Yes, you were. Your wounds are invisible, is all.” </p><p>And with Gabriella’s blunt assessment of the situation, Alys breaks and weeps, grabbing Vasco’s hand and holding her fingers over his pulse. Gabriella puts a hand on her shoulder. “Cry as much as you need. I’ll watch over him and Mateo. Simon will help too. He needs his wife.” </p><p>Alys can only nod as she cries until she physically can no longer and then she rests her head beside Vasco’s and squeezes his hand, quietly begging him to wake up, though she knows, rationally, that he’ll be unconscious until morning at least. </p><p>Gabriella sits with the two of them for several hours before Simon takes over. She should ask how the prisoner is doing, but can’t bring herself to do so. Part of her hopes he died; another part of her hopes he didn’t so she can watch as his death sentence is carried out. She wonders if the Naut leadership would let her be the one to do it and then wonders if she’s as horrible as that man is for wanting to be the one to take his life. </p><p>“He’s the toughest man I’ve ever met, Alys.” Simon interrupts her thoughts. </p><p>A ball of light floats around them ensuring they can still see despite the fact that the sun set hours ago. She sees the tattoos on his fingers. Eight lines for eight near misses on the sea. He’s never gotten another one as long as she’s known him. “You’re my good luck charm,” he told her once. </p><p>She wonders which thumb he’ll tattoo. Or will he get a second line on one of his fingers? </p><p>“Kurt would put up a good fight there.” Simon has accompanied her to meet Kurt a few times while they’ve docked in New Sérène. </p><p>“What I mean to say is, he’ll live. He has too much to live for and is far too stubborn to let a few bullets take him down.” </p><p>“I hope you’re right, Simon.” </p><p>But he doesn’t wake in the morning. His vitals seem stable and the potion she gave him would have worn off, but still he sleeps. Simon forces her to take a nap. </p><p>“You need to be at your best to heal him. And for that, you need sleep,” he argues. </p><p>She fights him on it, but they’ve known each other long enough that Simon knows how to beat her in an argument. </p><p>“Vasco’ll be worried if he wakes up and you look like death.” </p><p>She relents. “Wake me up the second he wakes up.” </p><p>“I will.” </p><p>But he doesn’t, because Vasco still sleeps when she wakes up late in the afternoon. And, the ship hasn’t started moving again. She sees Flavia at his bedside, holding his hand. </p><p>“Any change?” She croaks, her throat parched. She reaches for a glass of water. </p><p>“None. He sleeps like the dead,” she winces, realizing what she said. “Fuck! Sorry Allie.”</p><p>“It’s fine. I understood what you meant.” She gets up and takes a seat on the other side of him and holds his other hand. “We haven’t left yet?”</p><p>“I keep hoping he’ll wake up and tell us what to do.” </p><p>“He’ll be in no shape to give orders for weeks, Flavia. You’re his second-in-command; the decision is yours.” </p><p>“Jonas and a few of the others took inventory on the other ship. Cargo hold is flooded but much of the merchandise survives. According to Mateo they were headed to Sérène; exact opposite direction of us.” </p><p>“We can mark the location and give word to the admiral when we make it to port.”</p><p>“But that’ll be months from now! We just barely crossed paths with them. I tried signalling other ships in the fleet for help, but they’re too far away. Didn’t respond ‘cause they can’t see ‘em. Cargo is too heavy for us to load on our ship for long; we’d move too slow and run out of food before we made it to New Sérène. But if people find out that there was a mutiny on one of our ships it’ll hurt our reputation. If we take the cargo and find some way to get it on another ship, at least we save face a little.” </p><p>“But we’ll be delaying our own voyage.” There are no passengers on this voyage at least; a rarity for them. </p><p>“Not necessarily. We are days ahead of schedule. Had the winds continued in our favour Vasco was going to take a more scenic route to avoid causing chaos in port. What do I do, Allie?” </p><p>“It’s not my decision to make.”</p><p>“But you know him better than anyone. You understand how he thinks. He’d find some brilliant solution to this mess and come out of it a hero!” </p><p>“What’s the nearest port?” </p><p>“Our island. A week away.”</p><p>“And how far off course would that take us? Could we still make it to New Sérène on schedule?” </p><p>“With some luck, yes. We’d need to backtrack two days. Assuming the weather holds, and accounting for a day in port transferring the goods off the ship and loading some more food, we’d arrive just in time.” Flavia looks inspired by the idea. </p><p>“I think you have your course of action, then.” </p><p>Flavia reaches her hand over and Alys takes it. “You’re just as brilliant as your husband.” </p><p>“No, you had the information you needed; you just needed someone to bounce it off of. It’s your plan.”</p><p>“I’ve got work to do. We’ll get everything transferred over right away, Allie. Thank you so much.” Flavia runs around the cot and kisses her on the cheek before leaving the infirmary. </p><p>Alys is torn. They have a cabin on the island, and his recovery will be much easier on land. But if they can make it to New Sérène she can take him to Vignamri and find the rare herbs; the ones that wouldn’t be able to grow anywhere but Tír Fradí and heal him. His strength would return more quickly even if his initial recovery is harder. And her healing magic has always been more powerful on Tír Fradí.</p><p>She decides it’s not her decision to make, but Vasco’s. “You need to wake up, Love,” she whispers. </p><p>He’s not awake by the next morning. Dehydration will kill him if she doesn’t get fluids into him soon so she spends hours dripping water and a healing potion down this throat, grateful that his swallow reflex remains intact. </p><p>“You’re a patient woman, pretty girl,” Mateo says. </p><p>“I’m a doctor. It’s my job,” she responds. </p><p>Mateo has been morose these last few days, taking the loss of his leg badly. This is the first thing he’s said to her since they were on the other ship. </p><p>“You’re the reason I met my wife,” he says and she looks up at him. </p><p>“I hadn’t realized you were married.”</p><p>“I’m not. She died 14 years ago while I was at sea.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry to hear that. How was I responsible?”</p><p>“You sent me the compass and pocket watch. Libby was the woman at the jewelry shop I went to sell the watch at. Had bright red hair. You may be pretty but she was gorgeous.”</p><p>The audacity of him to give her such a backhanded compliment makes her smile in amusement, despite everything. </p><p>“Had a huge bag of gold and asked her out. She said yes and I took her to a tavern. Not the coin tavern but a fancy one, where nobles like you drank. Bought a bottle of wine that cost more than a month’s wages. Libby was thrilled and we ended up in her bed that night. I stayed with her for the rest of my shore leave. Told her I loved her before I left and that I’d see her in a year.” </p><p>It’s a familiar story; one she’s heard a number of times in taverns over the years. </p><p>“But you didn’t marry her?”</p><p>“Not yet. Arrived back in Sérène a year later. She wasn’t at the jewelry shop and wasn’t at her home. Asked around and found her in a slum; a newborn babe in her arms. Mine. Because she’d birthed the bastard son of a Naut her employer fired her and she was stuck in a filthy shack surrounded by fleas, rats and black blood.” </p><p>“My son’s name was Eddie. After her dead father, she told me. I proposed to her then and there and we found someone to marry us. We’d hoped that would be enough to find her a new employer. The money from the watch was long gone; spent on nights out with her a year before. But I left every piece of gold I had for her and Eddie. I hadn’t wanted to leave but had no choice.” </p><p>“You could have left for a life on land, couldn’t you? Vasco lived with me for years.” </p><p>“I’m a navigator, pretty girl. The keeper of secrets no outsider can know. My skills wouldn’t transfer and no stuffy noble would hire a man covered in Naut tattoos. My best chance to support my family was to work my ass off and give every bit of it to Libby.” </p><p>He looks at her, his walls down, swagger gone and she realizes who Simon’s face reminds her of. Still, she remains quiet and lets him tell the story. </p><p>“She suffered. Oh, my Libby suffered. She never told me what work she could find, which says all you need to know. Still, she smiled when I was around. My Eddie was a happy little boy; loved so dearly by his mum. It broke me to see so little of him. He always looked different every time I saw him and he never remembered who I was.” </p><p>“I’m sorry Mateo.” </p><p>“Life in the slums caught up to her. She caught the malichor I’m told. Was pointed in the direction of an orphanage. Never ran so fast in my life. Eddie was filthy when I got there. They didn’t give a shit about him.” </p><p>Mateo covers his face and when he lifts his head back up his eyes are red and his cheeks streaked with tears. “He’d have starved if I stayed on land. Or caught the malichor. So I did the one thing I could think of: I gave him to the Nauts. At least gave him a chance at a decent life. So I brought him to the admiral, hugged my little Guppy one last time and got on a ship and sailed away from my boy. Threw myself into my work because if I could just get promoted to Commander I’d find out his name and where he is. Maybe meet him and discover if he’s happy or if he hates me. Make him a part of my crew if he wanted it. But now that dream is gone and I’ll never know my son.” </p><p>But he does know his son, though neither know it. Simon’s resting in his quarters now but he’s been in the infirmary much of the time since they returned from the other ship. </p><p>She needs to talk to Simon. To tell him Mateo is his father and to give him the choice of how to proceed. But she can’t leave Vasco’s side so it will have to wait. </p><p>*** </p><p>His eyes flutter open the next afternoon and he looks at her. “You’re awake, Love,” she says, through tears. </p><p>“You fixed me last night. Why wouldn’t I be?” His voice is frighteningly weak and he grimaces in pain. </p><p>“That was three days ago, Vasco. You never woke up the next morning. We were worried you’d...” she can’t finish the sentence because her voice breaks and the tears streaming down her face overwhelm her. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” </p><p>She kisses his hand and weeps as she squeezes it, as if he would float away if she lost hold of him. Simon appears next to Vasco, potion in hand. “For the pain,” he says to him. </p><p>She’s grateful to Simon for stepping in because she can’t think like a doctor right now. </p><p>“I don’t want to sleep again. Have anything weaker?” </p><p>She hears Simon hesitate. “You need the rest, Commander. If you’re tired, you can’t be fighting it.” </p><p>“I’ve been out three days. I’ll take it in an hour. Let me comfort my wife.” </p><p>“One hour.” Simon checks Vasco’s pulse and helps him drink a glass of water before walking over to sit by Mateo, giving them a little privacy once more. </p><p>She still hasn’t told Simon; not having had an opportunity to speak to him alone. But the two of them get along well and she wonders if either of them suspect the truth. </p><p>“I’ll be fine, Vasco. You’re awake now and you’ll wake up again in a few hours.” </p><p>“You’re struggling. You’ve been through hell.”</p><p>“We need to talk about your recovery, Vasco. Not now necessarily but when you wake up again.” </p><p>“What about it?” </p><p>“It can wait.”</p><p>“You’ll feel better if you know the plan.” </p><p>Alys sighs; he’s so clearly exhausted and she shouldn’t have brought it up. “We’re on our way to our island with the cargo from the other ship. Plan is to drop it off and get back on course for New Sérène. But you and I can stay on the island. It’ll be easier on you to recover on land and I’ll have full access to herbs and potion ingredients there. I won’t be having to guess what you’ll need and potentially rationing it on a voyage to New Sérène.”</p><p>And she’ll be able to watch the man who shot her husband hang, but she doesn’t mention that to him.</p><p>“And what’s the other option?”</p><p>“We stay on the ship. I buy as many supplies as I can and hope it’s enough to keep you comfortable as you recover. It won’t be easy and recovering from wounds like yours will be awful when we hit rough water. But we’ll get to New Sérène and we can go to Vignamri. There are rare herbs that only grow on the island, you’ll recall. Between them and the fact that my healing magic is stronger on Tír Fradí, you’ll regain your strength far quicker.”</p><p>“Meaning I could return to my duties once we’ve returned from shore leave?”</p><p>She hesitates. “I can’t make any promises. It could be some time before you’re well enough to do everything you normally do. But if I could guess, you’d be able to resume many of your current duties and I’m sure Flavia would help with the rest.” </p><p>“Get me to New Sérène, Tempest. Make me feel like myself faster.”</p><p>She’d known deep down that is what he’d want to do. To suffer in the short term if it means getting back to doing what he loves. </p><p>“Then I will clear out the alchemist’s stock on the island and hope it will be enough, Love.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Dances with a Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alys tells Simon who his father is and confronts a monster.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning: Alys is struggling with her anxiety and with trauma associated with the events of the last chapter. </p><p>There is also a discussion of suicide in the context of dying together in old age.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vasco sleeps for several hours and she forces herself not to panic. Reminding herself that he will wake up again and that his body is simply recovering from a horrible trauma. </p><p>“You saved him, Doctor Alys. Everything is healing well so far and he woke up,” Simon says, resting a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“There’s still so much that can go wrong,” she says softly. </p><p>“But it won’t. I know you and you’ll hardly leave his side until you’re confident he’s out of danger. And you can’t tell me you’re not using your magic to check him over twice an hour.” </p><p>She has been. “How do you know it’s been twice an hour?” </p><p>“While I may not have an affinity for magic, I’ve been around you long enough to know what it feels like when you’re casting nearby.” </p><p>She needs to talk to Simon alone. “Where’s Gabriella, Simon?”</p><p>“Sleeping. I sent her off for the rest of the day. She’s been pushing herself hard.”</p><p>Shit; she doesn’t feel comfortable leaving Vasco without someone to watch over him. “So have you.”</p><p>“And you. But you and I are trained doctors. Gabriella is still learning.”</p><p>“I need to talk to you. Alone. But I can’t leave Vasco unsupervised.”</p><p>Mateo speaks up. “I can watch him for a bit. Help me to a chair and I’ll sit by him and make sure he doesn’t keel over on you. You haven’t had any fresh air in days, pretty girl.” </p><p>She looks at Simon, who shrugs. “He’s asleep and stable. Doesn’t need to be a doctor keeping an eye on him and you won’t want to go far.” </p><p>“Thank you for offering, Mateo. We shouldn’t be away long.” </p><p>Together, Simon and Alys help Mateo to the chair next to Vasco’s cot. “How are you feeling, Sir?”</p><p>Mateo slaps Simon on the back gamely. “Such politeness! Nobody calls me ‘Sir’ but you. I’m feeling fine. Would be even better if the pretty girl could re-grow my leg by waving her fancy hands.”</p><p>“That’s not how it works,” she responds. </p><p>“So Simon has told me. Repeatedly. Go on deck and actually get some sun, pretty girl. And if your husband wakes up I’ll only flirt with him a little.” </p><p>“He’s going to love that,” she says under her breath. </p><p>Alys leaves the infirmary and feels the cool sea breeze on her skin for the first time in days. She walks Simon a little ways away from the infirmary and they sit on chairs on the deck.</p><p>“How are doing, Alys?” Simon says. </p><p>She smiles at him, attempting to look reassuring. “I’m fine. I didn’t come out here to talk about me.”</p><p>“I know. There’s something you want to tell me. I can tell by the way you’ve been looking at me. But it can wait until I’ve checked on you.” </p><p>He’s become a damn good doctor and she’s proud of him. “I’m fine, Simon.” Even as she says it, her voice breaks. </p><p>“I thought noble types were supposed to be good liars?” </p><p>She gives him a watery smile before looking back out on the horizon. “I was never good at hiding my emotions around people I care for. In diplomatic negotiations I could stay cool and collected, but everyone who loved me - my mother, Constantin, and Kurt knew I had trouble with anxiety.”</p><p>“You’ve thought about 50 steps ahead in his recovery and you’re checking him constantly. He’ll live, Alys.” </p><p>“He wants to go to New Sérène.”</p><p>“So you can take him to your village? You said he would recover more quickly that way.” </p><p>“I did,” she confirms, “but his initial recovery will be far more difficult. He knows that. But he’s never been good at being idle. I don’t think that’s what’s bothering me.”</p><p>“What is?”</p><p>It’s not something she wants to say out loud because she’s so ashamed of it. “I fear you’ll think me a monster.”</p><p>Simon takes her hand. “You’re the nicest person anyone on this ship has ever known. How could I possibly think of you that way?” </p><p>A tear falls down her cheek and hits the floor of the deck. “If we go on to New Sérène I won’t get to watch Sawyer hang for what he did to my husband. And I won’t get to ask to be the one to carry out his sentence myself.” </p><p>“Nobody could blame you for feeling that way.”</p><p>“I want to kill the man, Simon. I fantasize about it. Vasco ordered him taken alive if possible and I will not act against his wishes but I’ve imagined doing it in dozens of different ways. It’s wrong.” </p><p>“So? You want justice because your - what’s the word you use? The one that means soulmate?”</p><p>“<i>Minundhanem</i>.”</p><p>“You want justice because your <i>minundhanem</i> nearly died at the hands of a crazed murderer. And it would be cathartic to be the one to carry it out. It’s understandable to feel frustrated that you won’t get to witness his sentence be carried out. You’re worrying about a lack of closure.”</p><p>“We’ll be doing what’s best for my husband. I’m sure in time I’ll find satisfaction in the fact that we did everything the right way and he was made an example of.” </p><p>“You could get yourself some closure, Alys.”</p><p>“How so?” </p><p>“We’re still a few days away from the island. Go down to the brig and talk to the man. Find out why he did what he did.” </p><p>“It’s the best I’ll ever get. Would you or Gabriella keep Vasco company if I go tomorrow afternoon?” </p><p>“Of course we would.”</p><p>“You should be proud, you know. You’re a damn good doctor. You’re observant and thoughtful.” </p><p>Simon’s cheeks flush and he looks down at the floor. “Having a good teacher helps. I’m going to miss seeing you every day. It’ll be exciting to be on my own on another ship in the fleet but you’re family and leaving you will be hard.” </p><p>“All little birds need to leave the nest eventually. Kurt told me that once. Just before we left Sérène. We’ll see each other in port and you can tell me all about what you’ve been up to.” </p><p>“Thanks for taking me under your wing. Eventually the little birds you’ve trained will be on every ship we have.”</p><p>“That’s Vasco’s plan. You can take an apprentice of your own when the time is right.” </p><p>“I’ll give it a few years. Build my skills a little more before trying to teach someone on my own. This isn’t what you wanted to talk to me about either, is it?”</p><p>“No, it isn’t.” </p><p>Simon looks at her expectantly so she takes a deep breath. “If I told you I learned who your father is, would you want to know?” </p><p>Simon’s eyes widen. “How did you do it?” </p><p>“It fell into my lap. A rare bit of fortune amongst the trauma of the last few days.” </p><p>“Can you tell me?” He asks softly. </p><p>“Your father gave you over because he had no other choice. He did it to save you and it’s a decision that’s haunted him since.” </p><p>“Is he...alive? Or was he one of the people Sawyer murdered?” Simon looks nervous, as if he’s dreading the answer. </p><p>“He’s alive. On this very ship, in fact, and deep in mourning because he thinks he’ll never find his son.” </p><p>Alys watches as the realization hits him. “Mateo?” </p><p>Alys nods. “You look just like him, you know. The similarity is so stark I thought you two may have figured it out on your own.” </p><p>“Should I tell him I know?”</p><p>“It’s your choice, but I think it would make him very happy to know you and to see what his son has become.” </p><p>“Can I talk to him when we get back to the infirmary? Help him up on deck? Will you be able to manage tending to Vasco on your own?” </p><p>She smiles at him. “Yes, to everything. Take all the time you need. Get to know your father.” </p><p>“Why does he call you ‘pretty girl’?” </p><p>Alys laughs. “Our paths crossed many, many years ago, before I’d even met Vasco. They crossed once more shortly after I’d become a Naut. Thinks he’s being charming, I believe.” </p><p>“It must annoy you and Vasco when he calls you that.” </p><p>Alys shrugs. “He performed a service for me that ended up saving my life. That engenders a significant amount of good will. That being said, we’ll see how long until him and Vasco end up bickering in the infirmary.” </p><p>“Will he be staying on the island?” </p><p>Alys hadn’t thought about it. He’s the only survivor of Sawyer’s mutiny and is without a position. But he will need assistance to learn how to walk again; assistance that her and Simon are particularly qualified to provide. </p><p>“I’ll have him stay with us until we get to New Sérène. He’ll need your help learning how to walk again. Once we’re in port, I expect Vasco will come up with some sort of plan once he’s feeling well enough to get back to work.” </p><p>“I’ll teach him to walk. It’ll be good to get to know him. As my father, I mean.” He pauses for a moment. “I amputated my dad’s leg. Fuck.” </p><p>Alys winces. “Sorry.” </p><p>“I can hardly complain to you about treating family members, can I?” </p><p>Alys smiles at him sadly. “No, unfortunately you cannot.” It haunts her, after the fact. In the moment she compartmentalized; did her best to think of him as just another patient but as the days have gone on, the seriousness of it has hit her and her anxiety has been growing worse. </p><p>She’s operated on plenty of people over the years. Had her fingers plugging severed arteries, pulled out knives, bullets and any number of other things from people’s bodies. A body is a body; everyone feels the same inside. But the thought that she’s felt his lung expanding and contracting around her as she desperately tried to remove a bullet without hurting him further; that she’s plugged arteries and felt parts of him never meant to actually be touched by another horrifies her. But it had to have been her. Nobody else could have saved him. So she needs to learn to live with it. To stop letting it haunt her. </p><p>Simon interrupts her thoughts. “It’s been three days, Alys. It’ll be awhile before you recover from it.” </p><p>It’s almost as if he can read her mind sometimes. “I don’t want to have to do that again.” </p><p>“Yet I know you would do it again, without hesitation if you ever needed to.”</p><p>The stoic facade she’d been trying to maintain crumbles; her heart is racing and  her head spinning. </p><p>“He screamed,” she blurts out. “When I was cleaning his wounds on the other ship. He’s never screamed before. I had to hurt him, Simon. The person I love most in this world was screaming in pain and trying to get away from me and I had to hurt him in order to save him.” </p><p>Simon stands up and extends his arms. “C’mere.” She stands as well, legs shaking and he wraps his arms around her. “You did what you had to do. Be kind to yourself, Alys. You’re hurt, just as he was. Only nobody can see your hurt at first glance. Shall we go back to the infirmary? Let you check on him?” </p><p>“Let’s go. I’m happy for you; that you’ll get<br/>
to know your father.” </p><p>“All thanks to you. Thank you.” </p><p>Vasco is awake when they return. Mateo waves at them. “Had a chance to spend some quality time with your husband, pretty girl. Bit of a grump, though.”</p><p>“You try getting shot and see how cheerful you are afterwards,” Vasco grumbles and Alys smiles because it seems like he’s feeling a little better, at least. </p><p>“Sir, I thought we could sit on deck for awhile. Care to join me?”</p><p>“I’d love to leave this dreary little place of healing. And you’ll be far more pleasant company than your pincushioned commander is. ‘Sides, it’ll give husband and wife some time alone to get reacquainted.” Mateo winks at Vasco, who rolls his eyes in response. </p><p>Mateo moves slowly, but, using crutches and Simon to steady him, he makes his way out of the infirmary. </p><p>“He’s Simon’s father,” Vasco says to her and she looks at him in shock. </p><p>“How do you know? You were unconscious when Mateo and I were talking the other day!”</p><p>“They look alike. Wasn’t hard to figure out.” </p><p>“How long did it take you?”</p><p>“Ten minutes? I’ve been awake about half an hour.” </p><p>“I shouldn’t be surprised you figured it out so quickly, despite being completely under the influence. Nothing ever gets by you.”</p><p>“How long did it take you?”</p><p>“Mateo...told me the story of his wife and son and it matched Simon’s story. Then I realized they looked alike.”</p><p>“You were telling Simon, then?”</p><p>“Yes. You should have asked Mateo to call for me. You didn’t have to tolerate his presence as long as you did.” </p><p>“It was fine. You needed the break. Can’t imagine you’ve left the infirmary much.”</p><p>“That was the first I’ve left.” </p><p>“Oh Alys... bend down and let me kiss you?” She leans over and gives him a kiss and he responds with a fervency she had not been anticipating. She’s near out of breath when he breaks the kiss. </p><p>“You’re feeling better, then?” </p><p>“The potion Simon gave me is doing its job.”</p><p>“You’re speaking far more clearly than most would be. I’d wondered if it had worn off.” </p><p>He gives her a wry smile. “Feels like I’m floating, despite appearances. I’m unfit to work.”</p><p>“You won’t be back at work for awhile if I get a say in it.” </p><p>“I’ll do what you say and won’t be difficult. It’s been hard enough for you without me being a pain in the ass.”</p><p>“You say that now but as soon as you’re more mobile you’ll be trying to work.” </p><p>“I mean it. It’s harder for you right now. You were awake. I won’t make you worry any more about me than you already are.”</p><p>“You’re not going to have an easy time of it, Love.”</p><p>“I know. But it’s easy and it doesn’t hurt much now. When can I walk?”</p><p>“We’ll sit you up in the morning and if you do well, we’ll try standing later in the day. That will wear you out.” </p><p>“Fuck.” </p><p>“Are you having any trouble breathing?” </p><p>“Don’t think so.” </p><p>“That’s good, Love. We’ll need to watch that.”</p><p>“How long will you be drugging me?” </p><p>“A few more days at least. If you’re still healing well by then we’ll give you something weaker that won’t knock you right out.” </p><p>“You take such good care of me,” he says, slurring slightly. </p><p>She takes his hand. “Close your eyes and rest. I’ll be here and when you wake up again I’ll get you something to eat.” </p><p>***</p><p>Javier is sitting in a chair outside the brig. “Keeping guard?”</p><p>“I made a promise and intend to see it through if need be. How is he, Doc?” </p><p>“Woke up yesterday. He sat up for a bit this morning. You should go see him; he’d like the company.”</p><p>“There’s no more risk of...”</p><p>“Anyone else would say no; that he’ll be fine eventually but I worry more than most.” </p><p>Javier gives her a punch on the shoulder. “Commander’s tough. He’ll be climbing the shrouds by the end of the week.” </p><p>Alys laughs a little at that. “He most certainly will not be. Goal is to get him walking by then.” </p><p>“You didn’t come here to visit me, did you?”</p><p>“I need closure, Javier. Vasco and I will be heading to New Sérène so I won’t get to watch him die. I need to know why.” </p><p>“Allie, the man is mad. Far as I can tell he had no problem with the ship’s captain. He did it because he could. Because killing was fun for him. Said he ‘honed his skills on the continent’. The crew weren’t the first people he murdered.”</p><p>“So not a traditional mutiny but a killing spree?”</p><p>“Aye.”</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>Back in Sérène it wasn’t terribly uncommon to find the body of someone who had died a mysterious and violent death in the slums of the city, Kurt told her once. It was the Coin Guard’s job to investigate such incidents but the culprit was almost never found. “How many of those people were dead by Sawyer’s hands?” She wonders. </p><p>“Whatever he says to you won’t give you closure. Protect yourself and walk away.” </p><p>“You’ve known me a decade now; do you really think I’d take that advice?”</p><p>“No, but I’d hoped to be wrong. I’m coming in with you, Allie. You shouldn’t be alone for this.” </p><p>She walks into the brig and stands in front of the cell Sawyer is in. He looks at her, stands up and approaches the bars, looking positively feral. </p><p>“You aren’t here to kill me.”</p><p>“How do you know I’m not?” </p><p>“I know what someone ready to kill looks like. No, you’re trying to stay calm, but your heart is racing. I frighten you.”</p><p>“There’s only one man that frightens me and it is not the man locked in a cell in front of me.” </p><p>“Then you’re scared of yourself. What you’ll do if I push just hard enough.” He speaks to her as if she is a child but there is calculated malice in his words. “Your commander lives. Well done. Someone like you must know the human body intimately. How to make someone suffer. The things you could have accomplished if you’d only opened your mind...” </p><p>This man is just as mad as Asili was. She speaks firmly to him. “I save lives. I would never be like you.” </p><p>He grins at her, cold and malicious and it sends a chill down her spine. “Oh, but you are, sweetheart. I heard how he screamed. He may survive against the odds, but how much will your husband suffer just because you refused to let him go?” </p><p>She unholsters her pistol and aims it at his head. “I’m not a fucking monster!”</p><p>“Allie!” Javier puts his hand on her wrist, staying her hand. “This is what he wants. He means to make you kill him. Don’t give him the satisfaction.” </p><p>She lowers the gun. “You’re right, Javier. Thank you.” She turns back to Sawyer. “There will be a trial, you will be found guilty and you will die for what you did to all of those people.” </p><p>“You’re no fun, Allie,” he emphasizes her name. “Shoot me full of holes! Just like I did to your husband.” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“I saw you, on my ship. Trespassing. I wanted it to be slow. A quick death is so disappointing, Allie. And I knew you’d come running for him and I’d get to watch the two of you die together. A pleasure I’ve had so few times in my life.”</p><p>His words send another chill down her spine. “It’s just a game to you. Murdering people.”</p><p>“Have you ever watched the life leave someone’s eyes? Knowing you’re the one who caused it?” </p><p>His words are a stab in the gut and she thinks of Constantin and tears fall onto her cheeks. Sawyer looks almost giddy. “Oh, but you do! You’re a murderer, just like me. Who was it, sweetheart? Who did you watch die?” </p><p>Javier puts his hand on her shoulder. “He’s taunting you. Walk away.” </p><p>“The executioner who puts you to death will find no pleasure in it. You’ll never get the satisfaction of taunting someone into taking your life. Nobody will know your name.”</p><p>Before he has a chance to respond she turns and walks away, with Javier following behind her. </p><p>“You need to talk about it, Allie?” </p><p>“No. There’s nothing to say.” </p><p>“I’m sorry he hurt you.”</p><p>“You warned me beforehand, Javier. It’s my own damned fault.”</p><p>“No. You hold no blame here.” </p><p>Alys looks up at Javier. “When did you last sleep beside Sofia?” </p><p>He hesitates. “The night after we got back from the ship. Been keeping watch here most of the time.” </p><p>“Go to her. As soon as she’s free for the evening. Someone else can keep watch, but go and be with her.”</p><p>“Not the request I was expecting.” </p><p>“I’ve been through enough shit in my life to know the value of holding the one you love close in times like this. Let her be there for you.” </p><p>“Will you go to Vasco?” </p><p>“He’s probably still asleep. But once I’ve calmed down a little. The last thing he needs is to deal with me crying because that monster managed to get a rise out of me.” </p><p>Javier puts an arm around her. “Take your own advice. Tell him. He’s probably already sick of lying in bed and would like to feel helpful.” </p><p>She sits in their quarters and cries for a bit so there’s some chance she can remain composed when she’s by his side. Despite her attempts to remain quiet, his eyes open when she sits down next to him. </p><p>“There y’are,” he sounds sleepy and speaks slowly, as if each syllable takes a great deal of effort. </p><p>“I’m sorry I woke you Love. Try to fall back asleep.” </p><p>“‘M awake.”</p><p>“The potion has hit you hard today. Are you in any pain?” </p><p>“S’good. Eyes are blurry.” </p><p>“That can happen. It’ll go away once it wears off. Would you like me to read to you?” </p><p>He looks at her, eyes unfocused and shakes his head. “Lie down next to me?”</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you. That should wait until you’re further along in your recovery.” </p><p>“Please Tempest.” He begs her in such a small voice and she can’t refuse him again. </p><p>“I’ll pull a cot over. But I’ll hold your hand, nothing more. I won’t risk hurting you.” She walks to a nearby cot and pulls it over and lies down. He extends his hand towards her and she takes it. </p><p>“Lemme stand later?”</p><p>“Later, yes. You’re far too out of it right now.”</p><p>“‘M not.” She can tell he’s trying to sound insulted but instead he sounds like a young man after a long night at the tavern. </p><p>“Oh yes you are, Love.”</p><p>“Maybe a little,” he mumbles. </p><p>They both fall asleep eventually. It’s the first time in days Alys has slept for longer than three hours at a time. He’s watching her when she wakes up; his eyes clear and alert. </p><p>“How are you doing, Tempest?” </p><p>“Isn’t that my question for you?”</p><p>“I asked first.” </p><p>“More rested than I’ve been in days.” She rests her fingers on his neck to check his pulse. </p><p>“I’m fine. Head’s clear for a change.” </p><p>The potion has worn off and if he’s not in pain now, he will be soon. “I’ll get you another potion.”  </p><p>“Give me an hour,” he pleads, repeating what he asked Simon the other day. </p><p>“You really should take another as soon as the last wears off. You’ll recover more quickly and feel better.” </p><p>“I want to talk to you with a clear head. Just one hour and I promise I won’t be difficult.” </p><p>She smirks at him. “You’re already being difficult.”</p><p>“More difficult, then.”</p><p>She pulls a watch out of her desk and returns to his bed with it and the potion. “One hour, with the caveat that if you begin looking bad enough I’m giving it to you early.” </p><p>He looks at her gratefully. “Thank you. It’s unpleasant... feeling like that all day.”</p><p>“It’ll only be for another few days. There are people with chronic illnesses who become addicted. From what I’ve read going through withdrawal when one is addicted is a singularly horrible experience.” </p><p>“I can only imagine. What happened today? You were upset earlier. Were you feeling anxious?” </p><p>She hesitates for a moment, pondering whether she should just keep what happened to herself. But Javier had told her he would want to feel useful, and his refusal to take another potion right away speaks to that. “I went to talk to Sawyer. To try to get closure.” </p><p>“And what happened when you did?” He speaks calmly and his eyes don’t leave her face. </p><p>“He taunted me. Tried to provoke me into killing him. It wasn’t a mutiny of a traditional sort. The man likes to kill. It’s a game to him.” </p><p>“We would run into a mad man who gets off on killing,” he says as he tries to sit himself up. Alys stops him. </p><p>“Let me help you. I’ll get some pillows to prop you up.” He’s unhappy about it but waits and lets her help him. “I know this is difficult for you. Thank you for letting me help you.” </p><p>“Does he live? Or did you light him up?” </p><p>Part of her wishes she’d killed him with a blast of lightning and that she’d never spoken to him. “He’s still alive. You ordered him to be captured alive.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t have blamed you for handling matters as you saw fit today.” </p><p>Had he told her this in the morning she would have killed Sawyer immediately. But now, knowing that’s what he wanted, she won’t give him the satisfaction. </p><p>“He tried to tell me I’m just like him.” </p><p>“You realize that’s fucking ridiculous, right?”</p><p>“What do you remember?” She asks him urgently, dreading the answer. Fearful that she’ll be a part of his nightmares for years to come.</p><p>“I was making my way around the deck, searching for Javier and Jonas. There was a tap on my shoulder. I turned and he pulled the trigger before I could get a shot of my own off. Didn’t feel anything more than a hard blow at first. Then the pain came. I crawled to where you found me and he stood over me. Told me I was bait and walked off somewhere to wait for you. I kept trying to stand but couldn’t. My head was spinning and it was hard to breathe. You arrived then.” </p><p>“Do you remember anything else?” </p><p>He shakes his head. “Very little. Just feelings. I was scared for you. Convinced I wouldn’t make it off the ship alive. Then you came and dealt with him and I knew I had a chance. There are flashes of things in the boat. You holding me. Javier was giving me shit. You told me I’d wake up in the morning after you fixed me up. Then I woke up.” </p><p>He doesn’t remember her cleaning his wounds. The relief she feels is almost overwhelming. “Tempest, what don’t you want me to remember? Did he hurt you?” Vasco shoots forward - how, she does not know, but the sudden movement must be excruciating and he collapses back against the pillows. “Fuck!” She quickly casts a spell to try to numb him up a little. </p><p>“He didn’t hurt me, Love. I hurt you.” </p><p>He’s breathing heavily and his brow is damp from exertion. “Come here. Put your head on my shoulder.” </p><p>“Vasco...” </p><p>“I wasn’t hit in the shoulder. You need not worry about causing me harm.” </p><p>“I never should have believed you when you said you wouldn’t be difficult,” she says lightly as she rests her head on his shoulder and looks at him. </p><p>“Got to keep things interesting for you. Why do you think you hurt me?” </p><p>“Because I did! When I was tending to you on the ship.”</p><p>“You did what needed to be done, whatever it was. I don’t remember it.” </p><p>She’s almost envious of him right now. “I’ll never forget it,” she says grimly. </p><p>“You saved my life. And in return you received a pile of trauma to sift through. And you still have to put up with my shit,” he jokes. </p><p>“You made me promise to find happiness again if you died. I did, but I’m not sure if I could, Vasco. I don’t want to have to try to live without you.” </p><p>“I don’t want to have to live without you either, Alys.” </p><p>“It just means you need to keep yourself alive. No more getting shot, understand?”</p><p>“I’d gladly make that promise if I had any say in whether or not it happens to me.” </p><p>She kisses his shoulder. “When we’re old and grey and our bodies are failing, I want us to go together. Walk to what’s next hand-in-hand. So neither of us has to learn to live without the other.” </p><p>“Assuming we live that long, we’ll take one last trip together.” </p><p>“I love you,” she whispers as tears fall onto his shoulder. </p><p>“I love you too.” </p><p>They retreat to a comfortable silence and Alys is careful not to fall asleep until she’s given him his next potion. Looking at the watch she realizes he’s almost due for it. </p><p>“Tempest?”</p><p>“Yes, Love?”</p><p>“What happened to Sawyer’s gun?” </p><p>She has no idea and it’s not something she wants to think about. “You’d have to ask Jonas.” </p><p>“It has to have been modified somehow. Would like to look it over when I can.” </p><p>“You’re actually impressed with the gun that almost killed you.” </p><p>“Those were pistol rounds. To get that many off in one shot? Seven, right?”</p><p>“Six. One of them ricocheted and I had to cut it out of you.” </p><p>“I’d never use the thing myself but someone on the ship could. See if whatever he did to it could be applied to other weapons.” </p><p>“If Jonas has it you can do whatever you like with it so long as I never see it again.” She looks at the watch. “You need to take your potion.” She uncorks it and presses it to his lips and helps him drink it. </p><p>“Now that I’ve taken it, I won’t have a chance to annoy you for awhile.” </p><p>Alys cups his cheek. “No, Love. The point of all of this is that I want you to annoy me. Repeatedly, for decades, until we’re falling apart and ready to go together.” </p><p>“That may be the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me. Say it again.” </p><p>“There’s no one I’d rather have by my side, being a difficult patient, teasing me and being obnoxious on purpose. Because I love it. Every minute with you. And that we know how to push each other’s buttons makes me even happier. I need you by my side to challenge me for another 40 years and I want to die by your side, just as I’ve lived.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love the idea that Alys is very pleased with herself for figuring out that Mateo is Simon’s father and then Vasco swoops in and is like “I figured it out in 10 minutes and it only took that long ‘cause I’m super high right now”. </p><p>Father and son talk next chapter, I promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Father and Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mateo and Simon talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s never told anyone they’re family before and doesn’t know how to do it. But they sit on the deck, in the same spot him and Alys were just a few minutes ago.</p><p>“How are you feeling, Sir?”</p><p>“Like it’d be great to re-grow my damn leg. What a stupid thing to lock me away from the one thing I’ve ever wanted to know.” </p><p>“Your son.” </p><p>Mateo looks at him in surprise. “Pretty girl told you then?” </p><p>“I remember when I was given to the Nauts. I remember Mum dying as her skin turned black and her bright red hair turned dull. The last thing she said was that she loved me and to be good for my dad.” </p><p>He looks up at Mateo who is staring at him with an expression of shock and awe. “What was your name? Before?” </p><p>It’s a name he hasn’t said out loud since he was sent to the Nauts. He’s kept it hidden away; fearful that if he said it aloud he’d never find his dad. A private superstition he no longer needs to abide by.</p><p>“Eddie.” </p><p>He didn’t quite know what to expect when he revealed it. Would the man beside him cry? Hug him? He doesn’t expect laughter. Wild, hysterical laughter. It confuses him. </p><p>“What’s so funny?” He asks when Mateo finally calms down. </p><p>“That pretty girl is a delightful agent of chaos and she’s done it again.” His expression turns serious and he opens his arms. “Can I get a hug from my son?” </p><p>He never expected to ever hear those words and his lip trembles as he nearly tips over the chair he’s in, in his haste to hug him. “My boy doesn’t hate me,” he whispers in his shoulder. Mateo pulls back and takes his face in his hands. “Let me get a good look at you.” </p><p>“I look like you Dad.” The word is foreign on his tongue, but it also feels perfect. </p><p>“So you do. Got your mum’s eyes though. They were the same blue yours are.” </p><p>“How did you meet Mum?”</p><p>Dad grins at him. “Pretty girl’s fault. I...did her a favour, unknowingly, and she sent me a pocket watch and a compass as thanks. Had no need for the pocket watch so I went to sell it. Your mum - Libby, was the woman at the counter.” </p><p>“What sort of favour did you do for Alys?” </p><p>He looks sheepish. “She may not like me telling the story but fuck it. I slept with her. Some uppity old fuck barged in and aimed a pistol at us. Ended up running out of the room with my pants half on as her bodyguard dealt with the situation. Found out a decade later she was supposed to marry him and that was the only way she’d get out of it.” </p><p>“Shit. She’s never told me that story. But why ‘pretty girl’?” </p><p>“Thought it’d be charming. Now it’s to annoy her husband.” He chuckles to himself, as if remembering something that amused him.</p><p>“He’s a fleet commander. Isn’t annoying him a bad idea?” </p><p>“I take risks, Simon. Having a bit of fun at the expense of a commander is hardly the biggest risk I’ve ever taken. How’d you end up a doctor?” </p><p>“Alys trained me. I was never good at sailing. Started school on the island too late to get caught up. Ended up assigned as Commander Vasco’s cabin boy. We didn’t get along. I was shit at it and didn’t like him correcting me. So I argued with him.”</p><p>Mateo wraps an arm around him. “Not so different from me, after all; prodding at the commander!” </p><p>“I broke my leg trying to impress him. Doctor Alys treated me. I’d never talked to her before that but knew she was the commander’s wife and that she’d once been noble. She wasn’t what I expected. Thought she’d be stuck-up on account of being rich and married to one of the higher-ups. But she’s so nice. When she brought me books to read one of them was a medical book. I read the whole thing and asked her questions. Then she brought a cow leg to the infirmary for me to try stitching on. Commander came in and saw, and suggested I become her apprentice. And now I’m a doctor like her.” </p><p>“Are you happy? Did you have a good childhood?” </p><p>He hesitates, tempted to obscure the truth to spare his dad the guilt. But he wants to be honest. “My childhood was hard. I struggled in school and then I was sent to work for a man who is practically a legend and nothing I could do made him happy. But I’m happy now. Figuring out what I was good at changed everything.” </p><p>“A better life than you’d have had on land, at least, though I’m sorry you struggled for so long. You and pretty girl are close.” </p><p>“She was my teacher but she made sure I was more than that to her. She made me part of her family. I’ve even gone to visit her aunt on Tír Fradí with her and the commander. Her aunt is very nice. Taught me all about the different plants on the island.”</p><p>“Do you get along with Vasco now?”</p><p>“Now I do. He’s a good person. Once I stopped reporting to him I saw him in a different light. He’s blunt and won’t hesitate to tell people when they’re being stupid but he cares for everyone in the fleet. Him and Alys are so happy together. The sort of happy I hope I can be if I ever meet someone. One of the smartest people I’ve ever met too. How about you? What’s your life been like?” </p><p>“Interesting. Worked my ass off after I lost you. Swore to make Commander so I could find you again and make you part of my crew. A decade ago I encountered pretty girl in a tavern. Found out she became a Naut. Really strange turn of events but it sounds as if her life has been more interesting than most. Two weeks later my captain suddenly tells me I’m being promoted and sent me off to another ship with the intention of making me captain of it some day. Said someone had suggested me for the job but nothing more. Pretty girl’s work. Was a good job, until a mad man killed the rest of the crew, and broke my leg so badly my own son had to chop it off. And pretty girl came around again; all chaos and change and brought us together.”</p><p>“You think Alys got you the promotion?”</p><p>Mateo gives him a strange look. “Who else could it has been?” </p><p>“Dad, she’s never involved herself in anything to do with leadership. She won’t risk undermining her husband. It was Vasco who did it.” </p><p>His father looks doubtful. “He doesn’t like me.” </p><p>“It’s not about whether he likes you. He saw something in you and you saved his wife. Trust me, it’s something he’d do but if you ask him he’ll never admit to it.” </p><p>Over the five years he’s worked with Alys, he’s come to understand how her husband thinks and how he leads. He promotes on merit; there’s been sailors Vasco has clashed with who have been promoted simply because he recognizes their talent and that they deserve it even if he doesn’t care for them personally. </p><p>Hell, it’s a trait he benefitted from. He couldn’t stand the commander at first, and Vasco couldn’t stand him, but he still took a chance on him when he saw his potential and interest in medicine. Not something many would do, but he’s always been grateful to Vasco for putting his personal feelings aside and setting him on the path to a life that makes him happy. And for looking past their initial conflict and making him family. </p><p>“S’pose it doesn’t matter anymore now that I’m a cripple. Finding you makes it easier to swallow. You’ll visit? Whenever you’re at whatever port they assign me to sit on my ass and guard?” </p><p>“Of course I will. You’re my dad. You could still be a navigator with one leg, you know. I’ll help you learn to walk again.” </p><p>“I’m too much of a fuckin’ liability. Can’t run, can’t help out on deck.”</p><p>“Alys and I do very little on deck. It’s not a necessity; not the way the commander runs things. You should talk to him when he’s able to work again.” </p><p>He’s careful to emphasize that his dad should only talk to Vasco when he’s back at work. Alys is going to have a hard enough time keeping him from trying to work. </p><p>“Why would he stick his neck out for me again?” </p><p>Simon pats his father’s arm. “Same reason. You saved the woman he loves. I think you underestimate the gratitude he must have for what you did for her. He may not like you but you’re family and he’ll have your back.” </p><p>*** </p><p>Simon and Mateo talk on the deck for hours, which Alys takes as a positive sign. It’s good that they’re reconnecting. Vasco sleeps on and off and when he wakes, she pushes him to eat. </p><p>“You need to keep up your strength, Love.” </p><p>“What strength? Can’t even lift my head without wearing myself out,” he says, sounding frustrated. </p><p>“It’s only been a few days and you weren’t eating while you were unconscious. You might feel a little better tomorrow because you’ll have put some food in your system.” </p><p>He eats with her help, not as much as she’d like, but it’s something. His injuries have caused more damage than was apparent and it will be a long time until he’s back to normal. </p><p>It’s late when Simon helps Mateo into the infirmary. Simon gives him a hug once Mateo is settled back in his cot and walks over to her. </p><p>“How is he?” </p><p>“Weak. He’s slept most of the day but I got him to eat a little. I think he’ll sleep until morning now.” </p><p>Simon bends down and gives her a hug. “Thank you, Alys.” </p><p>“It went well then?” </p><p>“I never thought I’d ever find my dad. It’s good to have him and I’m happy to be able to get to know him. Do you need me to help out in here tonight?”</p><p>“No, go and get some sleep. I’ll sleep in a few hours.” </p><p>“I’ll hold you to that. If you don’t I’ll tell Vasco.” </p><p>“You’re cruel, Simon,” she says with a smile. </p><p>Simon leaves the infirmary and Alys takes Vasco’s hand. When she looks up again she sees Mateo watching her. </p><p>“Not sure how you do it, pretty girl. You and your man saved me on the ship and now you gave me back my son.” </p><p>She stands up and walks over to Mateo, not wanting to speak loudly and risk waking Vasco up.</p><p>“The world is a funny place sometimes. Simon’s lovely; I’m glad to have reconnected him with his father.”</p><p>“He said you made him family.” </p><p>“We’re all family here, Mateo.” </p><p>“You’re being awful glib, pretty girl. You know what I meant. He’s your boy. More than he is mine. For now anyway.” </p><p>“I care for the people around me. It’s only natural he became part of the family.”</p><p>“Thank you. For watching out for him. For teaching him. And for being a parent when I couldn’t be.” </p><p>“Never thought I’d be told I’m a parent. Never wanted children. I’m not good with them. But he came to me as a young man. Needed some guidance is all. He’s humble and kind and I love him very much. Vasco does too.” </p><p>“I’ll be glad to have a few months with my son before I’m sent off to do whatever busywork they see fit to give to a man with one leg.” </p><p>“All ships need a navigator. Don’t need two legs to do that.” </p><p>She hears Mateo chuckle but can’t make out his expression in the dim light of the infirmary. “That’s what Simon told me. You’ll forgive me if I don’t get my hopes up.” </p><p>“It’s up to you but my husband knows better than to let a person’s talents go to waste. You’d have a position in the fleet if you want it. Just... don’t talk to him about it until he’s well? I don’t want him thinking he can get back to work if people are coming around to talk to him about work matters.” </p><p>“He strikes me as the type to try to work regardless of what you tell him.”</p><p>She sighs. “He is, but I’d rather he give it at least two weeks after getting shot before he does so. I’ll be lucky to get a week.” </p><p>“Surely you must know how to keep him from working by now?” </p><p>“Oh I do. But any additional grey hairs I get in the next year are his fault.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Alchemist’s Shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alys gets some much-needed advice from a friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning:</p><p>Alys is struggling a fair bit with her anxiety and processing recent traumatic events.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arriving unexpectedly in port on their island causes about as much trouble as Alys expected. There’s the matter of Flavia bringing the Sea Horse into port, which causes a not-insignificant amount of scrambling, as well as delivering the news that a ship is half-sunk as a result of a mutiny by a blood-thirsty mad man.</p><p>Oh, and one of the most respected fleet commanders they have is lying in the infirmary recovering from said mad man’s attempt to kill him. </p><p>“I should be helping out there,” Vasco says as the two of them lie side-by-side in the infirmary. </p><p>“Love, the crew is taking care of everything. You need to rest.” </p><p>He’s not feeling well this morning. But he refuses to admit to it and when she offered to give him a sleeping potion he refused. Very firmly. </p><p>“I’m already sleeping 16 hours of the bloody day; you don’t need to drug me to keep me out all 24 of ‘em!” he snapped at her. </p><p>Part of the recovery process is getting the patient moving again; key to preventing complications that come with being bedridden - bedsores, blood clots, that sort of thing. So she got him walking around the infirmary for the first time yesterday afternoon. And maybe it was wishful thinking, or a deep desire for him to actually be well again, but she let him overdo it. </p><p>Thinking like a doctor and not like a wife all of the time is difficult. Clinically sound judgement when all she wants is for him to be able to get back to doing what he loves is not always possible. So she intends to ask Simon to vet her decisions and veto her if she’s hoping for too much too quickly. </p><p>The ship rocks and she reaches out to grab his shoulder, trying to keep him steady. But it’s not enough and he hisses in pain. She directs her magic towards him, searching for any damage done by the sudden movement and does her best to numb him, at least a little. He exhales in relief. </p><p>“Thank you Tempest.” </p><p>“That won’t last long. For any lasting relief you’ll need to take a potion,” she says gently. </p><p>It’s been a point of contention the last day or so. It’s been a few days and she’d told him he would only need to take the more potent pain relieving potions for a few days; the ones that make him sleepy and foggy-headed. He took that literally and has been turning them down because “it’s been a few days; I don’t need them”. Even when he very obviously does. </p><p>So, in addition to being mostly bedridden and unable to work, he’s also in a lot of pain. And extremely irritable. </p><p>“I don’t need one,” he says, sounding almost petulant. </p><p>It’s hard. It’s so hard and at times she’s tempted to remind him that he’d told her he wouldn’t be a pain, and that is very much what he is right now. But she knows he hates sleeping constantly and feeling out of sorts all the time; by-products of the potions needed to make him feel more comfortable. If this is what he prefers, she can’t do much to change his mind. Even if seeing him in this state is deeply distressing to her. </p><p>Simon is over talking to Mateo. She could pull him aside and ask him to try talking some sense into Vasco, but it’s intimidating trying to order around a damned fleet commander. Even if they’ve become something akin to family over the last five years. No, when he’s being a grumpy pain in the ass he’s her responsibility. </p><p>“I’ll need to look over and re-bandage your wounds after I get back from the alchemist. I’ll do my best to find the ingredients for a salve to numb you, in addition to everything else we’ll need for the next three months until we arrive in New Sérène.” </p><p>“You have enough gold to cover it? There’s a safe in my office if you don’t.” </p><p>“We have more than enough in our quarters, Vasco.” </p><p>“The admiral will likely want to talk to you. About our prisoner. And to me.” </p><p>She takes his hand. “If they can ensure he is convicted without your testimony that would be best because -“</p><p>“You need rest,” he finishes for her. </p><p>“I wouldn’t have to repeat myself so frequently if you just listened to my medical advice.” </p><p>“I’m doing nothing but resting,” he retorts. </p><p>She takes a deep breath and a sip of water to drive away the tears of frustration that she feels welling up. These last eight days have been exhausting. Both physically and mentally. Constantly fighting against the limits of her magic; tapping herself out and taking more magic potions than she should be so she can care for Vasco. Checking to ensure he’s still recovering well. Healing more of the damage done to him - the ribs cracked by the force of bullets, torn muscles, swelling and bruises. There’s still so much bruising and swelling. Or speeding the regeneration of all the blood he lost. Or numbing him so he can have half an hour relatively pain-free because he’s too fucking stubborn to admit he’s suffering. </p><p>Mentally she’s in poor shape. Everyone recognizes that she’s been through something terrible and that it’s hurt her. But she hasn’t been able to properly do the work to process it and begin her own recovery. So she fights, tooth and nail, hoping she has just enough energy to make it through the day and when the lanterns are out in the infirmary and Mateo and Vasco are asleep, she sits alone in the closet, closes the door and weeps before picking herself up, lying down next to her husband and bracing herself for another day and another battle. </p><p>Mateo is leaving the infirmary this afternoon, so if she can convince Gabriella or Simon to take a break during the day while Vasco’s asleep, she can probably get a quick cry in during the afternoon too. </p><p>She hears Flavia shout that they’ve docked so it’s time for her to head to the alchemist. “I need to get going, Love. Is there anything I can pick up for you? Something to eat?” </p><p>His appetite also hasn’t returned, which is making her near sick with worry. </p><p>“Anything I want? Were I to request an entire cake you’d indulge me?” </p><p>If it meant he’d eat something, she would buy him as many cakes as he wanted. “Anything you want.” </p><p>“There’s a restaurant near the alchemist closest to port. Serves freshly caught fish served with bread. Raw fish. Bring me some back? Whatever the chef feels is best.” </p><p>She wrinkles her nose. “Raw fish?” </p><p>He gives her a weak smile. “It’s a delicacy here. I’d say order some for yourself but I always assumed you would find the idea distasteful. And it looks as if I was correct.” </p><p>Well, now he’s challenging her and she has to try it. “It sounds as if we have lunch plans. I’ll be back as quickly as I can.” </p><p>“Don’t rush. You need a break.” </p><p>But she can’t take a break. Not with her husband still so unwell and while she needs to hope she can predict precisely what she’ll need over the next three months until they make it to New Sérène. </p><p>The alchemist isn’t far. Over the years she’s gotten to know the proprietor, Hans, well. An injury in his early 20s ended his career on the sea so he opened up a shop on the island instead and has spent the last 40 years selling herbs and alchemical compounds. </p><p>He’s surprised to see her. “Allie! Had not realized you were due to stop here; thought it’d be at least another year before I saw you again.”</p><p>“It’s... a long story. I’m unsure how much of it I can tell. Suffice to say, I’m treating a crew member with serious injuries and need enough supplies to get them to New Sérène as comfortably as possible.”</p><p>“How severe we talking? Broken leg? Impaled on a metal rod? Bad fall while drinking?” </p><p>She hesitates. “They were life threatening and they’re feeling unwell. Chest tube is still in and it’ll probably be another few days before I can remove it.” </p><p>“Well shit, Allie. You’ve had some excitement.” </p><p>Biting her lip to stave off tears, she pulls a list out of her side bag. “I’ve come up with what I think I’ll need to care for them and anything else that comes up. I would appreciate if you could provide insight as to whether my estimates on the quantity will suffice.”</p><p>He looks at the list and then looks back at her. It takes him a moment to speak and when he does, his tone is gentle. “Allie, this is far more than you’ll conceivably need, unless you plan on caring for the entire crew in the infirmary. You’d get to New Sérène and keep your patient and the crew from falling apart with a quarter of this.” </p><p>“I need to be sure, Hans. We’ll be at sea and it’s not as if I can stop and re-supply anywhere and I’ve got my plants but they only provide so much...” </p><p>“Who is your patient?” </p><p>“It...doesn’t matter,” she stammers. </p><p>Hans leans over the counter and gives her a look. “Vasco’s gone and gotten himself beat up somehow, eh?” </p><p>“How did you know it was him?” </p><p>“Oh, Allie, it was obvious. I mean no offence but you’re barely holding it together and you marched in here looking for far more than you’d ever need to keep him and the crew on their feet. Knew it had to be personal. You’re too close to this, my girl. Trust me when I say you’ll be fine with a quarter of this.” </p><p>“I can’t take the risk, please...” A tear falls down her cheek and she wipes it away hastily. </p><p>“Half, then. On the condition you sit and we have a cup of tea before I walk you back to the ship.” </p><p>“Hans, he needs me...”</p><p>“You have an apprentice and a fully trained doctor working with you, don’t you?”</p><p>She nods. </p><p>“And who is taking care of you?” </p><p>Her silence is all the answer Hans needs because he continues on. “You need to take an hour away from the infirmary. We can talk about whatever you want - what happened, how difficult your husband is as a patient, or the fucking weather, doesn’t matter to me. And then I’ll limp with you back to the ship, help you get everything in its place and tell your stubborn husband to quit making your life so difficult.”</p><p>“How do you know he’s being difficult?”</p><p>“Because I have a husband of my own and before he retired he got himself into all sorts of trouble and was a horrid patient.” </p><p>Alys laughs as relief courses through her, knowing she has someone she can commiserate with, but it quickly turns into wracking sobs. A cane taps on the floor as he makes his way around the counter, pulling her against him. </p><p>“Let it all out and we’ll sit and have some tea and you can tell me precisely how I need to lecture him.” </p><p>She cries for several minutes, the skin under her eyes, which is already red and raw, stings and her head aches. Finally, she calms and blows her nose using a handkerchief Hans gives her. </p><p>Why didn’t she think to bring her own? Crying is all she seems to do nowadays. </p><p>“What if someone comes in looking for something?” She asks.</p><p>Hans pats her on the back. “You kidding? With the order you’re making I’m closing up for the day now and heading home after I’ve gotten you settled back on the ship.”</p><p>“It is a pretty big order.”</p><p>“More than twice what you’ll need, and I expect to see you next time you’re on the island so I can hear that I was right.” </p><p>“And you’ll only gloat a little, won’t you?” </p><p>“Just a little, my girl.” </p><p>Hans places a steaming cup of tea and a plate of biscuits in front of her. “Since retiring my husband has started baking. He’s become good at it.” </p><p>She takes a bite of one of the biscuits; shortbread which melts perfectly on her tongue. “This is amazing. Is your husband the older version of Vasco? He’s a talented baker. And a talented cook. He does all of the cooking when we’re on shore leave.” </p><p>“Wouldn’t have placed him as the domestic type.”</p><p>“He’s far better at that sort of thing than I am. I’m not allowed in the kitchen anymore. Well, to be more precise, I was never really allowed in the kitchen. Nearly burned the apartment down at least once.”</p><p>“Are there any other surprises you can share?” He looks at her the way noblewomen looked at her at dinner parties as they awaited some sort of gossip about who married whom and it makes her feel lighter than she has in days. </p><p>“He’s a romantic. Loves poetry.” The memory of him confessing his love for her through a poem makes her smile. </p><p>“That’s not a surprise. He’s got a look about him that says he’s soft underneath the gruff, tough commander exterior. You can do better than that!” </p><p>“We were swimming naked in the sea near the port in New Sérène under the moonlight when he proposed. Asked to have the ceremony the next day because we were about to head into battle and if something happened to one of us he wanted to have been married beforehand. My adoptive mother had told me I’d never marry. For years I pretended it wasn’t important to me but he saw right through that.” </p><p>“That’s the sort of surprise I was looking for. A lovely story.” </p><p>“He was shot,” she blurts out. “In the chest, point blank. Eight days ago. And people keep telling me he’s out of danger and that he’ll live but I know what can happen if I don’t remain vigilant! And even if I am I can’t fix everything!” </p><p>Hans reaches over and rests his hand on hers. “That’s not going to happen. You’re working yourself to exhaustion caring for him. Step back and let your apprentices help. He might even listen to them, because I assume he’s not heeding your advice?” </p><p>“He’s not on a very specific thing,” she mutters. </p><p>“And you realize he’s being combative because he feels safe with you? He’s sick and frightened but he can talk back to you because you won’t walk away. That if Simon or Gabriella stepped in and told him to stop being a stubborn asshole he might actually listen?“ </p><p>“But I need to care for him - there’s so much he still needs...” </p><p>“Things someone else can do now. Do your fancy healing magic but step away from the rest and quit being his doctor. You’ll both be happier for it.” </p><p>“I’d realized I was too close to the situation this morning. But I’d just planned to check in with Simon regarding my treatment plan...” </p><p>“You realize you’re too close. Good. Now take it a step further and disengage entirely. Be his wife.”</p><p>“What if something happens?”</p><p>“Then re-evaluate. But so long as he’s healing smoothly you need to hand control off to someone else. It’s been eight days and you’re in trouble of your own, Allie. I’ve no doubt whatever happened has left you traumatized and you’re not taking care of yourself,” he chides her gently, the way she imagines a father might. </p><p>Fresh tears fall onto her cheeks as she nods, unable to speak. </p><p>“Talk to someone. Doesn’t matter if it’s Vasco or another member of the crew. But don’t keep it bottled up.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best.” </p><p>Once they finish their tea, Hans gets her everything she needs (and then some, he insists yet again) and locks up the shop behind them. </p><p>“Vasco requested I bring back something from a restaurant near here. Raw fish and bread?” </p><p>“Ah. Tartare. Over this way.” He points his cane towards a small restaurant across the square. </p><p>The concept is still somewhat horrifying to her but she orders enough for the two of them. </p><p>Vasco had been napping but wakes up shortly after her and Hans arrive in the infirmary. She walks over to him. “Got everything you’ll need?” He asks, still groggy from sleep. </p><p>“I think so. Hans convinced me my original order was overdoing it. He still thinks I’m being ridiculous but I’d rather be cautious.” </p><p>“Allie, go and find Simon and give us a few minutes here.” </p><p>Her hands are shaking as she walks around trying to find Simon. He’s at the bow with Mateo, helping him practice with a set of crutches. “Can I steal you away for a minute, Simon?” </p><p>He walks over to her. “What’s the matter?” </p><p>“I need you to take over Vasco’s care. The non-magical side, at least.” </p><p>Simon looks baffled. “Why?” </p><p>“I’m too close to it. It’s affecting my judgement. And it’s stressing both of us out. He might actually listen when you tell him to stop being a stubborn ass and take a damned potion.” </p><p>“Not quite sure I can bring myself to tell the commander he’s an ass. I’m not a 15 year old little shit anymore.” </p><p>“He knows he can be difficult when he’s injured. It won’t be news to him. Hans and I had tea today and we talked. He told me I need to step away. But I think I knew that before we talked.” She looks down at the deck, feeling small and unable to meet Simon’s eye. </p><p>“You were due to change his bandages today?”</p><p>“Yes. Would you mind taking care of it later this afternoon? I won’t meddle, I promise. I’ll stick to the magical side of things.” </p><p>“I’ll handle it. You’ll talk to him?” </p><p>“I will.” </p><p>Hans steps out of the infirmary and she wanders over to him. “I’m heading off, my girl. I told your husband he looks terrible and he agreed with me so he does have a good head on his shoulders at least some of the time.”</p><p>Alys gives him a hug. “His judgement is nearly always good. ‘Cept when he’s unwell and needs doctoring.” </p><p>“Take care of yourself. I’ll put the kettle on next time you’re here.” </p><p>“I look forward to it. Thank you for the company.”</p><p>Vasco is sitting up in bed when she gets back to the infirmary - likely with some help from Hans. “I got us lunch, Love.” </p><p>“So I’ve been told. It’s been years since I’ve had this.” </p><p>Alys grabs a tray and places it on his lap. “But we catch fish all the time. Can’t Sofia make it here?”  </p><p>Vasco doesn’t respond right away; he’d just shoved a bite of the diced fish and bread into his mouth and is looking expectantly at her. Better give this a try, she thinks. </p><p>The texture of the fish is odd but not unpleasant. She wonders who came up with the idea of not cooking fish before eating it. </p><p>“They do something to the fish first. No idea what, but unless we were looking to poison ourselves we can’t just take a fish from the sea and eat it raw. Do you like it?” </p><p>“More than I thought I would. It’s odd, but tastes decent enough.” </p><p>“I ate it a lot as a boy. One of the people caring for us kids prepared it. Not something that ever caught on anywhere else so I’ve never seen it off the island.” </p><p>Once they finish eating Vasco asks if she’ll be changing his bandages. </p><p>“Simon will come by in a bit. He’ll handle the non-magical side of things until we get to New Sérène.” </p><p>“Oh?” He looks confused. </p><p>“I’m too close to it, Vasco. It affects my judgement. And it’s stressful - for both of us. It’ll be better if I’m around just as your wife and not as your doctor. I’ll still look you over and cast my healing spells but everything else is with Simon.” </p><p>“That won’t be easy for you.” </p><p>“No, but it was never going to be easy. Does - does it bother you?”</p><p>He takes her hand and squeezes it, wincing a bit at the movement. “I trust your judgement. And I trust when you recognize that your judgement is compromised. Simon will take good care of me.” </p><p>“Don’t give him too hard a time.” </p><p>“I’d promise I won’t but if I recall I’d already done that and have made you utterly miserable.” </p><p>“Not miserable!” She protests. </p><p>“One benefit of not being high as a kite all the time is I can see when I’m irritating you.” He gives her a wry grin. “Surprised you didn’t finish me off this morning.” </p><p>He’s joking but the very thought of it fills her with anxiety and her head starts to spin and she clasps his hand in both of hers. “Don’t joke about that, Vasco. Not yet. Please. I love you so much.” </p><p>His face falls. “Fuck. I’m sorry. I should’ve realized that would upset you.” </p><p>“It’s fine, Love. I know you were joking. It’s just... very raw right now. I haven’t even begun to process everything that happened. I’ve just been going non-stop and I... I’m not in good shape.” She takes a deep breath in an attempt to quell her anxiety just a little bit but she’s shaking like a leaf.</p><p>“Lie down beside me and let me hold you.” </p><p>“Vasco...” </p><p>“You’re not my doctor anymore. You’re allowed to let me do ill-advised things. Besides, it can’t hurt any worse than it does now,” he shrugs. </p><p>She sighs. “That does the exact opposite of reassure me. I’ll help you lie down and as long as we’re very careful I’ll let you hold me.” </p><p>“Deal.” </p><p>She helps him lie down and climbs into the cot she’d pulled up alongside his the other day. “I’ll move your left arm and rest my head on your shoulder.” </p><p>It’s somewhat awkward and she’s probably more careful than Vasco wants her to be but she gets herself into place and he tightens his arm around her. “Feel alright, Love?” </p><p>“As good as I’ll get today.” He turns his head and looks at her. “Would you like to talk about what happened?” </p><p>“Not today. But soon. Do you know if the admiral came by?” </p><p>“I forgot to mention that didn’t I? Yes, him and a few officers came and formally arrested Sawyer. Mateo, Jonas and Javier gave statements. They’d wanted to talk to me but apparently Simon intervened and said I was still recovering. Was quite forceful, I’m told. You trained the lad well,” he smirks at her. </p><p>“We’ll be leaving port in the morning. Will he be by to speak with me?” </p><p>“No, your testimony wouldn’t have been any different. They had wanted to speak to you regarding the extent of my injuries but Gabriella stepped in and gave them whatever they needed to know. Said you were indisposed.” </p><p>“I could have spoken to them if they’d waited until I got back.” </p><p>“Gabriella knew better than to ask that of you when she was able to answer their questions. She knows what you went through and how you’re feeling.” </p><p>“But will my lack of testimony affect the case? If there’s anything missing...”</p><p>“There won’t be,” he says firmly. “Let them take care of you.” His voice softens. “You just told me you’re not doing well. I’m worried about you.” </p><p>“I don’t mean to worry you.” </p><p>“Let me worry. Allow people to support and help you.” He turns his head and she realizes he wants to kiss her so she moves towards him and meets his lips. “The case against Sawyer is strong. They’ll send a ship out to the wreck and even if they weren’t, the testimony alone is enough to find him guilty. He’ll hang for it. I promise.” </p><p>“No less than he deserves.” </p><p>“Can I ask you a question? About something medical. Or should I wait to ask Simon?” </p><p>“No, you can ask me.” </p><p>“Why is there metal installed in my chest and is that permanent?” He looks bewildered by it and she can’t help but laugh. </p><p>“It’s a tube. To drain the blood in your chest cavity. And, any other fluid that builds up while you’re healing. Simon’ll remove it once he’s decided you won’t need it anymore.”</p><p>“But why did it need to be drained?” </p><p>“Remember how you told me you felt like you were drowning when you were shot as a teenager? Well you were. And you were...well, you know. You had lost consciousness by the time I did it on the ship. I’d wanted to wait until we arrived back here because it would have been safer but...” she trails off. </p><p>“Is this something they did when I was shot the first time around?”</p><p>“I doubt it. There’s no scar. I’m not sure how you lived through that if I’m being completely honest with you. Maybe an improperly closed entrance wound allowed it to drain? Regardless you were damn lucky.” </p><p>“I think I prefer your methods.” </p><p>“You only think you do?” She teases. </p><p>“I know I do. I’m here because of you. Several times over. And I’m grateful.” </p><p>It’s a strange feeling, watching someone else care for Vasco. Not a feeling she enjoys, but she promised not to meddle and she doesn’t. Instead she sits on the cot beside his and holds his hand. </p><p>Simon tries to hand him a potion and he refuses. Not surprising. But it’s Simon’s reaction that does surprise her. And makes her so proud of him. </p><p>“Why are you torturing yourself, Commander Vasco?” </p><p>It’s not often Vasco’s at a loss for words but he is now. </p><p>“That’s what you’re doing. And I mean this respectfully. You’ve told Alys you don’t like the way it feels and how it makes you sleep but how is this preferable?”</p><p>Suddenly she feels very stupid for not prodding him like this. But Hans is right; she was too close to the situation and it compromised her ability to care for him in the days beyond saving his life that awful day.</p><p>He doesn’t answer him. Instead he turns to her. “Do you have a gun in here?” </p><p>She keeps one locked in the cabinet. Not her preferred pistol but one that is easily accessible should there be some sort of attack while she’s in the infirmary. </p><p>“I do.” </p><p>“Go get it?” </p><p>It dawns on her suddenly and she stands up to get it without another word and puts it on the table beside her. “It’s loaded.” </p><p>“Will you stay with me?” The way he looks at her breaks her heart; completely vulnerable and near terrified, trying to work through his own trauma. </p><p>She has no plans to leave his side unless she has to until he’s recovered. “I’ll be here,” her voice breaks and she squeezes his hand. </p><p>He turns back to Simon. “Give it here.” Simon hands it to him and he tosses it back without another word. </p><p>“I’ll come by in eight hours or so to check you over and give you another if needed, Commander.” </p><p>“Thank you,” he says quietly.</p><p>Simon looks over at her, a questioning look on his face; unsure what just happened. “You did well,” she mouths at him. He seems reluctant to leave the infirmary and is looking around, as if to find a task to do. </p><p>“Take a bit of time and rest, Simon. I’ll call you or Gabriella if needed.” </p><p>Once Simon leaves she lies down on the cot beside Vasco. “I’m sorry,” she says. </p><p>“For what?” </p><p>“Not asking more questions. And for getting annoyed with you. I should have known better.”</p><p>“Didn’t blame you. I’ve a long history of being difficult when beaten up, starting from our very first trip across the sea.” </p><p>“I’ll be here and nobody will threaten or hurt you. You’re safe. I promise.” </p><p>He opens his arm; an invitation and she rests her head on his shoulder, taking care to avoid hurting him. “Nap with me?” </p><p>“I can do that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Alys’ Anxiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alys and Vasco talk about what happened.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning: anxiety, PTSD and depression, and discussion of traumatic events</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a lovely day; the sun is shining, there’s a gentle breeze, and she’s sitting on the deck beside Vasco. It’s his first time outside the infirmary since the attack and he sits with his eyes closed, enjoying the sea air.<br/>
 <br/>
It would be near perfect if her anxiety wasn’t overwhelming her every thought. Even as he sits beside her, having walked on his own to where they’re sitting, thoughts race through her head. What if she’s missed something? What if Simon makes a mistake? And what if they don’t miss something, but the worst happens anyway?<br/>
 <br/>
She tries to force the thoughts from her mind; reminding herself that she personally trained Simon and that he’s a skilled doctor. That she’s looking him over with her magic at least once an hour. And he’s moving, his wounds are healing and he will recover in time.<br/>
 <br/>
But what if? The questions and doubts are consuming her and she’s looking at the deck, trying to fight off a panic attack.<br/>
 <br/>
“Tempest?” Vasco’s voice rings through the air, interrupting the endless cycle of thoughts.<br/>
 <br/>
“Yes, Love?”<br/>
 <br/>
“Your anxiety troubles you.”<br/>
 <br/>
She laughs a little to herself. “Was it that obvious?”<br/>
 <br/>
A hand reaches over and takes hers. “It was. Would you like to talk about it?”<br/>
 <br/>
She doesn’t want to talk about what happened. Sawyer, the damned gun that almost killed her husband, all of the pain and suffering he’s gone through these last two weeks and the horrible, relentless nightmares that are keeping her awake. It’s all-consuming and she’s sad. So unbearably sad.<br/>
 <br/>
But Vasco was there too. He’s got his own trauma to work through, and she knows enough to know that by asking, he’s telling her he’s ready to talk about it. That he wants to talk about it.<br/>
 <br/>
“Not here. Not where everyone will see.”</p><p>The crew have tried to give him space; to not crowd him, but after two weeks of worrying about him, they’re watching closely. When he walked out of the infirmary he was greeted to applause and cheers, something that moved him. Though he hid that emotion by responding, “Yes, I still know how to walk, no need to get excited”.<br/>
 <br/>
“Our quarters, then?”<br/>
 <br/>
She nods, and helps him stand up and holds his arm as they walk, slowly, to their quarters. With her help he lies on the bed and sighs. “Far more comfortable than the infirmary. When will I be free of that place?”<br/>
 <br/>
“That will be Simon’s decision, but soon, I expect.” She’s stepped away from all the non-magical aspects of his care, leaving it in Simon’s hands. It’s been hard, but she will not undermine his decisions so she’s done her best to direct any of these inquiries over to him.<br/>
 <br/>
Truth be told, thinking as a wife and not a doctor, she wants him back in their quarters now. To sleep in their space, not the infirmary, where she works. Where unluckier people have lost their lives and where his blood was dripping on the floor just two weeks prior as she worked frantically to save his life.<br/>
 <br/>
“Come lie next to me, Alys.” His voice pulls her from her thoughts. She’s still standing as her mind is occupied by every worry that has raced through her head these last two weeks. She does, careful not to get too close, but rolls on her side and looks at him. He turns his head and meets her eyes, giving her a smile.<br/>
 <br/>
“I don’t know where to start in talking about everything that’s happened,” she admits.<br/>
 <br/>
“Me neither,” he sighs. “I’m sorry for putting you through this. I hadn’t been thinking when I ran off. Had I waited for you, or stayed put…”<br/>
 <br/>
“Love, please don’t apologize for that. It wasn’t your fault. And – I get it. Jonas and Javier were in danger and you wanted to save them.”<br/>
 <br/>
“I got cocky. Despite Mateo’s warnings I didn’t think he could possibly sneak up on me and then he did.”<br/>
 <br/>
“How’d the man walk so quietly anyway?”<br/>
 <br/>
“No shoes. He was a slight man, shorter than me – shorter than you too, I think, and rail thin. Assuming he’d been stationed on that ship for years he would have learned every part of the ship that creaked. His clothing was skin tight; wouldn’t billow in a breeze.”<br/>
 <br/>
She looks at him, in shock. “You saw this after he shot you?”<br/>
 <br/>
He shrugs, dismissively; evidently not believing those observations under the circumstances were impressive. “Needed to know to warn you. Not that I was successful in relaying any of that to you.”<br/>
 <br/>
“You tugged my sleeve and gave me enough warning to stop him. He’d have hit me too otherwise. I’m not sure I’d have been able to save us both,” her voice breaks at the thought of having to try to keep them both alive.<br/>
 <br/>
His hand reaches out to cup her cheek. “That didn’t happen. We’re both here and we’re both alive.”<br/>
 <br/>
”I’ve run hundreds – no, thousands of different scenarios through my head. What things would have looked like if they’d gone differently, wondering if there’s anything I could have done to heal you more effectively. Should I have removed the bullet lodged in your lung first instead of saving it for last? Would you be in better shape now had I done that? Or would I not have had the magical energy to stop the bleeding that started once I’d removed it?”<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m still here, Alys. It happened the way it happened and you kept me alive. Don’t second-guess the decisions you made under duress. You made the right ones.”<br/>
 <br/>
“But what if you die anyway?” she says and the dam breaks as she admits to the thing that’s been keeping her awake these last two weeks. The thing fueling her anxiety and the overwhelming sadness she’s feeling. She breaks down, any attempt to continue their conversation lost for now as she covers her face and sobs. She feels his hand stroking her arm; a gentle pressure to let her know he’s here.<br/>
 <br/>
It feels as if it goes on forever and she’s a little embarrassed by the intensity of her breakdown. As her sobs turn into whimpers she grabs a handkerchief from her side table, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose, and looks down at her hands, unable to meet Vasco’s eyes.<br/>
 <br/>
“I was afraid, Tempest. When it happened,” he says quietly. “I’ve nearly died before,” he says and she looks over at his tattooed fingers. “But it felt different this time. Maybe it’s because this time there was someone I wanted to live for. I fought to stay awake until you arrived at my side. Put pressure on my wounds with all the strength I had left because I knew if I could just stay awake I could warn you, and that maybe you could pull off something miraculous. Which you did, Alys.”<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m still so scared, Vasco,” her voice, thick with tears, cracks.<br/>
 <br/>
“I know. But I’m not anymore. Because if you could pull me out of that fire, anything that comes up now is easy. Besides,” he gives her arm a squeeze and speaks casually, “I know what your magic feels like. You’re looking me over every hour. Unless my heart suddenly stops you’ll catch a complication as soon as it starts.”<br/>
 <br/>
What if his heart stops? She knows, rationally, that he was just giving an example of a sudden, unavoidable cause of death but now her head is spinning.<br/>
 <br/>
Vasco notices her panic and takes her hand. “I won’t drop dead. I promise. ‘Sides, my heart is the one thing those damned bullets didn’t touch.”<br/>
 <br/>
“The one bit of luck you had that day.”<br/>
 <br/>
He gives her a small smile. “On that, we disagree. I was tremendously lucky that day. Save for one extremely unlucky incident caused by a bloodthirsty mad man on a killing spree. But you were on the ship with me. You got to me quickly and you knew what needed to be done. If this had to happen this was the best case scenario. And that’s because of you, and your incredible skills, which amaze me every time I think of them and what you’ve done, not just for me, but everyone you’ve treated over the years.”<br/>
 <br/>
He speaks to her so lovingly, but she can hardly focus on his kind words. All she can think about is whether she’s missed something. She shakes her head, as if that action alone could clear the thoughts from her head. “Love, I’m panicking. I’m sorry.”<br/>
 <br/>
“What will help reassure you?”<br/>
 <br/>
“Can I look you over? Make sure you’re not going to die of some cardiac ailment or complication I’ve missed?”<br/>
 <br/>
“Go ahead. It’s about time for your hourly check anyway,” he says; an attempt to lighten the mood.<br/>
 <br/>
And so she casts her normal diagnostic spell, looking over him for any changes – swelling, bleeding, shards of bullets she’s missed in the previous 600 times she’s examined him in these last two weeks. Nothing. She checks his heart for anything even remotely out of the ordinary, and she sees the ghost of a smile on his face and he stifles a laugh.<br/>
 <br/>
“What’s going on?” she asks as she casts.<br/>
 <br/>
“Nothing. Just feels odd is all.” She pauses, withdrawing her hands. “It doesn’t hurt,” he says quickly, “it’s just strange. Finish looking me over. For your peace of mind.”<br/>
 <br/>
It’s only a few moments more before she stops the spell and takes his hand. “What’s my prognosis?”<br/>
 <br/>
She smiles a little. “Healthiest heart I’ve ever looked at.”<br/>
 <br/>
Granted, usually such examinations are reserved for people she’s treated who’ve suffered from suspected cardiac events. More than one older passenger has suffered a heart attack or stroke during a voyage.<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m not at risk of dying in the next hour?”<br/>
 <br/>
“No, everything is healing well and you look fine.” She tries so hard to push back the voice in her head telling her she could be missing something; that she’s a failure.<br/>
 <br/>
“Good. Come here?”<br/>
 <br/>
She inches closer to him; as close as she dares out of fear of hurting him. He wraps an arm around her. “You can put your hands on me. I’ll tell you if it’s uncomfortable.”<br/>
 <br/>
Slowly, gingerly she lifts her arm and rests her palm on his abdomen.<br/>
 <br/>
“Now, you know I won’t die in the next 60 minutes, so that’s one thing that you can take off your mind, Alys. And an hour from now, when you check me again and find the same thing, you’ll have another hour of peace.”<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m sorry. It must be irritating that I’m constantly prodding you with my magic.”<br/>
 <br/>
“It isn’t.”<br/>
 <br/>
She lifts her head from his shoulder and looks up at him. “You’re sure? Because I’m annoyed with myself for worrying so much.”</p><p>That she cannot control her anxiety or the overwhelming sadness she feels has been a source of great shame. She feels weak; as if she’s letting everyone around her down by not moving past this. Self-loathing is ever-present and she can’t stand the fact that he can’t even crack a joke about the state of his health without her panicking, convinced he’s going to die.<br/>
 <br/>
“That you care enough to worry means a great deal to me. And if a painless spell every hour helps you to feel better, then do it.”<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m sure I’ll be able to stop doing it every hour soon.”<br/>
 <br/>
“How is your anxiety now? Are you feeling a little bit better?”<br/>
 <br/>
She nods, though she’s not sure that’s true. The anxiety is still there; it’s just turned on herself and her own failure to cope instead of on his health. But she would rather not focus on her anymore. “How is yours?”<br/>
 <br/>
It’s something he’s hidden well from most, but he’s dealing with anxiety of his own as a result of the attack.<br/>
 <br/>
“So long as you’re around and armed, I feel safe. I…dislike being vulnerable. The ship is safe; none of the crew would hurt us but that doesn’t stop me from worrying about another attack. I want to be myself again; so I can fight back if something happens. So I can protect you and the crew.”<br/>
 <br/>
“My magic is stronger on Tír Fradí and there are herbs that will help. By the time we make it there, the primary concerns will be a lack of energy and potentially some lingering pain from the damage caused by the bullets. Scar tissue, nerve damage, that sort of thing. But with a stronger spell, I should be able to reverse some of that. Your energy will return and with some luck, you’ll feel well enough to start re-building your strength and stamina.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Any estimate on when I’ll be more than just a liability in a fight?”<br/>
 <br/>
Giving an estimate is probably a bad idea. When she did after he woke up, he got stuck on the timeline she gave, ultimately frustrating them both.<br/>
 <br/>
“I wouldn’t want to guess, Love. Awhile, yet.”<br/>
 <br/>
“This is far worse than being stabbed,” he says, looking down at his injured body. Nearly his entire chest and torso are wrapped in bandages.<br/>
 <br/>
“It is a far worse injury.”<br/>
 <br/>
“I hate being a liability. It’s frustrating; not being able to work, needing help to do almost everything, and not being able to protect the people I care about.”<br/>
 <br/>
There’s little she can say to comfort him. She knew this would be the hardest part for him. “For what it’s worth, I can tell you with absolute certainty that not a single person thinks of you as a liability in your current condition. The few times I’ve left your side I’ve been swarmed by people wanting to know how you’re doing. Gabriella’s started giving updates; to save me from having to talk about it, I think. Everyone cares about you and understands that it will be awhile before you’re able to resume all of your duties. And we will all manage without you while you’re recovering.”<br/>
 <br/>
“There are things I can do now…”<br/>
 <br/>
It was only a matter of time before he started pressing her to work again. But it’s still too soon; he’s frequently exhausted and in pain, and needs help to get around.<br/>
 <br/>
“Had this happened to me, would you be letting me work now?”<br/>
 <br/>
He gives her a look and she smirks and raises her eyebrow, knowing that she’s won.<br/>
 <br/>
“No,” he says, sounding defeated.<br/>
 <br/>
“Then, you must understand that you are in no condition to be working.”<br/>
 <br/>
“You had to use that argument, didn’t you?”<br/>
 <br/>
“Of course. It was the only one that would have worked.”<br/>
 <br/>
There’s a knock on the door. “Who is it?” Alys calls out.<br/>
 <br/>
“Simon. I’m here to check on Commander Vasco.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Door’s unlocked!”<br/>
 <br/>
He walks in, looking slightly uncertain. Periodically he’s been in their quarters in the past, usually when the two of them need to have a private conversation, but he’s never felt particularly comfortable in her and Vasco’s private space.<br/>
 <br/>
“How are you feeling?”<br/>
 <br/>
“No change from earlier. I’m tired. Sore.”<br/>
 <br/>
“You had no trouble during your walk? Nothing hurt more than expected?”<br/>
 <br/>
Vasco shakes his head. She can see Simon hesitating; he’s looking at her with a question in his eyes.<br/>
 <br/>
“Use your best judgement, Simon. Vasco’s no different from anyone else.”<br/>
 <br/>
He rubs his neck. “He’s the commander of a whole fleet and a pretty big deal. And my teacher’s husband. But…” he sighs nervously, “I think you’re ready to leave the infirmary. So long as you rest, and have help when you’re moving around. And if you start to feel any worse, tell me.”</p><p>Vasco looks over at her, visibly relieved at the news before turning back to Simon. “I’ll do my best to behave, Doctor. I will have my wife ready to give me a good chewing out if I ignore your orders.”<br/>
 <br/>
It’s a small thing, but Simon looks proud at Vasco’s use of his title; the acknowledgement of his station and all that he’s achieved.<br/>
 <br/>
“Thanks for stepping in, Simon. For doing what I was struggling with.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Always happy to help, Alys. Plan is to show Gabriella how to brew a few more potions in the morning. There are other odd chores to do in the infirmary that we’ll tackle. You should stay here tomorrow. Keep the commander company and take care of your own health.”</p><p>“It’s not fair to be leaving it all to you two.”</p><p>Simon gives her a surprisingly stern look; she’s trained him well and he’s speaking as a doctor now, and not a member of her family. “You managed on your own for years. And I’m about to transfer to another ship in the fleet where I’ll be on my own. You need a rest. Not just to take care of your husband but to take care of your health. Commander, if she tries to go to work for anything short of a dire emergency, stop her. Order her to take it easy.”</p><p>“I don’t give my wife orders,” Vasco says. “Erm... not those sorts of orders, anyway...” he finishes awkwardly, realizing he has said far too much and Alys can’t help but laugh a little as Simon looks at the floor and his face turns bright red. </p><p>“I’ll stay here tomorrow. Vasco knows how to convince me to behave myself.” </p><p>Simon brightens. “Good, because Gabriella and I have decided you need to be taking the remainder of the voyage off. To recover from your own injuries,” She’s about to protest, to tell him she wasn’t injured when he puts a hand up, “You were injured. Seriously injured. As we’ve told you repeatedly, and you need time away to recover.”</p><p>“I agree with your assessment, Doctor,” Vasco chimes in. </p><p>“Vasco...” </p><p>“Alys, we’ve been talking all day. You know how you’re feeling. Were it anyone else feeling this way you’d be insisting they take time away from their duties to recover. Besides, I’d like to have you here. So that we can take care of one another.”</p><p>She can’t help but feel even more ashamed that she can’t beat back the horrible anxiety, the flashbacks and the unrelenting sadness and carry on as normal. Vasco sees this. “You’ve done everything right. Do not be ashamed of what you are feeling.” </p><p>“I suppose I have no choice; I’d almost suggest you all huddled together and came up with this plan had I not been by Vasco’s side almost constantly.” </p><p>“It will be good for your recovery to have a break,” Simon says, speaking in the same gentle voice he uses when patients are distressed. </p><p>“I’ll try to take it easy,” she says, defeated. </p><p>“Commander, I’ll be by to look you over in the morning. Alys, I’m here to talk; you know that. Any way you need me; whether it’s as a doctor or as family.”</p><p>“The two of you should grab breakfast together - say, day after tomorrow?” </p><p>Vasco knows her well enough to know she needs a push to talk about things and he is exceedingly good at pushing when he needs to be. </p><p>“We can do that, Simon.” </p><p>“Good. Take care of each other. And if you need anything, you both know where to find me.” He leaves their quarters, closing the door behind him, leaving Alys wondering how she will manage without work as a distraction over the next few months.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Discussions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alys, Vasco and Mateo try to make peace with things.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning: Discussion of traumatic events, depression, and anxiety.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How are you doing, Alys?”</p><p>Her and Simon are sitting in the cargo hold - the only private place they could find to talk that wasn’t the infirmary. Avoiding the infirmary was a surprising necessity; when they walked in with their breakfast her mind flashed back to a few weeks ago; images of her struggling to keep her husband alive running through her mind. Her eyes focused on a wall in the infirmary and she found she was unable to make her feet work as she fought to push the horrible memories away. So Simon suggested they go elsewhere. They’ve each got a plate of food on their laps and are sitting on a wooden crate. </p><p>“I’m fine. Vasco felt well enough to go on a short walk yesterday and the plan is to go again today.”</p><p>“I wasn’t asking about Vasco. I looked in on him before we left for breakfast and I know he’s fine. What happened when we went into the infirmary?” </p><p>He’s not going to let her off the hook and avoid the subject. </p><p>“My mind went back to - well, what happened that day. I couldn’t feel anything at the time; I had to be focused to save him.” </p><p>“Understandable. You’re feeling everything you should have felt that day.”</p><p>Still, her reaction panics her. “What if this means I won’t be able to do my job any longer? I need to be able to go into the infirmary and focus on my work.” </p><p>“Which is exactly why you’re taking time away. To recover.”  </p><p>“It’s been years since I’ve felt this way. So panicked, I mean. Not since Constantin’s father arrived in New Sérène and forced me to be his heir by threatening Vasco.” </p><p>“You don’t talk about your adoptive family much. Aside from your mother and cousin.” </p><p>Her voice is shaky, no matter how hard she tries to speak calmly. “Adrien d’Orsay is a tyrant.”</p><p>“Are you still his heir?”</p><p>She shakes her head. “No. I’m dead, in fact.”</p><p>Simon looks at her, baffled. </p><p>“He had me declared dead,” she explains. “Better than people finding out his niece ran away to join the Nauts. Meant he could avoid scandal and embarrassment. He disinherited me before leaving New Sérène. Vasco’s doing.” </p><p>“How did Vasco do that?” </p><p>“I still don’t know. Threats were involved I assume but I didn’t want to know the details. Maybe once Adrien’s dead I’ll ask him.” It’s something she’s wondered about over the years; how he managed to win against one of the most powerful people on the continent. But she refuses to ask him about it until she knows for certain that Adrien is unable to hurt either of them.</p><p>“You made it through that experience, Alys. You got away from a life you hated and found one you love.”</p><p>“Yes, I did. I’ve been happy the last decade at sea.”</p><p>“But in the moment I’m sure everything felt insurmountable back then. But you got through it, stronger and happier. And you’ll do it again.” During this whole conversation it strikes her that he is wise well beyond his years. While only 20, he speaks on these matters with the confidence and gravitas of someone twice his age. </p><p>Sometimes she thinks back to what her and Constantin were like at that age and finds herself almost bursting with pride for her student. </p><p>Her eyes well up. “I keep thinking of everything I had to do. All the things that could have gone wrong. That could still go wrong.” </p><p>Simon puts a hand on his shoulder, which breaks her from the cycle of repeating everything that’s been going through her mind over the last few weeks. “When he’s recovered and back at work, and this is long behind you two, you’ll realize just how remarkable what you did was. You keep looking for things you did wrong or that could go wrong, but you did the impossible, Alys. And instead of worrying and criticizing yourself, you should be so proud of yourself. Like I am. And Vasco is. The whole crew, in fact.” </p><p>It’s too early for her fear to turn into pride. But maybe, in time, it will. </p><p>“The two of you should talk to my dad,” Simon says, changing the subject. </p><p>“How is Mateo?” She feels bad that she hasn’t checked in on him. </p><p>“Slowly learning to get around. He’s happy to know me. And I’m happy to have found him. But he doesn’t talk about what happened with me. I’ve offered but he says it’s not something he wants to burden me with. You two were there. Maybe the three of you could talk about it if you think it would help.” </p><p>“I - I think I will. Not today but I’ll see if he’s interested in visiting with us one evening.”</p><p>Flavia is sitting in a chair beside their bed when she returns to their quarters. She stands up when she walks in. “We weren’t talking work!” She says frantically.</p><p>Unlikely to be strictly true, she knows; as Vasco’s second-in-command she’s temporarily inherited his role, which is more than a little intimidating. But she’s capable of handling the job and has been doing well. So she pretends to believe her; Flavia has enough on her plate at the moment. </p><p>“I’m sure he’s happy to talk to someone that isn’t me.” </p><p>“And I’m sure you felt the same when you were chatting with Simon, Tempest,” Vasco cuts in. </p><p>“Weather is looking like it could be rough five days out. We’ll watch it. Try to sail around it if we can. But if we can’t, you’ll be in for a rough day, Commander.” </p><p>“I’d offer my help if needed but I suspect Alys would drug my tea if she thought I was at risk of going on deck in poor weather right now.” </p><p>Flavia crosses her arms and gives Vasco a look. “Respectfully Commander, I’d do it myself if you even considered trying to help out.” </p><p>“Don’t think you’re supposed to be threatening me. There’s probably a rule against that.” Vasco grins at Flavia and it warms her heart. She’s been so panicked that teasing banter has been mostly beyond her and seeing the two of them ribbing one another makes her happy. </p><p>“It’s not a threat, Commander. You’d wake up again. Probably. Allie, you’d tell me how much I’d need, eh?” </p><p>“Absolutely,” she says dryly, “But good luck getting it into him. Years on land dealing with nobility means he sniffs everything he drinks.” </p><p>“You wouldn’t trust something I served you?” Flavia says in mock outrage. </p><p>Vasco chuckles before wincing. “You’re discussing drugging me which doesn’t breed much in the way of trust.”</p><p>“Point is, Commander, you’re not helping. With anything. Until Allie says you’re allowed to.” </p><p>“I know. I’ll stay out of your way. You’re doing well, Flavia.” </p><p>Flavia wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a hug. “Glad you’re not dead.” Then she pulls her into a lingering hug. “You’re a hero Allie. Even if you don’t feel like one right now.” </p><p>All she can do is nod and bite her lip to stave off more tears. </p><p>Once Flavia leaves Vasco motions towards the desk in their room. “The small drawer; can you open it and bring the bag to me? It won’t be locked.” </p><p>It’s a small leather bag that she’s never seen before. She hands it to him and sits on the bed beside him. </p><p>“Do you have a bottle of alcohol here?”</p><p>“You shouldn’t be drinking yet, Love.” </p><p>“For sterilizing, not drinking.” </p><p>Oh. She’s not sure what he’s up to but grabs a bottle of vodka stashed in a cupboard and gives it to him. He opens the bag and pulls out a small bottle of ink and a - tattoo needle? She looks at him, dumbfounded. </p><p>“Given that I am very thoroughly not dead, thought it’d be time to mark the achievement.”</p><p>“I had not realized that was something you did yourself. I just assumed you’d go to the tattoo artist when we made it to New Sérène.” </p><p>Vasco shakes his head. “Too personal. Had someone show me how to do it when I was young. I’m not much of an artist so I kept it simple.” </p><p>He wets a cloth and cleans his right thumb before cleaning the tattoo needle. It’s oddly mesmerizing to watch as he dips the needle in the ink and sticks it into his thumb. He’s clumsy and moves inexpertly, but there’s a stoicism to him. A ritual, and not just the process of getting another tattoo. </p><p>He looks it over and lifts his hand to show her. “What do you think?” His thumb is slightly swollen, but the line is straight and tattooed far more neatly than she would have been able to have done. </p><p>“It feels wrong to say it looks good, but your technique was sound.”</p><p>He smiles, as if realizing something. “I’d never done that with anyone around before.”</p><p>“Never?” </p><p>“You’re the only one who knows what they mean.” </p><p>She hadn’t realized he kept it so thoroughly guarded. While it wasn’t something he shared with her until they properly became lovers, she always thought the people he was closest to must have known the meaning behind them. </p><p>“Do people ask you?” </p><p>“Less frequently than you would think. Many Nauts have a story on their bodies they’d prefer to remain private. We don’t tend to ask the meanings behind mysterious tattoos unless it’s offered freely. The odd patron in a coin tavern has noticed them and asked over the years.”</p><p>When he puts it that way she understands because she’s never asked the meaning behind another Naut’s tattoo since becoming one herself.</p><p>“You must have thought me terribly rude when I asked all of those years ago.” </p><p>“No, you were curious is all. I didn’t dare hope that one day I’d be able to tell you.” </p><p>“You know what this means, Vasco?” </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“You’re not allowed to die now. You weren’t before, but it’s tattooed now. It nearly killed you, but didn’t. So don’t go making a liar of yourself.” </p><p>He looks at her so fondly and she feels her heart skip a beat. How is it that he still has this effect on her after 15 years? “I’d hate to make you angry with me. Suppose I’ll stick around. Annoy you for a few more decades.” </p><p>“There’s nothing in this world I would want more.” </p><p>*** </p><p>Mateo’s coming by their quarters this evening. Seeing her wasn’t a surprise for him; Simon had probably told him she would ask him to come around. </p><p>“Never thought I’d be in a room alone with you two. Such an opportunity,” he says when he hobbles in. She’d gotten up to offer him a hand, but he waves her off and gets himself seated with ease. </p><p>“You’re in for a disappointment then,” Vasco responds. </p><p>“Was mostly kidding, Commander. I know it’ll be a few weeks before you’re able to stand at attention, so it were.” </p><p>Vasco simply sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. </p><p>She decides to open up the conversation. “Simon suggested we talk. I’m... not sure if you’d like to talk about everything. Whether it would help you. If you’d rather, we can spend the evening deflecting and you can continue to annoy my husband.” </p><p>“Tempest, no,” he says, but the smile on his face tells her his objection is not entirely genuine. </p><p>Mateo looks over at her and grins mischievously. “That does sound fun, pretty girl. But I imagine my son would rather I be ‘healthy’ and make ‘good choices’ so I’m here to be significantly less fun. Shed a few tears. All that fun shit. By the way, losing the wrapped corpse look you had going is really working for you, Commander. Well done.”</p><p>Simon had been around earlier to remove Vasco’s stitches and told him there’s no need to continue to keep his injuries covered. While she feels a stark relief that his stitches have been removed it’s... not easy seeing the angry red scars that remain. But they’ll fade in time as they heal and all they mean is that he survived; something she keeps reminding herself whenever she looks at them.</p><p>“Flirting with me is a waste of your time.” </p><p>“There’s where we disagree, Commander! If you react, then I win.” </p><p>Mateo is nothing if not consistent. “He’ll only stop antagonizing you if you ignore him,” she says. </p><p>“So what you’re saying is Mateo shares similarities to a poorly trained puppy?” Vasco smirks, clearly pleased with himself. </p><p>“He is a poorly trained puppy,” she quips in response, happy to feel able to joke around for the first time in weeks. </p><p>“I’m hurt, you two!” He grabs his chest dramatically. “I’m completely house trained.” </p><p>“Opinions are split on the matter,” Alys says and Mateo laughs heartily. </p><p>“I like you two. You give as good as you get. Pretty girl, you are far less noble than you were last I saw you. Still sound like one though.” </p><p>“Doubt I’ll ever be able to throw the accent. But not being a noble is kind of the point of walking away from that life.” </p><p>“Ever thought you’d encounter a mad man who stole a ship just because he wanted to watch people bleed?” Mateo pulls a flask from his pocket and takes a long draw from it. “Don’t tell my boy ‘bout the flask. Says I shouldn’t drink yet. But I’m not chatting about this sober and Lauro was kind enough to set me up with some of his home brew.”</p><p>She winces in sympathy but Mateo seems more focused on getting intoxicated rather than enjoying the experience of getting there. </p><p>“You poor fucker,” Vasco mutters and Mateo grins in response, lifting the flask in a sarcastic toast. </p><p>It’s not a clean transition, but it is what they’re together to talk about. To try to find some sort of comfort. Or closure. Or something that will allow the three of them to begin recovering from the invisible wounds inflicted on them. </p><p>Whiskey would be helpful, but she won’t pour herself anything out of solidarity for Vasco, who really cannot have a drink at this stage of his recovery. So every memory and every hurt will cut her like a dagger, not at all dulled by drink. </p><p>“We encountered a man like that once during Alys’ year as Legate. A Bridge Alliance Doctor, experimenting on Natives and Nauts, supposedly in search for a cure for the malichor.” </p><p>“He enjoyed it. Hurting people,” Alys adds bitterly. “He’s the reason my cousin’s dead. Had one of his crows give him a drink laced with the malichor. Me too, but I’m immune. We were just another of his twisted experiments.” </p><p>“Shit. You give him a slow death at least?” </p><p>Alys shakes her head. “Had him arrested and put on trial. The Alliance unceremoniously removed his head from his body. But only because Governor Burhan knew I was watching. He’d have walked otherwise.” </p><p>“Some days I wish he’d killed me,” Mateo says softly. “At least I wouldn’t have the nightmares. The flashbacks. The constant fucking itching that cannot be scratched in a leg that’s gone. What’s left for me?”</p><p>“You have your son back. It doesn’t wipe out everything else but it’s something good,” Alys says. </p><p>“I see it. Every time I close my eyes. That fucking man. I drank with him! Spent time with him in port! Thought he was family. But there was nothing human in him. Just an empty shell.” </p><p>“I see it too, Mateo,” Alys says. </p><p>“Never seen eyes so dead on a live man in my life,” Vasco adds. </p><p>“Fuck,” Mateo says, more to himself, as he takes another drink. “Captain was a year away from retirement. Job was to be mine once she left. She was a good woman. Tough but fair. Didn’t deserve what happened to her.” </p><p>“None of us did.” </p><p>“Commander, you have any idea what they’ll do to him? You’re all high up and important.” </p><p>“There’ll be a trial. Always is. He’ll be found guilty and when he is they’ll kill him. Probably hang him in the square in front of an audience. Prison won’t be easy while he waits for a trial. Traitors aren’t looked at kindly by thieves, smugglers and murderers. There’s a chance he won’t even live to a trial if someone gets to him first.” </p><p>Mateo looks over at her. “Shoulda killed him for giving your pretty husband all those ugly scars.” </p><p>“The scars add character,” Vasco says. </p><p>He speaks lightly but she knows it won’t be a story. Not one he shares at the tavern. It’s not a stab wound received fighting a lieutenant during a coup, or a gunshot wound that was the result of an accident. Not even shrapnel scars from a blown up barrel. It’s so much worse than that. Marks left from when a man who only cared to watch the life slowly leave another man’s eyes tried to steal his away. And while Vasco won, it’s not a triumphant victory. It’s a reminder of the very worst of humanity; of a day burned into them forever. </p><p>“I wanted to,” she admits. “But Vasco wanted him taken alive. And Sawyer wanted me to kill him. To get the satisfaction of knowing he broke me before he died.” </p><p>“Bastard already broke me.” Mateo’s hand is shaking as he tries to take another sip from his flask and he lowers it; an attempt to mask the tremors. But his eyes are damp and he curses bitterly. </p><p>She reaches into the drawer and pulls out a fresh handkerchief, leaning over Vasco to hand it to him. He accepts it with a nod and wipes his eyes. </p><p>“He didn’t break you so long as you keep going. Every day you live is an insult to him. Go all out and really offend him.” </p><p>Something in Vasco’s words resonates with Mateo and he brightens up. “You mean piss on his grave by living to be an old man?” </p><p>“Vasco was far more eloquent but that was the general idea, yes.” </p><p>“I could stand to make it through a few of the bad days imagining that. Doubt my boy would find it healthy.” </p><p>“Whatever works for you, Mateo. We were all fucked up by it.” She says, feeling as if ‘fucked up’ is a massive understatement. Some days, the mornings after her sleep has been interrupted by nightmares, she wonders if she’ll ever be able to close her eyes without going back to that day. </p><p>“You good, pretty girl? It broke my heart the way you cried those first few days. The way you talked; asking him to wake up; saying that you love him. Didn’t know what to say. Knew there was nothing that could make you smile properly save for seeing your man’s eyes.” </p><p>She doesn’t want to get into the details of how she’s been feeling. The anxiety, and the deep sadness and self-loathing she’s been fighting. “It varies day-to-day. Today was a good day. But many of them have not been.” </p><p>“Fucking impressive what you did. The sort of story I’ll tell in a tavern so I can avoid telling my own tale of woe. Never thought the pretty noble girl from the Coin Tavern would become someone who pulls people straight out of the beyond.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she says, unsure of what else to say. Several people have made comments like this to her. She doesn’t know how to react when it makes her stomach twist unpleasantly to be reminded of just how precarious things were. Generally she would prefer it not be mentioned at all so there’s a chance she can go at least part of a day without her mind sending her back to those moments. </p><p>“Probably have a lot of time to spend in the tavern. Better get my stories ready. You got any pull in port, Commander? At least get me stationed in a port near a decent bar without any damned cultists around?” </p><p>Vasco closes his eyes and takes a breath. She can tell he’s getting tired and that he’s probably in pain so it’ll be best to wrap things up soon. “Simon’s transferring to another ship in the fleet. Not a small cargo ship like you were on, but a large passenger vessel. Ship of that size really needs a doctor and he’s the second fully trained doctor in our guild. But, I’ve another problem.” </p><p>“And what would that be?”</p><p>“First Officer has just been promoted. She’s Captain now. Position needs filling but none of the crew on that ship are ready for it. Not skilled at navigation, not the way she is. Was wondering if you had any recommendations.”</p><p>“I could probably make a few recommendations. Met more than a few of us over the years.” </p><p>Vasco turns and looks at the wall in a thousand yard stare and Alys can’t help but look at Mateo is disbelief. He catches her eye. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Subtlety is lost on you, apparently.” </p><p>“I had been trying to offer you a job. Be good for you to have Simon around. Might even beat me in a foot race next time I see you in port.” </p><p>“I suspect I’d need to kneecap you to stand a chance. And even then, it wouldn’t be much of a chance,” Mateo jokes before turning serious. “But I’m grateful. You don’t need to do this. The two of you saved my life; we’re all squared up now.”</p><p>“I’m well aware.” </p><p>“Then why are you? If it’s not too bold to ask, Commander.”</p><p>“Because you’re good at the job and while you’ll never be able to help out on deck you have more to offer than any of the others I’d considered offering it to.”</p><p>“And what would that be?” </p><p>“You’ve seen what a monster looks like and walked away -“</p><p>“Hobbled,” Mateo corrects and Vasco looks just a little incredulous. She can’t help but laugh a little. </p><p>“Hobbled away, then. Point is, you know what to watch for. Most don’t. And you’re not afraid to speak up. A trait I respect, even if you’re using it to annoy me.” </p><p>“I could stop now, grovel or whatever you’d prefer since I am now working underneath you.” </p><p>“Unnecessary.”</p><p>Mateo flashes a grin at Vasco. “In that case, I am underneath you. Could stay there. You seem the sort who likes to be in charge.” </p><p>“You need to find more creative ways to antagonize me. Knew that was going to be the next thing out of your mouth.” Vasco shifts and curses. </p><p>Putting a hand on his shoulder and one on his back, she does her best to help him re-adjust to a more comfortable position. “Love, you need to rest. I can numb you up a bit before bed if you need.” </p><p>“That’s my cue to fuck off then.” Mateo looks serious for a moment. “Thank you. I - I am honoured. You’re a good man. About the best I’ve ever encountered.” He extends his hand and Vasco shakes it before he leaves their quarters. </p><p>With Mateo gone the front Vasco’s put on all evening drops and he looks at her wearily. “Can you numb it? Be easier to get to sleep.” </p><p>She puts her hands on him and looks him over (it’s been at least three hours since she last checked him - a record for their waking hours) and, satisfied with what she sees, numbs the area surrounding the fresh scars. </p><p>“He’s right. You are a good man,” she says as she works. </p><p>“He’s talented. And smart. Thinks on his feet. Few would have come up with the plan he had to run the ship aground to stop Sawyer. Just needed someone to see beyond what he survived.” </p><p>“It’s so much more than that. You’re good and you inspire loyalty because you treat people right. I doubt he’ll ever stop antagonizing you because he enjoys it so much but he’ll be in your corner for the rest of his life. And he’ll tell everyone he meets what you did for him.” </p><p>She finishes and lifts her hands off him, preparing to help him lie down when he opens his arms. “Come here.” </p><p>Mindful of his injuries she wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder. But he holds her with a strength she hadn’t expected. </p><p>“Need you close to me, Alys,” is all he says; a need she understands more than ever and something she is so relieved she can oblige.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A day spent relaxing in bed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning: A nightmare as a result of trauma and brief mentions of child abuse.</p><p>Generally it’s a pretty soft and fluffy chapter compared to the angst of the last few.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Blood. Blood is everywhere and no matter how much she focuses the wounds won’t heal. So she tries to repair the damage surgically. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>But still the blood spurts out, in time with his heartbeat and she doesn’t know what to do.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And then it stops and she knows what she’s lost. </i>
</p><p>She’s screaming when she wakes, kicking and twisting her body with such force that she’d have fallen out of bed if Vasco hadn’t grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. With a gentle tug he coaxes her onto his lap, her face nustled into the crook of his neck. In a gesture that’s automatic to her, she wraps her arms around his torso and she hears him grunt softly which brings the room and their current reality into focus. </p><p>“I can’t be cuddling you like this. I hurt you. I’m sorry!” She moves to scramble off his lap but he pulls her more tightly against him. </p><p>“Let me decide what I can and can’t handle right now.” </p><p>Both parts of her are warring - the doctor and the wife. She needs this comfort - desperately; it’s been two months since the attack and they haven’t been able to hold one another the way they have almost every day of the last 15 years. And it’s been hard on them. </p><p>But the doctor side says this is a bad idea. He’s not allowed to do any lifting and he just pulled her back into bed. While the incisions have long closed, everything underneath the skin is still healing. </p><p>She reminds herself that Simon is his doctor. Not her. And both Simon and Gabriella have insisted she take time off to focus on her mental recovery. </p><p>For her, part of that recovery includes touch. Cuddles; the sort where their limbs are tangled and they can feel each other’s hearts beating and their breathing falls perfectly in sync because in that moment they’re two halves of a whole. The very thing they can’t do at the moment.</p><p>The wife side wins and she adjusts herself so she’s as close to him as she can get and she (very gently) wraps her arms around him. </p><p>“Let me look you over after this. Make sure you’re not injured.” </p><p>“You can look me over. But for now, do your best to relax. I’m here and I’m alive.” </p><p>He runs his fingers through her hair so tenderly. “The same dream as usual?”</p><p>She’s had this dream before. At least twice a week these last two months. All she can do is nod against him. He taps her arm. “Give me your hand.” His fingers join with hers and he gives it a squeeze before pressing her hand flat over his heart and holding it there. </p><p>A grounding exercise. His heart beats steadily under her palm; perhaps a little fast from the intimacy of what they’re doing. His skin is warm beneath her and his breathing even. </p><p>He’s not going to die, she reminds herself. A reminder she’s given herself multiple times a day since his stitches were removed. And in a month she’ll get them into a carriage and make their way to Vignamri where she’ll do her best to repair what’s left of his injuries. </p><p>Admiral Cabral won’t be aware of what happened until they arrive in port. But Vasco, on Simon’s recommendation, intends to request some extra time off to rest and recover. He looked at the schedules and a list of all voyages the fleet has planned over the next year and he thinks he can arrange for six weeks of leave by making some changes to the ships scheduled for certain voyages. Maybe more, with the admiral’s permission. </p><p>With that much time she knows he’s going to want to start training; to bring his body back to the shape he was in before this happened. </p><p>“What’s on your mind?” He interrupts her thoughts. </p><p>“Shore leave in New Sérène. Whether you’ll be able to arrange for extra time away.”</p><p>“I’m fairly certain I will be. One look at me and Admiral Cabral will know I’ve had a shit time of it.” </p><p>While he looks healthier than he did, he’s still pale; a result of much of his time being spent indoors as much as from losing as much blood as he did. He looks frail. And he’s terribly weak. He yawns and the guilt, initially easily held back, becomes overwhelming. </p><p>“I woke you up,” she says apologetically. </p><p>“You had a nightmare. It’s not something you could have helped. Are you feeling better? Shall we try to get back to sleep?”</p><p>“Can I check you first?” She needs to know she hasn’t hurt him before there’s any chance she would be able to get back to sleep. </p><p>“You may. Though you might want to wait; I’ve an idea you’ll almost certainly disapprove of.”  </p><p>“We can’t make love for at least another week.”</p><p>As Vasco’s doctor, Simon needs to be thorough with his recommendations. And one such topic includes sex. Which Simon discussed, very practically, while unable to look either of them in the eye. Granted, she wouldn’t have been able to look him in the eye either. </p><p>Briefly she considered jumping overboard and then swore to herself to never again bring up their sex life around Kurt. </p><p>“That wasn’t what I had in mind. Though I want you, Alys. I ache for you and as soon as I am able, I intend to worship you as you deserve.” </p><p>“Vasco...” she whimpers softly. With the lack of privacy on the ship it’s not even as if she can attend to her needs by her own hand with any regularity. And were she to do so with Vasco in the room it would quickly turn into sex that is very much against medical advice. It would feel extremely good until it didn’t. For Vasco, anyway. For her it’d more likely end pre-orgasm and healing the end result of their bad decisions. </p><p>And a very awkward lecture from Simon. So no sex. For at least another week. </p><p>“What are you thinking?” </p><p>“Lie down. Facing me.” So she does, untangling herself from him and lying back down and looking up at him expectantly. </p><p>Moving still isn’t an easy thing for him, so he’s slow and his movements cautious. “Do you need a hand?”</p><p>“I’m fine.” He lies down, facing her and puts a hand on her hip. “Closer,” he says softly. </p><p>She can’t deny him. So, as carefully as she can, she slides closer until their legs are tangled together and their foreheads touching. She can feel him wince as he throws his arm over her waist and she drapes her own over him, resting her hand flat on his back. </p><p>“You should look me over before we sleep.” </p><p>She sends a quick pulse of magic into his body to confirm that everything looks as it should. It does. But something still concerns her. “What if I have another nightmare? I kick and thrash in panic. I’d hurt you.” </p><p>“You won’t because I’ll wake you long before it gets to that point if it happens. But I’m hoping you’ll be able to sleep with your head clear of the nightmares that have been plaguing you. I won’t let you go. Not until you wake.” </p><p>His body is so warm against hers that were things normal they might start the night in one another’s arms before retreating to their own side of the bed. But not tonight. She wakes up the next morning sticky with sweat, skin flushed, but completely dream-free. He’s still asleep. </p><p>During the night they shifted even closer and their chests and torsos are touching.  So close that she can feel the raised scars of his wounds where they touch. It makes her panic at first; she’s probably hurting him and she starts to inch away, to put just a little distance between them but he murmurs incoherently and holds her more tightly. </p><p>She feels his hard cock brushing up against her and she aches with need. </p><p>It feels almost like an average morning they’d have had on their shore leave before this voyage. Waking up slowly and holding one another. Making love before Vasco cooks them breakfast and she prepares their tea. For a few minutes, until he wakes she can pretend the last two months never happened. At least until one of them shifts and she feels his scars again and is reminded that things are not normal right now. </p><p>“Missed this,” he says sleepily.</p><p>“Did you sleep well?” </p><p>“Better than I have in some time.” </p><p>Her too. The nightmares that are now familiar to her didn’t return. She knows Vasco has nightmares too. While he doesn’t wake up screaming as she does, when the bags under his eyes are heavy in the morning and his mind is distant she knows it was a bad night for him. </p><p>“Am I hurting you?”</p><p>“Not enough to stop. Don’t want it to be morning.” </p><p>She doesn’t either. So it won’t be. “It doesn’t have to be if we don’t want it. We... could just stay like this. All day. Or until we get too hungry and I need to find us food.” </p><p>“And back to bed after we eat?” He says hopefully, his breath brushing against her cheek, making her shiver. </p><p>“What else will we do? It won’t be morning yet.” </p><p>She can feel him smile. “Of course. How silly of me.” </p><p>***</p><p>“Tell me a story?” </p><p>They’re cuddling in bed, having just eaten the food Simon kindly brought to them when he realized neither of them had made an appearance to grab breakfast. His back is against her chest, her fingers tracing the lines of the tattoos on his arms. </p><p>“I’m afraid I don’t have any exciting stories left. You’ve kept me around too long,” Vasco says. </p><p>“Doesn’t need to be an exciting story. Tell me a story from your childhood.” </p><p>“I’ll share one if you do the same?” </p><p>“Deal.” She says, kissing his neck. </p><p>“My friend Simone and I went out for a swim one day. Decided to go around the island, see if we could find a beach none of our classmates had seen. Typical kid shit.”</p><p>“Risky, if either of you had grown tired in the water or if the waves were strong.”</p><p>“Correct, but not something a couple of little ones think about at the time. We didn’t find a beach but Simone did find a hole in the cliff face. Just large enough for a person to swim in. Of course, she did, despite the risks.” </p><p>“Just swam in, not knowing what was inside?” </p><p>Vasco laughs. “She was always fearless when we were little. I had been sweet on her at the time and had been excited to spend the afternoon in her company so naturally I followed her despite my own reservations.” </p><p>“Find anything good?” </p><p>“It was a cave filled with brilliant blue light. At the time I’d thought it some form of strange wild magic, but now I know it was just the sunlight reflecting on the water. Never seen anything like it before or since.” </p><p>“Did you tell anyone what you two found?” </p><p>“No, we agreed to keep it secret. Didn’t want to get in trouble with our minders for swimming as far as we did. Far as I know nobody else knows about it because I’ve never heard it mentioned by anyone. Something as beautiful as that? Would almost certainly be visited by Nauts on leave or who have retired to the island.” </p><p>She’s not a particularly strong swimmer, despite Vasco’s lessons. Definitely not strong enough to swim around the island to find a cave nestled in a cliff. “It’s too bad I’ll never be able to see it. Sounds remarkable.” </p><p>“Might be able to take you in a boat. We’d just need something to nail a ring into the cliff to tether the boat to.” </p><p>“You could tell people about the cave. Say you found it while rowing with me. Get credit for discovering it.” </p><p>Vasco takes her hand and brings it up to his lips, the stubble above his lips tickling her hand. He hasn’t been shaving daily the way he does when he’s feeling well so the near persistent but very patchy stubble has been a bit of a novelty. “I don’t think I will. It’d feel wrong, sharing the place Simone found and taking credit for it after she died so long ago. Knowing of a place nobody else does is nice.” </p><p>“And you told me you had no more exciting stories left,” she teases, “you’ve been somewhere no one else has!” </p><p>“Suppose over the course of my life, seeing the things I’ve seen and all the places I’ve been, a pretty cave full of blue light doesn’t seem significant. Now, I believe you had promised me a story, Tempest.” </p><p>“It won’t be nearly as remarkable but I’ve got one. There was a ball and Constantin and I were forced to go. I hated them; having to wear shoes that pinched and I wasn’t allowed to run around. And Constantin hated them because if he wasn’t the perfect little child....well, you know what Adrien’s like. So we were in the ballroom - Petrus was there and talked to us for awhile, actually. It just occurred to me that it had to be him. He handed me his ring and asked me to show him my magic and I recall being pleased to be allowed to cast a spell indoors.” </p><p>“How old were you?”</p><p>“Young. Maybe six years old? Anyway, once he showed me a few things, Constantin suggested we go to the bedrooms. Get away from the dull party. So we did. We’d been chatting in one of the guest bedrooms when the door opened. Afraid of getting into trouble, we rushed into a closet and hid behind the clothes.”</p><p>“I suspect I know where this is about to go...” Vasco says with a chuckle. </p><p>“We hear Adrien’s voice. So, of course, we were frightened and kept silent. There was a woman’s voice - not Suzette. And then a bunch of noise we hadn’t understood at the time.” </p><p>“How shocking that he would sleep with another.” </p><p>“Yeah, well, as kids we were scared of getting caught. But it was confusing so the two of us were talking about it a few days later. As children do; not understanding the significance of what we saw or the need for discretion. Apparently one of the footmen overheard us. Must have told Adrien. So we were called to his private sitting room, which is where he doled out his beatings. Understandably we were both very upset. Constantin cried and I was holding his hand as we walked to the room.” </p><p>Remembering just how scared the two of them were upsets her. More on Constantin’s behalf; all these years later she wishes she could have saved him from all of the pain and hurt he experienced at the hands of his parents. </p><p>“Hadn’t realized the asshole had a specific room in which he mistreated people.” </p><p>“Yes, nobody else was allowed in unless they were getting ‘dealt with’.” </p><p>She speaks lightly but Vasco must have noticed her voice catching because he turns his head and kisses her neck. “Charming.” </p><p>“So the footman escorts us in and the door closes. Adrien looks concerned, which was almost unheard of. Says we overheard a meeting with a member of a prominent family but would prefer we speak of it no further. And then he handed us each a bag of gold.”</p><p>“He...bribed children to keep his affair quiet?” </p><p>“We were just happy to have some extra pocket money. Never spoke of it again. It was only years later that I realized what he’d been up to.“ </p><p>“What a lovely man,” he says sarcastically. </p><p>“My story was not nearly as lovely as yours was. More sad than anything, really.” </p><p>So many of her childhood stories feature things she now recognize to be horrifying. Assassination attempts, trying to protect Constantin from abuse, being shaped and moulded into the perfect little pawn for Adrien’s schemes. </p><p>“Can’t be surprised that a man who did all he’s done would be shameless enough to sneak a mistress into a guest room during a ball he’s hosting. Where was your mother?” </p><p>She shrugs. “Probably talking to someone. She may not have had the influence Adrien did, but she was excellent at working a ballroom. Had a big hand in plenty of negotiations before she became sick.” </p><p>She feels Vasco shift and wince. “Do you need a hand, Love?” </p><p>“I’m fine. Need to stand for a minute. Just stiff.” Probably more than just stiff - she knows he’s in a great deal of pain a lot of the time but trying to hide it. Damage she won’t be able to heal until they get Tír Fradí. Slowly he stands up, holding onto the edge of the bed as he does. </p><p>Once up he extends his hand. She sits up, moving to the edge of the bed where she wraps her arms around his waist, pulling him towards her and kissing his stomach, careful to avoid the scarring. “Didn’t want to be apart from me for even a moment?” </p><p>“No. Still the middle of the night after all,” he says, winking.</p><p>For the first time in two months she feels almost...light. The panic, the sadness and the memories have receded. For now. They’ll return, but for the moment, she’s at peace and enjoying a quiet day in bed, telling stories and holding each other. </p><p>“This is perfect,” she says and he smiles at her, leans down and kisses her forehead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The cave Vasco describes is based on the Blue Grotto on Capri. I imagine the Naut island being very much a mixture of Capri and the Amalfi Coast, but a little more tropical. Side note: the blue grotto is super neat and the Amalfi Coast is one of the prettiest places ever.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Tír Fradí</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Landing in New Sérène, Alys and Vasco make their way to Vignamri.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even from the deck of the ship she can see Admiral Cabral’s concerned face as Flavia is the one to debrief her and not Vasco. She thought it best to give the crew time to do the work needed to be done before the two of them disembark so Vasco is napping in their quarters. </p><p>That he’s napping is a good thing; he’s understandably frustrated not to be able to work today and they have a long journey ahead of them. </p><p>It’s not her place to be involved when Vasco speaks with the admiral so she greets her politely and then looks for Simon. </p><p>“Will you need me to come with you on your trip?” He asks when she finds him. </p><p>She shakes her head. “I’m not sure how long we’ll be gone. You’re likely to have to report to your ship before we’ve returned.” </p><p>He looks at her and his eyes are sad. “I’m going to miss you. So much. Nobody’s done as much for me as you have.” Simon’s arms are around her then and she holds onto him tightly. </p><p>“I’ll miss you too. But this is a good thing, and we’ll still see one another. And Mateo’s stationed on your ship too.” </p><p>“It’s nice having a dad. Not like I imagined. He’s more reckless than I pictured.” </p><p>Alys laughs a little. “I never had a father that I have any memories of. Dad died before I was born; murdered by the people who kidnapped Mum and my adoptive mother’s husband died when I was an infant. All I had was a tyrant of an uncle.” </p><p>“You’ll heal him, you know. Vasco. He’s already doing better than we had expected.” </p><p>“I - I hope so. Because I don’t imagine he’ll have the patience to rest for much longer if I can’t. Thank you for all you did. For taking over when I couldn’t be objective. And for forcing me to take a break.” </p><p>“I was just doing my job. You’ll be well enough to return to work with Gabriella when you leave New Sérène next.” </p><p>She’s visited the infirmary a few times in the last month to check on things. While they’ve shooed her away quickly, she’s better able to control the panic she feels when walking in. </p><p>“I was never very good at recognizing my limits. Something Vasco has called me out on many times over the years. If you two hadn’t ordered it he probably would have eventually.” </p><p>“You’re a person, Alys. All people have limits.” </p><p>Something she’s been told repeatedly over the years. Mostly by Vasco, but Kurt has said it to her more than once as well. “But when I hit my limits people might die.” </p><p>“Try thinking that if someone does die, despite you working to your limit to save them, there was nothing that would have saved them. Besides, someone really smart once told me that when things are dire, at least you and I are giving them a chance.” </p><p>She smiles as he repeats the words she told him a few years ago.</p><p>“That’s a good way of thinking about it. I’ll have to tell that to Vasco so he can repeat it whenever I’m pushing myself too hard or beating myself up over losing a patient.” </p><p>“Tell me what?” Vasco says as he walks up to them. </p><p>“I was just telling Alys that if someone dies despite working herself to her limit, nothing would have saved them.”</p><p>“You’re young still to be so wise, Simon,” Vasco says.</p><p>“I had a really good teacher.”</p><p>“Far better than that first asshole you worked for.” </p><p>Vasco is clearly having fun at his own expense but when Simon responds his tone is serious. “You’re a good person. Much more pleasant to be around when I stopped being your cabin boy.” </p><p>Vasco puts a hand on Simon’s shoulder. “Being a shit cabin boy was a good thing, looking back on it. The fleet got a brilliant doctor instead.” </p><p>Simon’s face goes red and he looks down at the ground. “Thank you Commander Vasco. Your praise means a great deal.” </p><p>“You’ll need to report back to port in two weeks. Managed to re-arrange the schedule a bit.”</p><p>“How long do we have, Vasco?” </p><p>“Admiral Cabral agreed to push our next voyage back two weeks, so eight total. Brought Flavia into our meeting to brief her in case I’m still not able to do everything by then.” </p><p>“Give me a bit of time to figure out what I’m doing.”</p><p>“You know what you’re doing, Tempest. The tales of your heroics aren’t just told among Nauts, you know.” </p><p>Still, she’s a bundle of nerves, feeling worried about things she hasn’t worried about in years. Most notably, whether her attempts to make him well again will only make things worse. </p><p>“Thought we could use a bit of help on our journey there. Assuming the runner I sent made it without issue, we should have company waiting for us by the entrance to the port.”</p><p>***</p><p>“So you’re the mysterious client who thought they could hire the Commander of the Coin Guard at half a days’ notice.” Kurt says as they walk up to him. Slowly; Vasco’s not moving quickly and the exertions of the day are wearing on him. </p><p>“Well, can she?” She smirks at him. </p><p>“Be pretty fucking expensive, Green Blood. I’ll knock down the price a bit. For family and all.” </p><p>She throws her arms around him. “Thank you, Kurt.” </p><p>Kurt looks over at Vasco, eyeing him. “You look like shit, Sailor.” </p><p>“Getting shot tends to do that to a person,” Vasco says, far more casually than she ever could have. She knows him enough to know he’s putting on a front. </p><p>“We’re headed to Vignamri, hopefully by carriage. But our time in the bush taught me that we really need more than one person who is combat-ready on the trip.” </p><p>“And Vasco here looks like he can hardly pick up a sword, let alone fight with one.” </p><p>“Could still beat you, old man,” Vasco retorts. </p><p>“I could knock you off your feet with a poke of one of my fingers.” </p><p>They may have settled their differences long ago and become friends but she doubts they’ll ever stop competing with each other. </p><p>“Perhaps we can put a pause on the dick measuring until I’ve stopped at the bank and transferred our payment and we’ve made it into a carriage?” Alys responds and the two of them follow her into the city and out of the corner of her eye she swears she can see Kurt wrap his arm around Vasco in a side hug that only lasts a second but speaks louder than words ever could. </p><p>***</p><p>“So, what happened exactly?”</p><p>“I got shot.”</p><p>“Don’t be an ass, Sailor. What’s the story?” </p><p>Vasco rests his head against the back of the carriage. He’s tired; she should suggest he try to get some sleep soon. </p><p>“Can’t get into too much detail. Took a point blank shot from a blunderbuss. Impressive weapon; modified somehow to fire pistol rounds instead of scattershot. Took six of ‘em to the chest.” </p><p>“Shit. No wonder you’re looking so terrible.” </p><p>“Really must work on your manners, Kurt. Not nice to say I look terrible,” he says, all mirth as he speaks. </p><p>“I say it as I see it. Manage to get the weapon?”</p><p>“What is it with people and that fucking gun?” Alys says, with more heat than she actually means. </p><p>“Jonas took it. Having him look it over when he has the time. He promised to keep it away from you, Alys. You’ll never see it again.” </p><p>“Bet those injuries kept you busy, Green Blood.”</p><p>“That’s a word for it.” It’s still hard to talk about. Hard to think about. </p><p>“So we never actually talked about the plan. Am I to just drop you off with your aunt, or am I sticking around?”</p><p>“Can you stick around for a week or so? I’m going to be trying to heal Vasco some more. See if we can get him well enough to start training again. Rebuild muscle and stamina that has been lost.” </p><p>“I’ll stick around a few more if you two don’t object. He’ll need a sparring partner who won’t go easy on him like you will.” </p><p>“I won’t go easy on him!”</p><p>“Bullshit,” both Vasco and Kurt respond simultaneously. </p><p>“Besides, with the coin you’ve paid me, I can be at your disposal until you get back to New Sérène if you wished for it.” </p><p>It would be nice to have Kurt around. An opportunity to spend time with him in a way they haven’t been able to since she turned her back on her old life. </p><p>It’s Vasco who speaks first. “It’d be good to have you. Someone willing to kick my ass properly and someone Alys can complain to when I’m being - oh, how does she say it? ‘A stubborn pain in the ass and a terrible patient’.” He mimics her voice quite terribly and she laughs. </p><p>“Must have had plenty of occasions to bitch about your man, Green Blood. Know you’re a stubborn one, Sailor.” </p><p>“Not as many as you’d think. After the first week and a half Simon took over. A friend made me realize I was too close to the situation. Couldn’t be objective and it was hard on both of us. So I stuck to fixing the internal damage with my magic and Simon handled the day-to-day care.” </p><p>“Makes sense. So, you’re almost done fixing what the bullets broke?” </p><p>“What’s left to repair - I couldn’t do it at sea. My magic is stronger here. There’s herbs I can use that don’t grow anywhere else. It would probably heal eventually but if I can do it magically Vasco’ll have mostly recovered in six months instead of more than a year.” </p><p>Vasco heads to bed as soon as they’ve set up their tents for the night, leaving her and Kurt sitting around the fire. </p><p>“He’s in a lot of pain. Hides it well. But it’s all the scar tissue. And nerve damage. Still some swelling too. And because he’s hurting almost all the time, it tires him out. Combine that with the general exhaustion of recovering from what happened...” She wipes a tear from her eye as discreetly as she can. Kurt is polite enough to pretend not to notice that she’s crying. </p><p>“He’s had a rough go of it. But so have you. Can’t have been easy to deal with.”</p><p>She just shakes her head; the lump in her throat making it hard to speak and she’s so angry at herself for not being stronger. </p><p>“Can’t imagine taking six bullets like that and walking away from it. Whatever you did to save him must have been really fucking impressive.”</p><p>It’s no different from what everyone is saying but she still doesn’t believe it. “There’s so much I would have done differently. Maybe he’d be having an easier time now if I did.” </p><p>Maybe it’s because it’s Kurt and he’s family, but she can’t just thank him for the praise and move on. Because she doesn’t feel impressed by her actions. Every single movement she made that day has been examined and re-examined in her mind and she’s found countless errors. Things that, if she’d been stronger, more together, wouldn’t have happened. </p><p>Kurt crosses his arms and gives her a look. “Because I’m sure you had the time to come up with the optimal strategy with your man drowning in his own blood and bleeding out in front of you.” </p><p>“Fuck, Kurt!” she snaps as she covers her face, trying to force the image out of her head. </p><p>“Not gonna beat around the bush with you. Respect you too much for that. He’s alive enough to hurt which is better than being dead. Been around you half a day and I’m already sick of hearing you beat yourself up over it. Your husband’s patience is impressive.” </p><p>“I made mistakes. Didn’t consider certain factors. Lost my patience with him a few times.” </p><p>“You expect perfection for yourself when it doesn’t exist. Do you really think there’s anyone else that could have done what you did?”</p><p>“Probably,” she says quietly. </p><p>“Wrong,” Kurt says firmly before moving beside her and wrapping an arm around her. “You can heal because you’re an islander. But you think there are many islanders who also know your fancy scientific theories? Guaranteed you used both to save him. One of my comrades in the guard gets hit like your man did? Most of us would give ‘em one more bullet to put them out of their fucking misery. You don’t need to brag about it or tell the story at the tavern. But quit beating yourself up over the fact that he’s still not feeling well because the only reason he’s still walking is because you are the best goddamn doctor there is.” </p><p>A tear rolls down her cheek and she sniffles. “You’re certainly blunter about it than anyone else has been.” </p><p>“Only way you’d listen. Known one another for most of our lives and I can tell when you’re in need of some brutal honesty.” </p><p>“What if I can’t fix him? That the damage ends up being permanent?” It’s something her and Vasco have talked about a little, but whenever she brings her concerns up; that she’s not good enough to heal everything, all he tells her is that he believes in her. That she’ll do the best she can. </p><p>Kurt shrugs. “Learn to deal with your new normal. If he can’t do the job anymore, you two retire and come back here. Sure the Natives would be happy to have a doctor as skilled as you around and Vasco’ll find something to keep him busy. Teach people to shoot or bake bread or some shit like that.” </p><p>“You say that as if it’s easy.”</p><p>“Won’t be easy. But I recall a conversation we had once where you told me you’d be happy to have loved him even if he sailed away from you. Can tell you that your man’s equally foolish in love. You’d make it work. ‘Cause I don’t think either of you would manage well without the other and neither of you want easy. You chose each other all those years ago and for better or worse, you’ll live together the rest of your days.” </p><p>She smiles fondly at that. “You have anyone in your life?”</p><p>“Me? No. Never happened.” </p><p>“It’s not too late, you know.” </p><p>Kurt sighs, clearly not enjoying where the conversation has turned. “We’ll see, Green Blood.” </p><p>***</p><p>“Kurt’s right.” </p><p>It’s just her and Vasco by the fire this morning. Kurt’s gone to wash up and they’ll be continuing their journey soon. </p><p>“You heard us talking?”</p><p>“Yes,” he admits with a bit of a wince. “Sorry. Couldn’t sleep.” </p><p>“I’m not upset. Nothing we said was private or anything you haven’t heard me despair about before. But what was he right about?” </p><p>“Everything. But specifically, what happens if you can’t fix me up. If I’m living like this for the rest of my life. We’d find a new path together. And I wouldn’t let you blame yourself because I’m here in the first place because of you.” </p><p>“But would you be happy?” </p><p>He turns his body, moving stiffly and takes both of her hands in his. “I was prepared to live my life in a stuffy palace if that’s what you truly wanted. We’ll be together. That’s what matters to me.” </p><p>Vasco stands up, pulling her with him and wraps his arms around her. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” </p><p>Kurt makes it back to their campsite. “Am I interrupting anything? Should I be giving you a few minutes alone?”</p><p>“We’re just hugging, Kurt,” Alys says. </p><p>“Care to show me your scars before we leave, Sailor?” </p><p>“Trying to get my clothes off? Didn’t realize you were interested in me.” </p><p>“Oh yes. You’re irresistible to me. I’m running off with your sailor, Green Blood.” </p><p>“Won’t get far. He’s pretty slow right now.” </p><p>Vasco unbuttons his shirt, revealing the scars that cover his chest and torso. They’re still healing; red and raised and when she massages them she can feel thick scar tissue underneath. </p><p>Kurt whistles. “Don’t envy you recovering from that.” </p><p>“I’d recommend against trying it yourself.” </p><p>“Oh and here I thought I would. See if Green Blood can go two for two.” </p><p>She rolls her eyes and makes a lewd gesture in his direction, which makes Kurt laugh. “Definitely no noble bits left. Didn’t think you had that in you.” </p><p>It takes them another day to reach Vignamri. She had asked the carriage to take a more leisurely pace, giving them more time for breaks along the way. The three of them arrive just outside the village in the early afternoon. </p><p>Her aunt is outside tending to some plants when she sees them. Now in her late 60s and with bad knees, she’s no longer able to run, but makes her way towards them. </p><p>She runs to her aunt and gives her a hug. <i>Modryb</i> Slàn, I’m so happy to see you,” she says, voice thick with tears. </p><p>“What is the matter, <i>Magem</i>?”</p><p>Before she can answer, her aunt looks up at Vasco, who is unusually pale and walking very slowly beside Kurt. The smile leaves her face. “What happened?” she demands as she moves towards Vasco more quickly than Alys has seen her move in several years. </p><p>“Took a bit of lead a few months back. Still beat up.” Her aunt looks him up and down before pulling him into a tight embrace; one that she joins herself after a moment. </p><p>“Who did this to you? Do they still live?” She’s never heard her aunt, generally a very calm woman, sound this panicked before. </p><p>“A mad man. He’ll be dealt with,” Vasco responds, far more evenly than she would have been able to.</p><p>“Can you point me to the herbs I’ll need to heal him? I can’t recall precisely where they grow around here.” </p><p>“I will take you as soon as we get Vasco settled at home.” <i>Modryb</i> Slàn’s eyes are damp and she takes Vasco’s arm as they make their way to her cabin. Kurt follows shortly behind them. </p><p>The two of them have a bed in her home that’s permanently set up, despite the fact that they haven’t been able to visit nearly as often as they once did. But the gesture has always touched her, and it means the two of them can get him right into bed. </p><p>“You don’t need to go right away; we can visit today and you two can go in the morning,” he says. </p><p>“No. You are in pain and we will not wait,” <i>Modryb</i> Slàn says bluntly, as she’s looking for something in a cabinet. Alys is pleased at that; Vasco won’t push back on her aunt. When she finds what she’s looking for, <i>Modryb</i> Slàn returns to Vasco’s side. </p><p>“I take it for my knees sometimes. An invention of my apprentice, Ceri.”</p><p>She takes the bottle and gives it a quick sniff. It seems to be a blend of the herbs they’re about to go out in search of as well as poppy seed. Very impressive. “This will make him sleepy, yes?” </p><p>“Less so than the version you learned from the <i>renaigse</i>.”</p><p>“Kurt, you’ll keep me company?” Vasco says, trying to sound casual. But she knows why he asks: he fears being alone in a vulnerable state. </p><p>“I’ll stick around. Find out some more of your secrets while your lips are loosened. Should I pitch a tent somewhere tonight?”</p><p>“There is a cabin you may use. Someone will show you when we get back,” <i>Modryb</i> Slàn says in response. </p><p>“Love, you need to take this. It’ll be good to have it in your system when I get back and try to heal you.” He takes it from her and downs it without argument. “We’ll be back soon. Try to get some sleep if you can.” </p><p><i>Modryb</i> Slàn is a woman on a mission. She’d hardly be able to tell that her knees were bad by the way she’s walking. Fueled by adrenaline and worry, she marches into the forest with Alys right behind her. </p><p>“You are your mother’s daughter. Fixing the damage done by <i>renaigse</i> weapons is not beyond you. He will have regained his strength by morning,” she says with great conviction as they hike through the woods towards the grove with the herbs they need. </p><p>“He nearly died, <i>Modryb</i> Slán. It was three days before he woke up after I removed all of the bullets. I fear the damage done may be beyond me. That he won’t improve much beyond this. It was three months ago now.” </p><p>“You were not here when you healed him. Arelwin saved sicker people and you are just as skilled as her. Perhaps more so.”</p><p>“Sicker than six bullets to the chest?” She has her doubts. In the weeks and months afterwards, thinking about what happened has forced her to admit to herself that his injuries were likely the worst she’s seen someone survive. </p><p>Her aunt stops in her tracks, turns and looks at her. “I watched as she reattached the severed arm of one of our hunters. One of our elders ingested poison; an unfortunate accident and his heart stopped. She restarted it. He lived another ten suns and died an old man with his family around his bed. She pulled the poison out of sick wounds and healed the blood. The only reason you could not undo what was done to him is that you were not here.” </p><p>Something about <i>Modryb</i> Slàn’s blunt assessment of the situation gives her comfort and for the first time she feels confident that her husband may walk out of the village almost fully recovered. </p><p>It’s not much further to the grove and she bends down to pick the herbs she needs, placing them in her side bag. <i>Modryb</i> Slán walks over with cuttings of a plant she does not recognize. “This will make him relax. Burn it and have him breathe in the smoke.” </p><p>She puts it in her bag. “Catasach never showed me that plant.” </p><p>“It’s more frequently used for recreation and not medicine.” </p><p>Ah. That would explain it. “So you’re saying, if he enjoys it, I should bring a few cuttings back to port with me when we leave for our nights off?” </p><p>“You can. It grows easily enough.” </p><p>Confident that she has what she needs, the two of them begin their walk back to the village.</p><p>“I’m an old woman now,” her aunt says, breaking the silence. </p><p>“You are still very healthy, knees notwithstanding. There’s a good chance you’ll live for many more years.” </p><p>“I’ve spoken with the <i>Mal</i>. Our cabin will formally belong to you and Vasco. So you have a home when the two of you leave the sea behind.” </p><p>It took her a moment to realize her aunt referred to the cabin as belonging to them, not just when she passes away but now. A flurry of conflicting emotions runs through her. “Your generosity means so much to me. To the both of us. But we want you around for years, yet. Perhaps when we retire the three of us could live together,” she says, knowing rationally that it is unlikely her aunt will still be alive by the time they retire. </p><p>“I do not fear death, <i>Magem</i>. It is inevitable.” </p><p>“I’ve had plenty of reason to fear it these last three months,” her voice breaks and a tear rolls down her cheek. </p><p>Her aunt cups her face. “You beat it back. When you are both as old as I am, it will frighten you no longer.” </p><p>***</p><p>Vasco’s still awake when they return, and talking to Kurt. “Reveal anything good to Kurt, Love?” </p><p>“Don’t think so. Can’t remember.” </p><p>“He’d just been telling me a story of how one of the captains in the fleet got himself killed and how the first officer stepped in and got them to shore safely. Man sounds like he was an idiot.”</p><p>“Good at pretending to be smart. Fooled me, until he fell to his death trying to impress the crew.” </p><p>“Anyway, that’s my cue to leave. You don’t want me trying to heal you.” </p><p>Vasco snorts. “I do not.” </p><p>“My aunt will show you to your cabin, Kurt.” </p><p>“Be nice to catch up with her. It’s been years since I saw her last.” </p><p>She should have asked where she could find a pipe. While several other members of the crew smoke, Vasco never has so it’s not something either of them own. But given her aunt’s knowledge of this particular plant, she likely has experience using it. </p><p>“What are you looking for?”</p><p>“A pipe. <i>Modryb</i> Slàn brought me a plant that’ll relax you if you smoke it.” </p><p>“Saw one on the table.” </p><p>She really should have just asked him; he notices everything. It occurs to her that the leaves should probably be dried so she concentrates and pulls the moisture out of them, leaving her with more than enough to stuff in the pipe. Maybe after this she’ll give the plant a try too. Unwind a bit after months of terrible stress, anxiety and depression. Assuming Vasco’s well enough not to need to be watched closely. </p><p>“I need to get a few things ready. Smoke this,” she hands him the pipe and he accepts it, looking endlessly curious about it. </p><p>The herbs she brought need to be crushed and made into a paste. A task that would be made easier by dehydrating them too and simply adding water when she’s done but using too much magic before getting started on the evening’s task is not something she wants to do, so it takes a bit of extra work. </p><p>There’s no rush, she reminds herself. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” She asks as she walks back over to him, carrying a tray of everything she needs. </p><p>“Relaxed. Think I like this stuff.”</p><p>“Good news is that apparently it’s mainly used recreationally and is easy to grow. We could bring a few plants back with us. Keeping patients calm has its uses at times.”</p><p>“Should smoke some when you’re done. You’ve been so stressed.”</p><p>“Thought the same thing, assuming you’re feeling well enough.”</p><p>“I will be. It’s you taking care of me.” </p><p>She is her mum’s daughter she reminds herself as a spark of doubt threatens to take hold in her. </p><p>“This will hurt. Tell me if you need me to stop.”</p><p>Vasco shakes his head. “Do what you need to do and go as quickly as you can. Even if it hurts more.” </p><p>He’s been sick for months and refuses to be sick a moment longer than he has to be. She’ll respect his wishes, even if the thought of being quick rather than gentle makes her stomach churn unpleasantly. She’s glad he took that potion. </p><p>It’s still not fast work. She goes methodically, healing damaged nerves first before searching for injuries she’d missed when examining him on the ship. There’s a few things; subtle, but if they’re not addressed they’ll cause him problems. </p><p>“I found a few things I need to heal. Let me know if it becomes too much. I can give you a sleeping potion.” </p><p>“I’ll manage.” </p><p>He hardly reacts as she works; keeping his eyes squeezed shut. It reminds her of the first time she healed him all those years ago. She takes a potion; her first of the night. There are a number of other bottles lined up on the table and she will go through them all tonight if necessary. </p><p>“Still with me?” She asks softly when she’s completed the first stage of the healing process. </p><p>“I am.” </p><p>“I think I’m through the worst of it. Going to see what I can do about the scar tissue and then I’ll use the herbs as a poultice. Should do its work by morning. It’s also worth trying that spell to speed blood regeneration. While it’s been a few months you lost a lot of blood. You may feel better.” </p><p>“You’re doing well. Going to go for a run in the morning.”</p><p>“By which you mean a walk, right?” </p><p>A desire to go for a run is odd; having spent most of his life on the sea, he has never been one to go out running for the sake of running. When restless and in need of exercise he’s always found someone to spar with, or sought some sort of task to be done. No shortage of manual labour on a ship.</p><p>“If you insist.”</p><p>He’s probably going to go for a run anyway, assuming everything she’s done tonight is enough and she knows it. </p><p>“At least wait until I wake up so I can go with you?” </p><p>“So I’m allowed, then?”</p><p>“You’re a grown man. I can’t stop you from overdoing it. Scar tissue is bad here, so this’ll probably hurt,” she says as she runs her hand over one of the scars. </p><p>She can feel him stiffen under her fingers and she eases her spell up a bit. “Don’t stop,” he says, sounding strained as he balls his fists. </p><p>With that her mind flashes back to the ship to every hellish thing she had to do that day to save him. She shakes her head vigorously, trying to physically force the memory away. Concentration on the task under her fingers is vital and she pushes on.</p><p>She’s doing it to help him, she reminds herself. That if he needs it he’ll ask for some sort of potion. Though, if she’s being honest with herself, he won’t ask. He’s extremely hardheaded in that regard; but this time she suspects he’s doing it for her benefit. So he can be awake when she finishes to reassure her. </p><p>Or maybe he’s afraid he won’t wake up. He was unconscious three days the last time he took a sleeping potion. </p><p>“Tell me if you need me to stop for the night. This doesn’t all have to be done in one session.” </p><p>“For me it does. Please,” he sounds so desperate it breaks her heart.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I hadn’t realized this part would be worse than what I was doing earlier. Going to get going again; you ready?”</p><p>He simply nods his head, which is now soaked in a fine sheen of perspiration and she takes a breath and reminds herself again that she’s helping him. </p><p>It’s the better part of two hours before she finishes this last step, easing up on her spell and wrapping the poultice around his torso. He takes the water skin she offers him gratefully. </p><p>“Suppose you wouldn’t let me have an actual drink?” </p><p>“Tomorrow evening. Assuming you’re doing well. Tonight you’re stuck with water.” </p><p>“Drink some too. You’ve exerted yourself. Can I try walking?” </p><p>“Take it slowly.” Anyone else she’d ask to wait until morning but after months of being mostly bedridden he needs this. </p><p>He stands, slowly, but with more finesse than she’s seen in him since the attack and his strides are fluid, almost graceful. </p><p>She doesn’t need him to confirm how he’s feeling to know she’s succeeded. He looks at her, eyes glistening in the dim lantern light. “You fixed me,” he says, as if he can hardly believe it himself. </p><p>Standing up, she makes her way over to him. Casting as much as she has tonight has left her light-headed, which is apparently noticeable as Vasco holds onto her waist to steady her. She needs to be sure so she casts another spell to look him over. </p><p>“What do you see?” He says softly. </p><p>“Nothing alarming. I’ve healed the lingering damage. Removed the scar tissue that was paining you. I’m hoping you’ll be feeling stronger by morning. I imagine you’re tired right now.” </p><p>“Now that I can stop and think about it, yes, I am.” Keeping an arm around her waist to support her, he guides them to bed, helping her lie down. </p><p>“You’re the sick one, why are you helping me?” </p><p>Vasco gets into bed and pulls her against him, kissing her cheek. “Not sick anymore, thanks to you. I know how you always feel when you’ve pushed yourself this hard. You’ve tended to me for months; let me care for you tonight. Do you need anything? More water? A snack?”</p><p>She shakes her head. “Could you just hold me? Like this, for as long as your body will allow?” </p><p>Despite the success of tonight, she still feels frightened and vulnerable; in desperate need of touch. Vasco recognizes this, kissing her repeatedly, on her cheek, forehead, lips, and down her neck. “You’ll wake up, warm and safe, just like this, Tempest.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The plant Slàn gives Alys is absolutely this world’s version of cannabis. </p><p>As I was writing this, one of my favourite bits was Slàn going full on mama bear when she sees Vasco. I definitely envision Slàn’s relationship to the two of them as being extremely maternal.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team gets back together for the first time in years.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW at the beginning</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wakes to a weight against her back and a wandering hand on her breast. </p><p>“Nice way to wake up?” He says as he kisses the back of her neck. </p><p>“Very nice. I assume you’re feeling well, then?” </p><p>“Impatient to start getting back into fighting form. Thought we could start the day with a bit of exercise since you were so opposed to me going for a run. You would be able to supervise. Very closely, in fact. We are alone in here.”</p><p>Her aunt must have slept in the same cabin Kurt is. </p><p>“You’re feeling up for this?” </p><p>He grinds against her and she can feel his erection against her ass. “I would say I am up for this.” </p><p>“Evidently I wasn’t able to cure you of your tendency to crack lame jokes.”</p><p>He moves her hair and nibbles her earlobe. “You love my shitty jokes.” </p><p>“I’ll never admit to it.” </p><p>“Didn’t need you to.” A hand slips between her legs and she whimpers with need. “I find you’re still wanting.” </p><p>“Please be careful. I don’t want you to hurt yourself. And at least let me get that poultice off of you.” </p><p>He sits up and she unwraps the cloth, hastily wiping away any of the herbs still clinging to his skin before tossing it away from the bed. His lips are on hers almost immediately, kissing her hard. “Back against the wall. Stay standing and spread your legs,” he says, using the authoritative tone she loves so much. </p><p>They’ve been intimate a few times in the last month; always gently and almost hesitantly. She was terrified of hurting him; something that was never far from her thoughts, keeping her distracted and unable to find her end. </p><p>She does as he ordered and he makes his way over to her, kneeling in front of her and kissing a line towards her womanhood. When he reaches her clit he swirls his tongue around it before spreading her folds with his thumbs and thrusting his tongue into her entrance. Languid sweeps of the top of his tongue tease her, leaving her aching for her release. </p><p>“Vasco, don’t tease,” she whimpers with surprising emotion. Normally she loves his teasing; the way he can coax her right to the edge and hold her there until she comes so hard she sees stars. But not this morning. Right now she needs a quick release and his cock inside her. To prove to herself that he’s recovered. </p><p>“I’ve got you, Tempest.” </p><p>He obliges her. Years together means he knows how to finish her quickly - a useful skill when they only have time for a discreet fuck before getting back to work. Two fingers enter her and he curls them and she gasps. With his other hand he cups her rear, squeezing.</p><p>“Good?” She can only nod in response and his mouth is on her again, focusing his attention on her clit. He closes his lips around it, licking as he sucks it gently. Her orgasm builds quickly, intense and unstoppable and when she comes, she curls her fingers into his hair and holds his head in place as he works her through the pleasure. </p><p>She rests her head against the wall, panting as she revels in the afterglow. Looking down she sees Vasco looking up at her reverently. She meets his eyes and smiles; one he returns before he remembers their game. </p><p>“Lie down on the bed,” he says and a pleasant chill runs up her spine as she obliges. He kneels between her legs, lining his cock up with her entrance and thrusts into her hard. It’s a pleasant burn as he fills her and she moans. </p><p>“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He says, immediately breaking character.</p><p>“It felt good. Take me hard.” </p><p>“That is the plan,” he responds, a smug look on his face as he snaps his hips. Reaching down between her legs he rubs her clit with his thumb. “Won’t last long,” he says as she meets his thrusts.</p><p>“That’s fine, Love. I want you to come. Take what you need.” </p><p>His thrusts are erratic and he comes, burying himself to the hilt and moaning her name. Seeing his pleasure is enough to bring her over the edge once more and she cries his name as if it were a prayer. </p><p>As she comes down from her high she looks up at him. He’s out of breath and his chest and torso are glistening with sweat. “Love?” She asks, concerned he’s hurt himself. </p><p>“I’m fine. Been awhile since I’ve been that...active, is all.” He lies down beside her and pulls her close. </p><p>“Are you in any pain?” </p><p>“Little too soon for us to just whisper sweet words of devotion in each other’s ears?” He says lightly, before becoming serious once more. “Not much. A little sore from whatever you were doing towards the end of the evening.” </p><p>“There was a lot of scar tissue built up but I was able to heal it. Had I not it would have continued to cause you pain and made it difficult to move in certain ways.” </p><p>“You did it. I’m sure your aunt and Kurt will be pleased to get the good news. Though I suspect they’ve already figured it out given our... activities.” </p><p>“These are thin walls. Whole village probably heard. There could be applause.” </p><p>While the thought is embarrassing, as she lies in his arms, relaxed and spent she can’t help but feel he deserves a bit of applause for that performance. </p><p>“You never smoked what was left of that plant your aunt gave you, did you?” Vasco says suddenly. </p><p>“No, I wanted to keep an eye on you, just in case.” </p><p>Vasco stands and goes into her bag, pulling out the box she’d put the remainder of the dried leaves in, filling the pipe and handing it to her. </p><p>“It’s a little early, isn’t it?” </p><p>“Last three months have been hell for you. Nobody’ll think anything of you indulging first thing in the morning.” </p><p>“Join me?”</p><p>“Sure, if it means you’ll actually take steps to relax,” he kisses her cheek and lights the pipe in her hand. </p><p>The smell is rather unpleasant she thinks but as far as intoxicants are concerned, it seems relatively harmless. Especially compared to what some of the nobility looking for an alternative to alcohol turn to. Opium is nasty stuff. When they’re finished, Vasco puts the pipe on the table and wraps his arms around her, holding her from behind. </p><p>“I suppose you won’t allow me to spend the day with my face between your thighs, hmm?” </p><p>The idea makes her ache with need once more and were they at their cabin at the port she’d likely indulge but they’re here in Vignamri and she has her aunt to think of. </p><p>“Didn’t get your fill of me earlier?” </p><p>“We’ve a lot of time to make up for.” </p><p>“I imagine my aunt would like access to the cabin, eventually. Which reminds me... she’s gifting it to us when she passes away.”</p><p>“That’s kind of her.” </p><p>She’s relaxed; more relaxed than she’s felt in so long. “This isn’t so bad.” </p><p>“It’s nice. Should grow a few plants and you can try it when you’re anxious.” </p><p>“Assuming I am not needed in the infirmary. Can’t be treating patients under the influence.” </p><p>He kisses her neck. “You don’t need to be thinking about work. Not for at least another six weeks. If you won’t let me spend the day making you scream my name, shall we visit with your aunt and Kurt?” </p><p>“I believe they will realize that we are intoxicated.”</p><p>“Your aunt will, at least.” </p><p>Alys isn’t surprised to find Kurt and <i>Modryb</i> Slàn sitting by a fire a good ways away from the cabin. Kurt gives them a knowing grin when they walk up and sit down with them in front of the fire. </p><p>“You have some interesting treatment methods, Green Blood. I assume those techniques are experimental and limited to the man beside you?”</p><p>“Yes and purely medicinal. No enjoyment whatsoever.”</p><p>“Everyone in the village can attest to the opposite,” Kurt says in response. </p><p>They didn’t get applause but more than a few people looked their way as they walked over to the fire. </p><p>“You were successful, yes?” <i>Modryb</i> Slàn cuts in, speaking urgently. </p><p>“Mostly,” she says with a smile. </p><p>“Completely,” Vasco corrects. “Little sore this morning but it won’t last.” </p><p>“Shall I kick your ass this afternoon, Sailor?” </p><p>“Can you please give it a few days before starting in on combat training? For my peace of mind?” It would...probably be fine, but the thought of him starting to spar today makes her nervous. To go from how he was feeling yesterday to this morning is nothing short of miraculous and it doesn’t feel real. As if it could be undone by doing too much too quickly. </p><p>“Schedule something for end of the week, Kurt? Can we go for a walk later, Tempest?”</p><p>“A walk sounds lovely.” </p><p>“I can come along. Help you beat back any beasties. Unless you’re looking for a more private sort of walk in which case I’m staying the fuck away.” </p><p>“It’ll be good to have you along. Been too long since we’ve wandered the island,” Vasco says. </p><p>“Was it effective? I see you’ve both smoked this morning.” Her aunt asks. </p><p>“Thought Alys could stand to relax a bit. It was helpful. Thank you. For everything you’ve done.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Shit I’m winded. How the fuck did I get out of shape so damned quickly?” Vasco puts his hands on his thighs and bends over, breathing hard, forehead damp with perspiration. </p><p>“You were shot and spent the last three months in bed,” Kurt responds, blunt as always. </p><p>“It will take time for you to return to form completely. You can’t rush it; you could hurt yourself.” </p><p>“But I will be able to do everything I could before?”</p><p>She doesn’t want to confirm with absolute certainty but she’s pretty sure he will be. “Probably. But don’t expect to be completely back in shape by the time we leave again. Could take several months more than that.” Not for a lack of trying; as soon as she’s given him the all-clear he’ll push himself to exhaustion every day in an attempt to get back to where he was before this happened. </p><p>“I saw Siora a few months back,” Kurt says.</p><p>“Oh! How is she?” </p><p>“Good. Her and her sister are still ruling together. Seems happy. Think she has a girlfriend. There was a woman with her she kept making eyes at.” </p><p>She hasn’t had a chance to see the others frequently over the years. Other than Kurt, Siora’s probably the one they’ve seen the most. Aphra she’s only seen once since leaving, and that was by chance when they had a short shore leave in Hikmet. Her and Petrus do exchange letters, which she picks up at the courier in New Sérène. </p><p>“We haven’t all been together since shortly after our wedding.” </p><p>“Could see about bringing the group together here? We’ll be here for several weeks,” Vasco says. </p><p>There’s a courier that stops by Vignamri once a week. When he arrives she hands him three letters and hopes for the best. </p><p>***</p><p>“If you end up overdoing it and are sore tomorrow, I’m not healing you,” she calls out as Vasco and Kurt spar. Since she gave him the all-clear, they’ve done it daily. Occasionally she’s offered her assistance but Kurt is certain he’s more qualified for the job. “Your man needs his ass kicked until he’s up to the task of kicking my ass,” he told her. </p><p>“You’ll heal him, Green Blood! I’ve seen you heal parchment cuts; you can’t stand anyone hurting!” </p><p>“I haven’t healed a parchment cut since my Legate days, you ass!” She responds, but she’s smiling. This, spending time out in nature with Vasco and Kurt is something she hadn’t realized she missed as much as she did. It’s helping her nearly as much as it is helping him. </p><p>Vasco’s been improving steadily; he has more stamina now and he’s slowly growing stronger. </p><p>“I don’t believe you!” </p><p>Kurt strikes and Vasco takes a hard fall as he dodges the blow. She stands, ready to assist if necessary but he gets up and is right back in it. </p><p>She’s a filthy liar; she’ll heal any aches and pains he has in the morning. Not without giving him a bit of a hard time for overdoing it, but he’s fiercely determined to get back in shape and she’ll help him in any way she can. </p><p>Ambient magic in the air alerts her to the presence of another - but not <i>Modryb</i> Slàn. She turns around and sees Siora making her way towards them. And so she runs over and pulls her into a fierce hug. </p><p>“It’s been far too long, Siora.” </p><p>“It is good to see you, <i>Carants</i>. Have the others arrived?” </p><p>“So far it’s just us and Kurt.”</p><p>“You will be here for awhile?”</p><p>“We’ve been here three weeks now. Our next voyage isn’t for another five.”</p><p>“A long break?”</p><p>“Yes. We...needed time away.” </p><p>Vasco and Kurt have made their way over to the two of them and Siora gives them each a hug. She takes a long look at Vasco and frowns. </p><p>While she has healed him and he’s had a few weeks to regain his strength, he still bears the telltale signs of someone who has been sick recently. He’s always been lithe, but months in bed recovering from an almost-fatal attack has meant a loss of muscle mass and a certain frailty that comes with such injuries. </p><p>As a healer herself, Siora will have recognized that he was recently sick. She sees her mind working, trying to decide if it would be impolite to ask or not. It’s something she’s unsure if she wants to talk about at length so she bites her lip nervously. </p><p>“I was badly injured in an attack several months ago,” Vasco supplies, saving Siora from having to ask and her from having to answer. </p><p>“You are recovering?” </p><p>“Alys healed the last of it just after we arrived. Now I’m getting myself back in shape so I’m not a liability in a fight and able to do manual labour on the ship without embarrassing myself.” </p><p>Siora doesn’t ask anymore questions, perhaps recognizing the anguished look on her face. “I am glad you have recovered from your injury.” </p><p>Petrus arrives next, coming by carriage. “My old legs do not like long journeys,” he says by way of explanation as he gives her a hug. </p><p>“You and my aunt have that in common. I’m sure she would be happy to commiserate with you.” </p><p>None of them know if Aphra will actually show up. But the five of them are happy to sit by a fire and talk late into the night about what they’ve been up to and reminiscing about their days traveling the island. </p><p>“So what do your tattoos mean, my child?” </p><p>“Can’t go into too much detail about some of them. One means I’m sea born; another denotes my rank. It’s “Doctor” but since I’m the very first Naut doctor, they had to decide on an equivalent within their chain of command. Technically my role is that of a second officer. Gives me enough rank to boss people around if they’re being foolish about their health. Unless it’s Vasco. Then I’m fucked.” </p><p>“I would never be difficult,” Vasco says, pretending to be offended. </p><p>“Nobody believes you, Love,” she says, as everyone bursts out laughing, Vasco included. She takes his hand and brings it to her lips. </p><p>“The ones on my arms and hands are representative of my magical abilities. Have a wedding band tattooed on my finger and Vasco’s fingerprints over my heart. Got that one the day we married so before I officially became a Naut. He has mine over his heart. One is from the time I delivered a baby during a storm. I - suspect Admiral Cabral will recommend I get one for my latest achievement, but I’ll refuse, if she allows it. Not something I want to be reminded of every day.” </p><p>Nobody has to ask what that achievement is. </p><p>“She knows it’s been painful for you. I don’t imagine she’ll suggest it. Not right away, at least. We could consider it in a few years. After the wound has healed for you.” </p><p>It’s another couple of days before Aphra shows up, early in the evening as they’re sitting around the fire. Alys waves politely when she sees her but does not move to hug her, recognizing that Aphra is unlikely to be uncomfortable with such affection.</p><p>“It’s good to see you,” she says to her once she’s sitting by the fire.</p><p>“Likewise. What made you decide a reunion was in order?” </p><p>“Vasco, Kurt and I were here and it just came up. Our leave is two months this time around which gave us a chance to send out letters.” </p><p>“Heard you were dead. You look good for a dead lady.” </p><p>“What is Aphra talking about, <i>Carants</i>?” Siora says, alarmed. </p><p>“I’m fine, Siora. My uncle had me declared dead several years ago and word has gotten around. That was his intended goal; we suspect nobles of Sérène who happened to recognize me were blackmailing him. Better I be dead than a Naut in his eyes. It’s a relief, honestly.” </p><p>Dunncas is the only major leader on either Tír Fradí or the continent who knows that she’s actually alive. She’s met with him a few times over the years and he’s happy to keep the knowledge that she is alive discreet. </p><p>Aphra turns to Vasco. “And you look half-dead. You lose a fight with an <i>ulg</i> recently? Get poisoned by a <i>dosantat</i>?”</p><p>“Charming,” Vasco says dryly. She’d wondered how long it would take for Aphra to irritate him. “Was shot. A highly unpleasant experience if you were wondering.” </p><p>“How did you manage that?” </p><p>“I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.”</p><p>Aphra frowns, as if she’s surprised by his response. Which she really shouldn’t be. “That’s not an answer Vasco.” </p><p>“We can’t get into the details of it, Aphra,” Alys says with finality. “He’s here. Alive. That’s what matters.” </p><p>“Your doing I assume?”</p><p>She nods, looking at the ground. Talking about it is painful and the story has been told a number of times these last few weeks. </p><p>“Tell us about your research,” Petrus says in an attempt to change the subject and she looks at him gratefully. </p><p>Luckily it works. Aphra starts talking about her research and any further questions she had about the attack are forgotten. </p><p>She listens politely, but she starts thinking about how the world has changed. The green on the continent. Cases of the malichor have become rare. Peace and cooperation amongst the nations and factions of Tír Fradí has become entrenched in the way of life on the island. </p><p>“The six of us around this fire changed the world for the better,” she says, once the conversation shifts. </p><p>“Many good things happened because of you, <i>Carants</i>.”</p><p>“Because of all of us. I needed your skills, your guidance, counsel and support.” </p><p>“Well shit, Green Blood, now you’ve got everyone feeling all nostalgic.” </p><p>“It has been a pleasure to see the positive change of the last 15 years, my child.” </p><p>“People have opportunities they never would have had because of you. And my nation’s research is now done ethically.” </p><p>“We may have helped, Tempest, but you built the path. This was your vision and you made sure it became reality.” </p><p>“I hope we can do this again. It shouldn’t take more than a decade for us to get together again,” she says, as she raises her glass for a toast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Village Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alys spends more time with old friends and they return to port.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning: discussions about depression, anxiety and PTSD. As well, terminal illness, medical assistance in dying and suicide (all concerning characters who have not previously appeared). </p><p>Brief NSFW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m afraid I cannot stay longer. I need to return home,” Aphra says. </p><p>She’s not surprised she only stayed for two days. “It was good to see you,” she says, and she means it. </p><p>“My husband has his hands full with our kids,” Aphra says casually and her and Vasco turn to look at her. </p><p>At no point before this had she mentioned she was married, let alone that they had children. “You never talked about them.” </p><p>Aphra shrugs. “Old habits. We met through our research. He’s...nice. Somehow avoided falling into the competitive mindset of most researchers from the continent. The two of us work with Dunncas frequently.” </p><p>“How many children do you have?” </p><p>“Two. My son is seven and my daughter is five. Very chatty, both of them.”</p><p>“I’m happy for you, Aphra.”</p><p>“Never thought I’d be the only one of us to have kids. You two never had any?”</p><p>“We chose not to have children of our own,” Vasco says. </p><p>“Guess raising an infant on a ship wouldn’t be an easy thing.” </p><p>At first, she thinks to explain that any child they had would likely have been born at sea and not raised by them at all, but realizes that doesn’t really matter. That the point is that their lifestyle is not conducive to child rearing. But the main reason they don’t have kids is that they didn’t want to have them. There’s no doubt in her mind that if it was something they had wanted, they’d have chosen a life that would have allowed for it. </p><p>“I’m...glad to have come. To see everyone. Next time you’re planning another get together, I’ll do my best to come. Maybe even bring the kids.” </p><p>***</p><p>“My child, would you allow me to join you?” </p><p>Vasco and Kurt are off training, Aphra left this morning, and Siora and <i>Modryb</i> Slàn are meeting with Ceri; the village <i>doneigad</i>. She had been sitting alone by the fire. </p><p>“I would be pleased to have your company, Cardinal.” </p><p>“You need not use my title,” he says as he sits down. “You are no longer involved in politics.” </p><p>“Call it a gesture of respect. Unless you’d prefer I call you by name?” </p><p>“My name is perfectly fine. You do address your letters to me using it.”</p><p>He has her there. “A good point, Petrus.” </p><p>“How are you doing?”</p><p>She laughs a little, her bitterness likely evident. “Would you care for the honest answer or the diplomatically appropriate one?” </p><p>“Seeing as you are no longer in politics, the honest one.” </p><p>“Healing him helped my mental state a little. Knowing that he’s well again and that he’s working to get back to where he was before this happened makes me feel better. But the nightmares are terrible, my anxiety hasn’t been this bad in years and Petrus....I’m still so sad. And I don’t know why. He’s healthy again. I should be happy.”</p><p>“Emotions are not like blowing out a candle, my child. You cannot snuff them so easily. It will take time before you’re completely well again.” </p><p>She rests her head on his shoulder. “Vasco’s been patient with me. Even when he was so sick, he made sure to check in with me. Talk me through my nightmares and the daily panic attacks. I feel guilty for putting that on him.” </p><p>“But you didn’t. He chose to share your burdens when he married you. And you share his. While he was recovering you did just as much to help him, I would imagine.” </p><p>Petrus is right and she knows it. This isn’t the first time someone has said something like this to her. But it doesn’t stick, and days later the same horrible, self-loathing thoughts run through her head. The frustration with herself that she’s not happy and able to move past this. So she tries a different approach. “How do I learn to like myself again?” She asks quietly. </p><p>Petrus pauses for a moment to think. “How does Vasco see you?” </p><p>She looks at him blankly. “I’m not sure I understand.” </p><p>“There’s no one who loves you more than him. What would he say about you?” </p><p>“I...suppose... that I’m kind. Gentle. Far more diplomatic than he is. ‘The best doctor there is’ - a direct quote from him. Various comments of a personal nature I expect you would prefer I not repeat -“</p><p>“You can keep those to yourself,” Petrus cuts in. “You trust him?” </p><p>She nods. </p><p>“Then trust how he sees you. How all of us here see you. You’ve survived a terrible ordeal and right now you’re not feeling like yourself. Your mind is lying to you.” </p><p>It’s an odd thing, to be told her mind is lying to her. “It seems real.” </p><p>“People are extremely good at lying to themselves.” </p><p>“So, how will I know when it’s stopped lying?” </p><p>Petrus wraps an arm around her shoulder. “When the people you love can say kind things to you and you’re able to believe them once more. When you’re able to be kind to yourself instead of flogging yourself for every flaw you think you have.” </p><p>“Sounds almost as if you have experience,” she says wryly. </p><p>“Experience enough,” is all he says. “For what it’s worth, I’ve met few in my life as kind as you are. And I’ve yet to encounter a healer as skilled as you.” </p><p>Vasco runs up to them and her and Petrus turn to look at him. His shirt is off, body glistening with sweat and he’s covered in dirt and grass stains from training. She notices Petrus staring at his scars briefly before looking back at her. “Going to kick Kurt’s ass and I want an audience. You two interested?” </p><p>The two of them stand up and follow Vasco to the open field at the edge of the woods where they’ve been training the last few weeks. “Your sailor’s convinced he can kick my ass, Green Blood! Better get your fancy magic ready!” </p><p>“Think Vasco has it in him yet?” Petrus asks her. </p><p>“Possibly. If he fights dirty he might pull it off. You know, aims a good kick to the knee that gives Kurt trouble on occasion.”</p><p>They’re fighting with blunted blades and she can tell right away that it will be a lack of stamina that gives him grief. He’s moving the way he always has in combat: quickly, elegantly and mercilessly. But he’s winded already; the intensity of the spar wearing on him, while Kurt still looks relatively energetic. He hasn’t taken a hit yet but it’s only a matter of time if he can’t finish this quickly. </p><p>Vasco is on the defensive now, drawing Kurt towards the woods. Her and Petrus follow. “What’s he up to?” </p><p>“No clue, Petrus, but he has some sort of strategy.” She assumes he does, anyway. </p><p>Kurt rushes Vasco and he’s just barely able to dodge. But then, when Kurt charges again he jumps, grabbing a low hanging branch and twisting out of the way before kicking Kurt in the chest, hard enough to send him onto his back. Dropping down, he kneels on Kurt, sword at his neck. </p><p>Kurt grins at him. “I yield,” he says, raising his hands over his head in surrender. Vasco stands, offering an arm to Kurt and pulling him up. “Well played, Sailor.” </p><p>Her and Petrus make their way over. “Either of you need patching up?” She calls out. </p><p>“Kurt’s pride could use some tending to!”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Kurt, I’m still happy we paid for your help,” she says, but she didn’t need to worry as Kurt looks pleased with the end result of the spar. </p><p>Vasco’s breathing hard, clearly worn out, but has an energy she hasn’t seen in him in months. He’s feeling confident once again. </p><p>“You good, Kurt?” She says, more quietly, once Petrus and Vasco have started to make their way back to the village. </p><p>“Wouldn’t say no to you healing the bruises your man left me with.” </p><p>“It will only take a moment. Hold still; it’s going to hurt a bit.” She casts her spell and watches as the bruises on his body fade. “Thank you,” she says quietly. </p><p>“For what?” </p><p>“Giving Vasco his confidence back.” </p><p>***</p><p>“You teach medicine, yes?” Siora says as they’re wandering the woods, gathering herbs. </p><p>“I do. My first apprentice, Simon, has just transferred to his own ship. Gabriella has another two years or so before she’ll be ready to do the same.”</p><p>“But they are not our people?” </p><p>She shakes her head. “Simon was born in Sérène. Gabriella was sea born.” </p><p>“Several of our people have volunteered to join. A good way to see the world, the ones who return to visit say.”</p><p>Finding the plant that <i>Modryb</i> Slàn had given them to smoke, she gently digs it up with the intention of potting it and bringing it back to the Sea Horse. “I’ve certainly seen many things and travelled all over as a Naut.” </p><p>“You should train one of our people who join. Teach them how to use our magic, the way Catasach taught you.” </p><p>“I also had you guiding me, Siora,” she says. Siora had been her first teacher. </p><p>“And you surpassed me within three moons.”</p><p>The life she’s lived is unusual and she’s well aware that most <i>on ol menawi</i> become <i>doneigada</i> or another leader within their communities. “Why join the Nauts rather than become a village <i>doneigad</i> ?”</p><p>Siora looks at her pointedly. “You never became a <i>doneigad</i>.”</p><p>“But I was raised away from here. I could hardly act as an expert given my upbringing.” </p><p>“You devalue yourself too much. Had you chosen it, many clans would have been happy to have you. Slàn would have made you her <i>voglendaig</i>. What I’m trying to say is, there are others who might want a different life. And if they come to you, pass along your wisdom.” </p><p>It hasn’t escaped her that once she retires, the Nauts will not have someone trained in healing using magic unless she trains someone. And, to do that, she will need to find an islander with the potential to learn, and a desire to live their life at sea. </p><p>Not an easy thing to find. But, with some luck, one day the right person will come along. There’s still time; now that Vasco is recovering, they’ll have at least another two decades before they’re ready to consider retiring. </p><p>***</p><p>“Are you still feeling well?” she asks as they’re getting ready for bed. </p><p>“Sore from Kurt beating me back into shape but that’s it. And the scars are itchy at times but that’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”</p><p>“Rubbing lotion on them would help. I have some if you’d like. Pretty nice stuff too.” </p><p>“My wife hasn’t given up every fancy thing, I see,” he teases lightly. </p><p>“It’s cheaper than your imported tea, Love. You’re just as much a snob as I am at times.” </p><p>Pulling the covers down, she crawls into bed, Vasco following shortly behind her. </p><p>“I’ll concede that point. Not complaining; I do enjoy how soft your skin always is. I’m sorry you’re stuck with my rough, callused, scarred body.” </p><p>“I like the way you feel. Quite a bit,” she shifts closer to him and wraps an arm around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. Tentatively, she runs her fingers over his scars. The first time she’s touched them tenderly and not as a doctor. “Does this bother you?” She asks him softly. </p><p>“Not at all.” </p><p>In time they’ll just be another part of him. For now, she allows herself to feel the anxiety she feels as she touches him. </p><p>“I’m happy, Tempest. To be here with you,” he says, pulling her away from her thoughts and returning her attention to him. </p><p>“I’m happy too.” And she means it. While her anxiety remains ever-present, today she’s not feeling the lingering sadness that’s hovered over her since that day. She’s been able to at least recognize the familiar self-loathing thoughts that have become ingrained in her mind recently. </p><p>Perhaps her talk with Petrus has helped her turn a corner. </p><p>“Can I have you in the morning? Afraid I would be unsatisfying to you tonight,” he says. </p><p>Lifting her head, she looks at him, pupils blown with arousal despite his obvious tiredness. “What do you have planned for me in the morning?” </p><p>His lips meet hers in a passionate kiss, one of promise. “As soon as you wake up I’ll toss your legs over my shoulders and shove my face between them. And I want you to take what you need from my mouth; hold my head still and fuck my face until I make you scream.” </p><p>“And then you’ll fuck me, right,” she says breathlessly, her fingers digging into his torso. </p><p>“If that is what you desire. I’m all yours in the morning,” he murmurs against her lips. </p><p>The teasing; the anticipation he is so good at building drives her wild in the best way and with a mischievous grin he rolls over to go to sleep. </p><p>“I’m going to come on your cock repeatedly until you beg me to let you finish,” she whispers in his ear and he moans softly. </p><p>After all, she knows how to tease too. </p><p>***</p><p>Alys keeps busy as best she can after everyone leaves. She goes foraging with her aunt, visits with people in the village and watches Kurt and Vasco train. The three of them have gone hunting a few times, carrying their kills back to the village to be cooked and served communally. </p><p>Being busy is good. It’s when her mind is idle that she’s most troubled. That the scenes burned into her soul make their way back into her mind. But she can’t simply remain busy the rest of her life to keep the thoughts at bay. </p><p>“I’m not sure I can relax anymore,” she says to Vasco one night as they lie on a hill in the outskirts of the village. Her head is resting on his shoulder and her arm is wrapped around his middle. </p><p>It’s rare that they’re not touching if they’re together right now. It’s comfort for them; a hand on the knee or an arm draped over a shoulder is grounding. As a couple they’ve always been more affectionate than most, but she’s heard the odd comments from villagers unaware of all that has happened. But some who do know shoot sympathetic glances their way, which are even worse. Because they’re a reminder. </p><p>“You will, in time. We’re working on it together. It’s not just for me that we have this time off.” </p><p>Vasco’s doing better than she is. He’s growing stronger, able to comfortably take down most of the creatures they’ve hunted on his own. Getting back into shape and knowing he can fight back against most threats has helped with the anxiety he’s been experiencing since the attack. </p><p>“Remember when you got so sick?”</p><p>The duration of her illness is a blur to her and she remembers little of the actual time she was sick but that’s not really what he means. “I do.”</p><p>“You were tired and weak for a long time. But you weren’t especially troubled by what happened. It shocked me how it seemed to roll off your back at the time.” </p><p>“It’s the risk one takes as a doctor.” </p><p>He tightens his hold on her, pulling her closer before he continues. “But I didn’t react the same way. It was a long time before I could close my eyes and not imagine you lying motionless, having lost you to the plague on the ship. Same when that corrupted nadaig nearly killed you.” </p><p>She nods, understanding the feeling intimately. </p><p>“I don’t remember much from that day and the first week afterwards. There are fewer horrors burned into my skull. I close my eyes and I’m grateful for my life. For as long as we’ve know each other our lives have been dangerous. There’ve been close calls. And the one who had to watch is the one hurting long after the physical damage has been healed. It was always going to be worse for you.” </p><p>“I suppose I’d hoped to be doing better by now.” </p><p>“It’ll be awhile yet. But you’ve made progress. You’re not thinking of it constantly. I see joy in your eyes now. And you feel ready to be back at work when we set sail again.” </p><p>“Do you know the exact date it happened?” </p><p>“Of course I do.” </p><p>“Would you tell me?” </p><p>“Is that something that would really help you?” He asks softly. “Or will it cause you anxiety when we grow closer to the date next year?” </p><p>“Just thought I should know the day my husband almost died.” </p><p>Vasco kisses her forehead. “How about a compromise? I won’t tell you today, but I will tell you on the first anniversary. Assuming circumstances allow we can toast to my health and drink the best whiskey we have.” </p><p>“I - think I can handle that.” </p><p>“Good. Most of the crew won’t bring it up to you. They all know you well enough to know it would still hurt you.”</p><p>“And will they mention it to you?” </p><p>“I’ll probably get a few barbs about the new holes I’ve acquired. It doesn’t bother me.” </p><p>He can put on a front and make jokes about it. But she can’t and won’t be able to for a long time. </p><p>***</p><p>Admiral Cabral is standing outside her office when they return to port. She looks their way and motions for the two of them to come over. </p><p>Vasco’s noticeably healthier. While not yet where he was before the attack, he’s put a significant amount of muscle back on and has the energy to get through a day without napping. And, most importantly, there’s no permanent damage, save for his scars. </p><p>“How are you holding up, Commander Vasco?” </p><p>“No longer feeling as if I was dragged behind a ship.” </p><p>A stoic woman, Alys has rarely seen strong emotion on the admiral’s face. But the look of relief that crosses her face is evident and she gives Vasco a hug before turning and giving her one as well. “Good work, Doctor,” she says quietly before breaking the embrace. </p><p>It’s not just crew of the Sea Horse that stop them as they try to make their way to their cabin, but crew members from other fleet ships that happen to be in port. Word has gotten around about what happened and Vasco’s fielding questions from people she doesn’t even recognize. He’s patient, answering every question asked and expresses gratitude for the well wishes received. Her own heart is palpitating as she struggles to hold her anxiety at bay. </p><p>Vasco squeezes her hand and she concentrates on the feel of his hand in hers to try to calm down.</p><p>Javier’s the last to stop them, just as they’re getting to the cabin. “Heard you’d made it back to port. You’re looking better.”</p><p>“Alys is good at what she does.” </p><p>“Damn lucky she is. So, you wanting to schedule some time to chew my insubordinate ass out, or shall we get it over with now?”</p><p>Vasco looks terribly confused. “Are...you trying to confess something?” </p><p>Javier gives him a wry grin. “Suppose you probably wouldn’t remember that conversation. Just as well.”</p><p>“Tempest, do you remember this?” </p><p>She remembers Javier ribbing him on the lifeboat but not what he was saying. “Not in detail.” </p><p>“Ah, well good for me, I guess. Sorry Commander, my wrongdoings will forever remain a mystery to you.” Javier hesitates for a moment before he practically tackles Vasco, lifting him clear off the ground as Vasco pats his back somewhat awkwardly. “Glad you’re still around to give us a hard time. You’re forgiven.” </p><p>“Not sure what I needed to be forgiven for,” he says once Javier puts him down. </p><p>“Don’t matter. Good to see you!” Javier says as he departs. </p><p>“I don’t imagine we’ll get much alone time before we leave.” </p><p>“No, there’ll be a stream of well wishers knocking on our door,” Alys says. </p><p>***</p><p>There’s a knock on the door early the next morning. Alys had been inclined to ignore it and hope they would opt to come back at a reasonable hour but Vasco throws on some clothes and answers. </p><p>He’s back at the door of the bedroom right away. “It’s for you. A sailor heard about your skill and is hoping you can heal his wife.” </p><p>“Guess it’s going to be an early day for me,” she says as she climbs out of bed and dresses herself hastily, grabbing her bag as she leaves their bedroom. The man - who looks to be in his early 60s looks frightened but brightens up when he sees her. </p><p>“You’re the doctor they all talk about? They say you brought a man back from the dead. Miracle worker, you are.” </p><p>“I’m a person and I have my limitations. I cannot bring people back from the dead but I will do what I am able. Can you bring me to your wife?” </p><p>“Come with me.” He takes off at a jog through the port and Alys follows. </p><p>“What is the matter with her?”</p><p>“Her stomach pains her. Has for months now. Couldn’t get out of bed today. We’ve been taken off our ship until she recovers but the alchemist’s potions don’t work long.” </p><p>She wonders about the efficacy of the potions in the first place. Plenty of merchants try to swindle desperate customers by selling what is effectively herb-laced water with the claim that it will cure any ailment. </p><p>“I’ll take a look and at the very least we can figure out what’s going on.” </p><p>The woman is in their quarters and lying in bed, moaning softly. “My name is Doctor Alys. Your husband here tells me your stomach has been bothering you. May I take a look?”</p><p>She nods her head and Alys gently lifts up her shirt and feels around. There’s a significant amount of bloating but nothing discernible without magic so she casts a spell to see what’s going on internally. </p><p>Not everything is fixable by magic or potions. Or even surgical intervention. Injuries she can repair, assuming she gets to the patient in time and is able to fix the damage before it’s fatal. She can ease some of the symptoms of illness, but cannot cure it. But the ailments that can come with age (and for the unlucky, when they’re still young) - tumours, heart disease, illness brought upon by too much alcohol; those she cannot cure. </p><p>It doesn’t take more than a minute to discover what the woman’s ailment is. Tumours are present through her digestive system and on her reproductive organs. This woman has almost certainly been sick far longer than she’s been aware of it. There’s nothing she can do, save try to make her comfortable as she waits to die. </p><p>Alys takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry to tell you that I cannot cure what ails you. It is an illness, brought upon by age and it has attacked the organs in your abdomen, which is why you are feeling so unwell.” </p><p>“What can be done?” The woman asks, her voice hoarse and weak. </p><p>“There are a few options. No cures, but things that can make it easier. I can give you some potions which should help with the pain, though I must warn you that as your illness grows worse, they may not work well.”</p><p>“How long does my wife have, Doctor?” </p><p>She turns to the woman. “Would you like to know? I will not say if you do not wish to know.” </p><p>“Tell us.” </p><p>“One month. Maybe two.” </p><p>“What are the other options?” The husband asks with a sob.</p><p>“I - could advise you on the means to go into death painlessly. What potion to take coupled with a poison that would kill you. You would not suffer.” </p><p>“What would you do? If it were you, Doctor?” The woman looks at her, waiting for an answer. </p><p>It’s difficult to meet her eye but she does. She owes it to this poor woman. “I’d take the painless death. If - if it were my husband who had your condition, I would advise him of the same. It’s a kinder end.” </p><p>“We grew up together on the island. Were assigned to our first ship together. Never been apart,” the man says, his voice thick with tears. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I know this is difficult.” </p><p>“Could you leave a few potions behind? Give me a few days with my husband before I go?” </p><p>Alys can only nod, and pulls what she’ll need out of her bag and places them on the table beside the bed. “Take one every eight hours. This is enough for four days. You will feel groggy, and under the influence on them, but overall you’ll be more comfortable.” </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>“Good luck.” Alys squeezes her hand before she stands up and walks out the door with her husband. </p><p>“What will I need? To - help her?” He can’t bring himself to say the words. </p><p>She writes down what he’ll need as well as the addresses of reputable alchemists who will not try to cheat him. “Go to one of these alchemists and nobody else. There are a number of people who try to take advantage of customers.” </p><p>“Before you go - Doctor - would this work on a healthy person? Or only someone who is dying?”</p><p>She knows what he’s asking. “A healthy person too.”</p><p>“Would you judge me for... going with her?”</p><p>She gives him a sad smile. “No. When you’ve loved someone as long as you two have I could hardly blame you for wanting to go together.”</p><p>“Thank you. For offering us mercy, at the very least.” </p><p>“Take care.” </p><p>Maintaining composure during hard conversations is something she excelled at as a diplomat and the same remains true as a doctor. She can give bad news compassionately, while ensuring the necessary information is shared. But some patients weigh on her and this one today certainly has. </p><p>Vasco’s back at work, and is almost certainly in his office today. They’re leaving the day after tomorrow and there’s a lot he needs to be getting in order. She shouldn’t interrupt him, but she can’t stop herself. He opens the door and looks concerned when he sees her. </p><p>“I’m fine. Just need a hug, Love.” He embraces her, holding her tightly as she screws her eyes shut. </p><p>“Had to give bad news?” She nods against him. “I’m sorry, Tempest.” </p><p>“I saw mirrors of us and our own fate, decades from now. He’s chosen to die alongside her rather than live without her.” </p><p>“A courageous decision. Walking hand-in-hand with his beloved towards whatever comes next.” </p><p>“I know. I’d do the same. But I feel sad about it, nonetheless. I couldn’t give them a happy ending but they’ll have a comfortable one, at least.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Storytelling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A nosy passenger ends up providing an unexpected source of entertainment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can I look you over?”</p><p>“I’m fine, Tempest.” But he opens his arms, wordlessly providing permission for her to cast her spell, a nightly ritual this first week at sea. </p><p>He’s working long days. A frequent enough occurrence for him, but she suspects he’s doing it on purpose right now. To prove to himself that he’s capable of it. </p><p>And he’s fine. This latest check confirms it, once again. She breathes a sigh of relief. Vasco cups her cheek. “With all the magic you’re using on me, soon I’ll start aging in reverse.” </p><p>She smirks at him. “That’s not how it works.” </p><p>“Then perhaps I will develop the ability to use magic? Shoot light from my fingers like you do?” </p><p>He’s clearly joking but she decides to play along, sliding her ring off her finger and handing it him. “Let’s see what you can do.” </p><p>Her fingers are much smaller than his so the ring will only fit on his pinky but he puts it on and looks at her expectantly. “How am I supposed to do this?” </p><p>“Imagine a ball of light in your hand. Maybe... keep your hand over the railing of the ship in case you are actually able to make something appear.” </p><p>“Almost as if you don’t believe in my abilities, Alys.” He says, a shit-eating grin on his face as he moves his arm over the railing. Closing his eyes, she watches as he concentrates and...nothing.  </p><p>“Not working out for you, is it?” She extends her palm and he hands the ring back to her. </p><p>“It was. Was just invisible, is all.” </p><p>She bursts out laughing at that and Vasco chuckles a bit. “It wasn’t that funny.”</p><p>“No, Love, it’s just - that was what Kurt said to me once when I asked him how he was teaching me magic.” </p><p>“Still impressive he managed to teach it to you, period.” </p><p>“It was. Adrien couldn’t be bothered to pay for a proper teacher for me. Probably hoped I’d just take to a sword and we know how that went for me.” </p><p>“You ever manage to kill anything with a sword?” </p><p>“Not a single thing.”</p><p>She doesn’t even bother carrying a sword anymore. It’s more a liability for her than anything so when she finds herself in combat she relies entirely on her magic and pistol. </p><p>The first week has been busier than normal for her. With rougher seas and a full ship of passengers, people have been in and out of the infirmary looking for seasickness remedies. Her and Gabriella have been on their feet most of the day. It’s been good. Rushing from patient to patient has kept the horrible flashbacks at bay. She’s...fine. </p><p>Save the ever-present anxiety that hovers at the very edge of her mind. The dread that gnaws at her. How long until things return to normal? Or is this her normal now? </p><p>Vasco wraps his arms around her and pulls her against his chest. “This is my favourite time of day.” </p><p>“The stars are rather nice tonight aren’t they?” </p><p>“The company is even better.” </p><p>His arms are tight around her; not constricting but enough to make her feel secure. Safe. That is what she forces herself to focus on. She doesn’t need to say anything; she simply leans back against her husband and concentrates on the feeling of safety. </p><p>***</p><p>Periodically she’s recognized when they travel to and from New Sérène. Not as often now that she’s older, but it still happens. </p><p>Today it’s a handyman who had worked at the palace in New Sérène. </p><p>“You were the governor, weren’t you?” He says as she’s looking over his sprained wrist; the product of a fall below deck. </p><p>“I’m sea born, you must be mistaken, Sir,” she responds politely; the same way she always does. </p><p>“No, you took over after that young one died - shit, the prince’s boy...” </p><p>“Constantin,” she supplies automatically, forgetting that this is information she wouldn’t have as close to hand as a sea born Naut. </p><p>“It is you! Said you were killed, they did. Some sort of accident. Most didn’t believe it. Woman who married a Naut dying on the continent out in the bush? How ridiculous.”</p><p>She has no response; just stares incredulously so the man continues talking. </p><p>“Naut you married seemed a decent type. Offered to help once in awhile. He still around?” </p><p>He’s not nobility; he worked in the palace and is headed to Sérène. Surely him knowing where she is can’t hurt her? Especially when the heir of the throne and her mother know that she is now a Naut. </p><p>“He’s the fleet commander.” </p><p>The man whistles appreciatively. “Important man, then. Must have been an adjustment; going from being in charge to taking orders from him.” </p><p>He doesn’t give her orders. And she never gave him orders. They’ve always managed the power differentials in their positions that way. As a doctor, she’s in charge of anything to do with the health of the crew and passengers. On paper, Vasco may oversee her but he leaves it all up to her. </p><p>Trust helps. She trusts his judgement implicitly, and he trusts hers. </p><p>“I don’t believe the dynamics of my marriage are any of your business, Sir,” she says, politely but firmly. </p><p>“All those years at sea and you still talk all fancy-like. Sea hasn’t washed the noble out of you.” </p><p>“I’m going to heal your wrist. It will likely hurt a little but will not take me long.” Holding his wrist, she casts a healing spell; the swelling reducing almost immediately. </p><p>“Why run off to sea, anyway?” </p><p>She doesn’t answer him. </p><p>“Fine, you won’t talk about your life. Tell me a war story. Worst injury you ever saw?”</p><p>To maintain a healing spell she must concentrate.  Shocked; images flood into her mind and the tingle of magic against her skin disappears as she takes a step back. </p><p>“You should be healed, Sir. I would recommend against using your arm until morning.” Her voice is hollow; her mind far away. </p><p>“What’s the matter with you? Don’t have a good story to share? A doctor who heals sprains and tends to the seasick? Ran away from politics to have a life devoid of responsibility?” </p><p>He hits a nerve. The sheer gall to accuse her of shirking responsibility when she is responsible for keeping everyone healthy and alive?! </p><p>Still, she cannot lose her temper, tempted as she is. </p><p>“I have a responsibility you will never understand. Have a good day, Sir.” </p><p>There aren’t many places to hide in the infirmary; just the closet, so she steps in there, making it look as if she is searching for supplies. </p><p>Gabriella realizes she’s in there a few minutes later. “Patient got to you?” She calls out. </p><p>“A little.” She opens the door to find Gabriella standing outside, looking concerned. </p><p>“Sounds like a bit of a busybody, Doctor Alys. Fixed up a palace for a living and was pleased to find a bit of fresh gossip.” </p><p>“It has been some time since that has happened.” </p><p>“Face full of tattoos, and greying hair has its benefits.”</p><p>“Not to mention the wrinkles.” </p><p>“Wouldn’t have said that. Hardly notice them.”</p><p>She smiles at Gabriella. “No need to suck up to me. I don’t mind them.” </p><p>“Crew’ll keep an eye out. Make sure he doesn’t bother you. If he comes in again, I’ll treat him so you can avoid him. And if he really gets on your nerves, your husband would have words with him.” </p><p>The mysterious handyman - who never did give her his name attempts to befriend the crew. Not an unusual thing necessarily; it’s frequent that non-noble passengers spend some time speaking with the crew members, if only out of curiosity more than anything. </p><p>What is unusual is that Alys is the focus of these discussions. Everyone declines to answer any questions about her, claiming that her and the commander are private people. Which they are, at least when people outside their family are concerned.</p><p>“Palace handyman really wants to know why you resigned as governor, Allie,” Jonas says to her one day as they’re eating dinner. </p><p>“Tell him it’s because of him. That he annoyed the shit out of me and the only solution was to fuck off to sea.” </p><p>“Damn, wish I’d thought of that! Just told him you never said why and I never asked ‘cause I respect your privacy.” </p><p>“That is delightfully passive aggressive.” </p><p>“Wish he’d stop. Flavia threatened to have him tossed overboard. Said he was being rude and she doesn’t abide people being rude to her family. She wouldn’t have actually done it. Probably.” </p><p>“She’d have called Vasco instead.”</p><p>Jonas looks thoughtful there. “Why hasn’t Commander Vasco said anything?” </p><p>“It’s handled. He’s far too busy to deal with a passenger being a jackass to crew when the situation is being dealt with appropriately by other crew members.” </p><p>“Palace handyman causing trouble again, Tempest?” Vasco says as he walks up to their table and pulls out a chair. </p><p>“Still asking ‘round about me.” </p><p>“Say the word and I’ll shut him up.” </p><p>“Crew has it, Love. No need to waste your time.” An idea comes to her. “You know what we could do? Make shit up! The most absurd things possible; see what ends up happening.” </p><p>“Hardly think we can get more absurd than the real story, but what do you have in mind?” Vasco says. </p><p>“I’m a siren? Tried to seduce you but you tamed my tempestuous heart so I swore myself to a life on a ship at sea so I could be close to my two loves,” she sighs dramatically and Vasco snorts. </p><p>“Makes more sense if I’m the siren. You were such a sweet, unassuming politician but I came ‘round, corrupted your morals and dragged you to the sea where I defile you in every which way.” </p><p>“But that’s not nearly as romantic, Love! You didn’t drag me to the sea.” </p><p>“Could add on that you enjoy the defiling. Life on land was so dreary; the song of your siren was irresistible.” </p><p>“The fuck you three talking about?” Flavia says as she sits down at the table. </p><p>“New strategy to deal with our handyman. Gonna spout out straight bullshit. Coming up with the story now,” Alys explains. </p><p>“Think Vasco being the siren makes more sense,” Jonas says. </p><p>“Vasco, you’ve been holding out on us! Never told us you were a siren,” Flavia says, giving him a punch on the arm. </p><p>“Only managed to work my charms on the one person but it was enough.” </p><p>“I’ll have you know that there were several nobles who found you to be very attractive,” Alys says. </p><p>“Only because they saw me from afar. Moment I opened my mouth they’d be off running.” </p><p>“Oh, Love. Nobles don’t run. Wrecks their shoes.” </p><p>“Who gets to tell him Allie’s deeply romantic tale of being swept to sea by the song of her irresistible siren?” Flavia asks. </p><p>Alys shrugs. “Spread the story around. Whoever he asks next can be the one to share it.” </p><p>Apparently the story does get told to the palace handyman by several crew members, including Flavia, who swears she managed to conjure up a tear while telling it. “Really laid it on thick. He bought it,” she tells her excitedly. </p><p>As annoying as this man was at first, this charade is just what she needs. It’s fun and makes her feel delighted in a way she hasn’t felt since before the attack. Almost daily a member of the crew has a new story to tell of how he spoke to them and they repeated the story, to his shock. Some change it - just enough to make it seem mysterious, as if the “real” story is a mystery even to them. </p><p>Alternate versions reveal to the handyman that Vasco is the prince of a kingdom deep under the ocean and that his kiss gave her the ability to breathe under water. Another version; told by a very amused Javier has Vasco portrayed as some sort of god who stole her away to be his queen. </p><p>She gets the odd glance from the man, who looks as if he’s trying to parse something out every time she catches his eye. He finally approaches her a few nights before they’re set to arrive in Sérène. </p><p>“My Lady, do you need rescuing?”</p><p>“From?”</p><p>He looks around nervously and then lowers his voice. “The siren of course. He swept you off to sea. No wonder you couldn’t bear to tell me the story. The fear you must be feeling, being kept hostage all these years by that brute.” </p><p>Brute? Weren’t the crew positioning the story as a romantic one? “Oh!” She says, trying her best to sound convincing. “No need to worry. I’m quite fond of him. There are advantages to being bonded to a siren.” </p><p>“Which are...?” </p><p>“Oh Sir, it would be horribly unladylike for me to go into details. You understand, of course. No need to waste any more time worrying for me, and I’m so glad my secret has been revealed to someone. Great big weight off me.” </p><p>He looks at her very seriously. “I’d no idea when you were governor that you were dealing with such a burden. You have courage.” </p><p>He takes her hand in his and she does her best not to laugh at the ridiculousness of this. “The world must know what happened to you.” </p><p>She’s been dead for years now; if he were to go on about her being kidnapped by a siren nobody will take him seriously and think he’s gone mad. “Do keep my secret, Sir. It’s for the best for all of us. Would hate for you to draw the ire of someone.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. View from a Cliff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A hike in celebration of a milestone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As a child, Vasco often dove off the cliffs on their island when he wasn’t busy in school, learning everything he needed to know to stay alive at sea. It was another form of training, really; the rough waters sharpened his swimming skills and is probably the reason why he didn’t drown the two times he went overboard on open water. </p><p>In general he’s more comfortable in the water than he is wandering around on land. While there are places on land that he loves; Alys’ village for instance, the ocean is what he knows best. </p><p>His wife is a...mediocre swimmer. He’s taught her and she’s comfortable in the water as long as it isn’t too rough and she doesn’t have to swim for long, but he’s long accepted that if she goes overboard, he’s going in after her. Which he’d do even if she was the best swimmer on his ship. But that’s beside the point. </p><p>She’s never been to the cliffs. It’s a bit of a hike and any time they’ve been on the island his days have been full of meetings with admirals, other fleet commanders and paperwork. So much fucking paperwork. </p><p>It’s almost a miracle that he’s able to arrange for an actual day off while they’re on the island. A day they can spend hiking to the cliffs. Something just for them. </p><p>“Shall we go for a hike? I want to take you to my favourite place on the island; somewhere I visited frequently as a boy,” he asks that morning and she immediately agrees. His childhood is something that fascinates her; actual life on the island remains a bit of a mystery to her. </p><p>It’s a warm summer day but there’s enough of a breeze to keep it tolerable. “Tell me a story of the place you’re taking me,” she says as they begin their hike. </p><p>“We’re hiking up to the cliffs I jumped off of as a boy. Taught me how to handle rough water.”</p><p>“The sea below is rough, then?” </p><p>“Aye. Too rough for you.” </p><p>“Will you take a dip into the water today?”</p><p>“No. Have other plans for us. The view is lovely.”</p><p>“So did you find this place on your own? Did your teachers bring you?” </p><p>“One of the people who watched over the kids my age brought us. Told us it was too dangerous to jump. Some of us took that as a challenge and we came back on our own.” </p><p>“You do realize that wasn’t a good idea, right?” She looks playfully at him and wraps an arm around his waist. </p><p>“I learned to swim properly. It all worked out in the end and it’s hardly the most dangerous thing I’ve ever done in my life. Or the most reckless.” </p><p>The palm trees are taller than they were when he was little. How long has it been since he last made this hike? He’d still been a cabin boy the last time so - nearly 30 years? Will they even be able to make it all the way to the cliffs or will the path be too overgrown? </p><p>“There anything dangerous out in the bush here?” Evidently she’s thinking the same thing he is. </p><p>“Wildlife tends to be harmless as long as you stay out of its way. There are a few venomous snakes so watch where you step.” </p><p>“I’ve never dealt with a snake bite before.” </p><p>“Principle is the same as a <i>dosantat</i>. Keep the bite above your heart, pressure bandage, antidote if you have it. If not - things get a bit more complicated.”</p><p>“You...do have an antidote in the bag, yes? I hadn’t realized we’d potentially have need of one.” </p><p>“I do. We won’t, though; if the path gets too overgrown we’ll turn around. I don’t fuck around with the snakes. Had a teacher on the island who liked to go into the bush. Always went on his own. Probably his way of decompressing after weeks of dealing with a group of mischievous kids all the time. Must have stepped on one because he never made it back to town. Someone went looking and found his body.” </p><p>“Shit.” </p><p>“That sort of death wasn’t too uncommon on the island. Life as a Naut teaches you how to keep yourself alive at sea. What to watch out for, what not to do, but you don’t learn the same about life on land. A Naut returns to shore to teach or help in port and they’ve no fucking idea how to survive in the bush. So they die of exposure, or drinking bad water or some wild animal gets them.” </p><p>“Our year traipsing in the bush did us some good at least.” </p><p>“That it did. Won’t be a snake that gets me in the end.” </p><p>She takes his hand, as she so frequently does whenever he makes reference to his inevitable demise. “You’ll die an old man by my side, Love.” </p><p>“Here’s hoping.” They make it to the fork in the path and luckily the path to the cliffs seems fairly clear. “We aren’t far.” </p><p>It’s only another ten minutes before they reach the cliffs, and his memory of the view holds true. The water is a deep blue; the sky clear enough that he can see to the horizon. In one direction they can see the town - the colourful buildings built on the cliffs and the steep cobbled walking paths. </p><p>“It’s magnificent,” Alys says in wonder as she surveys the area. As she looks around he takes a moment to set up, placing a blanket on the ground and pulling out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses from his bag. </p><p>“Come sit with me, Tempest?” She turns, sees the blanket and joins him, resting her head on his shoulder. He pours each of them a drink and hands her a glass. “Thought we could toast to our health,” he says and he sees it in her eyes as she realizes what day it is. </p><p>He almost died a year ago today. Is it macabre to celebrate it? Perhaps, but he promised Alys he’d tell her what day it was when he almost died on the first anniversary and that they’d toast to his health. </p><p>And, really, what better way to celebrate life than a hike to somewhere beautiful and a drink with his wife? </p><p>She blinks rapidly, attempting to ward off the tears he can see in her eyes. “To our health,” she says, voice cracking. Their glasses meet and she takes a long drink. </p><p>The first six months after it happened are a blur. Much of that voyage was spent unconscious, drugged or in such agony all he can remember is silently bargaining with the world to make it stop, and longing to express his appreciation for Alys properly when her magic gave him a few minutes of relief. And the exhaustion. He’ll never forget just how tired he felt in the months after the attack. Waking up after a full night’s sleep feeling as if he’s yet to get any sleep at all was disconcerting. </p><p>Then they were staying in Vignamri where she finished healing him and his days were spent getting his ass kicked in an effort to be back in shape by the time he returned to the Sea Horse.</p><p>These last six months have been busy. By choice. Tasks he’d normally assign to someone else he does, because he needs to know he’s capable of it. Climbing up the shrouds, lifting cargo, ship maintenance, cleaning - he’s done it all. And, if he’s dead on his feet when he collapses into bed beside Alys, there’s a chance the nightmares won’t haunt him. </p><p>He’s never told her the details of his nightmares. She’s offered to talk to him about it, but he never has. They’re not what he expected. He doesn’t dream of getting shot again, or the hellish recovery he endured. No, his nightmares centre around Alys’ demise. In his dreams he fails to save her and he is forced to watch, unable to move, as the woman he loves bleeds to death in front of him. </p><p>Perhaps it’s because he’s not a healer. If it was her who took that hit she is unlikely to have survived it. He couldn’t have done whatever fancy thing she did to keep him from drowning in his own blood; wouldn’t have even known it was something he needed to do. So he’s glad it was him, in the end, if it had to be one of them. </p><p>But it doesn’t escape him that his nightmare was Alys’ reality. That what happened a year ago today hurt her deeply. She’s doing better, less raw than she was in the first months after the attack, but there are days when she clings to him, terrified to let him go. That he’s convinced she’d fight off death himself with her bare hands to keep him breathing. </p><p>“It was a year ago today, then?” She asks when she’s able to speak again. </p><p>“It was. If I recall correctly, it was about this time of day.” </p><p>“I thought as much,” she says in a small voice. “I remember how the sun looked in the sky as we rowed back to the Sea Horse. Not sure why that stayed with me, of all things. So much of it is a blur now. A blessing, in its own way.” </p><p>“You feared I’d never see the sun again.” </p><p>“I expect that’s what it was.” She takes another drink. “Is he dead?”</p><p>He doesn’t need to clarify who she asks about. “Yes. Hung in the prison courtyard several months ago. The admiral told me as much yesterday when we met.”</p><p>“A better death than he deserved.” </p><p>“There was no audience. He’d have wanted one, from what you told me. Instead he died alone, with only the executioner and prison warden as witnesses. No infamy. Any references to his crimes in our books won’t list his name.”</p><p>“I always thought hearing confirmation that he died would give me closure, Love. But I’m not sure it has. Maybe this is closure. Sitting on a cliff, celebrating being alive together.” She turns to him and her hand is on his wrist, and when she speaks it is almost desperate. “I - don’t want to focus on that day anymore. I know what day it was now and I just want to be alive with you. Would you be fine with that? Or do you need to talk about it?”</p><p>He doesn’t need to talk about it any more than they have today. “I’d very much like to spend the rest of our day celebrating us.” He moves slightly, so he’s behind her and wraps an arm around her. She leans back against his chest. </p><p>“We have the whole bottle. And I brought food.”</p><p>“If we finish the bottle, we may not be able to hike back down.”</p><p>“Could always sleep here. Take off in the morning. I don’t have any meetings before lunch tomorrow.” </p><p>“Mmm, I like that idea. Sounds delightfully irresponsible. Anyone come around these parts?” </p><p>His hand snakes down between her legs and he rubs her over her breeches and she shudders in his arms, moaning softly. “No, when I fuck you under the stars nobody will see.” </p><p>“Anyone know we went out hiking?” </p><p>He kisses her neck; soft, open mouth kisses. “I told Gabriella this morning before you woke up. She knows we may not be back tonight. Nobody will wonder where we are.” </p><p>“And we have enough water?”</p><p>“Mhm. No reason not to spend the night should we choose to.” </p><p>They don’t wait until dark; as the sun sets he undresses her, and then he undresses himself and lies her down on the blanket. </p><p>“How do you want me?” He murmurs as he kisses down her chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. She moans softly, arching her back. </p><p>“Slowly. I want to savour it.” </p><p>He lifts his head and his eyes lock on hers. Deep blue eyes, like the sea near the coast. The eyes he knew he could drown in when they met his that night on the Sea Horse. So much about them has changed over the years. New scars, tattoos, wrinkles and grey hair but her eyes are the same kind eyes that swept him away. </p><p>“I love you,” he whispers as his lips meet hers. </p><p>“I love you too,” she says between passionate kisses. “My <i>minundhanem</i>.”</p><p>With all of the noise and lack of privacy on a ship, it’s not often they can truly take their time and spend hours slowly making love, prolonging their pleasure until they climax together. It’s something generally restricted to shore leave when they can be guaranteed an evening without interruption. </p><p>But tonight they can. He grinds into her sweet cunt, as he holds her close. It’s slow, and they tell one another when they’re growing close; something they haven’t needed to do for years because they know each other’s bodies as if they were their own. But there’s an eroticism in vocalizing it so they do and there is such beautiful satisfaction in hearing her voice, husky with pleasure, telling him how good he’s making her feel. </p><p>It’s a full moon tonight and it shines bright in the sky. “Love, I need to come. Please, Love,” she says breathlessly against his shoulder as she sits in his lap, legs around his waist. </p><p>“Together?” Her cunt clenches on his cock and he just barely holds on. “Fuck, Tempest.” </p><p>“Together.” </p><p>For the first time tonight he picks up the pace, fucking her hard and reaches between them to rub her clit. He brushes it, just barely when she cries out. “Please, please!” She begs so prettily and the sound goes straight to his cock. A few moments more and her nails are digging into his back as she comes around him, screaming his name. It’s enough to bring him to his own end, and he spills inside of her, pleasure coursing through him. </p><p>She collapses against him and he reaches for a water skin and takes a drink before offering it to her. She takes a drink. “That was good,” she purrs. </p><p>“The sex or the water?” He asks her dryly. </p><p>“Obviously the water,” she responds sarcastically before growing serious. “It was so good. It’s always wonderful with you, Love, but that was...” </p><p>“I know. It was for me too.” Alys casts a ball of light above them and he cleans them up before they lie down on the blanket. “I expect we’ll wake with the sun.” </p><p>“I won’t mind an early morning because I’ll be by your side.” </p><p>“I’ll remind you of that in the morning when you’re grumpy,” he says in response, kissing the back of her neck. </p><p>“Can’t imagine anything’ll make me grumpy for a few days after tonight’s activities.” </p><p>They both sleep through the night, free of nightmares and she’s watching him when he wakes up, her beautiful blue eyes reflecting his face back to him. As they walk back to their cabin, hand-in-hand, he marvels at his luck. That he’s found joy and satisfaction, and the sort of love he never knew existed until the night he looked into her eyes and saw forever in them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Unusual Passengers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Unusual passengers with an odd demand make Vasco and Alys’ lives more difficult.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you telling me that you expect me to inform every person who booked passage to Sérène on my ship that they won’t be sailing next week? That the contracts they signed aren’t worth the parchment they’re written on? No.”</p><p>The sound of Vasco’s voice startles her awake. He’s angry in a way she hasn’t heard in years. What is going on and who is he talking to in the kitchen? </p><p>“Commander, you have no choice. I’ve given the order.”</p><p>Ah. The new Admiral of New Sérène. Since Admiral Cabral retired last year, there’s been a new admiral; a man named Octavio. While she’s had relatively few run-ins with the man, Vasco can’t stand him. </p><p>“And I’m telling you it’s a stupid order. Respectfully, Admiral.”</p><p>“Now, Commander, we will not have to cancel bookings. With a little rearranging we can fit all other passengers on the other ship in your fleet leaving for Sérène.” </p><p>“Yes, by stuffing them one on top of the other! You do realize that quarters are tight enough on a ship; if we fill the ship past bursting we’re asking for an outbreak of a contagious illness.”</p><p>“The other ship has its own doctor, doesn’t it? Simon, I believe his name is?” </p><p>“Just because the ship has a physician doesn’t mean we can be careless. I’ll not put the passengers and crew at risk.”</p><p>It’s baffling to overhear the argument and she wonders why they aren’t in his office. It also feels more than a little wrong; this discussion is far above her rank. </p><p>“Are you telling me you intend to disobey a direct order?” </p><p>“I’m telling you that the way passengers, cargo and crew are dealt with in my fleet is my responsibility. Not yours. Another ship leaves next month; these passengers are free to board that one.” </p><p>“When we’re being paid what we’re being paid it becomes my responsibility, Commander. Passengers specifically requested you; wouldn’t consider any other ship.” </p><p>“Who am I to be traveling with? Bloody royalty?” </p><p>“Information that is above your rank.”</p><p>Alys hears Vasco laugh bitterly. “So I’m not even able to manage my fleet’s passenger manifests then?” </p><p>“Above your rank, Commander.” </p><p>“For fucks sake!” </p><p>“Make it work, Commander. Have a good day.” </p><p>Once she hears the sound of the front door closing she leaves the bedroom to find Vasco sitting on the kitchen table, his head in his hands. She rests a hand on his shoulder but doesn’t say anything. This wasn’t a conversation she was supposed to hear and unless he brings it up, she won’t say a word. </p><p>“I expect that display of ineptitude woke you up. I’m sorry, Alys.” </p><p>“It was getting late anyway. I’m more worried about you, Love.” </p><p>“I have a few ideas. I’ll find a way to make it work. That fucking admiral!” </p><p>“Would you like to talk about it? Though I’m fairly certain I wasn’t supposed to hear any of that.” </p><p>Vasco looks up and gives her a wry smile. “Admiral Octavio should have waited until I made it to the office if he wanted to ensure that information stayed between us. How far past capacity becomes too dangerous?” </p><p>Alys hesitates. Her answer, as a doctor, would be deemed unacceptable by most. </p><p>“Tell me honestly,” he says. “Please.”</p><p>“Capacity is too much, really. Quarters are tight and if an illness takes hold it’s extremely difficult to contain. Simon’s apprentice is new; not far into his training and would be limited in how he can treat patients. Three quarters capacity on most ships is acceptable.” </p><p>“Fuck.” Vasco stands up and starts pacing, as if moving will help him think. </p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“Not your fault. This is the admiral’s doing. We’ve one option that should keep the Magaptera at capacity and not over. Not a good one.” </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Have a small cargo ship making its way to another Congregation port. We load cargo on the Sea Horse, but transfer several passengers over to the cargo ship. Have the crew make a quick stop in Sérène to drop the passengers off before heading to its destination.” </p><p>“Passengers likely won’t be happy to be separated from their cargo.”</p><p>“Aye, they’ll be right pissed. Gonna have to be nobility too; no quarters for non-noble passengers on a ship that small.” </p><p>“It’s better to have angry passengers than ones at risk of getting sick.”</p><p>“You’re right. I’ll give them the bad news but I’m sending them the admiral’s way as soon as they start making noise about compensation. Because, apparently that’s above my rank,” he says, voice laced with sarcasm. </p><p>“You’ll still be able to come with me to meet Simon for dinner at the tavern?” </p><p>“Wouldn’t miss it. Though I suspect I’ll have to buy Andreas a bottle for sticking nobility onto him and his crew. Not to mention the extra stop.” </p><p>“Could buy a keg for the crew too.” </p><p>“Should do that and hand the admiral the bill. Have him add it to the ship’s manifest since that’s now above my fucking rank. Who could this be; to have the power and wealth to commandeer an entire ship?”</p><p>She has a guess and she doesn’t know if she wants to be right or not. “I think you could have been onto something when you asked if it was royalty.” </p><p>“You think...?”</p><p>“Celeste and her mother? Heir to the throne? I do. Could mean Adrien’s dead.” </p><p>“At least there’d be one good thing to come of this shit,” Vasco mutters. </p><p>***</p><p>“Simon! How have you been?” She pulls her former student into a tight embrace. </p><p>“Well, Alys. And the two of you?” Simon moves to give Vasco a hug. </p><p>“Same as always. Mostly. More grey hair than the last time you saw us.” </p><p>It’s been a year since they last saw Simon. Not terribly uncommon, given that they’re on different ships that are not always following the same route. They do write letters and leave them in Vasco’s office in New Sérène, which makes it easier to keep in touch.</p><p>“You wear it well. Both of you.” </p><p>“Fuck, we’re old, Tempest. Been together half our lives now.” </p><p>“Still not enough. Need another 30 years. At least.” Vasco meets her eye and smiles fondly in response, wrapping an arm around her. </p><p>“Anything interesting happen since we last got together?”</p><p>Simon takes a sip of his wine. “Lost a passenger on the last voyage. Older man. Heart gave out and I couldn’t save him. That was hard; his wife was devastated. Was afraid we’d lose her too because she stopped eating.” </p><p>“I’m sorry. That’s always so difficult,” Alys says. </p><p>“Had more than a few injuries amongst the crew. Just one of those voyages. You have any good stories?”</p><p>Some voyages are busier than others. Just bad luck, as far as Alys can tell. </p><p>“I do have a story, in fact. Things got a bit dramatic.”</p><p>Simon straightens in his chair. “Do tell!”</p><p>“Had a youngish man transfer to the ship. Marcus. Bit of a flirt, especially with a woman named Penny. But Penny was involved with Bill.”</p><p>“I see where this is going,” Simon says. </p><p>“Bill caught Penny and Marcus in bed. The argument between Bill and Marcus was loud enough the entire ship overheard it.”</p><p>“Leaving me to try to break it up,” Vasco adds, crossing his arms. </p><p>“Bill challenged Marcus to a duel. Marcus accepted. Neither listened as Vasco attempted to separate them.” </p><p>“So I stood back and let them be idiots. Better than taking a wayward knife to the gut.” </p><p>“Both ended up with a variety of injuries. Sent Bill to be dealt with by Moira; my apprentice and I dealt with Marcus, who was in far worse shape.” </p><p>“Where was Penny in all this?”</p><p>Vasco smirks. “She told ‘em both to fuck off. Said she wasn’t interested in men who behaved as brutes and that she hadn’t agreed to be exclusive with either of them. Smart young lass.” </p><p>“So once they’re patched up it was up to Vasco to keep them separated the rest of the voyage, otherwise we’d wake up to find a dead body somewhere.” </p><p>“Worked my ass off all my damn life to be a commander of my own fleet and I’m stuck dealing with the bedroom drama of my crew.”</p><p>“People can’t all behave like grown-ups, Love.” </p><p>“Needless to say, there were some transfers made once we arrived here.”</p><p>“Who is sticking around on the Sea Horse?” </p><p>Vasco looks at Simon as if the answer should be obvious. “Penny. Clever young woman and she didn’t involve herself in that idiocy.” </p><p>Alys cuts in. “You speak awfully judgementally about them when you and Kurt definitely dueled at least once when you were both older than Marcus and Bill are.” </p><p>“But not over a bed partner! And we weren’t actually trying to kill each other. Just rough each other up a bit.”</p><p>“So as commander, you’d approve of duels taking place so long as the reasons are deemed not to be ‘stupid’?” </p><p>“So long as people aren’t trying to kill each other and it doesn’t interfere with work or put anyone in any real danger.” </p><p>A spar, then. Or hand-to-hand combat. She has her doubts people will be satisfied with such things when emotions are high enough to actually want to kill someone. </p><p>“So what did you and Kurt end up dueling over? The two of you seem like friends now.” Simon says. </p><p>“We are. Was in the aftermath of the coup we stopped. I was angry with how Kurt handled it and Kurt was frustrated by my anger. A good fight eased the tension.”</p><p>“That’s not how I remember it going. I definitely had to intervene to put a stop to it. I also remember having to patch you both up.” </p><p>“And you did an excellent job of it from what I can recall.” </p><p>“How’s Mateo?” Alys says, changing the subject. </p><p>“Good. He’s been spending nights with a woman named Flora. Won’t admit that they’re committed to one another but he’s happy.”</p><p>“Does this mean he might actually call me by name next time we see him? Am I no longer ‘pretty girl’?” </p><p>Simon chuckles. “Don’t think that’ll ever stop.”</p><p>“You involved with anyone?” Vasco asks. </p><p>Simon’s face goes a little red. “Met a new woman transferring onto the ship. She’s awfully pretty. Seems nice too.” </p><p>“I know who you’re talking about,” Vasco says, looking pleased with himself. As the person in charge of distributing crew members amongst the ships in his fleet he’d be well aware of who a new transfer is. “She is very nice,” he adds. </p><p>It’s the first time in awhile that Simon has shown interest in someone. Never one for casual sex, he’s only had one serious relationship and it ended badly three years ago. </p><p>“If you’re interested, you should try to get to know her,” Alys says. </p><p>“You’re not going to be like Dad, are you? He keeps telling me to be ‘charming’ and ‘walk as if I own the ship’.” </p><p>“Be yourself. Mateo’s strategy may work for him but that’s not who you are,” Alys says as Vasco nods in agreement. </p><p>“Maria likes to read. Had a book of poetry on her when I met with her. The two of you have some common ground there,” Vasco says. </p><p>“I might see if I can talk to her. At the very least make sure she feels welcomed.” </p><p>The three of them talk late into the night and her and Vasco walk Simon to the barracks, each of them giving him a tight hug before returning to their cabin. </p><p>***</p><p>“Maybe I should have tried for the admiral position,” Vasco grumbles as he gets back to the cabin a few days later. </p><p>Admiral Cabral had been ready to recommend Vasco to be her replacement, but Vasco had decided he wasn’t interested, preferring a life at sea running the fleet instead of returning to land almost full time. </p><p>And, despite her insistence to the contrary, there was her career to consider. While she does frequently see patients in port, the majority of her work happens at sea. </p><p>But dealing with an admiral he does not particularly respect has been a bit trying. </p><p>“At least it will be some time before you have to deal with him again,” she says, trying to sound optimistic. </p><p>“Heard mutterings from some of the captains. He’s not well liked by them. Could see them transferring him elsewhere in a year or two.” </p><p>“If they do, would you try to get the position?” </p><p>Vasco sighs. “I’m not sure. It’d be a whole lot more political bullshit, but some days I think it’d be nice to never be out on deck during a storm again.” </p><p>“Your back would probably be happier.” </p><p>Left unsaid by her is that it’d be safer. Vasco’s line of work is dangerous and while she hasn’t had to heal anything life threatening since he was shot all those years ago, she frequently worries for him. </p><p>“Be keeping you from your work though, Tempest. I don’t want to do that to you.”</p><p>“Love, we’ll figure it out. There’s always things to do in port. I can conduct the pre-boarding medical check-ups. Open a clinic to treat Nauts here in port on leave. Continue to train new doctors. If the opportunity comes up and you want it, go for it.” </p><p>She listens around port the next day, as she has the last few days, trying to see if she can overhear any information from the mainland. It’s not likely; the politics of outsiders are of no interest to most Nauts and the only reason she remains interested is her fear of Adrien. </p><p>There’s nothing. Even when she wanders into the market district of New Sérène she hears nothing. If something has happened to Adrien it isn’t widely known on the island yet. Which isn’t surprising; to avoid chaos they’d want to wait until the new princess has taken the throne before announcing his demise to the colony. </p><p>As long as someone who knows she’s still alive doesn’t make noise about her becoming the next ruler of the Congregation she’s satisfied. Can’t imagine the populace would be happy to have a Naut covered in tattoos as their princess even if she was the niece of the late prince and the person perceived to have saved the continent from the malichor. Leaving politics to join the Nauts doesn’t make it easy to rejoin noble life two decades later. </p><p>A fact she keeps reminding herself when her stomach is churning. She’s not the heir. Whatever Vasco did all those years ago worked. </p><p>“Haven’t heard anything else,” she says when Vasco returns to their cabin after a day in his office. </p><p>“We depart tomorrow. By this time tomorrow we’ll know the identities of our mysterious passengers.” </p><p>The admiral has been true to his word and Vasco has not seen a passenger manifest for the Sea Horse. Something that he’s finding more than a little frustrating. </p><p>“How did Andreas take the news about the change in route and the passengers?”</p><p>“About how I expected. Argued with me. Can’t blame him; I’d have been angry too in his situation. More work for him and the crew and they’re not used to babysitting nobles. Bought him a bottle and the crew a keg and expensed it to the admiral. This is his mess; it’s his job to pay to placate the crew.” </p><p>“So if Adrien is dead, would it be terribly wicked to celebrate?”</p><p>Vasco scoffs, “If it is I’ll be damning myself right alongside you. The man’s death would be good news, far as I’m concerned.” </p><p>***</p><p>Punctuality on the day of departure is something Vasco places great emphasis on. The sea waits for no one, and passengers who fail to arrive in time have been left behind. </p><p>Of course, things are different when passengers book the entire ship. When they’re late the crew has no choice but to wait for them. Which is why Vasco is pacing the dock in front of the ship impatiently. </p><p>“If I had access to a damned passenger manifest I could send a runner,” he grumbles, mostly to himself. </p><p>She knows enough to know that leaving port against the tide is far from ideal. The passengers were supposed to have arrived two hours ago, giving her time to do their medical checks before boarding. </p><p>“What’s the minimum amount of time you need to do the checks while remaining sure they are not bringing illness on board?” Vasco asks her. </p><p>“I could ask my questions in five minutes for each person, assuming they all went straight to the infirmary and remained there until I could do a more thorough physical examination.” </p><p>He sighs. “That is what we’ll have to do.” </p><p>Three hooded figures arrive in front of the ship several minutes later, presenting themselves wordlessly. A man - armed with a large sword and two women from the looks of it. One of the women has a dagger clipped to her belt and a holstered pistol. She’s tall; taller than Vasco and almost as tall as her guard, and willowy. Vasco’s eyes narrow as he looks at them. “You three are the mystery passengers?” </p><p>“We are.” A woman’s voice responds. </p><p>“You’re late. I presume the admiral was clear about the importance of arriving on time? Or was that simply not a priority for people of your station?”</p><p>“We apologize. There was a matter to attend to,” the same woman responds. The other two have remained silent. </p><p>“Our doctor has some questions. Then you will board and head straight for the infirmary, where you will remain until she’s completed her physical examination and is confident you will not put my crew at risk. Understood?” </p><p>All three nod and Vasco boards the ship without another word. </p><p>“I need a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ from all of you. Do you have a fever?” </p><p>All three respond in the negative. “Sore throat? Cough? Stuffed up or runny nose?”</p><p>All three say ‘no’ once again. </p><p>“Gastrointestinal symptoms - vomiting, cramping, nausea, diarrhea?” </p><p>“Now, this is awfully personal! I do not feel we should have to answer such a question in the presence of our guard.” </p><p>“You’d have had the opportunity for discretion had you arrived on time.”</p><p>“No.” The woman says, sounding incredibly unimpressed. The other two also respond in the negative. </p><p>“Have you been around anyone with these symptoms in the past two weeks?” </p><p>All three shake their head. </p><p>“Follow me to the infirmary.” </p><p>As the four of them step on board she meets Vasco’s eye. “We are good to depart.” Immediately he rushes away, giving orders to the crew. </p><p>It’s likely to be a bit of a rough departure and she’ll be surprised if he makes it to bed at a reasonable hour. </p><p>Moira looks up from the desk in the infirmary, where she’s cutting up cloth for bandages. “Going to need a hand with the physical examinations. Can you take the guard behind the curtain over there and I’ll handle the two women?” </p><p>“Will do, Doctor Alys.” </p><p>“You’ll need to remove your cloaks,” she says once Moira and the guard are behind the curtain. </p><p>“Is that strictly necessary?”</p><p>“Yes. I need to examine you both to ensure neither of you are carrying any sort of contagious illness. And since looking for unusual rashes is a necessity, I need to be able to see you. Do you really expect to remain cloaked for the entire four month voyage?” </p><p>“Is it safe?”</p><p>“My understanding is that you three are the only passengers. I can assure you that you are in no danger from any of my brothers and sisters.” </p><p>Both women lower their hoods, revealing their identities. Renee and her daughter Celeste, the heir to the throne. </p><p>“You aren’t surprised,” Renee says quietly. </p><p>“There are few people with the wealth to book an entire ship, especially last minute. I’d have been surprised if it weren’t you two and your guard,” she responds, equally as quietly so Moira won’t overhear. </p><p>She does their physical examinations, confirming that both are in good health and not a threat to anyone on the ship. Their guard returns to their side. “You are free to go to your quarters. I will need to escort you, to ensure you do not get in the crew’s way.” </p><p>The guard - Chris, has his own quarters, which he enters wordlessly. She walks them a few doors down to their shared quarters. “You could each have your own if you prefer.” </p><p>“I would prefer to stay with my mother,” Celeste says. She was holding her mother’s hand as they walked across the deck.</p><p>Their closeness is obvious and in many ways reminds her of her relationship with Mother when she was growing up. </p><p>“Someone will be by when it is safe for you to be on deck; likely not until morning given our late departure. Dinner will be brought to you. Have a good day.”</p><p>She turns to leave but Renee catches her arm. “Alys? I think that’s what you were called. That is your name now?” </p><p>“It is.”</p><p>“Your Uncle Adrien is dead. Celeste is now the princess.”</p><p>Relief hits her hard but she keeps her expression neutral. “I am sorry for your loss. Both of you. Losing a husband and a father must be difficult.” She figures she’ll allow Renee to pretend that she is a grieving widow instead of a woman experiencing the same relief she is. </p><p>“I hardly remember my father. But he was a strong ruler and I hope to continue his history of serving our nation.”</p><p>‘Our nation’, as if she’s still a Congregation subject. As if she ever was. Her uncle is no example to aspire to; a man who kidnapped a woman and her daughter for his own selfish ends. Who abused his son for his entire life. Who threatened to torture and kill her husband to obtain her cooperation. But she doesn’t say this. </p><p>“I am sure you are up to the task.”</p><p>“Thank you, Cousin.” The term of endearment hits like a knife to the gut. While technically true, she hasn’t considered herself a part of Adrien’s family for decades and she feels a pang of grief for Constantin.</p><p>It’s a reminder. A reminder that she’s still a part of Adrien’s family despite being disinherited, despite being a Naut, and despite being dead. She can never escape, not even with Adrien’s death. </p><p>“Please don’t call me that, Your Highness,” she says softly as she leaves their quarters, closing the door behind her. She just barely makes it to her and Vasco’s quarters before her panic overwhelms her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“Magaptera” is the scientific genus for humpback whale.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Avoidance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alys tries her best to cope and avoid the ship’s passengers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alys can’t hide away in their quarters long. She needs to return to the infirmary in case someone needs medical treatment. And so she uses a skill she was once very good at and one she’s had to use rarely since leaving her old life: compartmentalizing. Right now she needs to be ready to work; she can feel what she feels later. In the morning, perhaps. </p><p>As she walks to the infirmary she passes Vasco who stops and gives her a kiss. “Will be a late night for me,” he tells her. </p><p>“Is everything going smoothly?” </p><p>“As smoothly as it possibly could given the circumstances.” He gives her another quick kiss before rushing away. </p><p>Moira looks up from the textbook she’s reading when she enters the infirmary. “Got our passengers settled?” </p><p>“Yes, they are in their quarters and I’ve told them they’re not to leave until someone tells them it is safe to do so.” </p><p>“So what is going on? Why are they our only passengers and why didn’t Commander Vasco just leave without them?”</p><p>The identities of their passengers and the circumstances surrounding their booking are well above her rank and not something she should know. </p><p>“I’m afraid that, until Vasco shares any of that information with the crew, we are not to know.” </p><p>Moira stares at her. She’s keenly observant; reminding her of her husband in that respect, and little gets by her. “But you know.” </p><p>“I really can’t say anything Moira.” </p><p>“Commander Vasco knows there’ll be gossip, right? Circumstances that unusual, sailors talk,” Moira says pointedly. An attempt to get further information out of her. </p><p>“He would be well aware. So long as the passengers don’t overhear I can’t imagine he’d object to speculation.” </p><p>“Something about them upset you,” Moira says, changing the subject. </p><p>“Nobility makes me uncomfortable at times.”</p><p>Not a lie, but also not the whole truth. Moira is 19 and the first apprentice she’s had that was born after she returned home and left her old life behind. Now that she’s so many years removed from that life, her story is not as well known. To most younger Nauts she’s simply the wife of a respected fleet commander and a skilled doctor. </p><p>“Has your husband ever looked at your file for you? You’re sea born but were you the child of a Naut? A noble? Someone else?”</p><p>Alys chuckles a bit. “I know my story and didn’t need Vasco to look in my file to know it.” </p><p>“So, what is it? What has made you so uncomfortable around certain members of the fancy folk?” </p><p>“You truly don’t know, do you?” She says quietly. </p><p>The other crew members tend to respect her and Vasco’s privacy but her origins have never been a secret. Moira’s been on the Sea Horse for three years and she’s surprised it’s never come up before now. </p><p>“Always found it odd that you talk like them. Figured you picked up the accent somehow. Trained with one of them when you were young - something like that.” </p><p>“I was the member of a noble family. Raised by a loving mother who protected me as much as possible from her brother, who was a cruel man. My cousin and I were extremely close. More like siblings. We arrived on Tír Fradí when I was 24. Vasco had been ordered to follow me and provide his assistance.”</p><p>“That’s how you two met?”</p><p>“No, he’d been the captain of the ship that brought me across the sea. This very ship, in fact. I was a diplomat. Good at it too, even if I was uncomfortable with the life. Never quite fit in with the other nobles. I discovered that I was actually the daughter of a kidnapped Native woman, stolen away from her home by my mother’s brother, and born on a Naut ship. He arranged to have me delivered to his custody despite the circumstances of my birth.” </p><p>“And the Nauts allowed it?”</p><p>“There was a cost. A high one; the exact figure unknown to me, but at that time many Congregation children were given to the Nauts. Presumably in exchange for me and to smooth things over with the Nauts. I was raised as nobility for the purpose of building relationships with the islanders. He thought they were more likely to trust someone who looks like them and he was right,” she says bitterly. All these years later his cruelty, his scheming and his gall infuriates her. </p><p>“When did you leave?”</p><p>“Just before my 29th birthday. I was Governor of New Sérène for several years after my cousin’s death.”</p><p>“You reunited with the commander, then?”</p><p>“He stayed on land with me and we returned together.” </p><p>Moira looks dumbfounded. “So... you and Commander Vasco lived in a fancy house?”</p><p>“The palace in New Sérène.” </p><p>“Can’t imagine him in a fancy house.”</p><p>“Generally he disliked it. There were a few things he enjoyed but he’s far more comfortable here. I am too.“</p><p>Moira looks incredulous. “How did I not know this? Does the crew know?”</p><p>“Many members of the crew do. Jonas, Sofia, Flavia and Lauro were crew members on the voyage that took me to Tír Fradí. It was a long time ago, and not something that comes up often nowadays.” </p><p>“So those nobles are people you know?”</p><p>“Yes.” She can give her that much. </p><p>“Will they try to hurt you?”</p><p>“...Unlikely,” she says carefully. </p><p>Moira just looks at her. </p><p>“It’s fine, I’m sure. Vasco ensured my safety many years ago.” </p><p>“Sounds like an interesting story, Doctor.” </p><p>“One I don’t actually know the details of,” she says. </p><p>She sticks around in the infirmary until Vasco finds her, late into the night. Probably not strictly necessary but she wants to be available in case there are any injuries that need treating. </p><p>“Come to bed with me?” He says when he walks in. As they walk to their quarters she notices he’s walking the way he does when his back is especially sore. </p><p>“Let me rub your back before we go to bed, Love.” </p><p>“It’s late. I’ll be fine until morning.” </p><p>“The way you’re moving, you’ll have a hard time getting to sleep. Let me try to help.” </p><p>They enter their quarters and she casts a ball of light, which floats above their heads, almost dancing in the otherwise pitch black room. The two of them undress, and Vasco silently lies on his stomach.</p><p>“Not fighting with me as much as you normally do,” she says casually as she straddles his rear and starts massaging his back; trying to work out the knots that have developed as a result of the stress and exertions of the day. His muscles are tight; likely a result of not moving properly in the rush to depart. </p><p>“Perhaps this means I’ve finally learned to let you tend to me properly.” He groans and she eases up, rubbing more gently in an attempt to soothe the area. </p><p>“Sorry. Lighter pressure?” </p><p>“No, just do what you need to.” </p><p>Trying her best to be gentle, she increases the pressure again. “I’ll remember you said that next time you’re injured and being a pain, Love.” </p><p>“I’ve never been difficult in my life,” she can hear the laughter in his voice even if she can’t see him; he can’t even say it with a straight face. She can’t help but laugh fondly at him. </p><p>“It’s been stressful for you today,” she says. </p><p>“And a lot of running around. Lifting. Bending.” </p><p>She does what she can for him, kissing him between the shoulder blades when she finishes. “We should get some rest.” </p><p>***</p><p>“The passengers...” Vasco starts as they’re cuddling in bed the next morning. It’s earlier than either would prefer to be up, given how late they got to bed but they’re making the best of it and relaxing together before getting to work. </p><p>She loves it. Holding him, running her hands all over his body. Almost overwhelming heat, even at this early hour means they’re both sweaty, their skin sticky. Her fingers touch the scars littering his body; most of them faded by age. Even the gunshot scars she touches with nothing more than a gentle caress; something once unimaginable to her. But as the scars healed on his body, the scars on her mind began to fade. Hardly noticeable to all but Vasco, who is there when she has the occasional nightmare or flashback to that day so many years ago.  </p><p>“I was right,” she says, finishing his thought, “Renee, Celeste and their bodyguard. Adrien is dead.” </p><p>His arms tighten around her and she looks up at his face to see that he’s smiling. “You must be relieved.” </p><p>“In a way,” she says. “Celeste referred to me as her cousin and it upset me a great deal. I asked her not to do it again - I hope that wasn’t too disrespectful.” </p><p>“She might be a princess now but you are still able to choose what she calls you.”</p><p>“It was a reminder. That I am still a part of that family. Despite everything. I’d prefer to keep my distance if I can.” </p><p>“They won’t go into the infirmary unless they have need of your skills. It won’t be too difficult for you to avoid them. I would be surprised if they spent much time around the crew.” </p><p>Vasco is right; they were worried enough about their security to pay an exorbitant amount of money to be the only passengers on the ship. They will almost certainly keep their distance. </p><p>“But he’s dead. He can’t hurt us anymore,” she says. While she learned the news yesterday it’s only now sinking in. It’s a weight; one she’s carried her entire life, suddenly disappearing and it’s as if she can stand tall and completely unburdened for the first time. </p><p>***</p><p>It’s summer, and there’s a pleasant breeze as the moon rises, blowing away the stifling heat of the day. She stands with Vasco looking out on the sky; their (almost) nightly tradition for nearly 20 years now. </p><p>“Clear sky tonight,” Vasco says. “Wind blew the clouds away earlier.” </p><p>“Things seemed quieter today. Everything sorted out after our late departure?” </p><p>“Mostly. We’ll have a bit of time to make up. Or not; we’re at the mercy of the sea and the weather. Should be clear the next week or so.” </p><p>Vasco’s attention shifts down the deck and he squints, trying to make something out in the dark. The only light on deck is that of a few lanterns; it’s dim and not easy to see. “We’re being watched,” he murmurs in her ear. </p><p>“Can you tell who? Maybe Javier and Sofia decided to enjoy some fresh air?” </p><p>“Definitely not Javier. Figure is far too small. Doubt it’d be a member of the crew.” </p><p>She refuses to let the implication of his words trouble her. This is her home, and she will do as she pleases. Grabbing two handfuls of Vasco’s shirt, she pulls him close, her soft lips meet his slightly chapped ones. He deepens the kiss, grabbing her rear and giving it a firm squeeze, turning so that their observer  gets a clear view. </p><p>If she is to be watched by royalty, she intends to make it as awkward as possible. </p><p>“How many crew members would be on deck at this hour tonight?” She whispers against his lips. </p><p>“Enough that we’d be thoroughly teased at breakfast if things go much further,” he responds as she grinds against his cock. </p><p>“So, retreat to our quarters for some privacy?” </p><p>“As much as we’ll get on the ship.” </p><p>To get to their quarters they must walk by whomever is watching them. She chances a look as they walk by and is a little surprised that it is Celeste and not Renee. As soon as her eyes meet Celeste’s she drops her head, staring at her feet as if embarrassed to be caught watching her and Vasco. </p><p>But she looked nervous, even before their eyes met. Something Alys finds baffling, but a thought she forces out of her mind as her and Vasco enter their quarters and lock the door, eager to spend a night alone enjoying one another. And, for once, she doesn’t muffle her moans as Vasco pleasures her with his talented mouth and nor does he when he buries himself deep inside her. </p><p>Celeste is always alone on the deck after dark but after that first night she settles further away from them; likely mindful that she’d crossed a boundary. She never approaches and Alys is content to ignore her. </p><p>Several weeks later a thunderstorm hits. Unsurprising, given the hot weather (if anything, she’s surprised it didn’t happen sooner) so she’s kept busy in the infirmary dealing with the bruises and lacerations that come with sailing in inclement weather. When word reaches her that their passengers were feeling unwell, she sends powdered ginger and water up to them, with the instructions to visit her if symptoms worsen or persist for more than 24 hours. </p><p>They never show up so she thinks no more of it as she sweeps water out of the infirmary the next morning. Returning into the infirmary after pushing the water off the deck, she’s greeted by Celeste, who looks nervous. </p><p>“Are you still feeling under the weather?” Alys says. Her voice is carefully neutral to hide any nervousness of her own. </p><p>“No, I’m quite well. Thank you for the ginger,” she says, fidgeting with her fingers. </p><p>She sighs. “You are welcome, but you were made aware that the infirmary is off limits unless you are in need of treatment, yes?” </p><p>“I’d hoped we could... talk. You’re never alone on deck after dark.” </p><p>“Not alone here either. My apprentice will be here any moment.” Conveniently, after she finishes saying this, Moira walks through the door, yawning loudly. “Morning! Bad sleep last night?” </p><p>“Never sleep well during a storm, Doctor Alys.” She turns to Celeste. “Not feeling well, my lady?” </p><p>“I’m well.” She says politely. </p><p>“Would you be able to take care of things here for a few minutes while we have a chat? I can finish sweeping when I get back if you’d like to get started on brewing the potions we’ll need to replace the ones used last night.” </p><p>“Will do, Doctor.” </p><p>“Cargo hold is the best option for privacy. This way,” she says, leading her down a steep flight of stairs below deck, and over to another flight of stairs to the cargo hold. </p><p>It’s always stuffy as hell in the cargo hold in the summer. Generally not a concern given that crew are never in it for long unless they’re loading or unloading cargo. But she doesn’t mind the stuffiness today; it’ll reduce the amount of time she’s stuck in conversation with the princess. </p><p>“What did you wish to talk about, Your Highness?”</p><p>“You don’t need to call me that!” She stammers, eyes wide as dinner plates. </p><p>“Respectfully, I do. It is your title now. The crew may not know who you are but I do and I will use your title to address you.” </p><p>“But... you’re family.” </p><p>Alys pinches the bridge of her nose. This needs to be handled carefully. She cannot disrespect the princess but she wants to make it very clear that they are not family. </p><p>“I am not, Your Highness. That woman is gone. By joining the Nauts I cut ties with all remaining relatives on land.”</p><p>Not strictly true; her and Vasco visit her aunt whenever they’re docked on Tír Fradí but she would never mention her aunt to a living relative of Adrien’s. </p><p>“I don’t understand - why can’t you maintain a connection to your family?”</p><p>Because she doesn’t want to. But she doesn’t say this. “You were young when you left Sérène. You never had to discover your father for yourself. Fortunate; you almost certainly had an easier childhood than my cousin did.” </p><p>“My brother. You call him ‘cousin’ but not me.” She speaks quietly, not angrily and without judgement. As if she’s looking to understand rather than shame. Unusual for someone of her standing. </p><p>“We grew up together. Constantin was a brother to me and losing him is among the worst things to happen in my life.”  </p><p>“I’m sorry he died.”</p><p>“Me too.” She hates talking about his death, the memory of life leaving his eyes burned into her mind. To push those thoughts from her mind and calm herself she takes a few deep breaths.</p><p>“You’re scared. I’m not sure why but my mother and I would never hurt you.”</p><p>“Your Highness, there are plenty of ways to hurt a person that are far more creative than shoving them in a hole or torturing them.” </p><p>“Such as?” Celeste seems uncomfortable with the direction the conversation has taken, shifting on her feet, and unsure of what to do with her hands. </p><p>“Kidnapping my mum from Tír Fradí, stealing me from her and then the Nauts, forcing me to grow up in a world I never belonged to as Mum died slowly in prison, away from her home and her family. Try to force me into an arranged marriage to a man 30 years my senior. Beat the shit out of me when I escape the engagement. Force me to be the heir to the throne by threatening the life of my husband. Do I need to go on, Your Highness?” She speaks sharply, her disdain on display completely. </p><p>Celeste looks dumbstruck; clearly unaware that there is no biological relation between them. “Nobody ever told me we weren’t related.”</p><p>“A carefully kept secret. Couldn’t bring shame to His Highness so as soon as I fucked off my advisors would have swept it neatly under the rug.”</p><p>“I hadn’t realized he was so unkind to you.” </p><p>“You escaped him early. A gift you should cherish. He was in my life for years until he deemed me ‘unsuitable’ and disinherited me.”</p><p>She’s not going to even hint that Vasco was responsible for getting her released from her obligations as his heir. </p><p>“I’m not him, Doctor.” Alys chances a glance at the young woman, who looks at her earnestly. She’s either being genuine or is a brilliant liar. </p><p>“I’m well aware. But you must understand that I want nothing to do with his family. I’m free and I have no intention of ever returning to that life.” </p><p>“Nor would I ask it of you. But what you accomplished was extraordinary! They still talk about you in New Sérène, despite your ‘death’. The portrait of you and your husband still hangs in the palace. I don’t know what I’m doing. I could use some advice.” Celeste looks hopeful and Alys is reminded just how young the woman is. She’s still a girl, really - maybe 18 years old and has the fate of an entire nation resting on her shoulders. A horrible burden for anyone, let alone someone still so young. </p><p>“I haven’t been in politics for two decades. Any advice I’d have would be useless. Besides, you’d have been educated by many qualified people.” </p><p>“But you have an interesting perspective. Please. I’m about to rule a land I can hardly remember; I need help,” Celeste pleads. </p><p>Alys has always been too soft for her own good. “I’ll consider it. With the condition that my husband sits in should I decide to help. He would keep anything disclosed private; you have my word.” The thought of more of these meetings fills her with anxiety; having Vasco around to enforce boundaries and ensure she doesn’t get too overwhelmed will be helpful.</p><p>“I’d be glad for any wisdom he would be willing to share.”</p><p>She snorts. “I’d recommend not following his tactics when it comes to dealing with high society. He’s not known for his diplomacy if he judges someone as unworthy of his time or as unintelligent.” </p><p>“I haven’t forgotten that you saved my life when I was a girl. You will always have my gratitude.” </p><p>“I did my job, that’s all. Now, if we are finished here, I need to get back to work.”</p><p>Celeste simply nods and they leave the cargo hold. As she walks back to the infirmary, Alys’ stomach feels as if it is full of knots. </p><p>She’s torn. She doesn’t want to talk to the girl or give the impression that they’ll have any sort of relationship after she disembarks from the Sea Horse. But she’s not Adrien. Renee seems to have raised her to be a kind young woman. And she knows what the nobility do to kind people. What they tried to do to her. The young princess must be prepared before diving head first into a den of vipers on a land she hasn’t stepped foot on in over a decade. </p><p>It doesn’t escape her that it’s likely the princess would have been far happier simply to have remained in New Sérène and let the nobility on the continent squabble over the throne.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Revelations and Contracts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alys learns how Vasco freed her all those years ago.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Veiled, blink and you miss it reference to dying by suicide.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alys, you can’t seriously be considering this,” Vasco says as they sit on the bed in their quarters that evening. </p><p>She’d requested privacy, telling him she had something delicate to discuss with him. </p><p>“I - I’m extremely hesitant. But she seems nice. And I know what that world does to nice people. If I could give her some warning; let her know what to expect...” </p><p>Vasco rests his hand on her knee. “If you involve yourself they’ll find a reason to continue involving you. You’re free and they aren’t your family. Tell her, politely but firmly, to fuck off.” </p><p>“She’s a princess, Love; I can hardly do that.”</p><p>“I can,” Vasco says without hesitation. “Wouldn’t be my first time.” </p><p>He’s hinting at whatever he did to set her free. A topic they’ve carefully avoided as much as possible these last 20 years. Adrien is dead and she thinks she might finally be ready to learn how he freed her. </p><p>“How did you do it?” </p><p>Vasco looks sheepish, not for the first time when this has come up. She’s known since that day that whatever he did is something she would not have been happy about. “Perhaps we should finish our discussion about the current predicament because you will be very unhappy with me once I tell you.” </p><p>“I could hardly be angry with you over something that occurred more than 20 years ago!”</p><p>“You will be. Trust me.” </p><p>“I told her if I were to give her advice you would be with us. You’re... better at setting boundaries than I am.” </p><p>“On that, we are agreed.” </p><p>“She’s just a girl, Love. And she’s princess of a land she hasn’t stepped foot on since she was a young child. The transition is unlikely to be a smooth one.” </p><p>“A girl from a powerful nation that could theoretically take you hostage if she doesn’t like what you have to say. Or - if she does like your advice and wants to continue receiving it.”</p><p>He’s frustrated with her. Over the years it’s been a joke between them; she’s the ‘nice one’ of their relationship. But periodically he’s expressed dismay that she’s being taken advantage of. That she allows people to treat her disrespectfully. A product of her upbringing that remains a part of her. </p><p>It’s not always been easy to move past a thorough education encouraging her to be diplomatic and helpful when engaging in discussions with powerful individuals. To completely dismiss the request of a princess is unfathomable, despite her reservations. </p><p>That’s why she’s involving Vasco. He has no such reservations and will easily tell the princess to back off if necessary. </p><p>“I’m dead. There’d be people clamouring to put me on the throne by virtue of my accomplishments on Tír Fradí. It would be a grave error for her to reveal I’m alive in any way and it won’t happen.” </p><p>“What will you tell her?”</p><p>“What to expect at court in Sérène. How nobles try to take advantage of decent people. The importance of compassion.” She looks up at Vasco and smiles before speaking again. “To marry someone she loves and who will be a good partner to her.” </p><p>“A conversation you can have in an evening, I presume?”</p><p>Alys nods. She sees Vasco’s mind turn, trying to determine a way to appease the princess without putting her at risk. </p><p>“How about this? Just before we reach Sérène, we’ll arrange to speak with her for one evening. Just one evening, so long as she promises that neither of us will ever be bothered again. That the facade about your demise remains in place.”</p><p>“I expect she would find that reasonable. I can let her know that we will arrange a meeting in a few weeks.” </p><p>“I’ll go over our terms with her just before we meet. Position it as a political meeting between a fleet commander and the Princess of the Congregation. Nobles love that formal shit, right?”</p><p>“They do. Clever strategy.” </p><p>“And a reminder that if she breaks her word and fucks with us that I’m a high-ranking Naut and you are the wife of a fleet commander who would stop at nothing to rescue you should the need arise.” </p><p>There is no doubt in her mind that he’s serious about doing whatever it takes to rescue her should she end up kidnapped. </p><p>Alys leans over and gives him a kiss. “Are you willing to tell me the story of how you freed me from Adrien?” </p><p>Vasco slides up the bed, sitting up against the headboard, opening his arms in invitation. She obliges and crawls up, lying against him and wrapping her arms around his waist. He wraps his own arms around her, almost lazily. </p><p>“Looking to cuddle first?”</p><p>“You know I can never get enough of you. But - I,” he hesitates, “I thought the story might be easier for you to take if you were close to me, is all.” </p><p>Over the years she’s theorized how he managed to do it. All she can parse out is that he threatened Adrien somehow, given how terrified he was as Vasco dragged him out of the woods. But there had to be more to it. Vasco’s not the type to torture someone, and she can’t imagine he’d have paid Adrien off so it’s been a mystery.</p><p>“You really think I’m going to be angry with you.”</p><p>“No, Tempest, I know you’re going to be angry with me.” </p><p>She braces herself. “Tell me how you did it.”</p><p>Vasco runs his fingers through her hair as he pulls her more tightly against him. “I convinced him the only way he’d leave the woods alive is if he granted you your freedom.” </p><p>It doesn’t make sense to her. It’s a deceptively simple explanation. “I - don’t understand.” </p><p>“We made an arrangement to speak at dawn. Suzette was an assassin; I’d anticipated she would be hiding away waiting for her husband’s signal to shoot.”</p><p>She lifts her head and looks up at him and he kisses her cheek before continuing. </p><p>“They saw what you were capable of. You’re a skilled fighter and deadly when you have need to be. If I died that morning you would have killed them both, damning the continent to the malichor.” </p><p>In all of the years since that day, she’s never considered that he went into the woods prepared to die and the thought horrifies her. Goosebumps dot her arms despite the heat and she shudders involuntarily. He kisses her on the cheek again. </p><p>“Had I killed them, we would have run, again, damning the continent to the malichor. Suzette underestimated me. Her rifle was not loaded, allowing me to get a gun on Adrien and explain his dilemma to him before she could fire. Took a bit of convincing, a few threats, and I made clear that I was ready to die should he not agree to my terms, because it would lead to his death in return.” </p><p>“You thought it better I lose you and be free than the alternative.” She says, her voice ice cold as she considers what her freedom could have cost her. </p><p>“You’d have died otherwise. Maybe not physically but he’d have destroyed your spirit. I couldn’t bear to watch that when I knew I could stop it.” </p><p>“And if you died that day?” </p><p>“You’d have moved on, in time. Gone to live with your aunt or joined the Nauts, but you’d have been free of him.” </p><p>A tear rolls down her cheek. “Fuck!” She says loudly, angry with herself for letting something that happened so long ago affect her as this is. </p><p>“It was the only way. He didn’t anticipate my willingness to die for your freedom and it allowed me to outplay him.” </p><p>Deep down she knows he’s right. That their only other option would have been to run and continue trying to outrun his spies, his hunters and his assassins. </p><p>“Don’t do that again, Love.” </p><p>He looks down and grins at her. “Easy promise to make. Adrien’s dead.” </p><p>She glares at him. “You know what I meant.” </p><p>Vasco looks at her seriously and cups her cheek. “I promise. But only because I won’t let it happen again. You’ll never again be put in a situation where you’re forced to do anything against your will. You are free and you will be free until the day we die.” </p><p>She sighs. “That is the one thing I’d never considered you’d have done to free me. Naive in retrospect, knowing how you are about death and injury.” There’s a small part of her that’s deeply impressed and touched by the risk he took for her that’s warring with the majority of her that’s angry that he did such a foolish thing. </p><p>“I must say, I was expecting a little more anger from you. But I’ll not complain about my good fortune. It was worth it. Because I get to wake up with you every day and you’re happy and doing what you love.”</p><p>“I wish you’d stop being so damned sweet. I’m supposed to be mad at you right now.” </p><p>“Removes any incentive I have to be anything less than sweet,” he says before kissing her repeatedly. She kisses him back before pulling away. </p><p>“Thank you. For - what you did.”</p><p>“You thanked me when it happened, no need to do it again.”</p><p>“No, I do. Our life together has been wonderful and it’s because of you that we have it. I - I,” she takes a deep breath, “wouldn’t have been able to endure life as his heir.” </p><p>He doesn’t argue with her. “Is there anything else you’d like to know about that day?”</p><p>She shakes her head. “I think I’d rather not think about the ‘what ifs’ and that horrible time.” </p><p>***</p><p>Vasco sits in his office, waiting for the princess to be escorted there by Javier, who is rather confused by the order but discreet enough not to ask for details. </p><p>She comes alone, no guard by her side and he’s impressed. </p><p>“Sit, Your Highness,” he says once the door is closed, gesturing at the chair across from him. She sits wordlessly. Her posture is impeccable, much like Alys’ was during her days amongst the nobility. </p><p>He slides a contract across the desk. “I’m not one for small talk with strangers. I’ve drafted a contract outlining the terms of our meeting tomorrow night.” </p><p>She looks up at him, confused. “What is the meaning of this? Do the Nauts intend to charge me for meeting with your wife?” </p><p>“I’d recommend reading the contract.” </p><p>The princess picks it up and reads it and Vasco simply sits and watches her. She’s the spitting image of her mother; he’d be hard-pressed to see any relation between her and Adrien aside from her height. </p><p>“It says here that this meeting is between ‘Commander Vasco and Her Highness, Princess Celeste of the Congregation of Merchants. I mean no disrespect but it is your wife I’d like to speak to, Commander.”</p><p>“And you will. If you continue reading you will see that she is listed as my advisor.” </p><p>She frowns but continues reading. “‘Following this meeting there shall be no contact, formal or informal between Her Highness, her family, representatives, or staff and Commander Vasco and his advisor, Doctor Alys.’ What are you playing at, Commander?” </p><p>The princess looks at him severely, and he thinks he should probably feel uncomfortable but can’t be bothered to dredge up anything more than mild annoyance that she isn’t just signing the damned contract. </p><p>“Setting expectations. My wife will not be returning to the Congregation. She will not be your advisor. She is not your family.” </p><p>“I’ve never indicated I would desire her to act as my advisor!” </p><p>He’s nonplussed by her raised voice. “Good, Your Highness. Then you will have no trouble signing the contract.” </p><p>“And what if I have need of the services rendered by your guild, Commander?”</p><p>“You speak to the admiral in Sérène. There are many skilled captains who will take you or your cargo wherever you need to go.”</p><p>“I trust you. And your wife. I’d feel more comfortable on your ship should I need to travel.” </p><p>He’ll sooner throw himself overboard than allow his ship to be the personal transport for a princess. </p><p>“Our terms are outlined clearly. No contact.” </p><p>“I could request your services anyway.” </p><p>Vasco points at the insignia on the top of the parchment. “This is a Naut contract. It is binding and it will be filed at the harbour office as soon as we make port. My people honour our contracts, but you’ve now given me doubt your people share the same integrity,” he pauses. He has damning information about her father that he could share. Information she would be ashamed to know if she’s the person Alys seems to think she is. “I can’t be surprised. Your father broke a contract with my people the day my wife was born.” </p><p>“She’d mentioned her origins to me. She also told me my father paid a steep price.” </p><p>“You’re noble. I’m sure you’re aware of our agreements and that occasionally children are given to us to fulfill the terms of a contract. Fifteen Congregation children were taken from noble families so your father was able to kidnap my wife. I was one of those children.” </p><p>She looks at him in disbelief. “You weren’t born on a ship?”</p><p>“I was not. Had circumstances been different I very well could have been a spoiled noble scheming my way up the ladder, trying to win your influence. Think I got the better deal in the end. Life at court is real fucking trying and I’m damn good at what I do.” </p><p>“Would you allow me to apologize for my father’s actions? What he did to Doctor Alys, her mother and you was wrong.” </p><p>“You may, but it means little. And, Your Highness, I’m afraid we cannot continue this conversation unless you sign the contract in front of you.”</p><p>“My word isn’t enough?” </p><p>“I believe I’ve made clear the value the word of your family has to my people,” he says coldly. </p><p>She nods and he knows he’s won. Picking up his pen, she dips it in his inkwell and signs the contract. Vasco takes it, signs it himself and locks it in his cabinet. </p><p>“My wife and I will speak with you tomorrow evening here in my office. Until then, Your Highness.” </p><p>“May I ask you a question about my father?”</p><p>Vasco nods. </p><p>“You met him. What was he like?”</p><p>“A dangerous question. As I am sure you’ve figured out for yourself, I’m not one to soften my words. You will receive a blunt answer to any question you ask me.” </p><p>“I want an honest answer.” </p><p>“Back in her days as Legate, Alys and I encountered a Bridge Alliance scientist who kidnapped islanders and Nauts for his twisted experiments. We put an end to it and ensured he was put to death for his crimes. Several years ago we encountered another man who killed for fun. Because he liked to watch people die. Man nearly killed me; Alys saved my life. Monsters, both of them.”</p><p>The Princess continues to sit up straight, watching him intently. </p><p>“But your father was worse. He may not have killed with his bare hands, but his policies killed countless people. He kidnapped, he tortured, he imprisoned, all in the name of maximizing his own power and influence. A monster, in every sense of the word.”</p><p>Through this, her eyes do not leave his and he can respect that she has the courtesy to look him in the eye as he condemns her father. </p><p>“Thank you for your honesty, Commander. I will speak with you tomorrow.” She stands up and walks out of the door, closing it gently behind her. </p><p>***</p><p>It’s a bit early for Vasco to meet her on deck, but she’s sitting in a chair doing some reading while it’s still light out. The princess and her guard are standing at the railing and talking. </p><p>She’s seen them together frequently enough during the voyage. Presumably he was responsible for her training in addition to guarding her and her mother. </p><p>Most noblewomen are stilted; wary of showing affection in public. She was always extremely unusual in this regard. But Celeste frequently touches Chris. Resting a hand on his forearm, a head on his shoulder, even a quick hug at one point. </p><p>And the way she looks at him is unlike the way she ever looked at Kurt. It’s not just respect but absolute adoration. An adoration that goes far beyond that of a woman and her guard. </p><p>Celeste is in love with Chris, she realizes. But is Chris aware of it? If she recalls correctly, Chris is the same guard that travelled with the two of them to New Sérène so she’s known him since she was a young child. </p><p>There’s an ache in her heart when she realizes that it’s unlikely she’ll ever be able to marry him, should he share her feelings. Despite her intention of telling her to marry for love, the pressure for her to make a good political match will be overwhelming. These may be the only intimate moments they’ll be able to share together. </p><p>The poor girl. As she sees Vasco walking towards her, she feels more grateful than ever for the life she’s had by his side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. A Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meeting with the princess.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Celeste knocks on Vasco’s office door at the agreed upon time the next day and Alys’ heart is in her throat. Vasco opens the door and she walks in, sitting across from the two of them. </p><p>“I appreciate your time, Doctor. Commander.” </p><p>The two of them simply nod and wait for her to open the dialogue. She fidgets a little before speaking. “What am I walking into? You grew up in Sérène’s court.” </p><p>“To be clear, I grew up in Sérène’s court decades ago. What I have to offer will ultimately be of little value. Suffice to say, it had its similarities to noble life in New Sérène. More cutthroat; you’ll want to get into the habit of sniffing any drink served to you if you haven’t already. Information is a currency if you use it wisely. And you’ll want to surround yourself with people you trust to act as your advisors.” </p><p>“Will they accept me?” Celeste looks at her nervously. </p><p>“You are Adrien’s daughter. That helps matters. But there will be those who feel it should go to someone who has actually lived in Sérène this last decade. It will be imperative you show knowledge of continental issues and a willingness to listen and learn. Be humble in a sea of arrogance.” </p><p>“That is contrary to what I was taught.”</p><p>“A lesson I learned growing up. Confidence, when earned, is perfectly acceptable. Arrogance is not. Humility will earn you the respect of the sorts of people you should want on your side.” </p><p>“My mother will be one of my advisors. I’m unsure who the others will be.”</p><p>Privately, she’s not sure her mother is the right choice. Perhaps she’s grown over the years but Renee lacked an ability to think through difficult problems and live in the real world when she saw her last. Alys wonders if Celeste knows that the only reason she was able to grow up in relative safety was because she suggested it to Renee. But it’s not her place and she’ll not involve herself in politics any more than she has to. </p><p>“The right choices will become clear in time. Trust no one immediately.” </p><p>“I travelled around the island with my professor frequently. He insisted; told me it would provide me with perspective. I met many people and I’d like to ensure we maintain a good relationship with our allies on the island. High King Dunncas is a good man.” </p><p>She’s grateful to hear this; that she recognizes the importance of cooperation and building relationships. “There will be people on the continent that will pressure you to do things that will hurt people and the land. You must not give in. Be forceful in maintaining these positive relationships.” </p><p>Their conversation is odd. The young woman was raised well, and received an education that has given her a good worldview. She doesn’t need her advice; for the most part she’s simply confirming the direction Celeste wants to take her nation. But there is one bit of unexpected advice she can provide. </p><p>“If I may offer your some unsolicited advice?” </p><p>“That is the purpose of this meeting, Doctor.” </p><p>She takes a deep breath, bracing herself for the storm she’s about to create. “You will face incredible pressure to make a good political marriage. One that your advisors claim will strengthen your family. Don’t do it. Marry for love and nothing more.” </p><p>Celeste looks surprised by the advice and shakes her head vigorously. “Mother says I need to marry someone from a prominent family to remove any doubts about my position. That it will make both of our families more powerful.”</p><p>It’s entirely improper but the situation calls for bluntness. </p><p>“Do you really want to spend the rest of your life being shagged by a man who won’t even bother to undress you? Who simply oils himself up and makes sex about procreation and his own pleasure? Wouldn’t you rather spend life beside someone you love? Who you can enjoy intimacy with?” </p><p>Surprisingly, Celeste is unfazed by her crude words. “Of course I’d rather that. But it is not an option. You lost the throne because of your marriage. One of love, I presume?” </p><p>Alys takes Vasco’s hand in hers. “I believe it is rather obvious that we married because we wanted to spend our lives together. That we love each other. My marriage cost me the throne. That’s the story told, is it?” </p><p>If one really thinks about it, it’s true, in a way. Her freedom is because of Vasco’s actions; something that wouldn’t have happened if they hadn’t fallen in love. </p><p>“That it is. Love does not exist for people of my station. Marriage is duty.” </p><p>“That’s complete bullshit, Your Highness. And you know it’s bullshit but you say it anyway to convince yourself not to make waves and be the perfect little princess who marries some spoiled noble asshole who will never make you happy.” </p><p>Celeste looks shocked at her outburst and Alys pauses, wondering if she’s gone too far. She looks over at Vasco, who is looking pleased and amused with the turn the conversation has taken. He lifts her hand to his mouth, kissing it and giving her the courage to continue.</p><p>“It’s not easy, the life you’re going to live. I lived it for almost 29 years and I hated it. But to have someone by your side who you love? Who you can trust to have your best interests at heart? Who will protect you and listen to you? A complete necessity. And I’m sure your mother will tell you to birth an heir or two before jumping into bed discreetly with someone you actually care for but it won’t be the same. They won’t be there every day, in the fucking thick of it, supporting you. So fuck the nobility. Marry your guard if he loves you as much as you love him.” </p><p>Celeste looks at her, almost dumbstruck before catching herself and puffs herself up in an attempt to look intimidating. An action that would intimidate many, but not her. “You are entirely out of line. To insinuate any impropriety between myself and my staff? Not to mention your willingness to speak so bluntly about my personal life? How dare you.” </p><p>She’s not bothered by Celeste’s reaction. When she does respond, her tone is cold. “You asked for my advice. I gave it. Bluntly. I’m not a diplomat anymore so saw no need to hide my observations. My intention was to help you find happiness in a difficult life. I should not have bothered.” </p><p>“No, you should not have. After all, we are not family. Your choice, not mine.” Celeste stands up and extends her hand, which Alys shakes. “Thank you for your time. Have a good evening.” She leaves without another word. </p><p>“You hit a nerve, Tempest.” </p><p>“A raw one, apparently.”</p><p>“She’ll consider what you said. Knows you’re right too; she wouldn’t have been so sore with you if she didn’t.” Vasco wraps his arm around her. “Didn’t know if you had that in you; to encourage her to marry her guard. Painted quite the image of the horrors of married life with someone you do not love.” </p><p>“It makes me sad, watching her with him and seeing how she so obviously loves him. Wanted to push her to do something for herself, assuming he feels the same.” </p><p>“He’s sweet on her too. Far more subtle about it, but he is. Bit old for her isn’t he?”</p><p>“A decade or so older, maybe? Not a terrible difference. There’d be a decent chance anyone she marries would be older than him if she agreed to an arranged marriage...I’m not going to get you into trouble for being too honest with the princess, am I?” </p><p>“Doubtful she’d say anything. Should anyone find out she was seeking the advice of a couple lowly Nauts it’d be embarrassing for her. She’ll grumble about you to her mother and her guard, probably be in a poor mood for a few days but that’ll be the end of it.” </p><p>“Maybe this means she’ll actually keep to the terms of the contract she signed.” </p><p>“Until she takes your advice, jumps into bed with her guard and wants to invite you to the wedding. To express her gratitude for her happiness, you understand.” </p><p>“Ugh. I’m done following politics after this. It’s no business of mine what people on the continent do. You think she’ll take my advice?” </p><p>“I do. You gave her permission to go after what she wants. Once she calms down and properly admits to herself that you’re right, she’ll talk to him.” </p><p>“Can I ask you a question?” </p><p>“You never need to ask.” He kisses her on the cheek. “Shall we head outside first?” </p><p>It’s cloudy tonight and there are few stars in the sky but there’s a breeze and it’s far cooler than Vasco’s office was. “Had the admiral not sent you with me - but sent you back to sea, what would you have done?” </p><p>Vasco hesitates a bit. “I’m not entirely sure. I’d still been running it through my head when we docked. And for at least a month before that. Whether I’d be welcome to knock on your door a year later when I was next in New Sérène. Or if I’d be forgotten. A fling and nothing more. Probably would have pined over you for a year, driving the crew mad before someone inevitably tossed my heartbroken and lovesick ass overboard.” </p><p>“Crew loves you. They wouldn’t have done that.” </p><p>“I’d have been pretty fucking annoying,” he smirks at her. “How about you?” </p><p>“Constantin had suggested I stay with you. Join the Nauts and abandon my duty. I wouldn’t have done that - not immediately. But maybe... the next time you were in port I’d...have suggested we give things a proper go. If you had been interested. And driven Kurt crazy traipsing around the island pining over you. He’d have left me at the mercy of a nadaig eventually.” </p><p>Vasco’s arms wrap around her and he pulls her against him. “We’d have found one another again. Made a life together.” </p><p>“You sound so sure of it.” </p><p>“I am. We’re connected, you and I. Nothing could keep us apart for good.” </p><p>Celeste approaches them the next evening as they’re talking on the deck, nestled in each other’s arms. Alys simply looks at Celeste, waiting for her to speak. </p><p>“Doctor, may I speak with you privately?” </p><p>“This is as private is we’re going to get, Your Highness. Anything you say to me can be said in front of Vasco.” </p><p>Celeste nods, biting her lip. A nervous tic. “I owe you an apology, Doctor. I was rude in response to your well-meaning advice. It was unfair to you, particularly when I was the one who requested your wisdom.”</p><p>She doesn’t quite know what to say. There’s a certain admiration that she’s feeling right now; Celeste did not need to apologize, especially considering that most of her station would consider a Naut to be unworthy of any more of the princess’ attention. Celeste took at least one of her suggestions to heart - she’s shown humility. </p><p>“I appreciate the apology, Your Highness.” </p><p>Admiration or not, she does not want to talk to the girl any longer than she must. </p><p>“I...am considering your advice.” </p><p>“Good to hear.” </p><p>Her dismissive tone is enough to make Celeste realize her presence is not wanted. “I’ll leave you both alone. Before I go, I just wanted to apologize on behalf of my father. What he did to you and your mother was wrong. I am pleased you were able to find your way to a life that makes you happy, though I am sorry it means we cannot be family. Nobody will ever know you are alive or where you are, I promise. Though I know how little a promise from my family means to you.” </p><p>“Good luck, Your Highness. You’re about to enter choppy waters but you’re better than most you’ll encounter. Don’t let it change you.” </p><p>Celeste nods her head before turning around and walking back towards her guard, who had been standing back, out of earshot. Unarmed, Alys notices. A promising sign, that they’re spending time together without the perception that Celeste is being defended or undergoing training. </p><p>“Assuming she can fight off any who resist her rule, she should be decent at it,” Vasco says once Celeste and Chris are out of earshot. </p><p>“I expect you are correct, though once we leave Sérène after our shore leave I’m through with following politics. It’s no longer my concern what happens in the Congregation.” </p><p>“No, it is not.” </p><p>Her heart is light during the final week of the voyage. Their three passengers keep their distance and it sinks in that she’s escaped. For good. No longer does she have any connections to Adrien d’Orsay’s family. Officially, by way of a signed contract, thanks to Vasco. </p><p>“You’re the best thing to ever happen to me, Love,” she says as she walks into his office. He’s surprised as he looks up from the paperwork on the desk.</p><p>“What brought this on?” He asks as he stands up. </p><p>“You ensured my freedom twice over. You’ve been my partner and my husband for 24 years now. I’m so glad it was your ship I boarded that day.” </p><p>Vasco wraps his arms around her. “And you helped me discover who I am and make peace with my origins. You’ve saved my life countless times. And you’ve loved me, for almost as long as we’ve known each other. So when you say I’m the best thing that ever happened to you, know that I feel the same for you.” </p><p>“Can you take a break, Love?” </p><p>“Depends. What sort of break do you have in mind?” He pulls back and looks at her, eyes glinting mischievously. </p><p>“Oh, nothing especially interesting. Definitely not ripping your clothes off and expressing my appreciation for all that you’ve done for me in a way that you’d enjoy.” </p><p>He plays along with her. “So you’re suggesting we sit in our quarters in silence, then?” </p><p>“Not even touching.” </p><p>“That goes without saying. We wouldn’t want to be inappropriate.” He takes her hand, leading her out the door of his office before making their way, swiftly, to their quarters. Once the door is closed his hands are on the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head. “Decided I’d rather be dreadfully inappropriate, Tempest. Make sure everyone knows what we’re up to.” </p><p>She pulls his shirt off and can’t help but admire the man before her. Her man. Years together means she’s memorized every inch of him; she knows every scar, where and how to touch him to drive him wild and the swirls and lines of every tattoo on his body. But still, she feels a sense of wonder from time-to-time. That she’s shared her life with someone so good, so passionate and so damn beautiful. </p><p>“Like what you see?” He looks at her, just a little bit smugly. </p><p>“Always.” </p><p>They don’t have hours this afternoon to enjoy each other, but that doesn’t matter. Vasco knows how to coax pleasure from her body and her from his. Settling between her legs, he laps at her cunt with the passion of a man drinking from a desert oasis and she grips his hair, rocking against his mouth. As she grows close, he closes his lips around her clit, sucking and licking. </p><p>“You’re so good, Vasco. I’m close,” she pants as the pressure builds. Her grip on his hair tightens and he moans in response, the vibration of his mouth pulling her over the edge. Crying out his name, her trembling legs grip his head like a vice, holding him against her as he works her through the pleasure before her body goes slack. He kisses her before sitting up, wiping her arousal off his face. </p><p>“Would you like my mouth?” She asks, somewhat breathlessly. </p><p>Vasco grabs her ass, giving it a squeeze before pulling her on top of him. “I want to come inside you.” </p><p>She moans as he enters her and her nails dig into his chest as she rides him, setting a vigorous pace. He meets her thrusts, squeezing her ass and she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. His body stiffens and he buries himself inside her when he comes, his moan of pleasure swallowed by her lips. </p><p>“I love you, Vasco,” she whispers against him, holding onto him as tightly as she can. </p><p>“I love you too, Alys,” he says, cupping her face and kissing her tenderly. </p><p>They don’t have long before they need to return to work but they bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Alys is happy, so happy and all she needs is to look at the content smile on Vasco’s face; the way he looks at her as if she is the most precious thing in the world, to know that he is just as happy as she is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alys and Vasco’s discussion about whether they’d have found one another again if Vasco had been sent back to sea instead of with her inspired me to write an AU where precisely that happens. It’s not especially long and it’s rather bittersweet a lot of the time but I’ll start posting it once this story is finished!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. A New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lives are changed once more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The port in Sérène is packed with people; far more than would be normal for it to just be loved ones collecting someone after their voyage. </p><p>“Word has gotten out about our passenger, I see,” Vasco says as he walks up next to her. Soon he’ll leave the ship and speak with the admiral about the voyage. “Would you like me to walk you to our cabin before I meet with the admiral?” </p><p>He knows what she’s been thinking. That all of these people in port could recognize her. They came for the princess, but someone with a very sharp eye could see her and realize she’s Adrien’s lost niece. </p><p>“I’d planned to wear a scarf over my face.” </p><p>He looks over at her and places a hand on her back. “That’s not an answer to my question, Tempest,” he says gently. </p><p>“I wouldn’t want to make you late to meet with the admiral.”</p><p>He shrugs. “It’s no trouble. Our cabin is a five minute walk. I’ll be stuck in meetings and filling out paperwork until long after dark anyway. He can wait ten minutes for me.” </p><p>“I’d feel better if you walked me to our cabin,” she says in a small voice. </p><p>And so he does. Her face is covered carefully with a scarf; more than a little unusual in this weather but she can’t bring herself to care. On the way they walk past a group of Nauts with a pot of stew on the fire so Vasco leaves her side briefly to speak with them, returning with a bowl for her. “We won’t have food in the cabin so I thought this would make it easier. I can go get us food from the shop in the morning.” </p><p>She feels terrible. He’s frequently run down after arriving in port and should be resting, not running off to buy groceries. “I can go tomorrow, Vasco.” </p><p>“With circumstances being what they are... allow me. Please.” </p><p>He’s worried too, she realizes. That the increase in activity in a city that just lost its ruler makes him concerned that she will be recognized. </p><p>“Let me fuss over you when you get back tonight?” She can get a bath going for him at least. </p><p>“Sure. We’ll stay close to port this time. Can you send Moira to get whatever you need from the alchemist?” </p><p>“Yes, that’s something she can do.” </p><p>They arrive at their cabin and Vasco waits for her to unlock the door before giving her a kiss. “I’ll likely be late, as usual.” </p><p>He’s dead on his feet when he does return, late that night, but as promised, allows her to fuss over him. She gets a bath ready for him and rubs his back as he sits, half-asleep in the warm water. </p><p>“Admiral says there’s been unrest,” he says suddenly. </p><p>“Oh?” </p><p>“Some aren’t happy that a girl raised on Tír Fradí is their princess. Been a bit of violence. Mostly quelched by the palace guards at this point. Happy we’ll only be here two weeks before making our way back to New Sérène.” </p><p>“Did he say if I’d come up at all?”</p><p>Vasco shakes his head. “I asked. Not once. You’re good and dead, Tempest.” </p><p>“I won’t risk that changing. Figure I’ll stay in port for the next two weeks. Catch up on some reading.” </p><p>Vasco stands up and she hands him a towel. “Don’t want to go to Adrien’s funeral?” </p><p>She’s confused. “Didn’t he die almost a year ago now?” </p><p>“Body was interred apparently but they wished to wait for his ‘beloved wife and daughter’ to return before doing a public ceremony.”</p><p>“They’ll be waiting a long time then.” </p><p>Vasco snorts. “Doubt anyone’ll miss him.” </p><p>***</p><p>The funeral was about what she expected, apparently. Noble mourners dressed in black lace weeping over an empty casket as Renee and Celeste looked appropriately mournful. Moira went and watched from a distance, mostly so she could tell her how it went, she suspects. </p><p>“Girl was wearing a tiara. She’s in charge now, I assume?”</p><p>“Yes. She is his daughter and is now the princess. There will be a formal coronation in a few months once the public has mourned.” </p><p>Moira looks a bit awestruck at that. “We sailed with a princess. You knew, didn’t you?” </p><p>“I did. I grew up with her mother. She married Adrien after my cousin’s mother died. He needed an heir, after all. I met her daughter a number of years ago by chance.” </p><p>“Weird to think I spoke to a princess.” </p><p>“She’s nothing special. Just born to the right family is all. It wasn’t skill that won her a crown but luck.” </p><p>“Probably shouldn’t say that outside of port.” </p><p>She smiles at Moira. “I’m well aware. I was one of them once; I know how the game is played. It’s a stupid game, I assure you. A system like ours that promotes on merit is far better.” </p><p>***</p><p>There’s a knock on their cabin door and Vasco stands and invites Mateo and Simon in, giving Simon a hug. Alys stands and gives him a hug as well before the four of them settle in the sitting room. </p><p>“So why aren’t we meeting in the tavern, pretty girl? Not that I don’t mind sitting on an actual couch.”</p><p>Vasco brings a bottle of wine and four glasses out from the kitchen and pours a glass for each of them. </p><p>“There are reasons I need to be more cautious than normal.”</p><p>Simon nods, understanding immediately. “It’s been a little intense out in the city. Can’t understand the fuss over one man dying.” </p><p>“Adrien d’Orsay had been the prince for a very long time. And his daughter, Celeste, was raised on Tír Fradí. The optics of it are not great in the view of certain members of the nobility. It will not be a smooth transition.” </p><p>Mateo looks impressed. “You sure know a lot about the politics of this place for someone who has been a Naut as long as you have.” </p><p>She has never told him who her family was. But with Adrien dead, she sees no harm in revealing it. “The late prince was my uncle and the man who stole me from Mum and the Nauts. I was raised by his sister - my mother.” </p><p>Mateo’s eyes widen. “Hold up, hold up - now I’m no expert in land politics but doesn’t that make you a big fucking deal?” </p><p>“I was his heir briefly after my cousin died,” she says casually, not wanting to make a big fuss about who she once was. Because she hasn’t been that person for twenty years now. </p><p>“So it could have been you the city was fawning over?” </p><p>“No,” Vasco cuts in firmly. “There is no chance she would have remained his heir long enough to become the next ruler.” </p><p>Mateo turns his attention to Vasco. “Because she’s not a blood relative?” </p><p>“Because she didn’t want it. And my wife’s freedom and happiness are the most important things in this world to me.” </p><p>More important than his life, she knows now. But she doesn’t like to think about that. He outsmarted Adrien that day. </p><p>“I might have liked living in a fancy palace. Fancy food, nice bed, expensive clothes, all the jewels and money I could ever want...” Mateo says lightly. </p><p>“I was a child the first time someone tried to assassinate me,” she says bluntly. </p><p>Simon winces. Apparently she never told him that story. “How are you managing through all of this, Alys?” </p><p>“Generally fine. We’re staying close to port during our leave. Vasco and I spoke with Her Highness during the voyage at her request. She had been looking for advice. It was ultimately worthwhile.”</p><p>“Why is that?” </p><p>“Because I was able to have the princess sign a contract guaranteeing that Alys and I will never be bothered again. That she is not a member of that family in any way. Once again her freedom is secured.” </p><p>“So no chance you’ll ever find your way back into a palace, pretty girl?” </p><p>“None. And I’d have it no other way.” </p><p>***</p><p>Leaving Sérène is more of a relief than it normally is. She wasn’t recognized, and with luck, the next time they dock in the city, all of the political instability will have resolved itself. </p><p>“Heard a rumour, Alys,” Vasco says one night. </p><p>“What’d your hear?” </p><p>“From Andreas. Admiral Octavio’s sick of the job already. Making noise about retirement.”</p><p>“So the bottle of rum you bought Andreas was a good investment?” </p><p>“Evidently. Expect the folks on our island knew he was a bad fit. Can’t help but wonder if they threw it at him knowing he’d annoy me into taking it when he fucked off.” </p><p>“You think you’re the one they wanted all along?”</p><p>“Aye.”</p><p>It makes sense to her. Most people they know have assumed Vasco would be promoted to admiral eventually. “Do you want it? To spend most of your time on land until we retire?” </p><p>“It isn’t so simple. You know my concerns.” </p><p>She takes his hands in hers. “I’ll do the pre-boarding medical checks. A ship leaves port nearly every day, that’ll keep me plenty busy. Moira will be ready to take over here on the Sea Horse, assuming the information is accurate and you are given the position when we make it to New Sérène. I can open a clinic and train a new apprentice on land.” </p><p>“It won’t be the same. I fear you’ll be bored.” </p><p>“Vasco. You lived in a palace with me for years while I waited until I could leave without causing chaos. And you did so without complaint. Your career takes priority, especially since I can be a doctor anywhere. And... I won’t have to worry about you any longer.” </p><p>“You need not worry about me. Crew knows what they’re doing and I am good at my job.” </p><p>“Love, you do know that as the ship’s doctor I’ve patched you up at least a hundred times over the years, right? Not necessarily things that would have killed you, but you’ve been plenty beat up.” She smiles at him to hide the dread that’s settled in her stomach as she talks about all the times she’s had to fix him up. Fights against intrusive memories of bullet wounds and working frantically to save his life. </p><p>“It would be nice to go to work and not wind up with bruises and broken bones...” </p><p>“We’re months away from New Sérène. You don’t need to decide tonight. But don’t turn it down on my account. Besides... <i>Modryb</i> Slàn is getting older. It would be nice to be closer and able to visit her regularly.” </p><p>One of the things she fears most nowadays is that they’ll return to Vignamri to find that her aunt has died while they were away. She’s still healthy, having managed to avoid most of the health issues that come with aging but as a doctor she knows that people can only live so long. </p><p>“Information may not even be accurate. Could have just been Octavio talking out of his ass.” </p><p>He wants it. Maybe not at first, but the idea grows on him, as she knew it would. Vasco’s always been ambitious, working hard his entire life, and reaching the highest possible rank is a well-deserved honour. </p><p>And she wants him to take it. They’re nearing 50 and she’s ready for a bit less excitement in their lives. Vasco will be busy dealing with politics, but he won’t be putting himself in harm’s way. And she’s far less likely to have life threatening injuries to treat in port. </p><p>Despite her position when her and Vasco first met, she’s never been nearly as ambitious as he is. Once she realized she wanted to spend her life healing people she’s been satisfied as long as she can be a doctor at her husband’s side. Rank or prestige means little to her, personally. Treating chronic ailments and doing pre-board check-ups will suit her just fine. </p><p>It’s not Admiral Octavio waiting in port when they arrive in New Sérène but an admiral from their island. His name escapes her but Vasco has met with him regularly these last few years. </p><p>“I’ll meet you at the cabin tonight, Love,” she says, giving him a kiss. </p><p>She’s surprised when he enters the cabin early in the evening; practically unheard of when they land in port. Usually she’s lucky to have him home before midnight. </p><p>“Everything good?” </p><p>Vasco sits on the couch beside her, wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her close. “Octavio fucked off. Decided it was time to retire. Wants to take up gardening, apparently.” </p><p>“Oh? So...” </p><p>“Job’s mine,” he says quietly. “Said I’d take it so long as you stayed with me. That we’re a package deal. He laughed and said that went without saying. That nobody would be foolish enough to separate us.” </p><p>“It’s official then? Admiral Vasco?” </p><p>“Announcement will be made in the morning, but yes.” </p><p>“How are you feeling?” He looks proud, but not especially happy or excited. </p><p>“Not sure it’s quite sunk in yet. Strange to think we’re unlikely to leave the island save for short voyages when necessary. That I’ll go to work in an office on land and meet with politicians.” </p><p>She’ll never step foot in Sérène again. The thought fills her with relief. </p><p>“Think you are a politician now, Love.” </p><p>“Shit.” </p><p>She laughs. “You’re the smartest man I know and better at politics than you think. You’ll do well.” </p><p>Nobody is surprised when the announcement is made the next morning. In a way it’s bittersweet; they’ll no longer be seeing the crew members they’ve spent almost all their time with over the years. Subsequent days are full of visits to their cabin, lots of hugs and more than a few tears. Flavia, who has known Vasco since they were both teenagers is near inconsolable. </p><p>“You’re inheriting my job; you should be pleased not to have to deal with my shit every day,” he says lightly as she clings to him. It’s false lightness, she knows; a front he’s put on in an attempt to cheer her up. </p><p>“Not sure what I’ll do without you around to kick my ass.” </p><p>“You’ll be the one kicking people’s asses now. And you’ll do a fine job of it. It’s not as if you’ll never see me; every time you come to New Sérène you’ll be stuck tolerating my bullshit.” </p><p>Flavia laughs, which turns into a sob. “We’ll miss you Vasco. But you deserve it.” Flavia withdraws from Vasco and turns to her. “Keep him busy, won’t you? He might get bored not throwing himself headfirst into danger every few months.” </p><p>“I’ll keep him occupied. Have more than a few ideas already. Could take up hunting in the bush when we have free time; bring fresh meat home to the villagers in Vignamri. It’s not sailing through a storm but it’ll get your heart pumping, Love.” </p><p>“Or we could turn mercenary. Kill bandits on the streets after dark like we did back in the day!” He grins mischievously and she just shakes her head. </p><p>“We’ll get drinks before we leave, won’t we?” Flavia says. </p><p>Vasco nods. “Course we will. Drinks are on me.” </p><p>***</p><p>She has no idea who she’ll take as an apprentice. But it’s not something she wants to think about as her and Vasco walk towards Vignamri. </p><p><i>Modryb</i> Slàn has been walking with a cane these last few years and makes her way over to meet them when she sees them approach the village. “We’ve got good news,” she tells her after giving her a hug. </p><p>“I’ll put the kettle on,” she responds and her and Vasco help her back to their cabin. </p><p>“I’ve been promoted to Admiral,” Vasco says once they’re seated by the fire, tea cups in hand. </p><p>“Oh! This is a high position, yes?” Her aunt leans over and gives Vasco a kiss on the cheek and squeezes his arm. </p><p>“As high as it gets. Alys and I will be remaining in the New Sérène port. No more long voyages across the ocean. Shorter ones around the island from time-to-time to check on things in Hikmet and San Matheus.”</p><p>“We’ll be able to come by more frequently,” She adds. </p><p>“They are smart to have chosen you, Vasco. You are wise and thoughtful. A brilliant leader. What will you do, <i>Magem</i>?”</p><p>“Open a clinic in port. There are always chronic ailments to treat and pre-boarding examinations to do. I’ll take a new apprentice and teach them.” </p><p>Days later, her aunt takes her aside. “Our <i>Doneigad</i> has a younger sister. Talented with magic, particularly healing magic but uninterested in becoming another clan’s <i>Doneigad</i>.”</p><p>“How old is she?” </p><p>“16 suns. Always running off; never content to stay near the village.” </p><p>“Interested in adventure, then?” </p><p>“Yes. Her mum and dad are not sure what to do. They do not wish to discourage it, but she’s putting herself in danger.” </p><p>She understands what her aunt is asking. Whether she would have a place with the Nauts if she were interested. </p><p>“I’m still the only doctor able to use healing magic. We’d be thrilled to have another... if she’s interested and if her parents and the <i>Doneigad</i> agree.” </p><p>Alys finds Lowri in the woods, high up in a tree. She wasn’t hard to find - her bright red hair gave away her position. “Hello there!” She calls out and the girl looks down at the ground. </p><p>“You’re Slàn’s <i>Magem</i>, aren’t you? You sail across the sea.” </p><p>“Not quite a sailor. I’m a doctor. I use healing magic and non-magical techniques to treat people. My <i>Modryb</i> tells me you have shown potential with healing magic.” </p><p>“I know the basics,” the girl says carefully, unsure where the conversation is going. </p><p>“You ever look up at the sky?”  </p><p>“Yes?” Lowri makes her way down the tree and lands on the ground as gracefully as a cat.</p><p>“The stars are beautiful at sea. Millions of shining diamonds in the sky. I’ve spent 20 years at sea with my husband and I love it. Seen things you can never imagine; new lands, massive cities, beautiful sights. Eaten a variety of different things. Been a good life. My last apprentice is taking over my position on the ship I was on and I need a new one. Ever wanted to be a doctor?” </p><p>“Didn’t know I could. Never been interested in what my sister does. Settling down in a village; never seeing anything else? Dull.” </p><p>“I could teach you. Provided you’re interested in a life at sea. It’s not an easy one; you’ll be away from your family here much of the time. Likely only see them once or twice a year for a week at a time. But you’ll see the world. Become a part of another family.” </p><p>“A few people from the village have left to volunteer.”</p><p>“I’m aware. One of them was trained on the Sea Horse. A good man; talented at what he does.” </p><p>Lowri looks thoughtful and intrigued by the idea. “If I join, will I go to sea right away?”</p><p>“I’ve transitioned to a position in port as a result of my husband’s promotion. You’ll train with me in the clinic at the port in New Sérène. You’ll likely go on short voyages to learn the basics; everything you’ll need to survive at sea. But it will be a few years before you are posted on a ship permanently.” </p><p>Lowri nods. “So I just go with you when you leave the village?” </p><p>“You’re not grown yet so you’d need to speak with your parents and sister. If you’re interested and they give their permission, you’ll come with us. If you’d rather think on it or wait a few years, all you would have to do is find me at the port if you decide the life is for you.” </p><p>Lowri doesn’t give her an answer right away; perfectly understandable given the offer will change her life completely. But her sister, Ceri; Vignamri’s <i>doneigad</i> and her aunt’s former apprentice approaches her two days later. </p><p>“My sister tells me you’ve offered to train her to be a healer on one of your ships.” </p><p>“I have. My aunt tells me she’s bored here in the village.”</p><p>“That is correct. Lowri’s always been restless. Grew up in my shadow; the much younger sister of the future <i>doneigad</i>. Has the potential to be a talented healer but no <i>doneigad</i> will train a girl unwilling to take their place.” </p><p>“Which is understandable but unfortunate.” </p><p>Ceri nods and smiles, though it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “We will miss her when she goes.”</p><p>When? Does that mean she is interested in leaving with them? “She hadn’t told me she was interested.” </p><p>Ceri shrugs. “She is too proud to show excitement like many her age. But she will leave with you and your <i>minundhanem</i> when it is time for you to return to New Sérène.” </p><p>“Shall I speak to her about it?”</p><p>“No. She will be packed and ready to leave with you.” Ceri face turns serious. “You will care for her?”</p><p>Alys nods. “As if she were my own.” </p><p>“Slàn told me of your mum. Who she was. And who you are. Says you’re the best healer alive. Lowri will be lucky to have such a skilled teacher.” </p><p>“There are many very talented healers.”</p><p>Ceri’s smile widens just a little. “Slàn also told me you’d say that. That you’re too modest.” </p><p>They leave two days later, with Lowri banging on their cabin door shortly after dawn. She opens the door to find her standing there, holding her packed bag. “Thought we were going to leave, Doctor?” </p><p>Evidently this girl is a morning person. “I was planning to sleep a little longer. I expect your parents and your sister would like to have breakfast with you before you leave.” </p><p>Lowri nods. “Don’t sleep too late!” She says as she walks away. </p><p>“Your apprentice is excited,” Vasco says as she lies back down. </p><p>“I may not get to sleep in much for the next few years.” </p><p>“She’ll settle into a routine. Excitement is good.”</p><p>It’s easier for her and Vasco to say goodbye to <i>Modryb</i> Slàn because they know they’ll see her soon. That they won’t be separated for months or even a year. The plan is to visit at least once every other month. </p><p>For Lowri, it’s much more difficult. She’s never been away from home longer than a week or two. Her and her family are emotional. Alys and Vasco walk away to give them a bit of privacy and when Lowri joins them, her eyes are red but there’s a smile on her face. “Ready to go?” </p><p>“Ready, Doctor!” </p><p>And so they leave, an admiral, a doctor and an apprentice, making their way to port and towards their new lives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so, what was originally supposed to be a few one shots that ultimately sprawled into a story spanning 20 years is finished. Thank you for following along; I’ve got other stories to write about these two so keep your eyes open!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>